The Orphan King
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: Drake Knight, an orphan on the Ark, volunteer's to travel to the ground before the 100 six months in advance. How will he change things for the 100 and what will he mean to them and his small corner of the world?
1. The Volunteer

The Volunteer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I've recently been hooked on 100 and this is basically an OC introduction and how he would influence the 100.

"Talking"

* * *

In the depths of space, in a glorified lifeboat, in a room that wasn't supposed to be occupied, a group of people gathered for inauspicious reasons. This group of people consisted of the lowest and yet highest on a self-imposed caste system. Men, women, boys and girls screamed in communion as they formed a circle around two brave lads who fought for the pride of their stations, the love of the people, and of course for currency or anything of equal value. In this circle were two teens on the cusp of manhood who circled each other bare chested and shoeless as to rule out any chance of foul play. One boy was taller and barrel chested and radiated a sense of confidence that comes from being bigger than anyone else since birth, this boy was named Christopher and he was a son of the Factory Station. His opponent seemed to be the opposite, the teen was lean but obviously fast and he danced on his feet to make up for his lack of height and muscle, this boy was named Drake Knight and he was an orphan.

Christopher made the opening move and threw a right jab which connected with Drake's face and Drake naturally took a few steps back and reevaluated his opponent as he wiped the blood from his now split lip. Christopher, despite his size closed the distance and let out a flurry of punches that would have cut down a man twice the size of Drake but Drake had experience and speed so he moved just enough to dodge a punch but not in exaggerated movements that would have tired him out.

A smart man would have placed a hefty wager on Christopher as he seemed to be running at peak efficiency and preformed like a champion race horse of old. A wise man; however, would have went all in on Drake as he met Christopher head on and seemed to just disappear every time Christopher threw a punch. After a full two minutes of throwing punches Christopher stepped away from his opponent sweating and panting as he kept his guard up and tried to catch his breath while Drake continued to move from one foot to the other.

"What now? Tired already? That's what happens when all you do is pull a wrench all day bolt jockey." Drake goaded and although Christopher was incredibly gifted in the physical department he was not equally gifted in temperament and he roared in frustration and swung with a reckless right hook and Drake seized the opportunity.

With almost contemptuous ease Drake grabbed Christopher's wrist and pulled him using his own momentum forward while simultaneously side stepping and punching with his own right hand. The blow was like running into a metal wall and Christopher fell down unconscious with blood dribbling out of his mouth. The fight was over and tomorrow Christopher would have an accident where a piece from the assembly line had somehow flown off the track and hit him in the jaw hard enough to break it.

The winners cheered, the losers grumbled, and money exchanged hands. Drake quickly pulled on his thin shirt and went to the bookie to collect his earnings from the fight. Sam "Four Fingered" Flint nodded and handed him a pouch full of food chips and Drake nodded in thanks. He didn't bother counting it as they had known each other for a long time and Drake had earned Sam quite a lot of money so trust between them was solid. One by one the crowd dispersed through the corridors of the forbidden section that ran throughout the whole length of the Ark. Drake had been exploring them since he was but a babe and was intricately familiar with the maze. It was this knowledge that allowed him to avoid the guards, the ones that could be bribed and especially the ones that couldn't.

Drake was thankful his frame had remained lithe and small as he climbed through the air vents. Within an hour he had reached his housing unit. With care he pulled the air grate out of the ceiling and lowered himself through the small opening before landing quietly on the metal table right below. Looking around to make sure he had woken no one he went on his tip toes and pulled the grate back to its original position. He climbed off the table and made sure that his movements had not moved it in the slightest before finally breathing a sigh of relief as he looked around the room filled with sleeping children.

These were the children who were orphaned through various methods, accidents which had led to the death of one or two parents, a particularly bad flu that had gone through the Ark a couple of years before, or perhaps worse because their parents were floated for crimes. Each child was schooled but only the ones that could work did and the specific one was Drake himself as the rest were below the age of 12. Drake was fifteen and was viewed as brainy but his loose clothes and general demeanor portrayed a kind, gentle, and overall classic "nerd" persona. Which suited him just fine as it took the suspicion off of him being in the underground fighting circuit and made the improbably into an impossibility. So Drake did the normal thing during the "Day" doing odd jobs around the Ark, making him well known in the engineering circuit and during the "Night" he would fight bare knuckled against whoever got him the biggest earnings.

Silently he stepped over the sleeping children and went to the donation plate where the kindness of others was usually overshadowed by their own needs which was fine. Drake understood that so he opened the pouch and emptied it into the donation plate leaving only three meal chips to get him through the next week. Finally with everything done he made his way to his own tiny corner of the room and laid down. The air was cold tonight but the fire from his lip and the pain in his hand kept him warm.

***The Next Day***

Clad in his usual day to day clothing Drake walked the halls of the Ark calmly. His destination laid not too far away which was proven as he turned the corner and saw the recreation hall. It was one of the rare locations where, like the name stated, recreational activities took place. One of which was his favorite past time, chess. The doors opened as he swiped his I.D and as he walked into the room his eyes found his friend sitting two tables away. With a smile Drake approached and sat across from him.

"I was worried you wouldn't show up today." Wells Jaha, son of the Chancellor, said with a smile.

"And miss the chance to beat you once again?" Drake said with a reciprocated smile which made his lip ache and so caused his smile to fall.

There was no more talk as they set the pieces up, white on Drake's side and black on Wells side. Wells and Drake had met during a class on Earth Survival Skills the year before. They quickly become close friends due to their equal passion in returning to Earth. A year was long enough so that Wells knew not to ask about the split lip or the angry purple bruises on his knuckles and so instead of that Wells focused on the game as Drake pushed a pawn forward.

The game was intense in the way a battle of minds could be. There were mistakes on both sides and each one pushed forward to capitalize only to realize that it was a feint as they were flanked. Eventually the battle of attrition finally ended with putting the final piece in its place.

"Check mate." He said respectfully as Wells sighed and held out his hand and Drake shook it.

"Good game. Oh! Clarke." Wells waved in greeting as his closest friend since childhood came over and sat heavily down next to Drake who moved over to give her some room on the bench.

"Hey Wells…Drake." Clarke said as an after-thought but Drake didn't mind as he carefully arranged the board for another round.

"What's up Clarke, you seem a little troubled." Wells said with concern as an upset expression appeared on her face.

"Nothing, just…" Claker looked at Drake pointedly and Drake made to move but was stopped as Wells put his hand on his wrist.

"You know Drake. He can keep a secret. Trust me." Wells vouched and Drake felt slightly surprised as Clarke nodded and gestured for him to sit back down.

"Alright, but this cannot leave this table. I overheard a conversation between my parents…the Ark's life support systems are dying. My father said it was a complete systems failure." Clarke let out a heavy sigh and both Drake and Wells could see how troubled Clarke felt.

"Can't we just fix it? Your dad is the chief engineer and he's pulled off miracles before." Wells said hopefully.

"No. Drake whispered and Clarke and Wells focused on him. "I've taken several classes from your father Clarke and the man is the most gifted engineer we have. If he says it can't be done it means he's tried everything that can be done." Drake finished as he stood up.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you? I heard my mom say that anyone trying to break the news will be floated." Clarke said worriedly.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Drake said placating as he pulled away. "I have a class to go though. It may be the end of the world but just in case it isn't I'd like to make something of myself." Drake said with a smile and with a nod from both Wells and Clarke he exited the room.

Unknown to Clarke and Wells, Drake had already known the Ark was dying. He could feel it in every tremor in the air vents, he could hear it as he worked odd jobs in engineering, and he could see it in the children in the orphanage. The air was already bad but it had recently gotten worse and a few of the weaker children had begun to show symptoms of oxygen deprivation. He had hoped that someone would fix the problem in time but with Clarke's revelation he knew it was over and only one thing was left in his mind as he passed his classroom and continued through Alpha Station.

***Council Room***

"Councilors, we've been through this." Chancellor Jaha said wearily as he rubbed his eyes. "The simple fact is that this is not the usual break down of the life support. It is a total system failure. Our engineers are doing their best to fix it but their estimated repair time, if they can even repair it, is well beyond the oxygen we have left. We must begin talking about how we can buy time. Already we've begun to go half oxygen in different sections of the Ark in rotation and that's projected to save us an extra month." Chancellor Jaha finished leaving the floor open to anyone who wished to speak.

"Chancellor…I know this is a difficult if not morally questionable subject to bring up but if we begin to cull our population now we can easily save weeks of air at a time." Councilor Marcus Kane said carefully.

"That is not an option before we've exhausted all other courses of action." Chancellor Jaha said firmly and Marcus, as well as the other councilors, nodded in agreement.

"What if we-" Councilor Abby Griffin was interrupted as the doors to the room were opened and two guards and a single teenage boy walked in in handcuffs.

"What is the meaning of this? I've asked to not be disturbed unless it was a matter of the utmost importance." Chancellor Jaha said angrily and both guards lowered their heads in apology.

"Sorry sir, but you were the one who ordered us to bring in any civilian if they showed they had any knowledge of the current status of the Ark's life support systems." The more senior member of the guard explained and immediately the backs of everyone in the room stiffened.

"So you know?" Chancellor Jaha asked and the teen nodded as Jaha took in his features.

The boy was short and very skinny but other than that he was fairly nondescript as he wore well-worn clothes that covered his frame. His hair was cut short to his scalp and despite the cut on his lip he had relatively handsome features. His eyes though caught Jaha's attention as it shone steel grey and held a strong gaze as if they were looking into Jaha's very soul.

"Who is he?" Jaha asked as Abby began to pull up his file.

"Drake Knight. Age fifteen. Orphan. Showed moderate levels in engineering and is the same in other classes except Earth related skills where he rates in expert levels." Abby read off her screen before looking back up at Drake who stared unflinchingly at the council members.

"So now we know who you are. Now tell us where you came across this information." Jaha demanded.

"I came across it myself Chancellor as I was exploring the forbidden sections of the Ark." Drake readily admitted and Kane's mouth formed into a thin line.

"Adding more crimes onto your one?" Kane asked.

"What's one more crime when the sentence for knowing what I know is life in a sky box and death if I ever attempted to reveal it?" Drake asked and Kane seethed silently as he stared at the teenager.

"Enough. We have what we need. Guards take him to the Skybox and hold him in solitary." Chancellor Jaha ordered and the guards began to move him back toward the doors.

"I know what you plan to do." Drake said over his shoulder.

"Stop!" Jaha ordered and the guards paused. "Bring him back." Jaha said cautiously and the guards dutifully followed his command as they came back to the center of the room and after a brief pause Chancellor Jaha sat back and sighed.

"So tell us what we plan to do." Jaha raised his hand to stop the others from protesting. "Go ahead." He gestured before sitting back.

"You're already attempting to fix the life support but the life expectancy of the people on the Ark won't last that long. So you'll try to extend it by limiting air to certain sections of the Ark, possibly in rotation so that nobody becomes too suspicious of why the air quality is so poor. Naturally that won't be enough so you'll stop all unnecessary physical activity and sure that'll save a few weeks' worth of oxygen but we both know we need months. So you'll try every oxygen saving idea until it eventually comes time to cull the population. You'll start with the expendables first. You'll cut the skybox's air when they're all asleep and claim that there was a malfunction in the life support system to that area. A tragic yet unavoidable accident. They'll be the first and as the air begins to get even worse the weak will die. The old, young, and the sick. Hopefully when you reach the estimated time for the life support systems to be fixed you'll all be alive to see it, that is, if the rioters don't get to you and float you all." Drake finished and each member of the council found it hard to swallow and even a few were sweating from the accuracy of Drake's predications.

"So…what do you propose?" Jaha asked much to the surprise of the other Council members.

"Jaha! You can't be serious! Why are we even listening to this boy?!" Kane exclaimed.

"Because he seems to be the only one not afraid." Jaha said simply and Marcus made to protest but instead he opened his mouth and nothing came out, slowly he pulled back and rested his hands resignedly on the table.

"I have a proposition. Send me to Earth." Drake proclaimed and the entire room went quiet, even Abby Griffin's ever moving stylus paused in midair.

"What?" Jaha asked with a confused look on his face.

"Send me to Earth with a radio. If it's habitable I'll radio back in and we can begin to recolonize the Earth." Drake explained.

"You're basically asking a suicide by Earth." Abby stated.

"I'm asking for a chance to live. I'm asking you to spare lives. If Earth is habitable we no longer need to stay on the Ark. We can go home." Drake defended.

"No. We've listened enough to this." Kane said shaking his head but Jaha just tilted his head curiously.

"Say we agreed to send you. We have nothing for a safe trip for a single passenger." Jaha stated and Drake shook his head.

"That's where you are wrong. Since I learned of the system failure I began to look for a way for myself and the orphans to get to Earth. I've combed through megabytes of data and found in the original manifests of the twelfth space station a recovered single man dropship from the thirteenth space station after its destruction. Of course it was misplaced and eventually forgotten but I've been combing the forbidden sections of the Ark and managed to find it. I was able to do some repairs on my own but I've hit a roadblock and eventually scrapped the plan but if I had someone like the Chief Engineer helping me, the Drop Ship should be capable of getting me to the ground alive." Drake explained and the councilors looked back at Jaha to see how he was handling the proposal.

"What made you come forth now? Why not when you first found out?" Jaha asked and Drake smirked.

"I had to wait for you to become desperate. If you weren't you would never have been opened to this and I'd be placed in the Skybox anyway. I had a chance and I took it." Drake said honestly.

"Abby." Jaha said getting Abby's attention. "Call your husband and tell him to report to the council chambers." He ordered and Abby nodded as she stood up and went to the nearest intercom.

"You're are a brave boy Drake Knight." Jaha said honestly as Abby walked back in.

"He'll be here shortly." Abby declared as she sat back at the table.

"Guards remove his handcuffs and guard the doors please." Jaha requested and the guards did as they were told before walking out of the room just in time for Jake Griffin to arrive.

"What's this about? I got five minutes before I have to get back to the-Drake, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"He's the reason you're here Jake." Jaha announced and Jake looked at the teenager confused.

"It seems Drake has come to understand our situation and offered a solution to our problems and we need your expertise in making it happen." Jaha said before summarizing the proposal Drake had given them just a few minutes before leaving Jake shaking his head.

"Even if we get the ship working are we really thinking of sending him? He's just a kid." Jake exclaimed in disbelief.

"A kid who knows a very dangerous secret, a kid who will be the first to die in the culling. He's volunteered to take this risk because he knows he's expendable." Kane supplied and Drake nodded.

"Wait-Culling!? I thought we weren't going to do that unless we absolutely had too." Jake said angrily.

"We haven't decided on it yet Jake but, as the council we must keep it as a possibility. At least this way he has a chance…we might all have a chance." Abby said soothingly.

"This-we-we don't even know if the Drop Ship will work." Jake stalled.

"But we do know that we won't live to see the system repaired. We have little over half a year left." Jaha said definitively. "I'm ordering you to get that ship repaired and ready to drop in three days." Jaha ordered and Jake's mouth nearly fell open.

"Three days! You want me to get a heap of junk ready for reentry in three days?" Jake asked dumbstruck.

"It's a ridiculously generous amount of time. You were the one pressuring us to find another way and we've given it to you. Now will you accept this project or not?" Jaha asked and Jake silently nodded.

"Good. Drake, show Chief Engineer Jake where the drop pod is. I want you to start work ASAP." Jaha ordered.

"I'll be sending one of my guards with them." Kane said and Jaha nodded in agreement.

With that, a path was set and Jake and Drake went to walk it.

***Three Days Later***

Drake looked at the drop pod and sighed. This was it. His stomach rolled as he finished the painting he had worked on since the start of this morning. The door opened and he turned to see Jake, Abby and Jaha walking in with two guards.

"Drake." Jake said in simple greeting as all five new arrivals came to a halt in front of him.

"Vanguard?" Jaha asked as he read the newly painted name on the drop ship with a chuckle. "Surprisingly appropriate." He said simply.

"Chancellor." Drake said respectfully.

"Jake informed me of the readiness of the dropship last night." Jaha said as he gave it a once over.

"It's ready sir." Drake said firmly.

"The question is are you?" Jaha asked and Drake nodded once more. "I believe you." Jaha said.

"We don't have time to wait. We've managed to secure a drop window that was relatively nearby for where we wanted you to land. There's a nuclear bunker in Mt. Weather and it was said to have enough supplies to last a group of three hundred for two years. The only thing we can do now is get you as close to it as possible." Jaha said wearily.

"How close?" Drake said as a pit of dread filled his stomach.

"About two hundred miles of the target." Jake said grimly and a sense of dread filled the room.

"A lot can happen in two feet. Two hundred miles?" Drake questioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We understand that it's a lot further than our previous estimates so now comes the time to decide. Do you still want to drop or do you want to go to the Skybox and wait again for the drop window?" Jaha asked and Drake frowned.

"That's not an option. We-I need to go now. I drop today." Drake said with a determined look on his face.

"We had this prepared in case. It's not much but it will serve you well. It will not only send your vitals back to the Ark but it also serves as a Geiger counter." Abby said as she walked closer to him and opened a bulky looking wristband with needles extending around the inside.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" Drake asked as he offered his left arm to Abby who nodded slowly.

"If I had time I could make it smaller and more streamlined but…it was a rush job." Abby apologized as she clamped down on his wrist causing Drake to hiss in pain.

"Thanks." Drake said as the sharp pain faded into a dull throb.

"The ship is loaded with what we could spare and we have supplies to last you the journey. You have a month to get to Mt. Weather. However, the radio you requested will not be given. We simply do not have the resources to spare." Jaha said as he took a backpack from the guard behind him and handed it to Drake who took it solemnly. "Good luck Drake." Jaha said as he extending his hand and Drake shook it.

"Just do right by me and make sure the orphans are taken care of." Drake said and Jaha nodded.

"Take care down there Drake." Jake said as he shook Drake's hand.

"Here's to hoping I don't die the second I open the door." Drake joked and Jake did his best to smile at the very real possibility.

"We'll be monitoring you." Abby said simply and Drake nodded in thanks knowing Abby had no idea what else to say.

"Well…no time like the present." Drake said as he turned toward the dropship named Vanguard.

***Six Months Later***

Clarke sat in the middle of her cell and scratched out the image she saw in her mind. Her cell was filled with drawings of anything that would provide an escape. Most of her drawings consisted of the galaxy or landscapes she had seen in pictures of the Earth. Suddenly her cell door opened and two guards stepped into her cell and fear began to set in as she scrambled backwards.

Abby entered the prison once more and followed the familiar path toward solitary confinement. It was time to send the 100 to Earth. It was survivable at least for a time. It was more time than Clarke would have if she stayed here. Just as she reached her daughter's cell she saw a familiar streak of blonde rush out of an open cell door.

"Clarke! Stop!" She called out and her daughter turned to face her with panic clearly written on her face.

"Mom? Mom!" She cried out like a little girl as she reached out and Abby rushed up to hug her. "What's going on? What is this?" Clarke asked as she watched a guard grab a nearby teen boy and shove him away.

"They're killing us all aren't they?" Clarke said as she broke the embrace. "They're reducing population so that there's more time for the rest of you." She said her voice cracking in fear.

"Clarke. You are not being executed. You're being sent to the ground. All 100 of you." Abby explained and a look of disbelief fell on Clarke's face.

"What? But…it's not safe. No. No. We get reviewed at eighteen." Clarke denied.

"The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live." Abby said reassuringly and paused before she continued. "Your instincts will be to take care of everybody first. Just like your father but be careful, I can't lose you. I love you so much." Abby whispered as she nodded and a nearby guard shot his tranquilizer gun at Clarke's back and she fell loosely into Abby's arms.

"Earth Clarke, you're going to Earth." Abby whispered as she watched Clarke's eyes close slowly. "If Drake is alive he'll find you." Abby whispered as her daughter's eyes closed shut.

* * *

Well that's the start of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it.


	2. Land Fall

Landfall

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. I'm glad that this one has come up so fast. So without further ado I hope you enjoy the story.

"Talking"

* * *

Drake hid in the bushes as his prey leaned down to nibble at the grass. With silent movements he slowly pulled his bow taunt and the arrow barely trembled as he aimed and after a half second he fired. The arrow moved in a blur as it passed clean through the deer causing it to jerk in pain as it ran a few paces. Its side bled freely and quickly, as the deer tried to find what had harmed it but instead felt its legs begin to give out and fell down feebly.

Drake stepped out of the brush and walked carefully toward the deer before kneeling next to it as it huffed softly at the ground. Carefully he laid a hand on its neck as he shoved his knife between the deer's ribs and pierced its heart.

"Good boy." Drake whispered as he sighed and with practiced ease he began skinning the deer and began to think.

It had been a long six months since he had landed and every day he was on the ground he spent making his way to this place. During the reentry process something had gone wrong and Drake quickly found that he did not land anywhere near the approximated distance from Mt. Weather. In fact he was pretty sure he had landed on the West Coast in what used to be California. Instead of panicking and giving up hope he dug deep within and began his long journey with a month's supply of rations and only three days' worth of water.

He had found survivors on the third day and on that same day he had killed four of them. He hadn't felt right for a week but in that time his kill count had gone up five more and by that point he couldn't have cared. The journey had taken him across 2, 648 miles of hell itself. Between the radiation storms, mutated animals and insects, the environment, and of course the surviving humans themselves; Drake had been beaten, poisoned, stabbed, radiated, tortured, burned, and drowned; but against all odds he stood here just twenty miles away from Mt. Weather.

Although to be fair, the world hadn't been one long horror story after another. He had met friendly clans, had found comfort in the warm embrace of more than his fair share of women, and had seen things the people on the Ark could never have dreamed of, both the good and the bad.

Drake rubbed at a scar on his cheek that extended from the bottom of his left eye down to his chin and he swore he could still feel the blade that had sliced him. He had received it from a slaver's blade and had used the same blade to disembowel the man and leave him grasping at his entrails. The memory was full of blood and smoke and he pushed it away with a mental shove as he prepared the deer's body for transport.

Without warning, the sky seemed to crack open as a man made object streaked across the sky.

"Oh no." Drake whispered as it fell toward the ground and onto the outskirts of unknown territory for him.

Drake turned from the deer and even left the skin on the ground as he began to run back to a small cave where his gear was stashed. Eventually the Grounders would investigate the site and he knew it would be sooner rather than later. By that time he'd be lucky if there wasn't a war being waged, a war he knew his side would lose.

***Two Days later***

Drake had run all day, night, and a good part of the morning when he first spotted them. A group of five teens from the Ark stood across from the side of the river he was on. To his surprise he saw a familiar streak of blonde hair and as he saw her he felt his blood go cold.

"Clarke, what are you doing here?" He whispered to himself as he watched a lanky teen grab hold of a vine.

With a scream of fear and excitement the teen pushed himself off the ledge and swung halfway across the river before letting go and landing heavily onto Drake's side. When Drake turned back however, that is when he saw them in the trees. Without even thinking about it Drake exploded from his cover and sprinted toward the teen who had picked up a rusted sign and cheered.

"Jasper watch out!" Drake heard a girl scream as he pushed the lanky kid to the ground only to take his place and get speared through his side.

"Holy shit! Fuck! Fuck!" Jasper screamed as he scrambled away from Drake as he angrily pulled the spear out and sighed as only three inches of the blade had pierced him.

"Get to the other side now!" Drake ordered as he dodged an arrow.

"But there's a monster!" Jasper yelled out and Drake did the only thing he could and kicked Jasper in the chest sending him flying into the river.

Drake immediately saw what Jasper was talking about and readied the recovered spear as he dodged underneath another arrow. Without hesitation he jumped at the River Maw, as he had dubbed them, and speared it straight through the head as he landed in the river. He let go of the spear and grabbed Jasper around the neck before pulling him toward the other side of river. As Drake reached the shore an Asian teen was screaming at him but he couldn't make it out as he struggled to keep both his and Jasper's heads above water. The Asian teen grabbed Jasper and pulled him further onto shore as Drake sluggishly tried to stand up only to fall face down on the stone bank. As he began to black out he felt two sets of hands grab his own and begin dragging him.

***POV Change***

"Clarke come on!" Finn yelled out but Clarke couldn't just leave the unknown teen on the river.

"Monty help!" Clarke screamed out as she grabbed the teen's wrist and Monty followed her and grabbed the other as Jasper ran into the forest.

Together they dragged him into the forest where Octavia, Jasper, and Finn had already run into. The teen screamed in pain and Clarke looked to see his wound reopen as his head rolled to the side as he fell back into unconsciousness.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Clarke screamed in panic as Monty finally turned and saw what she saw.

"He's dead Clarke. We can't do anything for him. Let's just go!" Monty said desperately as he spun around looking for their attackers.

"He's not dead. He just passed out. I have to stop the bleeding or he'll die before we get the chance to help him." Clarke said as she kneeled next to his body.

"Clarke we don't have time for this!" Monty yelled in panic and Clarke whipped her head toward him.

"He saved your best friend! The least you can do is try to save him too." Clarke scolded and Monty seemed to at least have calmed down enough to understand as he shut his mouth and continued to scan the environment to the best of his ability.

"I'm sorry." Clarke whispered as she dug her hands into the dirt and shoved it deeply into his wound.

"Clarke!" Finn yelled as he ran back to us with Jasper and Octavia in tow. "What are you doing? We need to get out of here." Finn whispered harshly.

"He saved Jasper. We can't just leave him to those things that attacked us." Clarke argued.

"He's going to die Clarke. We can't fix this." Finn said trying to sound calm but failing.

"If I die I'm going to die doing the right thing. Or least trying." Clarke's eyes narrowed at him and he hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"Jasper and Monty, grab his legs. Clarke take his right arm and I'll take his left. Come on, let's go before we end up like him." Finn said as we each grabbed our assigned limbs.

"Octavia, guide us home." Clarke ordered and she nodded as she limped toward the general direction of where the drop ship had landed.

***The Drop Ship***

"Bellamy!" Octavia called out as she limped into camp.

Immediately Bellamy, ignoring the fight between Wells and Murphy, rushed over to his sister and grabbed her face between his hands with concern.

"What happened? Are you okay?!" Bellamy asked rapidly.

"It's not important. We found someone. He's hurt bad real bad." Octavia explained and a slew of hushed whispers echoed through the camp as the 100 heard her proclamation.

"You're not making sense O. You found someone? Already here?" Bellamy said in disbelief.

"Octavia! Get some boiling water now!" The familiar voice of Clarke echoed through the tree line and just like Octavia the owner plus three more of the 100 ran into the camp carrying what looked to be a teen dressed in crude leather clothes between them and despite themselves the startled 100 took a few steps away.

"I got it!" Octavia yelled as she ran for a metal container that had collected rain water and went about getting a fire together to boil it with the help of Wells.

"What are you people doing? Who the hell is he?!" Bellamy demanded.

"We don't know. Someone attacked us when we got to a river north of here. It doesn't matter we need to treat him now!" Clarke said urgently.

"I want answers princess." Bellamy ordered.

"And they'll be no answers if we don't save him." Clarke said angrily as she stepped up to Bellamy and after a few seconds of glaring he stepped out of the way.

"Thank you." Clarke said before she, Finn, Monty and Jasper carried the teen into the drop ship leaving the camp to fall into gossip and fear.

***Inside the Dropship***

"Set him on the ground. I need to look at his wound." Clarke ordered and gently they lowered him onto the cold metal.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jasper asked as he shook his arms as the adrenaline finally died down in his blood and he realized how weak his arms felt.

"I don't know." Clarke said unsure and looked back toward the entrance as Wells appeared with a container of steaming water. "I'll do what I can but he's lost a lot of blood." Clarke said turning her attention back to the man.

Clarke pushed the man's patched leather shirt up and inspected the wound. The dirt she had shoved into the stab wound had already turned to mud and began welling up.

"I need something to clean the wound out with." Clarke said aloud.

"Here." Wells said as he handed her a spare rag.

"Thanks." Clarke said as she dipped the rag into the scalding hot water.

With careful motions she began cleaning out the wound and wiping the blood and mud away. As she cleaned she began to see the true extent of the damage. It was a straight stab wound that seemed to have only torn through muscle. The man would need stitches however, or he would die from blood loss.

"Finn, check his bag and see if he has anything to stich himself up." Clarke ordered and Finn ran over to where Clarke had tossed his bag on the ground.

Clarke continued to clean the wound to the best of her ability as Finn kneeled by her side and handed her a roll of brown looking string.

"That's Catgut." Wells said. "It's a string made from an animal's intestines. It can be used for sewing up wounds." Wells finished and Clark nodded as Finn handed her a bone needle he had found with it.

With practiced ease Clarke threaded the needle and dipped the needle in the steaming water. She took a deep breath as she began her work. The going was tough as the needle was dull and she had to push hard to get through the skin. The teen groaned and began to move but Finn and Wells quickly held down his arms and legs respectively as Clarke worked. Jasper and Monty left with mumbled excuses while Finn and Wells grimly watched on. Finally Clarke finished and tied off the last knot.

"I need something to cut the Catgut." Clarke said as she looked around before Wells leaned down and held out a makeshift knife and Clarke took it with a nod and cut the string.

"You guys can leave now. I'll call you if I need help." Clark dismissed them as she grabbed the rag in the container and wrung out pink water.

With care she gently began cleaning the area around the wound and now that the danger had passed realized that this was the closest she had ever been with a member of the opposite sex. She examined his body and was surprised to discover incredibly lean muscles, tested and built by the natural rigors of life. She watched as his toned stomach flexed and moved with each breath. He smelled of natural things but most prevalent was the smell of mint. She looked up at his face and frowned as he looked so familiar. So caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed as Drake work up and was startled as he touched her hand gently.

"Clarke." Drake whispered and she froze as his familiar voice triggered something in her.

"Oh my God…Drake?" Clarke whispered as the words of her mother trickled back from her memory.

"My bag. Water." Drake croaked out and Clarke quickly went to his bag and pulled out a metal canteen from his pack and brought it over. Within seconds Clarke held it up to his lips and Drake drank deeply before he pulled back and relaxed on the ground. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. The 100…the prisoners. Clarke, what did you do?" Drake whispered as he winced from the pain as he tried to sit up only to give up and lay back down.

"I got arrested for trying to tell the people about the life support systems. My father-no! Wait! What are you doing here?! Everyone said you were dead." Clarke said and Drake chuckled.

"I volunteered. Six months ago, the day you told me about the life support systems…I had already come to that conclusion myself. When you told me what you overheard I knew-I knew it was time. I convinced the council to send me to Earth. To ensure its viability as a livable home. My wristband failed two or three days after I landed." Drake explained as he closed his eyes.

"You idiot! I can't believe you'd be so reckless…how could you? How could you just leave without telling us?" Clarke demanded.

"There was no time and I knew you'd try to stop me. I had to though. I had to make sure it was survivable." Drake said with a slight chuckle.

"Why did it have to be you? You're so young." Clarke said and as she said it his grey eyes which had been soft before turned hard and he frowned.

"If I'm going to die I'm going to do it for something I believe in." Drake snapped at her.

"Oh yeah! And what do you believe in!?" Clarke said back.

"Hope! Hope Clarke. Hope for a tomorrow. Hope that our children can feel dirt beneath their feet, feel the rain on their faces, and the hope that we can begin the world anew." Drake said as he forced himself to sit up.

"What are you doing? You're still too hurt to move." Clarke protested but Drake just batted her hands away as he grabbed a nearby seat and pull himself up and finally Clarke relented. "Come on. I'll support you until you can walk on your own or at least until we can get you something to help." Clarke said as she bent underneath his arm and wrapped a supportive arm around his waist.

"I need to see what the 100 have done." Drake said as they limped together toward the door.

"You'll be disappointed." Clarke warned him as she helped him.

"Yeah…" Drake's retort died off as they stepped into the sunlight and took stock of the camp.

It was little more than chaos. Teens had already formed cliques and were either running about, making out, or doing some other unnecessary activity. Nothing was going toward actual survival and Clarke could feel Drake almost fold in on himself.

This was what he had survived six months for? Drake asked himself before the depression slowly began to turn into rage.

Clarke felt bad about leaving almost immediately after they landed. If she had known what would happen she would have stayed and made sure people knew how serious this was before she left. Now that Bellamy had taken control, the camp itself was just a madhouse of teen hormones and chaos. Almost immediately though she saw something she had never seen before in the Drake. The Drake she had known seemed to be a skinny bookish nerd who was hesitant to even engage anyone. Now, she could see that was just a façade. A mask in order to hide who he really was. Now he seemed to be made of steel as he stood up straight without her help. It was a scream of pain that attracted him and Drake shot off no longer looking to be tired or half dead from blood loss. After locating the source of the scream Drake stormed up and kicked Murphy in the face and away from the young teen girl and more importantly from her wristband.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He roared as Murphy scrambled to his feet, Murphy who had been humiliated by Wells immediately went on the offensive only to find himself doubled over as the stranger punched him in the stomach with a blow that felt like a sledgehammer and he fell over once more gasping for air.

"Get up. I dare you. Get up!" Drake screamed as he grabbed Murphy and began shaking him. "Do you understand what you're doing you dumb stupid son of a bitch?!" Drake screamed in frustration.

"Do you?!" A voice called out and Bellamy appeared from the crowd and Drake took stock of him. "You're a stranger here. Let him go and leave." Bellamy ordered and Drake simply threw Murphy onto the ground.

"My name is Drake Knight. I was sent by the Ark six months to the ground and have survived. Do you even realize what you are doing by taking off those wristbands?!" Drake yelled out as the crowd began to murmur and whisper amongst themselves.

"And what's so wrong with that? We're not prisoners anymore! We're free down here! Whatever the hell we want!" Bellamy cheered and the crowd joined him.

"You fucking morons. You're killing everyone on the Ark. The life support systems are failing! Do you know what that means?! It means your families, your loved ones, and friends are going to die in a metal tin can far from where we can do anything about it. These wristbands are the only thing telling the people on the Ark that we're alive. That it's viable to begin sending people down." Drake declared and Bellamy could tell he was losing his hold on the crowd.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to him. We barely even know this guy. Can we even trust him?" Bellamy asked.

"He's not lying! The systems are dying and he's not wrong about the wristbands. If you take them off you not only kill them but you'll be killing us as well. We were attacked in the woods. There are people here. We're not alone." Clark declared and the 100 began to look confusedly at Drake, Clarke and Bellamy.

"Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down here she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore!" Bellamy proclaimed and a few strong voices voiced approval. "I say you're not criminals! You're fighters. Survivors! The Grounders should be worried about us!" Bellamy finished and the majority of the 100 cheered and agreed with his speech.

Without a word Drake walked away from the crowd with Clarke close behind him. Wells and Finn were at the entrance of the ship waiting for them.

"Nice speech Drake." Wells said with an honest smile at seeing his only other close friend alive and seemingly well.

"So you are the infamous Drake huh?" Finn asked and Drake paused in his tracks.

"You know him?" Clarke asked.

"Drake's the champion." Finn said and sighed at the blank stares. "It figures you two wouldn't know. Drake here is the bare knuckle boxing champion in all twelve stations." Finn explained as Drake just looked at the ground.

"Seriously?" Wells asked as the image of his friend from the Ark and the one down here contrasted.

"How do you know this?" Clarke asked.

"When you live a troublemaker life style you hear rumors. Some are true and some are not. Nobody knew his last name and there were rumors that he changed his appearance after each fight. If you wanted to see him you had to actually go to the event and only the highest echelons of the Ark's darker side of life could afford to get in. We all just assumed Drake was a nickname. Who would have suspected that he would be someone like you?" Finn said as he tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Drake is he right?" Clarke asked.

"It doesn't matter. Not down here. Tonight we worry about the here and now. People are hungry." Drake said as he walked into the dropship.

The three looked at each other before following him in. When their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting they were surprised to see a compact looking bow in Drake's hand while his other hand fixed a quiver on his hip.

"Woah! Where did you get that?" Wells asked surprised.

"It's a folding bow. I had it in my bag." Drake said dismissively as he made to leave.

"Drake, you can't go out there. Not in your condition. Look at you. You can barely walk!" Clarke protested and Finn felt a twinge of jealousy as Clarke placed a hand on Drake's chest.

"I can't keep people alive if I have to worry if they have the strength to lift a weapon Clarke." Drake said as he looked in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"You landed on in someone's territory Clarke. The Grounders will come to reclaim their territory and they'll do it violently. You think the guards were ruthless? Where do you think I got this?" Drake said as he traced a finger down a rough scar on the left side of his face. "We need to make sure we can defend this place. If not that we need to know we can run. When I come back have a fire ready and more wood nearby. Try to get some people organized. We are running on borrowed time." Drake said urgently as he pushed past Clarke and ran out of the drop ship.

"I can't believe he can stand let alone run." Finn said.

"He's had to grow tough…it's something we all have to do if we want to survive." Wells said thoughtfully.

"You heard him. Let's grab Monty and Jasper and see if they can start gathering supplies and herbs while we find fire wood." Clarke said and with a nod all three exited the dropship intent on getting something productive done.

***Five Hours Later***

Word had spread around camp as things were wont to do when you have a close group of people. Drake's name was on everyone's tongues as people asked each other what they knew of the newcomer. Jasper had told them how Drake had pushed him out of the way of a spear and took it himself. Monty told them of his mad jump into the river and how he killed the water serpent with that same spear. Wells was surprised that people had actually come up and talked to him voluntarily and Clarke had to run from a couple of girls who had asked more detailed questions as they learned Clarke had seen his body up close. A few people namely Bellamy and his inner circle tried to discourage the talk but you can't silence the gossip mill. It was as the sun was going down that Drake returned dragging a newly killed deer back to the camp. The sight of which caused a lot of the 100 to become excited. Drake paid them no mind as he sat on a nearby log and took out his knife.

Without a care he started skinning the deer and dressing it. The act was done surprisingly quickly and a few of the weaker stomachs retched and would have thrown up if they had anything in their bellies.

"Clarke grab my bag." Drake ordered as he wiped sweat from his brow before continuing his work.

When Clarke came back he reached into his bag and pulled out a small pot and a sealed container. Drake cut pieces off the flank of the deer and tossed them into the pot with the heart of the deer and poured water from his canteen into it. Afterwards he opened the container and strange new smells fill the camp as he opened miniature pouches and added them into the pot. Afterward he covered the pot and placed it on top of the red hot coals of the fire.

"Wells find me a large enough stick to hang the deer over the fire while Finn and I set up something to hold it up." Drake ordered as he and Finn stood up.

It took another thirty minutes to get a new fire going and the deer set up and it took another hour so that Drake could instruct Wells on how to make sure the meat was cook. By that time the camp had filled with the smell of meat and the 100 were waiting impatiently for the deer to be done. Drake finally went to sit when he saw Bellamy and his enforcers approach Wells. With a tired sigh he turned around and step by Wells just as Bellamy approached.

"Why don't you two take a break, we'll handle it from here." Bellamy said dismissively.

"You don't order us around Bellamy. There's enough for everyone. It's not like how it was on the Ark." Wells said defiantly and Bellamy's crew began to step forward.

"You're right. That's why we'll make sure things get shared evenly." Murphy said in a smug tone.

"The meat is my kill. I decide what we do with it." Drake said defensively.

"You know I've had it with playing nice." Bellamy said as he pulled a gun from the back of his waist and leveled it at Drake.

"You sure you want to do that?" Drake asked almost casually.

"Yeah. I'm sure I want to do that. Are you willing to die for this?" Bellamy asked as he thumbed back the trigger.

"I'm willing to kill you if that's what you mean." Drake snarled and Bellamy smiled at the boy nearly half his height.

"That's enough Bellamy!" Octavia yelled only to be pulled back by a boy.

"She's right Bellamy. This has gone on long enough." Clarke said as she came upon the scene.

"You're not in charge here princess." Bellamy said looking at Clarke making his first mistake.

In a blur of motion Drake grabbed Bellamy's wrist and pulled him down causing Bellamy to smash his face against the top of Drake's head. With him stunned, Drake tore the gun from him and flipped it around in his hand. With contemptuous ease he smacked Bellamy in the face once with the butt of the gun before bringing it back and smacking him again causing Bellamy to fall in a heap and Octavia rushed to his side to check on him.

"You just don't get it." Drake said in deadly tone. "While I was out there I was thinking how many of you am I going to have to beat up for you to realize that we're in this together? How many am I going to have to kill?" Drake roared as he twisted to look at every face around the camp.

"Then I realize that that would accomplish nothing. You are going to change. I'll show you how. Teach you how to survive. Make no mistake boys and girls we are not on the Ark anymore. Now more than ever we need some fucking solidarity. No more wasting our days away. Tomorrow we start building a wall around the camp. We need latrines dug and we need dedicated hunting parties and training courses. There's a million ways to die out there but it only takes one to kill you. For tonight though rest, eat some food, and get some sleep. Tomorrow we start the hard slog and each one of you are going to earn your meal tomorrow. If you don't pull your weight I will beat you within an inch of your life. And no more taking off your wristbands." Drake declared causing the teenagers to look unsure at each other.

"You're just hiding behind that gun." A random voice called out and without warning Drake fired into the ground nine times until he heard a click and tossed it away.

"Say that again." Drake dared and this time all were silent as he stepped toward them and like the Red Sea they parted and gave way to him. "Wells! The meat is done. Remember, fair portions. Save some food for Bellamy and send Murphy over my way." Drake ordered and Wells simply nodded as the crowd drew close for their portion of the deer.

Drake sat on the log a little bit away from the crowd and stuck a green stick into the flames and began fishing out the pot that had been buried under ashes. He tried to pull it out but frowned as his arms seemed to not want to follow his orders and for the first time he noticed his arms trembling. Suddenly he saw slender fingers touch his arm and he looked to see Clarke next to him.

"I got it." Clarke said and took the stick from his hands and pulled it out with an ease that caused Drake to glare at his arms in betrayal.

"You've really shaken up the place. You know that right? And it only took five hours." Clarke said as she placed the pot on the dirt.

"It needed to be shaken up. These kids…most of them are good kids caught in bad circumstances. They're not bad. Even the murderers. They just need a guiding hand." Drake said tiredly.

"When did you become an old man?" Clarke asked in jest but found she could smile as Drake looked calmly into the fire and let out an old sigh.

"I was an old man on the Ark. The overseer is a decrepit old lady and when she isn't drinking, she's in the forbidden sections gambling what rations she gets for the kids away. She got me in the first fight I ever had. She had bet on me losing." Drake chuckled darkly and Clarke could almost see a scared stick of a kid begin thrown in the ring and she shook her head to rid herself of that image. "I won that match and I got a taste for fighting. Been doing it ever since. As long as I throw the overseer a few ration chips she was satisfied to just leave us alone. I took care of the kids." Drake finished as he dug into his bag and brought out two carved wooden bowls.

"Wow…I never knew that." Clarke said softly.

"Nobody does. Part of the deal of me coming down here was that Jaha would look after the orphans after I left regardless if I died or not." Drake shrugged as he opened the pot and the smells that emitted from it caused Clarke's mouth to water. "There are some benefits to living on an incredibly radiated planet and one of which is learning how to actually cook." Drake said proudly as Clarke closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"That smells delicious." The arrogant tone Murphy seemed to always speak in actually lightened as he sat down. "I heard you wanted to talk to me." Murphy said.

"First. Eat." Drake said as he took the handle of the pot which had cooled down enough to touch and tipped it slightly letting the contents spill into the wooden bowl until it was nearly full and handed it out to Murphy who took it cautiously.

"What do you want?" Murphy asked suspiciously.

"I would like to apologize for hurting you. This would be the first step." Drake said calmly as he filled the other bowl and handed it to Clarke.

"Really? Apologize? This isn't grade school Drake." Murphy said patronizingly.

"No. It's life. I just want you to know that I didn't take pleasure in hurting you. I did it as a last resort." Drake explained and Murphy scoffed.

"Well you sure know how to use it." Murphy grudgingly admitted.

"I could teach you." Drake offered much to Clarke's and Murphy's surprise.

"You? Teach me?" Murphy said with a little laugh.

"Nah. I'm good." Murphy chuckled as he finally got the nerve and drank a little of the soup. Immediately his eyes went wide as the shock to his taste buds made him want to gag but he forced himself to swallow and looked down at the bowl in amazement. "Now if you teach me how to make this, that's something I need." Murphy said as he tilted the bowl back and slurped the rest of soup down quickly before sighing contently.

"Deal." Drake said as he reached out for the bowl and Murphy hesitantly handed it back but did in the end. "Good night Murphy. Like I said get some rest we have work tomorrow." Drake said and Murphy nodded with something like respect before turning away.

"Wow." Clarke said unable to think of anything else to say.

"You should eat too." Drake said as he took the pot and placed it on his lap and began to slowly eat it.

Clarke carefully blew on the soup and after finding it at an edible temperature took a mouthful and nearly gasped in shock. Compared to the food rations on the Ark this stuff was nearly Heaven on Earth.

"Oh. Oh. This is-so good." Clarke said in amazement and Drake chuckled.

"It's amazing what we've forgotten. Even the simple things like making your own meal or tasting something with some flavor. You know what I like best about this Clarke?" Drake asked and Clarke shook her head. "Food like this reminds me that life is worth living." He said with a sad smile on his lips and ate the remainder of the soup.

"How'd you know that Murphy would be interested in cooking?" Clarke asked curiously as she drank a little more soup careful not to waste a drop.

"Do you know what violent offenders eat?" Drake asked.

"The same thing as us right?" Clarke asked and Drake shook his head.

"No. They eat half portions that were designed with no taste in mind. It's meant to be a double punishment. Basically the inmate is always hungry and every time he or she eats there is no pleasure in it. It's a tough punishment." Drake said sympathetically.

"That's cruel." Clarke said looking at the bowl and realizing how good she had it on the Ark, at least she had luxuries like ice cream to remember.

"Why did you give this to me?" Clarke asked finally as Drake placed the pot on the ground.

"Because you saved my life." Drake said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asked surprisingly worried about a teen who was technically nearly two years younger than her.

"I need to establish a guard rotation. I don't want any surprises coming our way." Drake said as he walked away and toward Finn and Wells who were the last to get some of the deer meat.

Clarke watched as Drake passed through the sitting teens and she was surprised at how many of them looked at Drake in admiration and respect as they licked their greasy fingers. Bellamy had woken up and despite being angry at having the tables turned on him, the loss of his gun, and the humiliation of being beaten like a dog, his own hunger overcame him and he had eaten the portion of the deer Octavia had saved.

Drake, Finn, and Wells seemed to have agreed on something as Drake left them and walked over to where Monty and Jasper were eating and talked to them for a bit. After a few handshakes Drake finally walked back and sat down just as Clarke had finished her soup.

"You should get some rest Clarke. Tomorrow is going to be long." Drake said as he pulled out a hide blanket and handed it to her earning her a few glares from some of people in the camp which she tried to ignore, especially Finn's introspective glare.

"Why?" She asked as Drake pulled out a blanket for himself and wrapped himself up.

"I can't have our doctor get sick." Drake said as he tucked his pack underneath his head and laid down.

Clarke watched as he fell asleep and saw how his body remained tense even underneath his blanket. She had no doubt that if anything should happen or someone tried to sneak up on him he would be ready to fight. She took comfort in this as she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes as the rest of the camp began to follow their lead.

* * *

Another chapter done. Feel free to review or follow the story.


	3. Our Fallen

Our Fallen

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Glad to see people are enjoying a fresh take on the 100. I hope you all enjoy the story.

"Talking"

* * *

Clarke wiped the sweat from her eyes as Drake stood over her offering her a hand which begrudgingly she took and got to her feet.

"Come on Princess. You got more in you." Drake assured her albeit with a teasing tone and Clarke raised her hands in loose fists as she readied herself for another bout.

It had been a week since Drake assumed control of the 100 and the former prisoners were becoming used to their new leader and his ways. Drake had followed through with each proclamation he announced the night he and Bellamy had their standoff. Thanks to that the 100 had begun to build the foundations of a sturdy wall, they had proper out houses, a living, dining, and training area and were slowly learning new skills on how to live on their new home. One of these skills was fighting, a taboo on the Ark, but a way of life here and Drake drilled them until they could no longer take it and then push them even further. No one was excluded from this activity, even the younger members of the 100 were trained despite the protests from some of the 100 namely Wells, Octavia, Clarke herself and perhaps the most vocal was Finn. Still Drake's answer was the same.

"What happens when all that stands between a Grounder and them is the air in between?" Drake's voice intoned in Clarke's mind as she felt her feet leave the ground and saw the world spin in a nauseous vortex as she landed lightly on the ground.

"Where are you at Clarke?" Drake asked as he released her hand and stepped back.

"Nothing. Nowhere." She responded as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I think they've had enough." Drake said as he surveyed the weary 100 and his eyes flicked from one fight to the next. "Alright! Everyone, practice is over. Get some food and do your duties!" Drake called out and the 100 in the small training area groaned happily as they made their way to the designated eating area where rough tables had been put together with benches lining them.

"You've done a good job Drake." Clarke said as she stepped to his side and watched the 100 enjoy their somewhat cold meals.

"We still need to get that wall up." Drake said thoughtfully and Clarke couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief.

"You're always thinking." Clarke said and Drake snorted.

"Says you. Your head is always gone when you fight me." Drake jabbed back and Clarke punched him lightly in the arm.

"That's not true." She denied but even she didn't believe herself.

If she was honest with herself, and she usually was, she was a pretty decent fighter much to her own surprise. She was quick, sneaky, calculating and above all took the opportunities to score a hit while carefully defending herself. When she squared off with both male and female opponents she usually came out on top and while she suffered from the rare defeat it was only by the thinnest of margins and even then it would fuel her to get better and asked Drake for advice which he readily gave to anyone. But that brought her back to Drake.

Drake. Their leader even though he was younger than most of the teens sent down. When she fought Drake she could tell he was holding back, he held back against all of them. He had only fought seriously once against one of the bigger boys in camp who had challenged him for leadership of the 100. Needless to say Drake had utterly demolished the young man with a series of blistering blows and a hard toss at the ground. Needless to say no one ever challenged Drake to a serious fight after that.

Still that's not what bugged her. What did bother her was that every time they would fight she would remember treating him in the Drop Ship and much to her embarrassment the way his body felt under her fingertips. It was stupid. It was the hormones. It was just a natural part of growing up and yet her fantasies which had involved Finn; sometimes, had Drake starring in them and surprisingly she was fine with it.

"Clarke." Drake said as he waved a hand in front of her face snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ah! Stop! What are you doing?" She asked as she pushed his hand away.

"Do you smell toast?" Drake asked and Clarke's face scrunched up in confusion and Drake mouthed an O. "Ah. Never mind. You wouldn't get it. Anyway, you alright?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I think I landed harder than I thought. I'm going to get some food." Clarke said and Drake looked at her worried.

"Alright. Just be careful. I need you up and running after breakfast. I have a special assignment for you, Wells, Finn, and Monty." Drake said at her back as she walked over to the dining area and sat where a waving Finn, Wells, and Octavia were eating.

Drake himself just walked around the main perimeter making sure the guards had gotten something to eat. He felt his stomach growl and pushed it away as he took the watch from a few guards who had embarrassingly told him they had forgot. While they ran off to eat Drake watched and saw the familiar signs of someone trying not to be seen. In the last four days he had seen disrupted ground where footprints had been wiped away, a broken twig hanging off the brush and even a few scuff mark on the trees.

He was thankful it had only been scouts even after nine days since the Drop Ship landed. If they had been deeper into an unknown clan's territory Drake had no doubt that they would have hundreds of warriors at their doorstep with orders to evict them and that was the best outcome. He had seen entire clans wiped out for even as much as a simple insult. Honor, when did it ever save anyone? Drake thought to himself as someone knocked on the bottom of the watch stand and he looked down to see Clarke, Wells, Monty, and Find looking up at him expectantly with packs on their backs.

"There's a river not far from here that grows Red Seaweed." Drake pointed in the general direction of the river before continuing. "It has great antiseptic and healing properties good for treating wounds. We need to begin stocking up on it. Clarke, you need to know what it looks like, Wells will probably be able to point it out and Monty you'll also be looking out for it. Finn, you'll provide protection." Drake explained and they all looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright. Let's go guys." Clarke said as she led them out of the only open area of the wall where gates were going to be placed.

Drake watched them go before sighing as the guard returned to his post. Carefully Drake lowered himself off the watch stand and passed the apologetic looking guard as he made his way to the dining area. He got his food out of the small container's housing a mixture of dried meat and nuts and sat quietly at a small unoccupied table and began to eat. It was five minutes into his small meal when Jasper slid across from him.

"Drake." Jasper greeted and Drake sighed as he nodded. "Alright. I have this plan. I know you have me digging holes for the posts of the wall but I got this idea. I know how to build a Still." Jasper said with a smile.

"A Still? As in producing moonshine Still?" Drake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Now listen! Here me out! We'll have something that can disinfect wounds, clean surfaces-" Jasper paused as Drake raised his hand.

"And something to help us relax at the end of the day. Do it." Drake said and Jasper gave him a huge smile and made to run off but Drake caught his wrist firmly and fixed him with a deadly look. "Do. Not. Blow. Us. Up." Drake warned and Jasper nodded cautiously and walked off a little less enthusiastic than before leaving Drake back to his food.

"Drake, we need your help." A boy named Atom said as he ran up to Drake.

"Is it an emergency?" Drake asked warningly.

"It's Bellamy." Atom said simply and Drake slammed his fist onto the table startling the few stragglers sitting around him but Drake couldn't care less as he stood up and walked to the entrance of the camp where Bellamy had gathered a number of boys.

"We don't need you." Bellamy said calmly as they approached.

"Yeah you do." Drake said before looking at the boys. "Listen up, we'll split into two parties, I'll take two boys with me and Bellamy will take the others. Whoever, brings back the most food I'll cook for them and if that should happen to be Bellamy's hunting party I'll abstain from eating. To a fair competition." Drake announced trying to make the best of a bad situation and most of the boys licked their lips as they remembered how Murphy bragged about getting to eat what Drake had made a week ago.

"Of course I'll need a few to stay behind and make sure the walls are being built. These boys will automatically get some food but smaller portions along with some meat from the hunt." Drake said and three boys already raised their hands and Drake nodded.

"Make sure nobody lifts more than they can. When I come back I want at least the foundation built. If anything happens and the Grounders attack do not, I repeat do not engage them. Just get everyone back to the drop ship and close the doors." Drake ordered and although hesitant the three boys nodded and walked back to the camp.

"Atom and Murphy with me. Bellamy, we'll see you by sundown." Drake said as he began to lightly jog toward the outskirts of the camp and both Atom and Murphy trailed behind eager for their prize.

"Are we going to lose to those pussies?" Bellamy asked and his hunting party shouted their answer and Bellamy led his party toward another section of the woods.

***Four Hours Later***

It was when they had been tracking a fairly large deer that he heard the sound of a horn being blown. Immediately he felt fear rise in his stomach. It was the kind of fear that had grown from nearly half a year of living on the edge of death. He nearly groaned as it spread to his nuts and a bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Drake. It's getting away!" Murphy called out as the deer startled by the noise ran away toward the open field and not for the tree line which made him doubly worried.

"We're going back now!" Drake said as he placed the bow on his back.

"We can't go back empty handed." Atom protested.

"Grounders don't give away their positions unless they have too. If they did it so openly…move now!" Drake ordered as he sprinted back home with Atom and Murphy in tow as they realized that anything big enough to scare their leader was more than enough to scare them into following.

Drake pulled forward but always made sure Murphy and Atom knew where he was. As they got to a mile away from the Drop Ship they saw it. A large yellow wall of fog was chasing them and gaining ground and of course that's when disaster struck. A cry of pain caught Drake's attention and he turned around to see Atom on the ground with his right foot twisted the wrong way.

"Drake! Come on! We have to leave him!" Murphy yelled as he grabbed Drake's arm.

"Get to the Drop Ship. Get everyone inside now and if I'm not there in ten minutes shut the door." Drake said as he sprinted back.

"Fu-fuck! Shit!" Murphy screamed as he ran for his life as Drake ran back for Atom.

Drake slid along the ground as he reached Atom and grabbed his arm and leg before tossing him on his back.

"Leave me! Save yourself!" Atom sobbed from the pain and fear coursing through his veins.

"Shut the fuck up!" Drake shouted as he stood up and grit his teeth in pain as his still healing wound reopened. "You really know how to make it hard on a guy Atom." Drake said as he began to sprint as fast as he could with the fog right on his heels.

Drake dodged trees and took chances but he never dropped Atom or missed his footing. He put all of the experience that he had gained since landing on the ground into navigating the forest safely and pushed himself to his limits even as he began to see spots and darkness appeared on the edges of his vision.

"Come on! COME! ON!" Drake heard Murphy scream as he broke through the tree line.

"Close the door!" Drake shouted and he watched as Murphy pulled the lever and door began to lift up.

Without pause Drake tossed Atom over the rising ramp before jumping and barely catching the edge with his fingertips. With all the strength left in his bones he frantically pulled himself up and over the lip of the ramp as it tilted upwards and managed to slide into the gap right before it shut tight.

"Drake!" Murphy screamed as he grabbed the panting and sweaty sixteen year old and brought him over to a spare seat.

"Did you get everyone inside?" Drake gasped.

"Yeah…yeah. And whatever else we could find." Murphy said and Drake clasped his shoulder.

"Good. Good job." Drake praised and Murphy did his best not to let his feelings show on his face but he frowned as he noticed that blood dripped from Drake's leg.

"You're bleeding." Murphy said.

"My wound reopened. Did you bring my bag?" Drake asked and Murphy looked back.

"Miller! Where's Drake's bag?" Murphy asked as Drake lifted up his shirt and inspected the wound.

"I got it!" One of the girl's screamed out as she ran up to them.

"The stitching held. I just need something to stop the bleeding." Drake groaned as he reached into his bag and took out a small cylinder and took the top off releasing a horrible smell into the ship causing a few groans but Murphy and a few others kept the peace.

Drake took a liberal amount from the container with his finger and pushed it into the wound and groaned once more in agony as the wound burned with the clotting cream.

"Did anyone else make it?" Drake said as he lowered his shirt and put the cream inside his bag.

"No." Miller said grimly as Drake stood up and hobbled over to Atom who still laid groaning in pain and kneeled next to Atom's head.

"Miller, Murphy and Jasper I need you here." Drake called out and the three boys came as beckoned. "Two of you grab his arms and the last one grab his left leg." Drake said as he leaned over Atom's sweating face.

"Atom. What I'm going to do to you is going to hurt but it's the only way you'll be able to walk in the future. If I don't set your foot right now there are a number of things that could go wrong." Drake whispered and Atom nodded in understanding.

"Drake…"Atom spoke in panicky breaths as he grabbed the front of Drake's shirt. "You saved me. You're saving me again yeah?" Atom asked and Drake simply nodded.

"Yeah." Drake said with a smile on his face as Atom let go of his shirt.

"Okay. Okay. Do it." Atom nodded as Jasper pulled out a piece of rubber and held it out to Atom's face.

"Take this." Jasper placed the piece of rubber into Atom's mouth and he bit down on it hard as the boys took their place around him.

"Alright." Drake quickly moved to Atom's broken ankle and kneeled next to it and lightly grabbed the twisted foot.

Without any warning count down Drake twisted Atom's right food back to its original position and Atom shrieked in agony and tried to writhe in pain but Murphy, Miller, Jasper and Drake, held him firmly down even as his back arched to the point of breaking and he swore and spat out the rubber in his mouth and cried hot tears.

Finally and thankfully the pain overcame Atom and he passed out and the four boys fell on their asses as the deed not only weighed on them physically but also mentally. It was Drake who stood up; however, and broke two straight pieces of plastic and collected some nylon seatbelts in preparation in what he had to do next. As he came back the boys took their positions again in case Atom woke up. With deliberately careful movements Drake paced the splints on either side of his swollen ankle and looped the belts around his leg.

"Ready?" Drake questioned and the boys reluctantly nodded as the Drop Ship itself seemed to hold its breath.

***Three Hours later***

Clarke was really tempted to just open the car door and let the corrosive Acid Fog just kill them all. She glared at Wells who simply sat with a bottle that Finn had found in a small compartment on the dashboard. It was his fault that she had been thrown in the Skybox. It was his fault that whatever relationship they had, had been spaced, granted it was fairly tame as they had kissed or held hands a few times. Still, the pain of betrayal and heart ache was still as fresh to her as it was the day the guards stormed into her compartment and took her kicking and screaming to solitary in the Skybox.

"I think its cleared guys." Monty said as he did his best to clean his side of the window and look again.

"Are you sure?" Wells asked and Clarke found herself wanting to take the bottle and smash it over his head.

"Yeah. Can't see yellow death anywhere." Monty said as he squinted as he looked outside and nodded.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Finn said as he stood up and with a grunt of effort lifted the car door up letting the others go ahead of him.

Clarke held it opened for him and with a grateful nod he climbed out and she firmly shut the door closed. She would die happy if she never saw it again.

"Alright. We shouldn't be too far from home. We just got to retrace our steps." Monty said taking the lead with a semi sober Wells right behind him and Clarke and Finn pulling up the end.

"So…"Finn trailed off as Clarke gave him a sharp look. "You and Wells…are you sure it was him?" He asked and Clarke scoffed.

"He was the only one I told besides Drake and Drake was locked-well dropped to Earth six months ago." Clarke said as Finn took a pensive stance.

"But was Wells the only one who knew?" Finn asked out loud causing Clarke to pause in step before with a shake of her head she continued walking and Finn quickly caught up with her.

The remaining walk back was silent much to Finn's dismay as he had a dozen burning question flying through his head. However, just as he was about to ask Clarke something else they heard a girl scream.

"What was that?" Clarke asked as she heard it again and she turned to Finn, Wells, and Monty. "Get back to the ship. Make sure everyone is okay." Clarke said as she turned and ran off before anyone could stop her.

Five minutes later she arrive upon the scene that would stay with her for the rest of her life. Bellamy was kneeling over a young boy of fifteen and as she approached she saw he was badly burned and newly formed cataracts covered both his pupils. There was nothing she could do for him and as she fell to the poor boys side she noticed Bellamy was palming a blade with indecision written over his face.

"I heard the screams." Clarke said not knowing what else to say.

"Charlotte found him. I sent her and the rest of them back to camp." Bellamy said as he swallowed hard and looked at Clarke imploringly for an answer, any answer.

Clarke looked closer at the damage and heard the scared and painful wheeze for air from the boy's chest. The damage was horrendous and that was just on the skin, she couldn't even imagine the damage to his lungs or any of his other organs, or maybe she just didn't want to. Firmly she looked up at Bellamy and shook her head as the words she wanted to say never came out. Bellamy didn't say anything and instead could do nothing but lower his head in understanding.

"Okay." Clarke managed to say as a smile appeared on her face. "I'm going to help you." Clarke said as she hesitantly touched the undamaged part of his face and gently stroke it.

Bellamy watched in shock as Clarke began humming and it seemed to smooth the boy, which he suddenly realized he hadn't even known the name of. Numbly he let her take the blade from his hand and she held it firmly even as her face contorted, her humming wobbled and tears threatened to fall. With ease she stabbed the boy in the neck right where the femoral artery was. Not knowing what else to do she began to hum the same song her mother used to hum to her when she was a child and she watched as his blood spilled quickly into the green moss below. The boy let out one more wheezy breath before he went completely still and Clarke and Bellamy sat quietly not sure what to do next.

"Damn it." They looked up to see Drake kick bitterly at the ground.

"This is your fault! YOU DIDN'T WARN US ABOUT THE FOG!" Bellamy roared as stood up and pulled his ax from his belt.

"I didn't know! You think I landed like you did? Right next to Mt. Weather? Fuck you. I landed across the God damn country." Drake proclaimed as he stepped toward Bellamy. "You have no idea what I lost getting here. No idea what I've been through. Now unless you intend to use that ax I suggest you relax." Drake said dangerously as he fingered the knife on his hip.

"Bellamy." Clarke said rushing to stand up and touched Bellamy's trembling arm. "He's right. He couldn't have known about the fog. If he did he would have warned us. It's his mission to keep as much of us alive as possible." Clarke explained and like a puppet with his strings cut Bellamy fell to the ground.

"Bellamy, he's your man. He's our people. Bring him home." Drake said as his tone took a sympathetic turn.

"I-I didn't even know his name." Bellamy breathed out trying to keep the guilt from crashing over him only to pause in his self-loathing as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You were there when he died. It was enough." Drake said reassuringly and Bellamy nodded as he put his ax in his belt and put the boy over his back like during his training drills when he used to be a cadet.

"Let's go home. I'll explain what's happened along the way." Drake said solemnly and the last two surviving members that had been left in the fog followed him home as he told them what had happened since the fog fell.

***Later on that Day***

It was a somber day as they buried the boy and the two other teenagers who had run away and were caught in the fog as well. The camp gathered around the five graves and paid their respects. Quietly Drake walked to the front and paused with his mouth opened as he tried to say the words he had rehearsed in his head since he had fixed Atom's ankle. Finally he decided to go off the cuff.

"Last night was my fault. If I had acted quicker I could have reached Bellamy and his hunting party before the Fog descended. We could have made it home and Duncan wouldn't have had to die. If I had told the guards to watch not only for Grounders but for our own people, Trina and Pascal would be here with us. But death cares not for ifs." Drake said with a shake of his head before continuing. "This was my fault and I take full responsibility." Drake lowered his head and kneeled down to grab some loose dirt, reverently, he touched his lips to the dirt before throwing it over the graves.

"Death ends this life. May our love find you in the next." Drake said as he closed his eyes and cherished the foreign saying on his lips.

Unbeknownst to him the surviving 100 mimicked him by taking a handful of dirt, kissing it and tossing it on the graves of those they lost. Drake felt someone touch his shoulder and he looked up to see Wells who offered his hand. With a nod Drake took it and Wells pulled him to the feet.

"You saved who you could Drake. You brought Atom home. You fixed his ankle. He'll survive because of you. He'll get to live because of you." Wells reassured him.

"He's right you know." Clarke said as she stepped closer. "This was good for them. A final good bye." Clarke said as the 100 walked back into camp.

"Murphy is keeping the workers going, Miller is working the guards. Monty and Jasper are working on their assigned projects and Bellamy is actually trying not to be an asshole and is organizing another hunt." Wells chuckled slightly although it did little to lighten the mood. "We need our leader back." Wells said seriously.

"And I'm here." Drake said looking up and finally his two friends saw the steel had been returned to his gaze.

"I'll be inside. Don't stay out here too long." Drake cautioned before walking back into camp.

"Wells…we need to talk." Clarke said slowly and Wells looked at her surprised.

"What's on your mind?" Wells asked as he leaned on the makeshift shovel he had made when they had first landed.

"I-I need to know the truth…who told Jaha that I was planning on telling the people via the vidcoms?" Clarke asked and Wells pressed his lips shut.

"Clarke…" Wells trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It was my mom, wasn't it?" Clarke said as tears came to her eyes.

"I-I knew how you would feel." Wells said as the truth finally came to light.

And they both stayed silent for a long time before Wells sighed.

"I have outer perimeter watch." Wells said lamely and Clarke nodded.

"Wells, I'm sorry." Clarke said as she turned around.

"You said that already." Wells said with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean." Clarke said softly.

"Yeah…I know." Wells said as he turned around and walked toward the perimeter all the while wondering what things could have been.

With that Clarke walked back into camp thinking the same. Unbeknownst to her someone had also walked out.

***Eight Hours Later***

Wells watched as the sun began to rise and tried his best to suppress a yawn when he heard someone approaching from behind him. He turned to see Charlotte, one of the younger ones of the 100 timidly walking up to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Wells asked with a smile.

"I never can." Charlotte tried to smile but it wouldn't come. "You on watch?" She asked and Wells offered her a seat next to him which she took silently.

"I had a nightmare. I-I have them every night-but I think I found a way to make them stop." Charlotte whispered.

There was a sudden flapping of a bird's wings and Wells looked to see where the noise had come from.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte whispered as she moved to stab Wells with a shiv.

Perhaps it had just been because Wells was already suspicious of Charlotte because he caught her trying to sneak up on him or the fact that Drake had drilled vigilance into him since the day they had met but Wells saw the movement out of the corner of the eye and turned bringing his hand up. Instead of meeting Wells femoral artery, Charlotte's shiv pierced his hand causing him to scream in pain. Charlotte felt fear in her veins, he wasn't supposed to be screaming.

It was supposed be like how Clarke did it. With a simple stab and he would be gone quietly. In fear her hands searched the ground and clamped firmly onto a thick stick and she swung it and hit him in the head knocking the screaming Wells onto his back. Panicking Charlotte grabbed the handle of her shiv and yanked it out of Wells hand before stabbing it downward into his throat. Wells eyes went wide as he struggled to breathe only to cough up blood instead. Instinctively he grabbed at his throat as Charlotte back away.

"I heard the screams over here!" Drake's voice rang out and Charlotte looked around the area for an escape route before finding it and circling around the group and heading back into camp when no one was watching.

Drake ran toward he heard the wet gasps and stumbled upon Wells who saw him and reached out with a bloody hand. He immediately fell to Wells side and began trying to stem the bleeding from Wells throat.

"Wells! GET CLARKE! NOW!" Drake screamed out to a nearby boy and he quickly ran off as Drake turned his focus back on his dying friend. "Fuck. It's alright buddy. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." Drake said in quick panicked breaths.

"Dr-ack-" Wells barely managed to say through the blood in his throat and his eyes began to flutter.

"You're-fuck! Wells! Look at me! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me." Drake tucked his arms beneath Wells body and picked him up before sprinting back to camp with a small group of the guards on watch providing a rear guard in case of another attack.

Drake ran into camp and Clark met him at the entrance.

"What happened?!" Clarke yelled as she inspected Wells neck.

"I don't know." Drake said as he jogged toward the dropship.

"Was it the Grounders? Did they do this?" Clarke asked and Drake shook his head angrily.

"If they had wanted Wells dead he would be dead and none of us would have known until we found him this morning." Drake said as they entered the dropship and laid him on the floor as carefully as he could.

"What are you saying?" Clarke asked with fear in her voice.

"Can you save him?" Drake said as Clarke froze.

"Clarke! Can you save him?!" Drake yelled.

"I-I-I don't know. Maybe. I need a needle and string, something to stop the bleeding and something-" Clarke stopped as Wells stopped breathing.

"Wells?" Drake whispered as he placed his fingers against Wells wrist.

"Drake." Clarke made to touch him but he shrugged her off and began to do chest compressions.

"Drake." Clarke tried again as he pressed harder and harder. "Drake stop! Stop please! JUST STOP!" Clarke screamed and Drake looked up at her before looking back down at the body.

"He's gone." Clarke said as her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes.

Drake focused on Well's face and flinched when he saw Well's eyes which had remained opened even after death looking at him. Slowly he grabbed a nearby rag and laid it neatly over his face. He couldn't look at him. Not like this and instead he placed his head against Wells chest.

"I'm sorry." Drake whispered as he sat back up and looked at the weapon that stuck out of Well's throat and he froze.

"Tell Bellamy and Miller to meet me in the tent." Drake said quietly as he grabbed the shiv handle and pulled it out of his dead friend's neck while Clarke made to exit the dropship only to pause as Drake grabbed her hand.

"I need you Clarke…I-I need you there with me." Drake softly admitted and Clarke found she could only nod her head as Drake let her go.

***The Ark***

Abby watched in horror as Clarke's vital began to spike and become erratic. Something bad was happening as chemical signs associated with fear were upped in her blood. Gently she grabbed Jake's hand and he squeezed back comfortingly as he looked at his wife's scared face.

***On The Ground***

A group of sullen teenagers stood in a circle around a small table. Bellamy, Miller, Clarke and Drake stood silent before Drake slammed the shiv onto the table and Bellamy picked it up.

"This is from the ship." Bellamy said as he examined the makeshift weapon before he handed it to Clarke. "Who knows about this?" Bellamy asked.

"No one. Not yet" Drake said tightly.

"So there's a murderer in the camp?" Miller asked as calm as he could.

"There's a lot of murderers in camp. This isn't news. We need to keep this quiet." Bellamy warned as Clarke froze as she saw initials on the handle and she looked at Drake.

"We need to tell people." Clarke said stubbornly and Drake shook his head.

"Not yet." Drake said decisively and the look of betrayal on Clarke's face made him hurt a little more than he thought was possible at this point in time. Clarke made to leave the tent but Drake stepped in front of her.

"Wells was your friend! He died in your arms!" Clarke yelled and Drake frowned.

"I know that. We'll find who killed him and he or she will be put on trial and punished." Drake explained.

"We know who did it. His name is on the blade." Clarke said in disbelief.

"No, we don't know and it'll only make things worse if we jump to conclusions and get it wrong." Drake tried to explain but Clarke shook her head in disagreement and looked at the others in the tent for help.

"In the meantime Wells death can actually help us. It's made the others work harder on the walls in case the grounders attack." Bellamy said trying to reason with her and despite himself Miller nodded in agreement.

"Is that all you care about?" Clarke asked the two of them before looking Drake in his eyes. "Is that all YOU care about?" Clarke asked Drake directly.

"Clarke." Drake said as she cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Move aside Drake. If you can't do this for Wells then I will." Clarke challenged and despite himself Drake stepped to the side and Clarke exited the tent.

"Are you seriously going to let this happen?" Bellamy demanded.

"Lessons learned in pain are the most remembered." Drake sighed and despite the holier than thou tone Drake knew that it was also his selfish desire to see someone pay even if he had doubts about who that someone could be.

Suddenly there were screams and Miller ran outside with Bellamy close on his heels.

"Whatever happens next is your fault." Bellamy said angrily as he exited.

Drake looked sighed heavily as he placed his hands on the table and sighed heavily. Dried blood flaked off every time he moved his fingers and he tried to drown out the noises from outside, tried to stop the voice in his mind that told him to stop this. As he closed his eyes he saw Wells struggle to breath as blood filled his lungs and pleading for help with his eyes.

"Come on Drake. You're better than this…you have to remind them that they are better than this too." Drake whispered to himself and he took a shuddering breath and steeled himself.

With purpose Drake stepped out of the tent and followed the screams. Within seconds he saw a badly beaten and bleeding Murphy being strung up to be hanged as an eager crowd looked on.

"Bellamy stop this!" Clarke pleaded.

"I can't. Not anymore." Bellamy admitted.

"Stop this! Cut him down!" Finn demanded as he stepped forward only to be held back by two guards who held a knife at his throat.

"Enough!" Drake yelled over the crowd and suddenly the screams died as Drake walked through the crowd.

Drake looked up at Murphy who tried to plead his innocence through the gag in his mouth. With contempt Drake pulled out his knife and cut the rope holding Murphy up and he collapsed onto the ground in a heap of pain.

"He killed Wells. He deserves this." A black teen said angrily.

"Yeah well I don't know if he killed him and I'm not willing to hang a man on assumptions." Drake defended.

"His name is on the knife. He's guilty." Someone said from the back of the crowd and they all yelled in agreement but Drake shook his head and stood firmly against them.

"Stop it! Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did." Charlotte screamed unable to play along anymore.

The 100 stood in stunned silence at the revelation. Slowly however the crowd backed away from her leaving her alone in a small circle.

"Charlotte…what are you talking about?" Bellamy said as he kneeled down and looked fearfully into her eyes.

"I was just trying to slay my demons. Like you told me." Charlotte said defensively.

"What the hell is she talking about!?" Clarke yelled and Bellamy shook his head in disbelief.

"She misunderstood me." Bellamy said looking at Clarke before turning back toward Charlotte and grabbed her shoulders. "That's not what I meant." Bellamy said.

"Give her to me." Murphy croaked out and everyone could clearly see the murderous intention in his eyes.

"No." Finn said stepping in front of Charlotte.

"Oh so it's fine to beat me, to string me up and try to hang me for a crime I didn't commit but you're willing to protect a murderer!?" Murphy questioned and the 100 looked for a reaction from the trio who slowly formed a circle around Charlotte and especially from their leader who stood silent as he stared at the young murderer. "Give her to me." Murphy requested again.

"Please…don't let them hurt me." Charlotte whimpered.

"Murphy enough." Drake said calmly as he stepped in front of him.

"You too?" Murphy asked in disbelief.

"No. She will get her punishment." Drake said dangerously as he looked at everyone in the crowd before turning back toward Clarke who stood in front of Charlotte. "But she will not get it on the whim of the crowd. There is only one person responsible for all of this and she will be punished accordingly. Miller take Charlotte into custody and take her to the tent. Keep her bound and place a guard detail. Anyone found trying to free her will suffer just like her." Drake warned as Miller and two other guards pushed Bellamy, Clarke, and Finn away before surrounding Charlotte.

"Drake, you can't do this!" Clarke said as she ran up to him. "I made a mistake. Please don't do the same." Clarke warned.

"I am correcting a wrong. Tend to Murphy, Clarke." Drake ordered coldly and he pushed past her and disappeared in the dispersing crowd.

"Come on Clarke. There's nothing we can do." Finn admitted as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on." Finn said as he pulled her back toward camp and Murphy followed them.

***A week later***

When Atom had woken up from that night he was in pain but he was alive and he thanked Drake even though part of him told him that he had become a liability now. Something broken and useless and Drake must have sensed it as he smiled and clapped his hand down on his shoulder. Afterward Drake had taught Atom how to make rope from tree bark. It was tedious work but ever since he started Atom found that his rope was actually used for nearly everything in camp. It helped to build the walls, it raised tents and shelter, and helped the hunters haul in meat. He found pride in it and he felt more useful than he ever did when he could walk. But now as his hands twisted and pulled the fibers he felt something heavy in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to make something like this but Drake had ordered it. THE MAN, who had saved him had ordered it and so he did it. As he tied the last knot he looked up at Drake who took the newly made whip in his hands.

"Is this something you really have to do?" Atom asked.

"I could kill her with a rock." Drake said as easily as if talking about the weather.

"I should be there." Atom said with a grim look.

"No. You really shouldn't." Drake said and patted Atom on the shoulder. "This is not a burden you need to bear." He said as Atom shook his head.

"I'm going." Atom said decisively and Drake sighed before offering a hand which Atom took and Drake helped him up.

"It's time." Drake said grimly as he handed Atom his crutches and he took it gratefully.

The two of them walked out to see a crowd already forming as Miller and his guards brought Charlotte toward two wooden poles planted firmly in the ground. Miller took hold of her and began to tie each hand to a rope.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bellamy demanded before grunting in pain as two guards grabbed his shoulders and forced him to his knees.

"Drake. You can stop this. She's just a kid. She's just a little girl. She didn't know any better!" Clarke begged as Drake walked by her and paused before looking coldly at her.

"Charlotte stabbed Wells in the hand, hit him in the head with a stick, and then stabbed him in the throat. These are not accidents. This was murder and I can't- I won't let that go. No matter who did it." Drake said before turning away. "What did you say to me? If you can't do it for Wells, I will?" Drake said over his shoulder before finally continuing his long walk and taking his place near the wooden poles where Miller had just stepped back from.

Drake fingered the whip in his hands and looked at Charlotte who was crying softly and then looked at Bellamy who begged with his eyes not to hurt her.

"Charlotte, you've admitted to killing Wells Jaha. For that I've sentenced you to ten lashes." Drake decreed to the startled gasps of the 100 and he did his best to ignore the cries that erupted from the crowd at his announcement.

"Come on. This is my fault. I'll take the lashes. Just leave her alone Drake. Take me instead. Please. I'll do anything you want!" Bellamy begged as he struggled against his detainees.

"Would you say the same if Octavia was the one who was killed like Wells?" Drake asked and Bellamy tried to argue but found he couldn't, in fact if it was Octavia, Bellamy would have scorched the Earth so instead he turned toward Charlotte.

"Charlotte, Charlotte. Just look at me okay. I'm here with you." Bellamy said trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"I'm scared!" Charlotte cried out as Drake walked behind her and unfurled the whip.

"I know. But it'll be over soon." Bellamy promised. "Just look at me. I'm right here." He ordered and Charlotte nodded even as tears fell down her face.

Drake looked at the girl's shoulders and saw her shake uncontrollably in fear and for once he felt doubt in himself. It was a feeling he rarely felt and his fingers felt like they belonged to someone else. He looked at the crowd and saw how they looked on in apprehension. He looked at Clarke who stayed close to Finn and he watched as Atom did his best not to interrupt. Suddenly he was aware that Miller had stepped closer.

"Let me do this Drake." Miller volunteered and suddenly he remembered why he had to do it, why it had to be him.

"You've done enough Miller." Drake said as he pushed Miller back.

"Sir." Miller said respectfully as he retreated to a safe distance.

Drake made a few practice strikes with the whip to get a sense of it before nodding to himself. With a quick movement the whip cracked and found its target and shredded through the jacket and straight into the back of Charlotte who let out a mixture of a sob and a scream.

"One." Miller counted determined not to look away as most of the crowd did, somehow this was worse than what had been done to Murphy and even Murphy seemed somewhat disturbed as Drake continued.

By the sixth whip Charlotte had passed out covered in her own urine and most of the crowd looked on in horror as Drake showed no signs of stopping.

"Stop it! It's enough!" Bellamy yelled as he fought against the guards but the crack of the whip begged to differ.

"Seven." Miller called out trying his best not to stop Drake.

"Let her go." Bellamy said painfully as the whip lashed out again.

"Eight." Miller said as his voice cracked a little.

"You're killing her." Bellamy said as tears fell down his face and the limp body of Charlotte rocked with another strike.

"Nine." Miller whispered as Drake readied the last stroke. "Ten." He finally counted and Drake numbly dropped the whip.

"Miller, take her down…bring her to Clarke. Let Bellamy go. That's enough for today. That's…that' enough." Drake said listlessly as he walked away to his tent.

Miller nodded to the two boys and they let Bellamy loose. Bellamy quickly rushed over to Charlotte and lifted her head up between his hands.

"Charlotte…you're alright. You're alright." He whispered to her as Miller cut her left and then her right arm free to let her sink into Bellamy's arms.

"Bell, Clarke is in the dropship waiting for you." Octavia whispered and Bellamy nodded as he scooped Charlotte into his arms and ran over to where Finn was waving him in.

Bellamy found that Clarke had already laid down a tarp for the girl and had disinfected it with alcohol from Jasper's still. As Clarke was working on some needle and thread, Bellamy simply lowered Charlotte onto the tarp on her stomach. The back of her jacket and shirt were ripped to shreds and blood was soaked into the fabric.

"We need to do something." Bellamy whispered as Clarke began to cut the jacket with a makeshift knife.

"Now there's a we?" Finn asked as he leaned against the drop ship door.

"Can we-can we not right now Finn?" Octavia said as she tried not to cry for the third time as Clarke removed the Jacket and they saw the wounds on her back.

"I need you all to leave except Octavia. I'm going to need your help." Clarke asked as Bellamy and Finn exited the dropship as Octavia knelt next to Clarke.

"Look at what he did to her." Octavia said bitterly as Clarke silently cut the shirt off the back of her. "You can't believe that this was justified?" Octavia whispered and Clarke looked at her sharply.

"I believe I buried my best friend a week ago after he died in agony choking on his own blood. I believe I'm treating his killer instead of killing her myself. Whether I like it or not has nothing to do with it. This was justice." Clarke said sharply as she soaked a rag in alcohol.

"I'm sorry." Octavia apologized, forgetting herself and what Clarke had been going through in the last week.

"If you ask me, this was light. He let her keep her jacket on. It helped to cushion the blows. He may seem like a monster at times but there is kindness in his actions. Atom's rope can cut an unwise hand. It should have torn her to pieces. You be sure to tell Bellamy that." Clarke said as she treated Charlotte's back and she moaned unconsciously in her sleep.

"Still, there must have been a better way. Bellamy didn't deserve to witness all of it." Octavia whispered.

"You try to think of one. All I know is that nothing Charlotte or Bellamy could say or do will bring the dead back. " Clarke said dismissively as she began stitching Charlotte's back and Octavia simply sat there silently. "I want to believe there was a better way Octavia. I want to believe that there was a better way to end it but part of me…part of me is satisfied and I'm worried…what does that say about me?" Clarke admitted what had been on her mind since the day she killed the boy, Duncan, after the acid fog.

They continued to work silently both having nothing left to say. Meanwhile Bellamy and Finn heard every bit of the conversation between Clarke and Octavia and both were lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly footsteps broke them out of their thoughts and Bellamy stiffened like a dog about to attack.

"You have some nerve coming here." He growled out and Drake readjusted his pack.

"I'm checking in on Charlotte. Seeing if Clarke needs my help." Drake said simply.

"Well she doesn't need your help." Bellamy whispered angrily.

"And neither does Clarke." Finn said defensively and Drake chuckled.

"You're really going to do this? Right now?" Drake asked deadpanned.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm doing this. Right here. Right now." Bellamy said advancing toward him.

"I'm warning you Bellamy. Stop." Drake said as Bellamy ignored him and threw a punch which Drake saw a mile away.

Drake side stepped him and sent a fist into his stomach doubling him over before kneeing him in the face causing Bellamy to flop backwards onto the ground. Suddenly a fist connected and Drake's head rocked to the side. Drake stepped back defensively and held his nose as he saw Finn standing up to him.

"You too huh?" He spat some blood out of his mouth and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Alright then." Drake said as he raised his hands in a serious fighting position.

For the first time Drake made the first move and he shot like a rocket forward into Finn's space and threw a two punch combination into Finn's stomach before throwing an upper cut that made Finn see stars and caused him to fall to the ground limply as he lost feeling in his body. Without warning Bellamy tackled Drake and both fell toward the ground. Bellamy got on top of Drake and threw a few punches but Drake bucked his hips sending Bellamy face forward into the dirt before Drake got out from under him and flipped Bellamy onto his back. Without remorse Drake dropped his elbow into Bellamy's temple once before Finn kicked him in his face and Drake rolled off Bellamy to face Finn who had stupidly not taken advantage of his lapse of focus.

"That's the second cheap shot. Next time I put you down you stay down." Drake said dangerously.

"Don't count on it." Finn said defiantly as he tried to make the first move only to have Drake meet him halfway.

Finn tried his best to stand toe to toe with Drake but Drake had the experience along with the stamina to dodge most of Finn's blow while dealing two for every one punch that Finn threw. A particular heavy right hook escaped Finn's defenses and hit him in the ribs causing him to cry out in pain. Without mercy Drake took the opportunity to hit Finn in the liver with a swift jab to his side causing Finn to yell out once more before he clutched his side and fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Stay down Finn." Drake warned breathing heavily.

"Fuck you Drake." Finn wheezed out as he started to get up only to feel Drake plant his foot to the back of his head.

"I could crush your skull right now and there wouldn't be anything anyone could do to stop me." Drake informed him as he grinded his boot against Finn's skull. "But I understand that this is an emotionally charged time so I'm going to let this go. Do it again and I'll feed you to the fucking pigs. Do you understand me?" Drake threatened only to get a defiant silence from Finn. "I said do you understand me?" Drake said as he increased the pressure on Finn's head.

"Yes!" Finn screamed out and Drake removed his foot before grabbing his bag which had fallen into the dirt before walking to the dropship.

Octavia simply stared at Drake as he walked away from the fight and paused next to her.

"Take your brother to his tent." Drake ordered as he walked past her.

"Bell." Octavia whispered sadly as she moved to her unconscious brother's side. She looked up at Finn but he was already gone probably nursing his wounded pride or body, either way she grabbed Bellamy under his armpits and dragged him back toward his tent.

"Stupid brother." Octavia grunted in effort and Bellamy let out a soft groan in acknowledgement.

***Inside the Dropship***

Clarke had dismissed Octavia despite her offers to watch Charlotte so that she could sleep but Clarke didn't feel like sleeping. Not at the moment as she began smearing the pulped red seaweed on leaves and laid them on Charlotte's back. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the commotion outside or heard Drake come in. She only realized he was there when he cleared his throat loudly as he sat down.

"Oh! I, I didn't see you come in." Clarke said looking up at him. "What happened to your face?" She asked worriedly only to have Drake wave her off.

"It's nothing. I won a fight." Drake said as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a clear container and a straight length of twig he had found outside.

"It's not nothing. Who did it?" Clarke said angrily.

"Finn and Bellamy." Drake answered as he pressed the stick against his nose and with a vicious force of pressure realigned it to its normal position causing him to swear multiple times under his breath for a good five minutes all the while Clarke continued on Charlotte's back.

"You're not going to punish them are you?" Clarke asked and Drake froze as he looked at her with a hurt expression before it fell and was replaced with a sad one.

"Is that all you see in me now?" Drake asked mutely as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"I-I didn't mean it like that." Clarke made to say something else but nothing came out so instead she focused on covering the eighth lash wound on Charlotte's back.

"I'm not going to hurt them, well not any more than I already have." Drake said trying to joke as he opened the jar and took a small amount of the cloudy gel and rubbed it on his swollen cheek.

"Done." Clarke declared and Drake looked at Charlotte's back and inspected her work.

"Good work." Drake complimented as he slowly began to lose himself in his own thoughts.

Seeing this Clarke got off her knees and moved to sit next to him. Drake barely registered her movements and found he couldn't take his eyes off of Charlotte's back. Suddenly it was like the last few days had finally became real. Wells dying in his arms, Charlotte's screams and pleas to stop as he whipped her, the fight with Finn and Bellamy just a few minutes ago, it was too much. Without a word he finally looked down and covered his eyes with his hands.

"What am I doing Clarke?" He whispered morosely and a look of understanding fell on her face as she took his hands and pulled them into her own.

"You're keeping us alive. Keeping order." Clarke assured him. "Before you came it was chaos. Bellamy had the kids taking off their wristbands and running this place like it was his own kingdom. Now, we have walls, we have order, and we are alive. That's because of you Drake." Clarke admitted but Drake simply remained quiet still lost in his thoughts.

With a tender movement Clarke cupped his cheek and gently forced him to look at her and finally it seemed like Drake was present.

"You are our leader Drake because you can do the hard things and because you know what we need. I see it, Atom sees it, the 100 see it, and soon Bellamy and Finn will see it." Clarke assured him.

"I just want to keep people alive." Drake said honestly as his eyes began to tear up. "He was my best friend." Drake said painfully as he squeezed his eyes shut in futility as tears began to flow.

Clarke's eyes widened as the jaded mask of confidence and experience finally slipped away from Drake to reveal a boy barely sixteen hurting from the loss of a friend. A boy disgusted with himself for his actions. A boy who was just as scared and unsure as the rest of the 100 and so Clarke gently pulled him into her arms as he silently clung to her like a life raft in an ocean storm.

* * *

Alright. That was a tough and brutal chapter to write. I hope you all enjoyed it or at least felt something when reading it. Feel free to review or follow. Have a good one guys.


	4. Touching Sparks

Touching Sparks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm glad that people have been enjoying the story. I hope that this next chapter does not disappoint. There will be a lot happening. Enjoy.

"Talking"

* * *

When Drake opened his eyes he saw an alien ceiling hanging over him as memories of last night came back to settle over his hazy mind. Tiredly he tried to move only to find his chest heavier than he remembered and he looked down to see a halo of blonde hair spill over his body and attached to the blonde hair was a head that belonged to a girl named Clarke who had draped herself over Drake after they had both fallen asleep in the Drop Ship.

Carefully Drake inspected the sleeping blonde. It was rare that he ever saw her in a relaxed setting as normally she had too much on her mind or was busy doing something or other. While the situation was unexpected and awkward for him it wasn't entirely unwelcome. Drake enjoyed her warmth and the feeling of her body against his and it satisfied a dark secret that Drake had taken pains to hide from the light.

Drake was in love with Clarke. Always had been and he suspected a part of him always would be. However, he already known that Wells and Clarke had a thing going. They were hiding it in plain sight but Drake could immediately spot the soft glances they would send to each other or noticed how when they walked their hands grazed each other far too many times to be a coincidence. It was strange to him that they had never said anything to their parents or to their friends but Drake couldn't judge. He had his secrets as well and so he let them be and he shut those feelings into a dark room. Now though, the long quiet feelings he had locked away were scratching at the doors of his mind and he felt something in his chest beat a little harder as he looked at the sleeping beauty.

"Clarke." He whispered trying to rouse the sleeping blonde to no avail. "Clarke wake up." He said a little louder as he gently shook her arm which earned him a cranky groan as Clarke raised her head finally.

"What?" She asked tiredly as she moved her left hand over his stomach and up to his chest which elicited a soft gasp from Drake and he found his heart rate had jumped up significantly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her right hand.

"You're on me." Drake said hoping it was as calmly as what it sounded like in his head.

"What?" Clarke rasped out as she looked lazily downward over her body still pressed against his and then slowly back upward to Drake's seemingly blank face. "Shut up and be warm." Clarke said grumpily as she laid her head back down and snuggled a little closer into his chest.

Drake mentally counted in his head and as soon as he hit one, Clarke immediately jerked away from him and sat in an upright position with a startled look on her face. Quickly she looked back and forth to see where she was all the while her hands roamed her body ruffling her clothes before she slouched a little and sighed in relief.

"Wow. Is waking up next to me really that jarring?" Drake asked jokingly as he sat up and tried to stretch out the knots that had formed overnight.

"Just-what-do-food." Clarke said trying to saying everything on her mind before settling on that simple notion. "I'm going to get food." And with that she stood up and exited the Drop Ship leaving Drake alone with a still sleeping Charlotte.

"That…could have gone better. Or worse. Definitely worse." Drake muttered to himself as he inspected Charlotte's back, slowly a thought came to mind and he too exited the Drop Ship in search of water, a bucket, and some stones.

For Clarke she watched as Drake stepped out of the Drop Ship and walk toward the rain collectors. Mechanically she ate her food and didn't even realize that Finn had sat down across from her. Her mind simply replayed the memories of her waking up next to Drake and she couldn't help but feel echoes of his presence and warmth still ringing out through her body.

"Clarke." Finn said worriedly and she shook herself as she snapped back into reality.

"What? Yes?" Clarke asked as she looked up at Finn who was looking a bit rough as she saw Drake's handy work on his face.

"Are you okay? You've been inside your head a lot more lately." Finn commented as he ate.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Clarke said dismissively as she looked down and Finn shook his head.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my face?" Finn asked and Clarke sighed.

"You, Bellamy, and Drake got into a fight last night. A fight you look like you lost. You shouldn't have done that Finn." Clarke scolded and a confused looked fell on Finn's face.

"What? How can you say that? Did you forget what he did to Charlotte?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Did you forget what she did to Wells? Maybe it's because you didn't see his body that you just don't get it. He was scared Finn. He died scared and in pain and he was looking at me." Clarke said as she closed her eyes and willed the memory to go away with no success. "He was looking at me for help. I couldn't do anything. And I watched him die. He was my friend." Clarke said painfully as she stood up.

"Clarke…I'm sorry." Finn hastily apologized but she held up her hand.

"Just-leave me alone." Clarke said as she picked up her wooden plate and walked away angrily.

Finn sat quietly at the now empty table and sighed. Somehow things had become complicated between them. It used to be so easy to be with Clarke. Now it seemed that she was shutting him out and he didn't know what to feel about that. So he simply ate his meal all the while pondering on how things went sour between them. Yet as he looked up and saw Clarke talking with a concerned Drake he felt a mixture of jealousy and bile roll in his stomach. A feeling that only intensified as he watched Clarke touch Drake's arm before heading in the opposite direction.

***POV CHANGE***

When Charlotte woke she came to two realizations. One, that this was the first time that she had been able to sleep a whole night without waking up screaming. Two, her back was on fire as a lance of pain shot through her brain. She nearly rolled over when a set of powerful hands kept her on her stomach.

"Don't. You'll only hurt yourself even more. I'm going to add something that will help." The strong voice of Drake ordered her and she obediently laid still as a ball of panic and fear tightened in her stomach.

Without warning she felt Drake put something on her back one after the other and almost immediately a warm sensation began to spread through her abused flesh and while it hurt it also brought about relief as her back muscles began relax. Without realizing it she had begun to fall back asleep as a cup appeared before her.

"Drink it. It'll help to keep you healthy as you heal." Drake ordered and hesitantly Charlotte lifted her head up and saw Drake looking down at her with a neutral expression. "If I wanted to poison you or have you killed I would have done it yesterday." Drake said taking her hesitancy as fear rather than confusion.

Without further cajoling Charlotte opened her mouth and Drake helped her drink the tea. To Charlotte it was bitter but it was better than nothing. Tiredly she laid her head back down on top of makeshift pillow as Drake turned away and set the cup down.

"Why are you helping me?" She rasped out and her face contorted as her throat felt like she had swallowed razor blades. "I killed Wells." She said and although she felt like crying no tears would come.

"Yes you did and you paid the price for it. I've pardoned you. Getting everyone else to do the same will be harder." Drake said as he made himself comfortable.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Charlotte asked.

"Because it solved nothing. It wouldn't have brought Wells back and because…because I believe that there is redemption for you. After you heal fully, Clarke will make sure you report to me." Drake said as he stood up. "You should rest. You'll be safe in the Drop Ship and Clarke will be taking care of you from now on." Drake informed her.

Charlotte contemplated his words as she tried to mentally take a note of how her body was. Already though she felt her eyes become heavy and within seconds fell asleep.

***POV CHANGE***

Drake watched as Charlotte lower her head lazily onto the makeshift pillow and quickly fell asleep. With care he gently began lifting the small stones he had placed on her back and placed them back into the steaming water and after a few minutes he removed them and placed the stones back on Charlotte. He repeated this process three times before Clarke walked back in with a plate of food.

"Hey." Drake said as he worked.

"Hey." Clarke responded before walking over to him and sitting down. "I brought you some food." Clarke said as she watched him work.

"Thanks." He nodded in appreciation as he took the plate from her.

"So what are you doing?" Clarke asked as she looked over Charlotte's back.

"I'm using the heat from the stones to loosen up the muscles in her back. If she wants to make a full recovery without future problems she'll have to have her muscles relearn how to relax and contract on demand." Drake explained and Clarke nodded as he ate.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Clarke said hesitantly causing Drake to chuckle.

"I'm sorry about last night." Drake said softly and Clarke shook her head.

"Don't be." She sighed.

"Well then, don't be sorry about this morning." Drake quipped and she could only smile ruefully as they settled into a comfortable silence as everything that needed to be said was said.

Suddenly the sound of a hatch opening filled the Drop Ship accompanied by a tired yawn as Monty climbed down the ladder.

"Morning guys." Monty said hopped off the ladder and walked towards them.

"Monty." Drake and Clarke acknowledged and Monty froze as he looked at the sleeping young girl on her stomach.

"Is that her?" Monty whispered and Drake remembered he hadn't seen Monty in the crowd the day before and found he could only nod as Monty's face was filled with sadness.

"A lot of people will judge you on what you did yesterday Drake, but I won't." Monty said firmly.

"Thanks you Monty." Drake said appreciatively and Monty nodded before pausing.

"Wait!" Monty said finally looking awake. "Come with me!" Monty urged as he did a complete 180 and ran back up the ladder in excitement.

"Duty calls. Do you think you can handle this?" Drake asked as he got a playful shove from Clarke.

"Go. I got her." Clarke said as she looked down at Charlotte. "By the way I'm going to head to the river soon and gather more sea weed. I'll take a few others with me to help." Clarke said as she at him.

"Just…be safe." Drake said cautiously and Clarke nodded before looking back down at her charge.

Drake looked at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and standing up with a soft groan. Tiredly he walked over to the ladder and began to climb it. When he reached the second floor he saw Monty's hand and he took it with thanks as Monty helped him up.

"I think I've finally gotten it to work." Monty said excitedly as he sat next to the strange looking machine.

The machine was built out of any surviving components from the badly damaged communication system and what Monty had been able to salvage from the wristbands that had been taken off. It was shaped strangely and an ugly thing but to Drake it was the Holy Grail. The final piece that would finally complete his mission.

"Will it send out audio?" Drake asked as he licked his dry lips.

"No." Monty said bitterly. "I've studied the original wristband that Dr. Griffin had equipped you with and it's allowed me to bypass most of the security on the wristbands themselves. It's a lot easier to follow someone's thinking then to start from scratch you know?" Monty asked rhetorically.

"Monty. What can we do with it?" Drake asked with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry. Just, okay. I've rigged it to contact the Ark and send and receive Morse Code by tapping this port with this wire." Monty pointed toward the two and Drake nodded.

"If this works Monty we'll save our families. Our friends." Drake said excitedly as he clapped a friendly hand on Monty's shoulder.

"If it works." Monty said apprehensively and Drake's eyes furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Drake asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well…the drawback is that…well I think…uh…if this doesn't work the feedback will shut down the wristbands. Permanently. All of them." Monty whispered the last part but Drake had caught it.

"Shut it down. I'm calling a meeting. Gather everyone and we'll meet outside the dropship. Now." Drake ordered and Monty quickly leapt from his seat and climbed down the ladder leaving Drake alone as he closed his eyes and sighed.

It wasn't long before he heard the 100 outside the ship and without much ceremony he climbed down the ladder and moved the parachute curtain out of the way as he stepped onto the drop ramp. The surviving 100 members stood silently watching his every move. Drake was grateful that all the big faces in the camp were here. Clarke had delayed her trip to the river for more seaweed, Bellamy had delayed the hunting party, Murphy had the workers rounded up and kept only the most important at their post and Miller was the only one of the guard to attend to keep the others manning the wall.

"You've probably all wondered why I've called you here but I assure you it's for a good reason. We've managed to piece together something that could allow us to talk to the Ark. That means we could communicate with our families, coordinate resources that could help us through the upcoming winter, and most importantly give us some aid." Drake said cautiously and the crowd seemed to pick up on it as no one cheered at the announcement as Drake continued. "There is one drawback." Drake paused.

"Isn't there always?" Murphy's voice echoed from the side and a choir of voices telling Murphy to shut up erupted before they themselves were told to be quiet.

"If we activate and use the radio there's a chance that any surviving wristbands will be deactivated permanently. That means we will have to try to come up with another plan but I believe the benefits will outweigh the possible failure." Drake paused as he noticed at least half the crowd nod.

"I think we should do it." Bellamy said which made Drake suspicious as Bellamy had never voiced any opinion except a negative one when conversations came to the Ark.

"How many think we should try the radio?" Drake asked and more than two thirds raised their hands. "How many think we shouldn't?" Drake asked as a little less than a third voted against it.

"Then we try it. Finn, Clarke, Octavia, Jasper, Monty. Come with me. Everyone else back to work." Drake ordered and the 100 dispersed to continue their daily chores and activities.

Drake didn't wait for the others as he stepped back into the dropship and made his way up the ladder. Drake had called these specific people for various reasons. Octavia was nearly hardwired into the 100's gossip mill, Monty obviously had to work the radio, Jasper was needed as a witness and Clarke, he knew, wouldn't stand for not being included. As for Finn…well after last night Drake needed something to keep the boy calm. He did not need more loose cannons in the camp. Shortly after, the people he had called filed in one by one Monty quickly got to work and booted the machine up and within seconds Monty nodded.

"It's good and ready." He confirmed.

"What should we say first?" Octavia asked excitedly.

"Tell them we're surviving." Jasper suggested and surprisingly everyone agreed with him.

"You heard the man. Monty, let the Ark know the 100 are surviving." Drake said as he looked up at Clarke with a smile on his face.

"Alright. Here we go." Monty brought the wire up to the port and gently tapped it.

Without warning the machine sent out sparks and the smell of burning metal filled the room. Jasper's, Monty's, Clarke's, and Finn's wristbands suddenly opened up as they deactivated. The room was silent for a moment as everyone stared in disbelief.

"What happened?" Clarke asked taking a step forward.

"It didn't work…I think…I think it just fried all the wristbands." Monty said bitterly as he worked over the machine and tried to find anything salvageable as everyone still looked at their wristbands in silence.

Finn suddenly screamed as he punched the wall of the dropship. Before anyone could stop him he was already sliding down the ladder.

"I'll find him. I know where he'll go." Clarke said and Drake nodded his consent as she quickly made to follow Finn.

"Fuck." Drake said as he heard the cries of the people he had failed. "Everyone outside…I need some time to think." Drake said tiredly and the group exited the second floor.

***The Ark***

"Lost them?! How did we lose seventy nine kids at the same time? They were doing fine. Their vitals indicated that some of them were under stress but there was nothing that could possibly have caused such a reaction!" Abby Griffin yelled at her staff when suddenly the doors opened and Marcus Kane walked in.

"What happened?" He asked as Abby massaged her temples.

"We don't know. One second the kids were there and the next second they weren't." Abby explained.

"Radiation?" Kane asked and Abby looked at him in amazement.

"Radiation? Oh my God. Why haven't I thought of that?" Abby said sarcastically as Kane's frowned deepened.

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm Abby." Kane warned.

"Radiation levels that deadly would have shown up in the kids long before the wristbands all turned off at the same time. Even then, the radiation would kill others faster and some slower so we would have seen fluctuations. The only possibility is that they all deactivated their wristbands at once or something killed them all at the same time." Abby sighed.

"Why would they possibly take off their wristbands at the same time?" Her assistant asked.

"Because they're kids. And we told them not too." Abby huffed angrily before turning to Kane.

"Is there anything else you need Marcus?" Abby asked.

"No." Kane admitted as Abby turned back to her console.

"Then leave. We need to try to reactivate those wristbands or at the very least try to come up with other reasons why they all failed." Abby said dismissively and sighed in relief as she heard the doors open and close from behind her.

"Jackson, keep working on this from this angle. I'm going to talk to my husband and see if there are any mechanical reasons why all the wristbands would fail at the same time." Abby ordered and Jackson nodded as he took Abby's place.

Abby quickly packed up her things and exited the room. Unbeknownst to the council members, her work staff, and especially Kane, Jake and Abby had made a plan B in case a catastrophic failure resulted in the loss of all of the 100 or the damaging of all the wristbands. As she made her way through the Ark she dodge both security and any prying eyes that might follow her. Eventually she found herself before a door to a docking bay and as the doors open she could hear her husband and the extremely talented Raven Ryes talk about what was left on the Drop Pod.

"I can't just sneak that part from under people's nose. Who do you think has clearance for it?" Jake asked as Raven slammed her hands on the table.

"Well I can't get the Drop Pod working if I don't have a working pressure regulator can I?" Raven asked.

"Maybe I can salvage something from refurb but I doubt we'll find something that could actually work." Jake said as he crossed his arms.

"We might be out of time. As of thirty minutes ago we lost contact to all the wristbands." Abby informed them and a look of horror appeared on Raven's face.

"Is Finn okay?" She asked worried.

"I don't know. Before the wristbands terminated transmission there was a brief spike of pain as far as we can tell." Abby said neutrally.

"Abby…even Clarke?" Jake asked quietly and Abby could only nod as her throat tightened. "This is bad! If we don't prove the Earth is habitable for the long term the council will give the order to being the culling." Jake said desperately.

"Wait, wait, wait! We're going about this the wrong way. All we need is enough air to keep the passenger alive till they touch down." Raven trailed off as she closed her eyes and made some quick calculations.

"What are you talking about?" Jake said.

"The space suit! One of us can use it to make the drop." Raven said with wide eyes.

"We've only got one though and there is no way we can get another any time soon." Jake said.

"I can go by myself." Raven said resolutely.

"No. That wasn't part of the plan. You and Abby were to drop together." Jake argued.

"How long before you can get your hands on another suit or a pressure regulator?" Abby asked and Jake frowned.

"A week…two maybe?" Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do it." Abby ordered and Raven nodded as Jake turned toward her.

"Abby! If she launches without a pressure regulator she could die before she even breaches the atmosphere. What if the kids down there need you?" Jake asked and Abby shook her head.

"We should have given Drake the radio he asked for. If we had we wouldn't be in this position in the first place. If the kids are all dead there's little I can do but at least Raven can work a radio and we can't send you. We need to keep trying to fix the life support. Already the children are starting to get affected by the poor quality of the air." Abby summarized and Jake found that he could do little to argue against her.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Jake's and Raven's eyes widened as Jake ran over to the computer monitor.

"Damn it! Kane's here and he's brought guards with him." Jake said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Raven get in the suit. You're going to drop now." Abby ordered and Raven nodded.

"What about you guys?" Raven asked as she scrambled to put the nearly hundred year old space suit on.

"We'll buy you some time. Now get going." Jake said as he opened the door and he and Abby walked out and locked it behind them.

Raven quickly suited up and was about to enter the pod before cursing at herself. Quickly she jumped down and ran over to her work bench where a tin raven hung from a necklace off of a light. She pulled it off and jumped into the Drop Pod just as she heard pounding on the door. With a quick prayer she pressed the launch button and the room was vacated of air and pressure and the docking bay opened letting the Drop Pod exit and fall to the Earth.

***On the Ground***

When Clarke had entered the small fallout shelter she didn't know what to expect. But she found Finn who sat quietly on the cot and rolled the now useless wristband in his hands.

"Finn…" Clarke called out and he looked up at her.

"It's over Clarke. Nobody is coming. Not anymore." Finn said hopelessly.

"We can't think like that. We'll find a way. Drake will-" She paused as Finn stood up angrily.

"Oh yeah! I'm sure he'll find a way! He'll always find a way. God! Why do you keep talking about him as if he's so perfect?!" Finn asked as he begun pacing back and forward.

"I didn't say he was! Stop acting like a jerk! Drake has been keeping us afloat since the second day we landed. You should put your faith in him." Clarke defended as Finn scoffed.

"I did and look what he did! He ruined the only way we can communicate with the Ark!" Finn proclaimed as he tossed the metal bracelet against the wall.

"That wasn't his fault! We voted. He told us what could happen and we all agreed to try it." Clarke reasoned as Finn placed his hands on a table and tried to control his breathing but it did no good as he roared and flipped the table to the side.

"Finn! Stop it! Calm down!" Clarke yelled out as she grabbed the front of his jacket.

"We're dead to them!" Finn screamed as he pushed her away. "Don't you get that?" Finn screamed in her face.

"No! There's still hope!" Clarke screamed back.

"Even you don't believe that! It's over Clarke. They're going to die up there and we're alone!" Finn screamed.

"We're not alone!" Clarke said angrily. "You're not alone." She cried out as she poked him in his chest.

They both stood there breathing heavily before Finn roughly leaned forward and kissed her and she kissed him back just as hard. Clarke couldn't lie to herself. She had wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to hold him, to be with him. Now she was doing exactly that and she felt excitement course through her veins as he guided her to the small bed nearby. It was fast, passionate, and good but for all that, she felt like something was missing and for the life of her she couldn't figure it out even as he laid her onto the bed and moved on top of her.

Suddenly she imagined she was kissing Drake and it was as if lightning had struck her. It seemed that every nerve had come alive and she could feel the echoes of warmth and comfort from this morning come back in full force. There was passion between Finn and Clarke, of that she could not deny, but it was lacking and hollow. She missed Drake. She missed the ever present smell of mint from him, she missed his smiles and the way he looked at her, and she missed the comfort he always seemed to bring her. Then she remembered last night when it had just been the two of them and a sleeping Charlotte in the Drop Ship and he held her tightly. It felt right to her and the more it felt right the more being with Finn seemed wrong. With a firm hand she pushed Finn off of her as she sat up and swung her feet over the bed's edge before she readjusted her clothing.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" Finn asked worriedly.

"I need to think. I have to go." Clarke said as she stood up and made her way toward the ladder.

"Wait! Clarke! Clarke!" Finn called out to her but she couldn't bring herself to stay as she closed the door behind her.

Finn laid on the bed and rolled onto his back and covered this eyes with the back of his forearm as dark thoughts swirled in his head. Without Clarke the shelter seemed a little bit darker and a little bit quieter as bitter thoughts rolled around in Finn's mind.

It was already dark by the time she started making her way back but she had traveled along the same path over and over again since Finn had showed the bunker to her. Her feet knew the way as her mind swirled with emotions and thoughts. Before she knew it she was through the gate and standing before Drake's tent. She was so distracted by her thoughts that when she stepped inside she was startled at what was presented before her.

Drake had his shirt rolled up to his neck and tucked it under his chin while he carefully used a blade to cut the stitches from his side. It occurred to her distantly that this was the first time she had seen a boy this naked, let alone Drake, and he did not disappoint. His body was lean and the muscle he did have seemed to be carved out of stone. She imagined it was the product of nearly six months on the ground and a lifetime of fighting and training in the small cramped hidden corners of the Ark. There were numerous scars that dotted his chest and abdomen some of which she could only imagine were brutal wounds when they were fresh. His musculature was only amplified as sweat began to bead up on his skin as he concentrated on ignoring the pain of pulling out the thick stitching. Finally though he noticed her standing there silently.

"Clarke?" He gasped out startled which caused him to nick himself with the blade and his hiss in pain broke Clarke out of her trance.

"What are you doing?" She scolded him as she walked to his side and pushed him onto the makeshift cot into a seating position.

"I couldn't find a doctor." He chuckled slightly before Clarke knelt down at his side. With an annoyed look on her face she grabbed a bloodied rag dipped in alcohol at his side and dabbed it against the new cut. "Looks like the doctor found me though." He said and Clarke simply shook her head as she blew against the wound causing Drake to shiver slightly as goosebumps appeared on his skin.

"You're lucky I did. Otherwise you'd maim yourself or something stupid like that. Maybe take another spear to the face this time." Clarke said causing Drake's abs to flex as he laughed and Clarke had a hard time not watching his body and focusing on her task.

"That was a one-time deal Princess. Jasper can take the next spear that comes my way." Drake joked and even Clarke chuckled a little despite the chaos in her head.

"I believe you pushed yourself into the way and then you fought a River Maw. You nearly got yourself killed." Clarke said as she cut the catgut and pulled the thread out causing Drake to grab his bedframe.

Clarke quickly grabbed the rag and wiped the twin trickles of blood that beaded from the new holes in his skin. With care she blew against it and once more she watched as goosebumps formed on his skin and admittedly she blew a little longer to watch him shiver slightly.

"Did you find Finn?" Drake asked causing her to look up in surprise.

"Yes. Yes I did." She said simply trying her best to keep it nonchalant.

"He didn't do anything stupid did he?" Drake asked concerned and Clarke thought about the kiss she had shared with him and unconsciously wiped her lips with the sleeve of her jacket.

"No. He was just angry. When I left he was calming down." Clarke said vaguely as she cut the last stitch.

"Morale is down. Everyone is disappointed that the transmitter didn't work. It seems like I've put us in a rut now haven't I?" Drake said sadly and Clarke grabbed his hand gently.

"We all knew the risks Drake. You asked us and we told you what we wanted." Clarke reassured him and he simply squeezed her hand in acknowledgement.

"Thanks Clarke." He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks begin to redden so she looked down and grabbed the edge of the string. "Oh! Did I just see you blush? It was cuuuuute." Drake hissed out the last part as Clarke deliberately pulled the stitch out slowly.

"I did not blush." Clarke said slightly annoyed as she dabbed at the blood and much to her surprise Drake's hand covered hers.

"Yeah you did." Drake said simply and Clarke felt a finger gently lift her chin up and she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.

"Fine I did. So what?" Clarke asked nervously.

Without saying a word Drake leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't forceful or as alarming as the kiss with Finn but she found herself melting against him as he pulled her closer. Without even realizing it she climbed up his body as he pulled off her jacket and she sat on his lap firmly. In response he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as she ran her fingers through his hair and their kiss deepened. It was everything the kiss with Finn was but more. Drake was every bit of passionate as Finn was, and even more so to Clarke's surprise, and the kiss was like a newborn fire just eager for more to fuel itself and Clarke worried that the heat between them would consume them both.

As they continued Clarke could tell the differences at even this stage between Finn and Drake. While Finn was clumsily pawing at her body and his kisses were sloppy, Drake had all the skill and daring to start eliciting notes from Clarke she never even knew she could make. Within seconds she found herself breathing heavily and moaning his name as he bit her neck and sucked lightly at the skin he found there.

Unconsciously she began to grind sensuously against his lap as she felt Drake's surprising girth through the fabric of their clothes. A desire she had never thought was possible burned in her stomach and as Drake pulled away and looked up at her she wondered how he could maintain such control even in this situation as he craned his neck up and captured her lips once more much to her delight.

Drake felt as if electricity flowed them and he did his best to continue the current as his fingers glided over her bare burning hot skin and slightly dug his nails in causing her to shiver in pleasure as she felt tiny ice like trails climb up her back. In response Clarke broke their kiss and bit his neck just as he did and began to suck lightly as she trailed her tongue in small circles along his skin and it nearly broke what self-control he had but he held on as he knew the buildup was just as important as the act itself and he breathed out her name as she bit harder and he could feel her lips form a smile against his skin.

Clarke pulled back and watched as he looked at her through half lidded eyes filled with desire. It was a look she hoped she reciprocated as she found herself nearly overcome with the urge to tear off both of their clothes as she found they were wearing too many at the moment. Still despite the heavy haze that had descended over her head she still heard a nagging voice reminding her of what had happened between her with Finn in the bunker and it brought her to a halt. That primal part of her that reminded her of her natural urges wanted to continue but she couldn't. Not without divulging what had happened between her and Finn early that day. With reluctance she finally acquiesced to the voice's demands and broke the embrace. Drake looked at her quizzically as they caught their breath but said nothing as she slid off of his lap and sat to his side.

A heavy silence filled the tent and neither of them wanted to speak for different reasons. For Drake he wondered if he had over stepped himself, if he had pushed her too far. As for Clarke she wondered how she could say what she had to say without causing strife between them. She wanted to explore what had just happened with Drake but she didn't want to ruin things before it began. Not after she had just experienced that. Finally with a heavy breath she finally decided to take a page out of Drake's page and be blunt.

"Finn kissed me." She said softly before continuing. "When I found him I tried to calm him down. He did, but afterwards he kissed me." Clarke said with a deep breath as she waited for Drake to do…well anything but he simply looked at her.

"And yet you're here. With me." Drake stated looking into her eyes with an inquisitive gaze.

"I kissed him back but…it wasn't what I wanted. I realized that and pushed him away. Then I came here and- I don't know why…" Clarke wanted to say more but her mind was such a mess that she couldn't think straight and only when Drake put his hand on hers did she realize how close they were once again and she could feel the heat radiate off his body.

"Stay with me." He said simply and although it wasn't as glamorous as the story books her mother would read her as a child or the fantasies she had made up in her own head she found it was the most meaningful thing he had said to her, the most heartfelt, as it said everything she needed to hear and everything he needed to say in three words.

"Okay." She whispered as he pulled her closer and they fell slowly onto the bed.

Drake didn't want to waste a second as he leaned down and kissed her once more. Happily she responded to him and he felt her arch her chest into his and he gently supported her lower back with his free hand and pulled her closer. Every touch between them burned along his skin and he hoped he wasn't the only one feeling it as he kissed along her jaw and pressed her firmly against the bed. He felt her fingers move under his shirt and press along his body leaving trails of fire over his skin before feeling her pull at the bottom of his shirt and happily he sat up and began to take it off. As he pulled it over his head he felt lips press against his collar bone and he froze causing Clarke to giggle slightly.

"Is the big bad Drake Knight afraid of me?" She teased as he smiled and finally pulled his face free of his shirt to see Clarke looking mischievously at him.

"You have no idea." Drake whispered as he pulled her close and she gave him a wry smirk.

"Oh. Sooo…maybe I should be the leader then?" Clarke said as she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him onto his back.

"Think you can beat me?" Drake asked teasingly.

Without replying Clarke pulled up the edges of her shirt and Drake watched eagerly as she pulled it up daringly just below her breasts exposing her pale and well-toned midriff to him and his brain struggled to remember her body all the while missing the prideful smirk from Clarke as she let her shirt fall much to Drake's disappointment. With a soft humph she fell over Drake and leaned close to his ear and breathed out huskily.

"If you want me so bad…show me." She dared and Drake finally gave in to his urges.

Clarke gasped in shock as Drake forced himself to sit up and grabbed the collar of her shirt with both hands before ripping it clean down the middle, exposing a large amount of her torso and her breasts were barely covered by the shredded material before Drake was on her. She felt a hot mouth cover her right breast as a burning hand cupped her left and she bowed her head and moaned against his hair as he switched places with his hand. All the while Drake's other hand worked tirelessly at the button on her pants and succeeded much to her delight.

Drake suddenly put both hands on Clarke's shoulders and pushed her onto her back as he kissed her once more. When she was firmly placated he began to trail kisses down from her mouth to her neck, down between the valley of her breasts and slightly around her navel which earned a shiver from Clarke and then finally stopped at the edge of her pants. As if she could go away at any second he laced his fingers along the lip of her pants and pulled them down slowly along her thighs. Obediently she raised her hips as the article of clothing slip over her butt and further down her legs before Drake finally pulled them off her body leaving her completely bare except for the shredded remains of her shirt.

Clarke was very aware of his gaze and a wave of insecurity rushed through her as she covered her breasts with one arm and her womanhood with her other hand. For Drake the move was sexy and innocent and he was suddenly struck with the notion that this may just be her first time and that she was feeling insecure of her body, but to Drake that was ridiculous. He had always found her body attractive and if he was honest he had often fantasied seeing her exactly how she was right now. Without realizing it his hands began to move over her and she shivered as he massaged and carefully memorized the shapes of her body and the feeling of her.

The training he had put them through, her through, had definitely paid off and he could feel the stiff lean muscles under her skin relax as he worked over her. For Clarke this was almost better than what had transpired before as she felt muscles she didn't know she had, begun to make themselves known as Drake's knowledgeable hands caressed and loving touch her body. Slowly insecurities fell away and she gave herself to the pleasure that Drake was giving her and moved against his hands happily. Drake watched satisfied as she finally let herself relax and even begin to press against him eager for his touch. Finally he kissed the soft skin just below her inner thigh and she moaned softly as he massaged along her hips. Teasingly he worked upward until he finally reached her warm center. He planted a firm kiss against her outer lips and he felt her pull back slightly as the new sensation radiated along her body.

Clarke nearly forgot to breathe as a new wave of pleasure rolled up from her stomach to her brain. When it hit it was like an explosion going off in the back of her head and she unconsciously pulled away but two firm hands on her waist held her still. With a gasp she finally breathed in and almost immediately lost it in a low moan as she felt Drake's warm mouth cover her entrance and felt him trail his tongue agonizingly slowly along her outer lips. Suddenly the urge to pull away was overcome with the urge for more. Almost without realizing it she felt her hands dig into Drake's hair and pull him forward urgently and it was more than he needed. She felt her body tense up as she felt his tongue enter her and the pleasure that came from it made her head roll back as she closed her eyes.

Drake took his time and enjoyed her taste as he moved his tongue inside of her at the direction of her hips which turned and bucked as he continued. His hands never stopped moving and massaged the length of her body from her hips to her breasts. Finally he could feel her walls begin to clamp down harder and he pulled his right hand back toward him and pulled away from her to lick his fingers.

Clarke was suddenly angry at Drake as he pulled away. Primal need and instincts demanded satisfaction. She need it. Craved it. Burned for it. And when she couldn't stand it anymore she felt two fingers enter her causing her to gasp loudly and arch her back as the pleasure heightened and almost immediately she began to grind against him. It was almost too much when she felt his mouth plant itself firmly over her clit. As his fingers moved inside of her his tongue rolled and licked over her most sensitive area.

Drake smiled proudly against her skin as she moaned his name and he felt her begin to reach her climax. Quickly he turned his fingers so that his fingertips faced upward and he pressed firmly against her G-Spot all the while sucked and flicked her clit with his tongue. The combination finally won her body over and he felt her legs squeezed his head impossibly tight as her body rocked with the first waves of her orgasm.

Clarke let out a breathless scream as her body moved in foreign yet pleasurable ways. Distantly she realized that all she could do was ride the waves and she did just that as her body shuddered and rolled with abandon over the bed as Drake continued his ministrations and played her body's natural responses perfectly. Finally Clarke's senses finally returned to her and she was acutely aware of the sweat that drenched her body and the moistness between her legs. She struggled to control her breathing but couldn't stop the labored pants. Through the haze she noticed Drake leaning over her with a smile on his face.

"Stop." She whispered in embarrassment as she covered her face with her hands but Drake simply leaned down and kissed her.

"Ready?" He asked and Clarke nodded hesitantly as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

They both gasped in pain, Clarke as her hymen tore and Drake as she dug her nails into his shoulders, as Drake entered her for the first time. Drake paused and waited for her to get used to him and it took a moment for Clarke to nod her yes in consent and finally he began to move. For Clarke, she knew the pain was going to happen but it eased quickly and the pain was replaced slowly with pleasure as he moved in long slow strokes.

Before either of them knew it the pace quickly ramped up and both began to breathe laboriously as pleasure raced through their brains and bodies. Both of them burned against each other and neither of them wanted to stop. Clarke felt the familiar beginnings of an orgasm begin to make its way through her body and being connected Drake couldn't help but moan her name as he pumped harder to fulfill her needs. When it finally came Clarke bit down hard on his collar bone as she tried her best to muffle herself. As the waves of pleasure ebbed away she fell back onto the bed tiredly and wondered if this was what heaven felt like. For Drake however, this was just the beginning. He hadn't climaxed yet and he needed more of her and he told her so by moving inside of her once more causing her to let out a low moan which ended in her softly gasping out his name.

"I'm not done yet." Drake whispered and Clarke looked up at him in shock.

"There's more?" She managed to gasp out and Drake couldn't keep the smile off his face and leaned down to bite her ear.

"Much more." Drake whispered out huskily and Clarke swallowed nervously as he gave her a devilish look.

But as he moved once more she found she didn't mind.

* * *

Whew. That was a tough one. I was debating about the sex scene but I figured since I labeled the story as M for mature, I might as well work for it. I just hope it didn't seem corny or overdone or underdone. Usually when I read sex scenes in other fanfics it just seems unrealistic or it doesn't capture the depth of the moment. I hope I've managed to avoid that and focus on the important bits. (Ha!) So that was the beginning of romance between Clarke and Drake and I hope I did it some justice. As always feel free to follow and review.


	5. The Descent of a Raven

The Descent of a Raven

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: So this is one of the longer chapters and I hope you all enjoy it.

"Talking"

* * *

Abby sat on the bunk with her knees against her chest. Another bout of coughs racked her lungs and she tried her best to breath smoothly. The air was bad. Suddenly her cell door opened and a guard walked in as she stood up.

"Prisoner, stand at the back of the cell." The guard ordered as Jaha appeared in the doorway.

"Have we heard from Raven?" Abby asked as Jaha walked into the cell.

"You can leave us alone Sergeant." Jaha said and the guard nodded respectfully before exiting the cell.

"Has Raven started her descent?" Abby asked as she stood up but all Jaha did was hand her a data pad. "Environmental numbers?" Abby asked as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"As of this morning oxygen is down 16%. CO2 and methane levels are heading toward the red levels." Jaha said gravely.

"Our projections said that we wouldn't be in critical for the next three months." Abby said in disbelief.

"Your husband's projection were wrong. The Council has granted you work release pending review. Medical is overwhelmed. Dizziness, fatigue, vision problems." Jaha listed off.

"It's pulmonary toxicity. I know how they feel." Abby said grimly as she tossed the pad on the bed.

"The prison section has been on half air since midnight." Jaha explained as he opened a case he brought with him and pulled out a breathing mask.

"No." Abby objected. "I'm not going to take more than my fair share. We start choosing who gets oxygen and we're one step closer to choosing who lives and who dies." Abby protested.

"Abby…the council has approved Kane's population reduction plan three hours ago." Jaha explained.

"You voted without me?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"We followed the rules of order. It wouldn't have mattered. The vote was unanimous. We start in twelve hours." Jaha informed her and Abby felt as if she had been punched in the stomach.

"How many?" Abby asked as her voice tremored.

"320 people will be excised from the grid." Jaha said as he turned back toward the oxygen tank.

"No. Murdered Thelonious. 320 people will be murdered. We need to wait for Raven to report back." Abby begged.

"Look at this chart. Every hour that passes, we put more people in danger." Jaha said urgently.

"She risked her lives for those people." Abby defended.

"No! You and your husband risked her life." Jaha said as his annoyance finally seeped into his words. "When you let her believe that loving a boy somehow meant trusting her life in a hundred year old metal coffin. And that trust is going to kill her. Another child dies. Just like all the others. Just like our own." Jaha turned and grabbed the oxygen mask and shoved it forcefully into her hands.

"Take this. People are suffering and you can help them." Jaha implored and finally Abby grabbed the mask.

"Raven will make it to Earth. I know she will." Abby said defiantly.

"Godspeed." Jaha said simply.

***Outside the Ark***

"Ok. RCS valve…open." Raven said as she felt her breathing become more erratic and she gulped and forced herself to remember her training as she continued. "RCS thrust pressure, good. Ahh…attitude. Good. Heat shield, good. Okay." Raven sighed as she looked at the handle with a label that said kiss your ass good bye and she grabbed it.

"Don't let me blow up." She said to no one in particular and with a yell pulled the lever activating the thrusters that jettisoned her downward to Earth.

***On the Ground***

Drake woke first as he heard the familiar sound of something falling to Earth. With care he pulled Clarke's arm off his chest and pulled on his pants before running outside his tent and looked up at the stars trying to identify what had made that sound. There was no surprise as his eyes locked onto an object flying across the sky. Without Drake noticing, the rest of the 100 stirred from their sleep and came out of their tents to see what was happening. They all looked up at the sky as a Drop Pod deploy its parachutes and disappeared lazily behind a ridge. Suddenly there was a cheer that spread throughout the camp. For some the Drop Pod represented hope for supplies, the hope for weapons, and for all, the hope that their families knew they were still alive and were coming down soon.

"We have to go! We have to get to it!" Murphy yelled out and the 100 cheered in approval.

"No! It's too dark. We wait until dawn or we risk getting lost." Drake warned and the 100 looked eager to object but none did.

"Screw it. If none of you go, I'll go." Murphy boldly proclaimed as he stepped to the front of the crowd.

"Murphy, don't do it. There could be Grounders." Drake warned but Murphy who had felt like he needed to prove something scoffed.

"We hear all about these Grounders but we haven't seen any. Why is that?" Murphy asked and some in the crowd murmured in agreement.

"Are you doubting me Murphy?" Drake whispered dangerously and Murphy had the common sense to take a step backward and bow his head slightly.

"I'm just saying…if the Grounders haven't attacked us yet what makes you so sure that they will anytime soon?" Murphy asked.

"It's because we've kept to ourselves, because we don't encroach on their territories. Trust me they see us and we don't see them because they don't want us too." Drake explained but already he could see a defiant gleam in Murphy's eyes and he sighed. "Fine, if you want to go, go. Take some food and water at least and a knife." Drake relented and Murphy nodded as he went back to the dropship and gathered supplies for the journey.

"Anyone else want to go with him?" Drake asked but his words had reached them and nobody stepped up as the guards opened the gate and let Murphy out into the night.

"Alright. Tomorrow morning at first light we'll head out and find the Drop Pod. Until then rest up. We have a long day ahead of us." Drake ordered and the 100 went back to their respective tents or various places to sleep.

Sighing Drake walked back to his tent to see Clarke half-dressed and he nearly couldn't believe that minutes ago she had been wrapped around him as close as could be. She turned toward him and covered her chest protectively before realizing it was him. With a chuckle he walked up to her and held her around her waist before gently kissing at the base of her neck.

"What was going on outside?" Clarke asked as she tried to keep her head on straight as Drake continued his ministrations on her body, it was hard to believe that they were together for the first time as Drake expertly touched her in all the right places.

"There was a Drop Pod that fell nearby." Drake said as he tightened his hold on her as she reflexively made to exit the tent.

"I don't think you want to go out without a shirt." Drake said teasingly and she stiffened before relaxing.

"Whose fault is that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Drake chuckled before he kissed her.

"I believe you said to prove it and I did." Drake defended. "Right?" He asked and Clarke ruefully nodded her head.

"Yes you did. And again and again. I'm sore." Clarke said in a tired but satisfied tone before shaking her head of the fresh memories. "The Drop Pod?" She asked and Drake nodded.

"I ordered that we'll go out at first light. If we do it now, half asleep and tired, we'll simply get lost or hurt before we even get close. I already let Murphy chase after it. I can't risk the others as well." Drake explained and Clarke simply nodded seeing reason and he let her go and watched as she shivered without his body on hers.

"Come back to bed." Drake requested and she nodded as he took her hand and brought them down onto the cot.

As they laid close Drake heard her fall asleep first. He looked up at the ceiling of his tent and wondered what tomorrow would bring but for now he pulled her closer as she nuzzled her face along the crook of his neck and he smiled not for the first time that night as he pulled the leather blanket over them.

***The Next Day***

"Drake!" Miller called out as he entered Drake's tent and to his surprise he found Clarke covered only in a blanket which confused and stunned him enough so that he didn't realize Drake had slammed him to the ground and placed a blade on his throat.

"Miller. Don't. Ever. Come. Into. My. Tent. Without. Knocking." Drake growled out as Miller realized just how dangerous Drake could be if he wanted to.

"So-so-sorry." Miller choked out.

"Clarke get dressed." Drake called out over his shoulder as he glared threateningly at Miller. "You. Close your eyes." He ordered and Miller did just that.

After thirty seconds Miller felt Drake grab his shirt and lift him to his feet.

"You can open your eyes now." Drake said with a dangerous undertone in his voice.

"Drake, go easy on him. He didn't know." Clarke said as she touched his shoulder and Miller watched as the tension and anger faded which was good since he never wanted to be on the receiving end of it again.

"What did you come here for Miller?" Drake asked.

"Bellamy. He's gone." Miller said finally getting his wits about him and watched worried once more as a dangerous snarl appeared on Drake's face.

"Gather the search party. We leave now!" Drake said angrily and Miller quickly put his fist to his chest and ran out of the tent.

"You should have gone easier on him." Clarke said softly to Drake's naked back and she watched the tension release from his body.

"Perhaps. And maybe he should announce himself before running in here." Drake said evenly.

"I understand you want to protect me Drake but you can't be everywhere at once. One day in the future, Miller might be the only thing standing between me and death. Apologize to Miller when you can." Clarke said and Drake chuckled.

"Is that an order?" Drake said as he craned his neck around and was surprised to feel Clarke kiss his lips.

"Yes." She said with a smile and Drake couldn't help but mimic it.

"Alright. I will apologize when I get the chance. Now come on. We have to go." Drake said only to be stopped as Clarke grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't think you would want to go out without a shirt." Clarke said parroting the same words he used last night as she held up his shirt in one hand.

"Ah." Drake said sheepishly as he looked down the front of his body and noticed all the love bites along his torso but what worried Clarke were the scratches on his back, he'd be feeling that as they hiked through the forest, which to her surprise made her happy as she was sure he would be thinking about her.

"Here." Clarke handed him his shirt and Drake pulled it on gratefully.

"So on to the Drop Pod." Drake said with a grin.

***In the Forest***

Bellamy had managed to jump the wall just before first light and had gotten a hefty head start until he heard a voice call him to stop. He turned to see Octavia run up to him.

"What are you doing?" Octavia asked as he caught his breath.

"Go back to camp. It isn't safe." Bellamy warned.

"You lied to Drake. You just want whatever's in that pod." Octavia said breathlessly before Bellamy pushed her back.

"Just go home!" He yelled out as an angry look came onto Octavia's face.

"You always want to play big brother, huh? Well guess what? Jokes one me because you're just a selfish dick." Octavia spat out.

"I did this for you! To protect you." Bellamy said shaking his head. "If the Ark finds out we're still alive they will come down and when they do…I'm dead." Bellamy whispered.

"What did you do?" Octavia asked frightened.

"I shot him." Bellamy swallowed heavily as guilt filled his body. "I shot Jaha." Bellamy said finally admitting his guilt.

"What?" Octavia said as a look of disbelief overcame her other emotions.

"I found out that they were sending you to Earth. I couldn't let you go alone. Someone came to me with a deal-do this, kill him, and they would get me on the Drop Ship. And I did it." Bellamy explained.

"You killed the Chancellor?" Octavia asked.

"He floated our mother. He locked you up. He deserved it." Bellamy said vindictively.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" Octavia said defensively.

"You're right-I made a choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down I'll take care of it." Bellamy said grimly.

"I didn't ask for any of this." Octavia shook her head as she turned and ran back toward camp.

With nothing left Bellamy ran toward the ridge, toward the lake where the Drop Pod would be. It took him another hour before he saw it and quickly he sprinted the last couple of yards. It was beaten and burnt but it looked to have survived reentry. Cautiously Bellamy opened the door and saw one passenger who moaned softly. The radio on the dash repeated its message as Bellamy pulled out a shiv. He looked at the unconscious woman and he was reminded of the time after the acid fog and without realizing it his arm began to tremble. Finally he made his decision and brought his knife to up and cut the radio from the dashboard. He drew back from the pod and closed the door and made a dash for the nearby stream that fed into the lake. Looking down at the radio one more time he threw it into the river and ran back into the forest.

***Nearby***

Drake had ordered the search party to split into groups to cover more ground but warned them that if they spotted anything suspicious they were to turn back immediately. At his side Clarke jogged next to him as they followed tracks that led further into the forest. Soon they broke the tree line and found what they had been looking for. Clarke led the way while Drake pulled the bow from his back and nocked an arrow in case any trouble came their way.

Clarke skidded across the ground as she arrived at the Drop Pod. Within seconds she found the door handle and pulled it open to see a young woman with nearly dried blood on her face look at her groggily.

"Oh my God." Clarke whispered in amazement.

"Hi. I-I made it?" Raven asked and all Clarke could do was nod as a smile grew on her face.

Clarke helped Raven out of the Drop Pod and nearly fell over but was saved as Clarke grabbed her around her waist and supported her as she shook her head.

"Raven?" Drake asked in wonder as Raven looked up in shock.

"Drake?" Raven asked in disbelief as he approached them bow and arrow still at the ready.

"You know each other?" Clarke asked trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Yeah. I worked in engineering sometimes and I would see her. We talked in passing but yeah. I guess you could say I know her." Drake smiled as he held out his hand. "Welcome to the ground Reyes." Drake said as Raven took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Now…if you could help me out of this suit." Raven asked and Clarke nodded as Drake turned around and kept watch.

Fortunately, Raven had on her usual clothes under the suit so there was no danger of an unexpected show but as she finally got the suit off Raven found herself chilled by a sudden gust of wind and she inhaled deeply taking in fresh air for the first time in her life. Slowly she spun and kept her arms up enjoying the new sensations across her body.

"I dreamed it would smell like this." She proclaimed happily suddenly she paused as something wet hit her between the eyes and she looked at Clarke in surprise. "Is this rain?" She asked and Clarke nodded with a smile on her face as she remembered the first time she had experienced it.

"Welcome home." Drake said taking the words out of Clarke's mouth.

Suddenly they heard a branch snap and Drake immediately snapped the bow up and drew back the arrow just as Finn ran into the clearing. Seeing him Drake lowered his bow and nodded for him to come forward.

"Raven!" Finn called out and Clarke watched as a longing fell over Raven's face as she turned toward Finn.

"Finn!" She yelled out happily as she ran towards him and fell into his arms.

If Clarke had any doubts about her decision to leave Finn in the bunker last night she didn't now as Finn looked at her in apology before Drake stood in front of her. The message was clear as Finn looked back at Raven.

"You're bleeding." Finn said not knowing what else to say.

"I don't care." Raven said with a smile as she kissed him for a few moments before Finn pulled away.

"How'd you get here?" Finn asked still trying to figure out how this was possible.

"You know that scrap hold in K deck?" Rave asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You built that from scrap?" He asked in amazement.

"I kind of rebuilt it. Please, like that's hard." Raven stated confidently before she nearly fell over.

"A little help." Finn asked but Drake was already at her side and they lowered her onto a nearby boulder. "I'll get something for the wound." Finn said as he ran back to Clarke who already had a fresh rag out and waiting for him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so that no one could hear but Clarke was already shaking her head.

"I'm not yours Finn. Don't pretend like I ever was. I'm his." Clarke whispered plainly as she nodded toward Drake who was already applying some type of cream to Raven's head injury.

"What? But-last night." Finn started but the burning stare from Clarke stopped him.

"Last night was last night." Clarke said evenly. "Come on. She needs to put pressure on the wound." Clarke said walking over toward Raven and placed the rag on her forehead where blood still seeped from and after a few seconds a muted Finn joined them.

"Thank you…"Raven paused as she realized she didn't know the blonde girls name.

"It's Clarke." She replied and Raven's eyes widened.

"Clarke?" Raven questioned as she stood up in surprise. "All of this was because of your mom and dad.

"My mom and dad?" Clarke asked surprised.

"This was their plan. They brought me into it so that you dad wouldn't raise any suspicions. I was planning on coming down with Abby…if we had waited…Oh my god." Raven paused in pain as memories came back to her. "We couldn't wait because the council was voting whether to kill 320 hundred people to save air.

"When?" Drake asked quietly.

"Today." Raven said worriedly before running toward the Drop Pod. "We have to tell them that you're alive." She yelled out as she ran and paused as she leaned into the drop pod.

"The radio's gone. It must have gotten loose during reentry. I knew I should have strapped it to the A frame." Raven said despairingly.

"No. This line was cut. If it had gotten loose it would have smashed itself inside the pod. Only two people were out here before us and I only need one guess." Drake growled out as he stomped back into the forest.

"Woah. Intense." Raven whispered.

"Careful. He's the big man around here." Clarke warned as she began to follow after him.

"Drake, a big man?" Raven asked pointedly.

"Pretty big." Clarke said over her shoulder causing Raven to gasp in shock while causing Finn to frown.

"Come on." Finn said roughly as he took her arm around his neck and helped her to keep up.

***Thirty Minutes Later***

Bellamy was half way to camp when an arrow suddenly whizzed by his head and he ducked down and spun in a circle to locate the shooter only to feel a knife pressed against his throat.

"If you think I missed you'd be wrong. Now, where is that fucking radio Bellamy?" Drake demanded and Bellamy swallowed hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bellamy answered only to wince as Drake cut his skin slightly.

"320 people are going to die up there to save oxygen and they won't be the council. They'll be the weak, young, old. The people you claim to represent. People I come from. The people I know and I'll tell you this. I'd kill you three times over before I'd let even one of them die willingly. So fucking tell me or I'll bleed you right here in the forest." Drake threatened.

"Bellamy! Where's the radio?" Clarke yelled as she approached with Finn and Raven in tow.

"Bellamy? Bellamy Blake?" Raven asked as Finn looked at her.

"You know him?" Finn asked.

"Of him. They've been looking for him." Raven said disdainfully.

"Looking for him why?" Clarke asked.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha." Raven informed them and Drake pulled the blade a little tighter against Bellamy's throat.

"That's why you were trying to convince the others to take off their wristbands. You wanted them to think the 100 were dead. That I was dead." Drake said coldly.

"That "Whatever the hell you want" was just a cover. You were just trying to save your own skin." Finn said angrily.

"Jaha deserved to die. We all know that." Bellamy groaned out.

"Yeah, he isn't my favorite person either but he isn't dead." Raven said causing Bellamy to freeze.

"What?" Bellamy asked numbly.

"You're a lousy shot." Raven said and Clarke took the chance to capitalize on it.

"Bellamy, you're not a murderer. You've always done what you needed to, to protect your sister. That's who you are. Now you have the chance to save three hundred people. You have the chance to save all of us. Now, where is that radio?" Clarke asked as Bellamy swallowed hard.

"It's too late." Bellamy said as a tear fell down his face. "I threw it into the river."

***On the Ark***

Jake pulled back from the pipe he had been working on and in a move that surprised his work crew he screamed in frustration as he threw his wrench onto the floor. In his rage he flipped over tables and threw papers around until nothing was left to destroy.

"Chief." One of his staff asked hesitantly only for Jake to turn toward him.

"Get out! Everyone get out!" He yelled as they all ran out the doors.

Jake knew there was hope to fix the systems but those fools on the council did. They had a stupid and vain hope that they could get through this crisis but he knew better. Earth was the best chance they had and now they were planning on killing three hundred people in their sleep. Like they were cattle and Jake felt bile at the back of his throat at the thought of all those people dying because he was too stupid and lacked the innovation to fix it. But there was one thing he could do. He could give them a choice. So with little fanfare he walked over to the console and began hacking into the vidcoms throughout the Ark. Suddenly his face appeared throughout the Ark. Nervously he cleared his throat and then he began to talk.

***On the Ground***

Drake had escorted Bellamy back to camp leaving those of the search party to look for a new target, the radio. Unfortunately progress was slow and Clarke had to wonder if they'd ever be able to save the 320 souls about to be sacrificed for the greater good. Despite all of this though Finn stared persistently at her when he thought she wasn't looking and frankly it was starting to get annoying. It was a great relief when Raven had stepped next to her as she had blocked Finn's line of sight.

"So, you know Drake?" Raven asked before scoffing at herself. "Sorry. Dumb question." Raven said shaking her head and Clarke let out a sympathetic chuckle.

"Yeah I know him. Before, on the Ark and now here. He's the leader of the 100." Clarke informed her and an inquisitive look fell on Raven's face.

"I heard he was in the Skybox but I never thought he'd be sent down with you guys." Raven said and Clarke shook her head.

"He wasn't. He was sent almost seven months before us. From what he's told me he crossed the entire former United States from California to Virginia." Clarke said and Raven looked at her in disbelief.

"That's…hard to believe. I mean…no offense but your parents never mentioned him. Not to mention crossing that distance...he should have died." Raven stated as she couldn't even fathom crossing that much distance in a life time on the Ark and Clarke simply shrugged.

"They thought he had died three days after he landed so there was no need to mention it. As for crossing the country-well, once you've been around a while you can decide whether he's telling the truth or not. As for me, I believe him. I've seen his body and you're right. He should have died." Clarke confirmed somberly as she reached into the water and picked up a stone before dropping it.

"I'm glad he didn't. He was a good kid." Raven said before shaking her head. "I'm going to search on the West side. Hopefully Bellamy didn't fuck this up for all of us." Raven said with a frown as she walked off.

"He'll be sorry if he did." Clarke mused softly to herself as she heard a soft crunch of stone on stone.

Clarke had expected that with Raven's departure, Finn would take the opportunity to approach her and he did as she heard rocks crunch under his feet until he stopped at her side. The situation was awkward as could be imagined between the would-be lovers and they stayed silent for a while before Finn let out a nervous cough.

"Did you mean it?" Finn asked.

"Mean what?" Clarke said as her eyes searched the river bed.

"What you said at the Drop Pod. You said you were his." Finn said painfully.

"Yes." Clarke answered simply and Finn felt an invisible knife cut into his chest.

"What? Why!? After everything he's done!" Finn whispered yelled at her and she fixed him with a disbelieving look.

"At least Drake never lied to me." Clarke said angrily.

"I didn't lie." Finn defended.

"What do you call her?" Clarke said as she nodded at Raven in the distance. "You may not have lied but you sure as hell had enough time to tell me about her." She said bitterly as Finn took a deep breath.

"You're right. I should have told you about her." Finn said apologetically but Clarke shook her head.

"Yes you should have." Clarke said sternly. "What the hell would you have said to her if we had slept together last night? Jesus! What the hell would I say? More importantly what would you have done? Tell me Finn. Would you have been with her or been with me? Would you even take into account my feelings or just discard me like trash?" Clarke asked in silent fury and Finn stumbled for answers for her blistering questions but found he had none.

"I didn't think I'd ever see her again." Finn said bitterly.

"But you wouldn't take your wristband off. You had hope, I get that. It's okay." Clarke said dismissively. "I was around, passably cute. But like I said before. That was last night. Today is a new day and you have had your old love come back into your life and I've found mine." Clarke said before she even realized it.

"You love him?" Finn asked obviously hurt but before Clarke could answer him an exclamation from one of the search party members drew there attention.

"Hey! I found it!" One of the search party called out as he shook the radio free from water.

"I don't know but at least he's given me the opportunity to find out and that's more than I can say for you Finn." Clarke said coldly before she walked away from him and toward the celebrating search party member.

Raven was the first to arrive and grabbed the radio from him and began inspecting it as Clarke came up next to her.

"Can you fix it?" Clarke asked quietly.

"I'd have to wait a day and a half just to see what's been broken." Raven said sadly as she held the dripping electronics.

"Bellamy was right. It's too late." Finn whispered as he approached and everyone seemed to nod although Clarke had to wonder if she was talking just about the radio.

"Come on guys! We need to think now! What can we do?" Clarke asked and Raven got a smile on her face.

"We don't need the radio! We just need to make sure they know we're alive and I got just the thing!" Raven said as she ran out of the water and back into the forest with the search party right after her.

***On the Ark***

Jake Griffin sat in his chair and he watched on the vidcoms as the 320 volunteers filed into the compartment. This was his unofficial punishment for divulging the secret his own daughter had been sent to the Skybox and then to Earth for. He watched as the guards closed the doors on the brave souls and the radio nearby screeched to life.

"Jake, now is the time. Shut off the life support." He heard his once best friend Thelonious ordered before the radio went dead.

With a shaking hand he complied and commanded via his terminal for the life support to shut off in that section of the ship. Minutes ticked by as they breathed their own life away. First it was the elderly who succumb to unconsciousness then it was the older adults and Jake felt the tears run down his face as he covered his mouth with a trembling hand. He watched as the few left struggled to breath. Without even realizing it his hands flew across the keyboard and he felt hands grab him but he bucked them off as he slammed the button to turn the life support back on and locked it down with a special password. The last thing he felt was a stun baton slam against his head.

***At the Drop Ship***

The 100 watched as the rockets launched burning red as they shot off and screamed across the sky. Most were elated but a select few were either busy or distracted to care. One of which was their leader who watched the rockets fly before walking back into his tent. Shortly afterward Clarke entered and saw Drake leaning against the support pole.

"Drake?" She stepped closer and Drake sighed heavily as he turned toward her.

"Clarke." He tried to smile but around Clarke he just couldn't keep it up and he frowned once more.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked as she took his hand in hers.

"I just got a report from Miller. Octavia and Murphy are missing. Murphy's been gone for too long. Either he got lost or he was taken. Either way he's dead as far as I'm concerned." Drake said trying to sound like he didn't care but Clarke knew he did and that the loss of Murphy was a deep one. "As for Octavia I just spoke to Bellamy and the last time he saw her was this morning when she had caught up with him. He thought she had ran back home but he's not sure where she went afterward." Drake informed her.

"We need to do something." Clarke demanded and Drake placed a hand on her cheek.

"We will. Tonight. I'm leading a search party with Finn, Bellamy, and myself. We need to remain fast and quiet. I'll find her." Drake said with a determined look on his face.

"I understand Bellamy but…Finn…why?" Clarke asked worriedly.

"I need someone who knows the section of the woods she ran off to. Miller told me Finn scouts it out the most." Drake explained although it didn't really sooth the feelings of anxiety that came with Drake heading off alone with Finn.

"I'm coming with you. If she's hurt she's going to need care." Clarke argued but Drake shook his head.

"You're not going. If she's hurt I can take care of her until she gets here. I need you to stay behind. To keep order while I'm gone. Between you and Miller there shouldn't be any problems. I can't entrust anyone else to this. It has to be you." Drake finished and Clarke made to argue but thought better of it and simply nodded and kissed him.

"Come on. Let's get some rest before you go." Clarke said as she kissed him softly and pulled him toward the bed.

As they laid side by side Clarke tried to ignore the fear in her stomach and after making sure Drake was asleep she lightly touched his wrist and felt his heart beat. Slowly the rhythm of his heart calmed her and she finally drifted off to sleep.

***On the Ark***

Jake found himself looking up, well down, at the Earth. He breathed in as he tried to come to terms with his imminent death. Still he couldn't help but feel like he had done the right thing. He had faith that his daughter was alive and that the Earth was survivable. It was why he had locked out the life support system. Staying alive didn't matter. It was how they stayed alive that did. His wife was right in that regard.

"We need to deserve to survive." Jake whispered to himself.

Suddenly the door to his cell opened and Chancellor Jaha slowly walked in before sitting next to Jake.

"You saved most of the volunteers. Some of the older ones were just too far gone. The majority however are still among us." Jaha informed his former friend turned traitor.

"I couldn't Jaha. I just couldn't watch them die like that. We still don't know if the 100 are dead or not." Jake said softly.

"Well…what's done is done. There will be no more culling. People have simply stopped volunteering and they know there are more of them than there are of us. We'll die faster thanks to you." Jaha said as he took a swig from a small clear flask in his hands before offering it to Jake who took it appreciatively and sipped at it.

"I did what was right." Jake said defiantly.

"Now we'll all die for what you think is right." Jaha said despairingly and Jake could do nothing but look up at the Earth when something caught his eye.

"Jaha…look." Jake said as three streaks of red light burned across the sky.

***On the Ground***

When morning came Clarke found herself alone and she missed him already. Almost unconsciously she pulled the hide blanket up to her nose and breathed in his scent. Before long the constant nagging voice in her head told her to get up. It was time to check on Charlotte and prep for any unexpected injury that would inevitably happen throughout the day. As she sat up she noticed one of Drake's shirts laying on the ground. Hesitantly she picked it up and sniffed it and found it was still wearable. With a shrug she took off her own shirt and replaced it with his, if only to sooth her anxieties. Something about being in…whatever they were in, was calming to her.

This was all new to her. Sleeping next to and waking up to Drake had brought her a sense of ease she had never known. Her relationship with Wells was one of youth. It was a pleasant experience but one that she now knew would never have worked out. As for her life on the Ark, she had some interest in some of the other boys but nothing ever really took. Now here she was with Drake. In his tent. Wearing his shirt. In a place that she had begun to think of as home. She pondered on what she had said to Finn yesterday at the river. Did she love Drake?

The sex was incredible and while she had only Drake she had heard horror stories from the other girls on the Ark about first times gone wrong or disappointing experiences. Octavia especially, had been a fountain of knowledge on who was dating who, sizes, weird kinks, and especially who was good and who was not. For Clarke she was amazed that her first, second, and third time were all amazing on all counts and while a small part of her was slightly hurt that she wasn't his first, most of her was grateful to have gotten the experienced Drake. He had been loving and kind when she needed it but also rough and dirty when she wanted it. It was a spectacular performance and she appreciated him more for it.

As for outside the bedroom, she had feelings for Drake. She hadn't noticed them as they grew but it was there. On the Ark she hadn't thought much about him except that he was Wells friend. She had noticed that he was kind and that he would always care about others but other than that she hadn't gotten to known him that well, partially that was because she was exploring a relationship with Wells at the time but also because he didn't make himself known. He was quiet and predominately only enter her view when she found him in the recreation hall playing chess with Wells. Now on the Ground, she saw him clearly for what he was and she liked what she saw. She had seen him at his weakest and most broken moments but it was what he did afterward that inspired her and coaxed feelings of affection from her. Besides all of that though Drake was one of the few in the 100 she could actually hold a conversation with and she liked the intellectual freedom he provided as she felt no need to hold back on discussions between them and that thought brought her thinking back to the same question.

"Do I love Drake Knight?" She asked herself as she stepped out of their tent.

***POV CHANGE***

Raven was deep in thought as she aimlessly walked around camp. She had been roused from her nearly sleepless night, and not sleepless for good reasons, by the 100 going about their day. Finn had told her last night that Drake, Bellamy and he were going to search for Blake's missing sister in the morning but he hadn't even woken her up or kissed her goodbye. It was saddening but as she walked around camp she tried to make her day as productive as the 100 who ran back and forth improving their already impressive walls, worked on side projects that helped the camp run, and to her surprise go against each other in mock fights. She had seen scuffles on the Ark, everyone had, but this was different. Each strike or throw and submission made Raven imagine what it could do if they had done it seriously on her and she didn't like the images her imagination produced. Still as she watched the fighting she came to the conclusion that she didn't know much about the 100, their lifestyle or their leader. So like any good mechanic she tried to get the lay of the land.

Raven, spurned on by boredom and curiosity, had been running around all morning trying to get information together. Most of the information directly correlated to the enigma that was Drake Knight. A scrawny and short boy who was prone to injuries due to clumsiness, at least that's what she had thought. Everything she had learned proved she didn't know Drake as much as she thought she did. On the Ark she had him pegged as a quiet and shy boy, not afraid to get his hands dirty but definitely didn't care for the spotlight.

Now, he was a leader of nearly a hundred people. According to the stories she had heard, he had been stabbed with a spear and then took that same spear and used it to kill a river monster not thirty seconds later. She also heard of how he took control of the camp after defeating Bellamy in a fist fight. She heard that he had been the first to hunt to bring back food for everyone and as the days passed he had begun to teach them everything they knew know. Then she heard of his heroic actions to save Atom and his courageous stand for Miller against the crowd. However, the story turned darker as she heard that a thirteen year old girl admitted to killing Wells Jaha. Drake himself held the whip as he delivered her punishment and yet as gruesome and painfully graphic as the story was, she couldn't fault him. She had been down here for a day and she could already feel this place changing her.

Drake was the one guiding them, helping them control their urges, and making sure that the 100 didn't devolve into something monstrous. And to be honest if Finn had been killed the same way Wells had, well…how could she judge him? And so in the end her conclusion was that she admired Drake and who he had become. A leader, a friend, an angel, and when necessary the devil. It was as she was thinking that she literally ran into Clarke who had been heading to the Drop Ship.

"Clarke! I-sorry. I'm still lost in my head." Raven apologized and Clarke managed to let out a soft chuckle.

"It's not a big deal. How are you holding up?" Clarke asked as she gestured for Raven to walk with her.

"Good. Good. Good." Raven repeated before pausing. "Did that sound believable?" She asked wincing and Clarke titled her head jokingly.

"One more time and I'll believe you." She teased and Raven found a small laugh escape her.

"I'm good." Raven smiled but faltered and she sighed and shook her head. "No I'm not." Raven said as they walked onto the Drop Ship ramp.

"Just a second. You know who Charlotte is? Right?" Clarke asked and Raven nodded.

"The girl who killed Wells. Is she still recovering in there?" Raven asked and Clarke nodded.

"I'm treating her. Do you mind if we talk while I work?" Clarke asked and Raven simply shrugged and followed her inside.

The ship was dim but the small ports let air and sunlight drift in. Raven saw the small form of Charlotte laying on her stomach. Her lower half was covered by regular pants but her top was a leather no back halter top which allowed Clarke to work without having to go through the troublesome motions of dealing with a normal shirt. Clarke simply gestured to one of the unoccupied seat not salvaged to make something else and Raven happily sat onto the semi-comfortable seat.

"So what's on your mind?" Clarke asked as she began to pull the leaves off Charlotte's back to reveal scabbed over four inch wounds that crossed over the young girl's skin.

"Wow…it is one thing to hear about it…did Drake really do that?" Raven asked disregarding the question and Clarke nodded slightly.

"Yes. He did." Clarke admitted before looking up at her. "Your thoughts?" She asked and Raven simply shook her head.

"Drake's a pretty level headed guy from what I remember. He loves kids. He wouldn't do this if he didn't have to. Right?" Raven asked slightly worried.

"You're right. He wouldn't." Clarke said grimly. "The crowd and Murphy and even I…wanted her dead. So considering the alternative, Drake saved her life. He was the only one who could." Clarke acknowledged and a heavy silence fell over the Drop Ship.

"It's Finn." Raven said nervously causing Clarke to look up in confusion. "What you asked before. What's on my mind? It's Finn." She sighed as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

"What about him?" Clarke asked as she finished pulling off the last leaf.

"He's different." Raven said and Clarke nodded her head.

"He is." Clarke agreed and Raven sighed as she dropped her head and looked at her hands.

"When he first looked at me in that clearing it seemed like he didn't even see me and when he did he barely looked happy. I thought it was just my imagination but…this last night he barely talked to me. He's treating me like a stranger. I don't know what I expected but…it wasn't that." Raven admitted as she chewed her bottom lip.

"I'm sure it's just the shock. He thought we'd never see anyone from the Ark again." Clarke said thinking about what he had said in the bunker two nights ago.

"There's something else. I found this." Raven said as she pulled out a small metallic miniature two headed deer attached to a simply cord. "It's similar to mine so I know Finn made it." Raven said as she pulled out a similar looking raven from under her shirt.

"I assume you've talked to Monty or Jasper?" Clarke asked carefully as she dipped a rag into a bowl of clean water.

"Yeah, I have. I know he made this for you. So I just have to ask this, so that I know. Do you have any intention of taking Finn from me?" Raven whispered and Clarke sighed as she wrung excess water from the rag.

"The night before you came down we tried to establish communication with the Ark. Unfortunately it didn't work and the result was that our wristbands were all deactivated, all at the same time. Finn stormed off upset and I went to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. I managed to calm him down and afterward he kissed me. I would be lying to you if I said I hadn't thought of doing something of that nature with Finn but as we kissed I realized that he wasn't who I wanted to be with. Or at least part of me knew and so I pushed him away and went back to camp by myself. Nothing happened after that with Finn. I've actually been trying to avoid him." Clarke said honestly as she wiped the dried seaweed off Charlotte's back and they stayed in silence for a while before Raven took a deep breath.

"So when did you and Drake become an item?" Raven asked suspiciously and Clarke stiffened up at the question.

She had no illusions that what was happening between her and Drake was a closely guarded secret. The camp was small and people were everywhere and the marks on Drake's neck wasn't exactly doing them any favors. Still, this was the first time that someone had summoned the courage to ask her directly and even though she had been expecting it, it still felt like cold water being poured down her back.

"I don't know if we're an item. We haven't talked about it yet but to answer your question, that same night. I found myself in front of his tent and on a whim entered and saw him working on taking out his stitches from the spear wound. What an idiot." Clarke laughed softly to herself as she remembered how he nicked himself when he realized she was there.

"So that story about him getting speared is true?" Raven asked wide eyed.

"I was there." Clarke said ruefully. "I had never been so scared in my life. It's only looking back on it now that I realize how ridiculously durable Drake is." Clarke said as she dipped the rag into the water dying it pink.

"You know…I also heard a rumor going around." Raven said slyly.

"Oh. What would that be?" Clarke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A bit of gossip. I was told by one of the guards that he heard moans coming from Drake's tent that lasted literally the whole night." Raven said grinning like a wolf as Clarke's face immediately flushed.

"That's! That-oh- that's true." Clarke said as she paused in her work and her eyes glazed over as a soft smile appeared on her face

"Woah. You know I just thought it was just someone hyping things up but really?" Raven asked curiously.

"He's a very healthy specimen." Clarke said as she shook her head and wiped the last of the sea weed off Charlotte's back.

"Wow. Who would have thought he had it in him?" Raven mused, a little too long for Clarke's liking, before leaning over to see Charlotte's back. "She's healing incredibly fast…and you said this happened a few days ago? It's already scarring over." Raven said as she stood up to get a closer look.

"Drake wasn't lying when he mentioned the seaweed's healing properties. Hopefully in another two days she'll be able to get up and start moving around a lot more." Clarke said as Charlotte began to wake up.

***POV CHANGE***

Ever since she had been whipped the nightmares had ended. When she had killed Wells the nightmares only seemed to magnify and she was glad she only had to deal with it for a week. The lashes had been her atonement. For her failure to save her parents, for killing Wells. It was a just and fair punishment. She knew she deserved worse but Drake had showed her mercy and for that loyalty grew in her. Slowly her eyes opened and she saw a new face among the 100.

"Sleep well?" The unknown girl asked.

"Clarke?" Charlotte asked and she felt a familiar hand grab her shoulder.

"I'm here. This is Raven. She fell to the Earth in a Drop Pod yesterday." Clarke explained.

"Hello." Charlotte said not really having anything else to say.

"How are you feeling?" Raven tried again.

"Fine. Is Drake here?" Charlotte asked.

"He left last night to find Octavia. She's missing." Clarke supplied.

"I hope they're okay." Charlotte whispered.

"Me too." Raven said wistfully and an idea hit Clarke.

"Hey, if you want something to do we do need a working radio. Monty's been trying to piece together something but with you here maybe he can piece together something that might work." Clarke said half-jokingly and Raven chuckled.

"Yeah. I can do that." Raven said happy that she finally had a purpose in camp.

***The Forest***

They had managed to pick up Octavia's trail and followed it down a steep ravine. That's where they found the first signs that worried them. There was a small pool of blood and blood drops moving away from where Octavia had originally fallen but only one set of footprints.

"Someone took her." Finn announced as Bellamy bit his finger even harder.

"I told you we should have brought weapons." Bellamy said angrily at Drake who looked carefully into the dark.

"If we did, it would seem like we are a raiding party but we're not. We're a rescue team. Do you think we're not being watched right now?" Drake asked causing Bellamy and Finn to look at the dark in apprehension. "Finn, lead the way." Drake ordered and despite what Drake had thought of Finn at least he was brave enough to do this.

It wasn't far off when they found the first signs of the Grounders in the form of human skeletons impaled on wooden spikes.

"I don't speak Grounder but I'm pretty sure this means keep out." Finn whispered.

"My sister, my responsibility." Bellamy chanted before he stepped into the woods with Drake and Finn at his back.

***An Hour later***

The sun had come up finally and they had extinguished the torches. Drake had pointed out several trail markers but only one had signs of someone injured being moved. Carefully, they followed the path and avoided several traps that Bellamy had spotted. To the untrained survivor they were for all intents and purposes alone and yet Drake saw shapes out of the corners of his eyes and he could almost feel the Grounders around him. He kept the information to himself but he hoped that the fact that they hadn't been attacked yet was good. That meant this tribe was smart. They would watch and observe them and unless they did something to aggravate them there shouldn't be an issue. Eventually the trail stopped cold.

"I think we've found her." Finn said as he searched the area and Bellamy quickly did the same.

Drake kept a lookout before he heard a grating noise and saw Bellamy remove a metal grate camouflaged by moss and foliage. Without any permission he jumped into the hole and so did Finn.

"Fuck!" Drake screamed as he scrambled toward the entrance and jumped down.

Up ahead he heard the familiar sounds of a struggle and he arrived as a Grounder nearly speared Bellamy through the neck but thanks to some god of fortune Bellamy had happened to catch the wooden spear and stop it before it pierced him. With little fanfare Drake picked up a rock and smacked the Grounder in the head knocking him unconscious.

"Drake!" Octavia cried out as she cradled Finn in her arms.

Drake ran over and saw a knife deep inside Finn's left abdomen. Finn was still conscious but barely.

"Drake what do we do!?" Octavia screamed.

"Bellamy take Finn back to the drop ship now. Don't, under any circumstances take the knife out. It's the only thing keeping him from bleeding out. Octavia can you make it on your own?" Drake asked and Octavia nodded hesitantly. "Good because I need to carry this bastard." Drake said as he moved away and walked over to the soundly unconscious Grounder and began tying his hands.

With a grunt of effort Drake pulled him over his shoulders and nodded to the others. As quick as they could they filed out of the cave. Before Drake left though he spotted a pack and slung it over his shoulders. It could turn out to be nothing but any information he could have was valuable. Drake grit his teeth as he stepped out of the cave. It would be a hard slog home. He paused however at the entrance of the cave when he saw a carved bone horn. Perfect. He quickly pulled it off its hook and blew deeply creating the warning sound of the acid fog.

***The Drop Ship***

"OPEN THE GATES!" Miller yelled out as Octavia stumbled forward and one of the guards caught her.

"Someone get Clarke now!" Octavia screamed as Bellamy suddenly appeared with Finn in his arms.

Clarke ran forward and placed her fingers against his neck and felt a pulse.

"He's alive. Get him to the drop ship now!" Clarke ordered and a few of the 100 grabbed Finn from Bellamy and carefully carried him toward the drop ship.

"Where's-where's Drake? Where's Drake!?" Clarke screamed as she looked around for a sign of her lover.

"Clarke he's coming. But you have to help Finn. Please." Raven pleaded as she grabbed Clarke's shoulders.

"Okay. Bellamy! You find him and bring him back. Now!" Clarke yelled as she ran toward the drop ship leaving Bellamy to round up anyone he could to help Drake.

"Can you save him?" Raven asked as she ran with her toward the dropship.

"No…I need my mother. Get that radio working now!" Clarke ordered as they ran.

***An Hour Later***

A storm. Just what he needed right now. A fucking storm. Drake gasped for breath as he focused on what he still had to do. He had only made it half way when the rain had hit him and he only felt himself get weaker as it sapped the warmth from his body.

"Come on. You can do this." Drake whispered angrily to himself as he pushed the last vestiges of strength and began to run.

Thankfully he saw the tip of the Drop Ship peeking out over the trees. Of course it was Miller manning the gate as the hurricane grade winds were knocking even the large tree's over. Drake found he couldn't even speak as all his lungs tried to do was keep him from passing out. The gates opened and he stumbled through before falling to the ground spilling his passenger and his pack on the muddy ground.

"Drake!" Miller yelled as he grabbed his shaking leader's shoulders and pulled his face out of the muck.

"Get. Someone. Out. Here…We need to get him inside." Drake wheezed out as he managed to find the strength in his arms to hold himself up as Miller ran into the dropship.

Drake sluggishly managed to stand up and saw the Grounder begin to stir. Tiredly he stood up just as the Bellamy and Miller came out.

"Get him to the second level and tie him up." Drake ordered and Bellamy and Miller nodded as they grabbed the Grounder and hauled him to the dropship as he grabbed the pack he had dropped and began to wobbly walk toward the Drop Ship.

When Drake entered the dropship he noticed it was packed full of the 100 with Raven hovering over a makeshift radio that he assumed she and Monty had collaborated on.

"This is Raven Reyes calling Ark Station. Come in Ark Station." Raven called out. "I'm on the ground with 100. We need you." Raven whispered holding back her tears as she looked at Finn.

"He's back." One of the 100, Kendra, said finally noticing he had arrived.

"Drake!" Clarke called out happily as he walked over.

"How's he doing?" He asked and Clarke's happy expression turned grim.

"He's lost a lot of blood. Raven's been trying to call the Ark. I don't know enough to take the knife out. I could kill him. I need to speak to my mom." Clarke said desperately.

"Raven's working on it. You're doing fine." Drake assured her before looking at the ladder.

"That man. He's a Grounder isn't he?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. When we found him he was with Octavia. I believe he patched her up after finding her at the ravine." Drake explained.

"Drake. Bellamy is up there with him." Clarke informed him and Drake nodded.

"I know." Drake sighed.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Clarke whispered.

"We'll see." Drake said vaguely as he pecked her lips and moved toward the ladder.

"So…" Octavia stepped behind her. "When did this happen?" She asked curiously.

"Not now O. We have other things to worry about." Clarke snapped and Octavia raised her hands in surrender as they went back to tending to Finn.

***On the Ark***

Jake and Abby stood before the council each, handcuffed to the ground as Marcus Kane read their list of offenses.

"Illegal salvaging, unauthorized ship launch, pirating the Ark Com systems. Sabotage and the refusal of orders." Marcus finished as he dropped the data pad. "Each of these crimes are punishable by death, but that will not be your fates today." Marcus said when suddenly a strange sound began to echo through the Council Room.

"What is that?" One of the guards asked before Kane shot him a look.

"Never mind it." Kane said and the guard nodded apologetically before Kane sighed. "It was argued, convincingly that both of your expertise are still needed now more than ever." Kane said as he sat down.

"Thank you." Abby said to Jaha who shook his head.

"It wasn't me. The vote was nearly unanimous. It appears Jake's message appeared to their better angels as well." Jaha said and with that Abby made to retake her seat on the council when Jaha stopped her with a raised hand.

"Not so fast." Jaha said as a stern look fell on her face.

"We need to talk about those flares." Abby said urgently.

"No we don't." Jaha denied.

"You've got to be kidding me. Jaha, you were with me and we both saw those flares fly across the sky. We can't just ignore it. We can't ignore what it means." Jake protested before Kane looked up sharply.

"We don't know what it means." Kane denied and Jake shook his head.

"It means, that there is someone alive on Earth. It means that our children might still be alive." Jake implored only for Kane to scoff.

"More false hope? Jake, Abby, those flashes could have been anything." Kane said as suddenly the strange static began to fill the room but Kane continued. "Lightning, radiation in the atmosphere." Kane listed off.

"In any case, whatever they were…that's a matter for the council to discuss." Jaha said as he waved his hands at the people sitting down. "And you are no longer on the council." Jaha sighed as he stood up from his chair and walked over to both Jake and Abby.

"Your life has been spared but you have been stripped of your seat at this table. Effective immediately. Your pin." Jaha requested with an open hand and without blinking Abby took the pin off and handed it to Jaha.

"Raven Reyes…station…Calling Ark…" The intercom blared out throughout the Ark.

"There it is again." Jake whispered.

"Raven…she's alive!" Abby said happiness.

"I knew it." Jake whispered as the eyes of every council member fell on him before he and Abby ran out of the Council Room.

Throughout the Ark the people stopped as one as the transmission blared over the Ark's Coms.

"Calling Ark Station! The 100 are alive! Can anyone hear me?" Raven's voice through the intercoms asked desperately.

***On the Ground***

Raven paused waiting for a response part of her told her would never come when she heard the static clear on her head set.

"This is a restricted channel. Who is this? Please identify yourself." A strict voice asked and Raven and nearly every one of the 100 jumped in joy at their success.

"This is Raven Reyes from Mecha station. I'm transmitting from the ground. The 100 are alive. Please, you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Dr. Abby Griffin now!" Raven shouted into her headset.

"Hold on Raven, we're trying to boost your signal." The voice assured them before going silent.

***On the Ark***

"Get her off the Ark-wide Channel. This room only. Copy?" Sinclair asked and the corresponding technician nodded before doing as he was ordered as Abby and Jake Griffin ran into the room.

"Can she hear me?" Abby asked and Sinclair nodded.

"Did you confirm the signal's origin?" Jaha asked as he caught his breath.

"Yes sir! It's coming from Earth." Sinclair declared as Abby opened the feed.

"Raven. Are you there?" She asked and the room seemed to hold its breath waiting for a response when the channel cleared.

"Mom? Mom it's me." Clarke Griffin's voice rang out.

***On the Ground***

"Clarke?" Abby's voice broke.

"Mom I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a Grounder." Clarke said as she looked worriedly at Finn.

"Clark! This is the Chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" Jaha asked.

"Yes. The Earth is survivable. We're not alone." Clarke answered gravely. "Mom, he's dying and the knife is still in his chest." Clarke said breaking the silence that had sunk into the Coms room on the Ark.

"Clarke." Jaha's voice came through. "Is my son with you?" He asked and Clarke paused in her pacing before steeling herself for what she had to say.

"I'm so sorry. Wells is—Wells is dead." Clarke said solemnly as she tried her best not let her voice break and brushed the tears from her eyes.

***Ten Minutes Earlier***

Drake climbed onto the second floor and found Miller and Bellamy tying up the Grounder into a standing position. With that done Miller and Bellamy stepped away from the Grounder and walked over to Drake.

"So what's the plan?" Miller whispered and Bellamy scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious? We get information from him." Bellamy said pointedly.

"Torture him you mean." Miller said as his eyes narrowed.

We need to know what we are dealing with here." Bellamy whispered back. "If that means torturing him then that's what we do." Bellamy argued and both he and Miller looked at Drake to see what he thought.

"We need information that's true." Drake said thoughtfully and Bellamy smirked at Miller. "But we're not going to torture him. He's done nothing against us that warrant's that." Drake said resolutely.

"He stabbed Finn!" Bellamy exclaimed as he pointed at their prisoner.

"You broke into his home." Drake said evenly.

"I can't believe this! Drake, he had Octavia with him. He chained her up." Bellamy argued.

"He fixed her leg as well. You know your sister. She's a fighter. What if she had escaped and ran into Grounders that aren't like him?" Drake said and before Bellamy could answer Drake made a cutting motion with his hand. "They would have cut her down without a thought or worse. I'm not saying I know what his motives were but at the very least her kept her safe and healed her." Drake said as he stepped closer to Bellamy.

"So when I say we are not torturing him I mean it. Now are you with me or against me?" Drake asked and Bellamy struggled to contain his rage but finally he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sighing.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." Bellamy relented and Drake nodded as he turned toward the Grounder.

"I need some time go through his pack. It could help to identify our Grounder friend here." Drake said as he moved over to the side of the Drop Ship and sat down with the Grounder's pack between his legs.

As time passed Miller sat staring intently at the unconscious Grounder while Bellamy paced back and forward glancing at the strange man from time to time. Drake however, took the time to go through the Grounders pack. It was full of various herbs, vials, and one notebook. Carefully he flipped through the pages and saw that the Grounder was actually a pretty good artist.

"Drake. He's awake." Miller announced and Drake looked up to see the Grounder looking intently at him or more specifically at the book in his hands.

"I know you speak English. I know you are a warrior." Drake said as he stood up and approached the Grounder. "And I know you are a medicine man." Drake said as he held up the beaten up leather book but still the Grounder said nothing and looked impassively at him so Drake took another route.

"I know the blade was poisoned." Drake said causing Miller to gasp and Bellamy to stop his pacing. "A man like you would do that. One of my people will die if you don't give me or tell me how to make the antidote." Drake explained but still all he got was silence.

"Come on Drake. He's not going to give anything up unless we make him!" Bellamy yelled angrily as Drake stopped in front of the man at least two six inches taller than he was.

"Bellamy look at him. Do you think he cares about violence or the threat of pain?" Drake said as he tilted his head. "He was born in it. Molded by it. What kind of pain could a man like yourself cause a man like him? You have nothing that he wants. Nothing to trade him. Nothing but anger and pointless rage at perceived slights. Now be quiet!" Drake ordered but Bellamy continued.

"And what do you have?! If you're so God damn knowledgeable about these fucking savages how the fuck are you going to get him to talk?" Bellamy demanded.

"By appealing to his human nature." Drake said as he stepped back and waved Miller over and Miller quickly stepped up to him. "I need you to bring Octavia up here for me." Drake said as a look of surprised fell onto Bellamy's face.

"What?! Why?" Bellamy asked as he placed a hand against Miller's chest. "She's got nothing to do with it!" Bellamy exclaimed before Miller grabbed Bellamy's hand and twisted it painfully causing Bellamy to fall to his knees.

"Miller stop." Drake said and Miller obeyed immediately releasing Bellamy's hand. "Like I said before, he saved your sister. He did it for a reason. Miller go ahead." Drake said and Miller nodded before he climbed down the ladder.

Drake sighed as he looked at Bellamy.

"If you keep trying to go against me Bellamy you're going to break yourself." Drake stated coolly. "The 100 follow me and it seems like the only two people that won't are you and Finn. Now I know Finn's reasons. Clarke choose me over him and that ruffles his feathers. You though…you baffle me." Drake said as he stepped closer and looked down at Bellamy who was cradling his hand.

"Fuck you Drake." Bellamy said angrily only for Drake to grab his jacket and haul him to his feet.

"Since I've been in charge we have had food, water, medicine and shelter! What did you do when you took control of camp? Huh?! Nothing. You let it fall to ruin before it even started! Everything I've done is so that the 100 are safe! So that you and your sister are safe!" Drake shouted before Bellamy punched him in the face causing him to take a step back.

"You can't keep her safe! She's my sister! My responsibility!" Bellamy yelled angrily as Drake spat out some blood and chuckled.

"So what? Throwing that radio in the river was you keeping her safe?!" Drake yelled back and Bellamy found he couldn't say anything and just clenched his fist. "You shot Jaha for revenge, getting on the Drop Ship was just a way for you to escape." Drake accused and Bellamy shook his head.

"No! I did it so I could protect Octavia down here!" Bellamy denied.

"Yeah and how was taking off the wristbands going to protect your sister? Admit it you did it in the hopes of saving your own skin! How many of your direct actions have protected your sister? How many times did your direct actions put her in danger?" Drake said and Bellamy felt his words hit him like hammer blows.

"If you're looking for someone to blame look at yourself, you dick." Drake said and for some reason it caused Bellamy to laugh.

"You know…that's not the first time I've been called that." Bellamy said sadly.

"Listen, if you truly want to protect your sister show it in your actions." Drake said as he walked over and extended his hand. "Now are you with me or against me?" Drake asked once more.

"Yeah…I'm with you." Bellamy said honestly as he took Drake's hand.

"Good." Drake nodded. "Get your hand checked out and tell Miller to hurry up. I'd hate for Finn to die before we found out what the antidote is." Drake said and Bellamy nodded back before making his way toward the ladder and climbed down while closing the hatch behind him.

***On the Bottom Floor***

"I need her." Clarke said as Octavia handed her a canister of Jasper's Moonshine.

"Drake says he needs her too." Miller said tersely as the ship shook slightly from the storm.

"The storm is getting worse." Octavia said as she poured the moonshine over Finn's wound.

"Monroe, close the ramp." Clarke ordered and with a nod the red head pulled the lever down and the ramp slowly pulled itself shut with a metallic groan.

"Clarke." Miller said reminding her that he was there.

"Let her go. I'll help." Raven said as she joined them and rolled up her sleeves.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked and Raven nodded. "Alright but you are staying here Miller. If Finn wakes up I want you to hold him down." Clarke explained and Miller nodded as Octavia walked toward the ladder and brushed past Bellamy who had just come down holding his wrist.

"What the hell happened to you?" Clarke asked as Bellamy waved her off with his uninjured hand.

"It's nothing. I came to help." Bellamy said.

"Clarke, honey. We're ready over here." Abby's voice echoed through the ship which shocked Bellamy and Miller as neither had noticed it.

"Mom. The blade is at a sharp upward angle between the sixth and the seventh ribs." Clarke said out loud as she walked over to Finn's injured side.

"Ok. How deep?" Abby asked.

"I can't tell how deep it goes." Clarke said as she inspected the wound.

"That's alright. Just don't remove the knife yet." Abby said seriously and Clarke had to stop herself from saying duh as she poured moonshine over her hands.

"Hey, here. Sterilize your hands." Clarke called out to Raven who nervously stepped closer.

"Tell me we can do this." Raven said as Clarke held out the moonshine over her.

"We can do this." Clarke said as Raven grabbed it and raised it to her mouth to take three hard gulps before pouring it over her hands and Clarke found she couldn't blame her.

"Can you see any fluids?" Abby asked as a fight suddenly broke out.

"Damn it! Miller clear the area!" Clarke ordered and Miller rushed to contain the two boys who had stumbled nearby and dragged them to the other side of the drop ship.

"He feels a little warm." Raven said as she placed her hand on Finn's forehead.

"That's okay. Fever sometimes comes from trauma." Abby assured. "Clarke, I need you to tell me if there are any fluids leaking from the wound." Abby requested once more and Clarke looked closer at the wound.

"No." She determined.

"That's good. That's actually really good. He got lucky." Abby said causing Raven to sigh in relief.

Clarke smiled as Raven seemed to finally calm down and she wondered how Drake was doing with the Grounder.

***On the Second Floor***

With little fanfare Drake pulled a nearby seat in front of the Grounder and sat down as he opened the leather book once more.

"I know I could promise you freedom for your help. I could also promise that we won't kill you but you're too knowledgeable of the world to actually believe me. You don't know who I am. What you do know is that I invaded your home, knocked you out, and carried you back here through a storm. Probably one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I tell you, you're pretty heavy." Drake chuckled as he looked up from the book and snapped it shut.

"I'll admit it's not a good first impression but it's the best I could do under these…extraordinary circumstances. You are part of the Trikru correct?" Drake asked and the Grounder's eyes actually widened in surprise.

"I'll admit. While I was travelling this way, I've heard stories of you people. Your clan is renowned for its healers and strong warriors." Drake said approvingly when he heard the familiar sound of the hatch opening. "Well looks like our time is up." Drake said as he stood up with a groan as his legs burned and turned to see Octavia climb onto the second floor.

"Miller told me you wanted to see me?" Octavia asked but paused when she noticed the Grounder awake and tied down.

"Yes. The knife Finn was stabbed with was poisoned." Drake said calmly as a fearful look fell on her face.

"What?! We need to tell Clarke. Finn could die!" Octavia said with panic in her voice and she made to run back down the ladder but Drake grabbed her shoulder.

"If we don't figure out what the poison is he will die." Drake said as he turned her toward the Grounder. "He saved you for a reason. I think you are the only thing he values here. I know he can understand us and I know he speaks English. He just won't talk. Octavia. I need you." Drake implored and Octavia looked frightened at her former captor before taking a few steps toward the Grounder.

Octavia nodded hesitantly and sat in front of the Grounder. She had no clue what to say to him so she just went with the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why did you save me?" Octavia asked softly and the Grounder looked at her with a softer gaze that was actually noticeable in the light.

"You fixed my knee and kept me safe from the other Grounder's in your home. Why?" Octavia implored but the Grounder simply shut his lips tighter and Octavia sighed before continuing. "My friend is dying. I need your help. The poison…on your knife is going to kill him if the blade doesn't do it first. Please. He had no intention of hurting you. Just give him a chance." Octavia pleaded as tears formed in her eyes and Drake was almost shocked as the Grounder's eyes which were that of a hardened warrior just a few moments ago went soft when he saw the tears fall down Octavia's face.

Without a word the Grounder looked at his pack and then at Drake. Taking the cue Drake picked up the Grounder's bag and brought it over. Slowly Drake pulled out items and the Grounder shook his head at each one before he nodded as Drake pulled out a leather pouch. Quickly Drake untied the knot and rolled it opened to reveal several vials of liquid one of which had to be the antidote.

"Which one is it?" Octavia asked looking back at the Grounder and once more the Grounder relented as he followed Drake's fingers before nodding at one and as if cradling his own first born Drake pulled at the slim tube and clutched it safely in his hand.

"I don't need to tell you what'll happen if Finn dies from the poison." Drake said softly as he stood up.

"Drake. He helped me. Helped us. Can't we let him go?" Octavia asked still looking at her savior.

"When we know Finn is safe Octavia." Drake said before looking at the Grounder. "I promise, if this is the cure, you will leave unharmed with all your belongings. I promise on my name and on my life." Drake swore when suddenly the whole Drop Ship shook and the terrible sound of metal bending against its will echoed throughout the ship.

"Drake! What was that?!" Octavia screamed as she struggled to get back up.

"I don't know! Stay here with the Grounder. I'm going to make sure everyone is alright!" Drake tucked the vial in his pocket for safety before he scrambled down the ladder.

When he touched the first floor he saw that a tree had become embedded in the side of the Drop Ship. His eyes fell on Clarke as she looked at the bloodied knife in surprise. With care he did his best not to trip over the teens that had been knocked to the ground from the impact and quickly picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked worriedly and Clarke nodded as she made sure to be careful of the wicked looking knife as Drake pulled her to her feet.

"I think you need to be asking me that." Finn groaned from where he had fallen off the table.

"Clarke! Clarke! Are you okay? What's happening?" Abby asked worriedly through the radio.

"It's out." Raven said as she and Clarke scrambled over to Finn.

"The radio…you got it working?" Drake asked Raven who nodded as the two of them lifted Finn back onto the table.

"Guys…I'm feeling woozy here." Finn said weakly before passing out once more.

"Finn!?" Raven screamed in fear.

"Relax he's just lost a lot of blood. Clarke stitch him up." Drake said as he walked to Finn's side.

"Already on it." Clarke acknowledged as she began her first suture.

Drake quickly pulled out the vial from his pocket and uncorked it as he tilted Finn's head upward.

"Wait! What is that?" Raven said as she grabbed his wrist.

"The cure. The blade was poisoned. Octavia managed to talk the Grounder into giving us the antidote." Drake explained as a look of suspicion fell over Raven's face.

"How do you know it'll work? He could be lying!" Raven said worriedly. "We don't even know if the blade was poisoned." Raven added.

"So we just wait until Finn starts bleeding from every orifice on his body? Until he has a seizure or burns himself to death? Tell me Raven." Drake asked pointedly as Raven looked indecisively at Finn and then to Drake.

"I don't know. I don't know…Drake…" Raven said softly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Raven. Drake knows what he's doing." Clarke reassured her as Raven looked her hopelessly before a hand on her shoulder forced her attention back to Drake.

"Trust me." Drake said and Raven simply nodded.

"Okay." Raven said as she straightened her shoulders and walked back toward the radio.

Carefully he poured the contents of the vial into Finn's mouth. Thankfully Finn didn't cough it up and he managed to swallow it albeit with some choking. Drake looked at Clarke who was concentrating on her work. He didn't notice he was staring until Clarke coughed.

"It's a little distracting when you're staring at me Drake." Clarke stated as she tied another surgical knot.

"Sorry." Drake said sheepishly. "I need to get back to the Grounder. Tell me if anything changes." Drake said.

"Drake." Clarke whispered catching his attention. "Are you sure that was the antidote?" She asked worriedly.

"No but what choice do we have?" Drake said with a frowned. "Like I said, if something happens to him let me know." He said and Clarke nodded.

"Drake? Is that you?" Abby asked and Drake sighed as he turned toward the radio.

"It's me." Drake reported and a heavy sigh came through the radio.

"I'm glad you're alive Drake. We had thought we lost you when your wristband's transmission was cut off." Abby explained and Drake simply nodded.

"Yah I thought I was lost too. Now, I have to go. I have other matters to attend to." Drake said as he walked toward the ladder and made his way to the second floor.

"He sounds different." Abby said wistfully.

"We've all become different." Clarke added as she concentrated on stitching Finn up.

When Drake returned everything was just as he left it. The Grounder and Octavia simply looked at each other seemingly content with the comfortable silence between them.

"Glad everyone is getting along." Drake said as he closed the hatch.

"Is Finn okay?" Octavia asked.

"Clarke got the blade out and is sewing him up as we speak. He drank the antidote so hopefully by morning he'll regain consciousness. Then we'll know if the worst is behind him. If it is then you get to leave. As promised." Drake said and the Grounded gave just the slightest of nods before closing his eyes. "Octavia why don't you check on your brother." Drake suggested.

"Is he okay?" Octavia asked hesitantly as she had been trying to avoid even looking at Bellamy.

"Yeah, he's just been worried like crazy about you. It would do him some good if you would just talk to him. Please." Drake asked and Octavia just sighed and nodded her head before standing up.

"Thanks." Drake said she walked by. "Can you tell Miller to come up and take first watch?" He asked as she grabbed hold of the ladder.

"Yeah." Octavia said. "Thanks for keeping him safe." Added before she slid down the ladder.

As the hatch closed Drake sighed and sat down tiredly.

"Poorer be the King as his crown is heavy and covered in thorns." Drake said as he looked at the roof of the Drop Ship. "You love her. Don't you?" Drake asked as he looked down and saw the guarded look of the Grounder.

"It's why you saved her. Why I'm assuming you had to hide her in secret and kept the others from knowing. I wonder how long you have been watching us." Drake said curiously but the Grounder was as tight lipped as before. "Not much a conversationalist. Well just so you know if, and that's a big if, she chooses to love you back I have no problem with it." Drake said seriously as the Grounder's eyes widened once more in shock.

"My only condition is that when she's out there with you, you keep her safe. I don't care if you die but if Octavia is killed while she is with you then our people will want blood. Understand?" Drake asked.

"I'll keep her safe." The Grounder spoke for the first time and Drake simply nodded.

"Good. Get some rest and please don't try to escape. I didn't save you from Bellamy just to have to kill you myself." Drake said seriously and the Grounder nodded in agreement.

It was at this moment that Miller opened the hatch and took his place where Drake had sat. It was far away enough to be safe but close enough that if chose too he would be in the Grounder's face in less than a second. Drake patted Miller's shoulder appreciatively as he climbed down the ladder hopefully for the last time that night.

Drake's body felt like lead as he dropped to the ground floor. Thankfully the 100 had taken the momentary wane of the storm as a sign to get some rest. Tomorrow they would have work to do in fixing the damage or make full replacements on anything too broken. Carefully he stepped over the sleeping bodies and made his way to where Clarke was sitting and resting near Finn's bedside.

"Tired?" Drake whispered catching her attention and she smiled a little as he took a seat next to her.

"It's been a long day." She said simply as she leaned her head on his shoulder before pulling back abruptly. "You're soaking wet." Clarke said with a stern expression on her face.

"Yeah…didn't have time to change between traversing Grounder Country in the middle of the storm of the century." Drake said with a faux apologetic tone.

"Don't be an ass." She said dismissively as she stood up and grabbed a spare emergency blanket from an overhead compartment and walked back over toward him with an expectant look on her face.

"What?" Drake asked.

"The clothes. Lose them." Clarke ordered.

"Do you really think now's the time for this?" Drake joked as Clarke walked past him and held the blanket out toward a nearby window before opening it and dangerously holding it close to the rain falling down outside

"Alright, alright." Drake said holding up a hand as he worked to get his wet jacket off him.

"Good." Clarke said as she walked back toward him and stopped just as he took off his jacket.

"Well?" Drake asked as she pointed to his shirt. "Fine." Drake said with a sigh as he pulled off his shirt.

"Pants too." Clarke said with a smile.

"Now I think you're just trying to take advantage of me." Drake grumbled. "They're not that wet." Drake protested and Clarke scoffed.

"They're caked in mud." She stated bluntly.

"Man. Nothing will satisfy you woman." Drake said as he began to work on his pants.

"I beg to differ. You satisfy me well enough." Clarke said with a smirk as she sat down next to him once more as he took off his pants leaving him fully nude with only his hands to over himself.

"Now you're just trying to sweet talk me." Drake accused and she nodded as she wrapped the thermal blanket around both of them.

"Thanks." Drake whispered as she snuggled up to him.

"You're welcome." She yawned as she got comfortable and shortly afterward fell asleep.

"You two make a cute couple." Drake looked up to see Raven lift her head off the table.

"You're awake?" He asked surprised.

"Relax, I didn't see anything. Besides, I can't sleep. Not while he's like this." Raven said worriedly as she brushed Finn's hair back from his face.

"Hey." Drake called out and she looked at him. "He's going to be fine." He assured her and Raven let out a small sad smile and nodded.

"Thanks Drake. You should sleep." She said as she lowered her head back down on the table.

"Night Raven." He whispered as he rested his head on top of Clarke's and closed his eyes.

***POV CHANGE***

After she watched Drake fall asleep against Clarke she felt a twinge of jealousy in her chest. She loved Finn. She knew that as much as she knew how to build a Drop Pod from scrap. As she looked at Finn's sleeping face she could still feel the butterflies she always had in her stomach since she was fourteen and a passion in her heart that she had burned since the first day they had gotten together officially and he presented her with her necklace. He had been the one constant throughout her life that offered any sort of reprieve from her harsh upbringing or the drudgery of life on the Ark.

After she had landed though she had found that things had changed. Finn looked at her but it wasn't the same. There was no love in his eyes and as much as he kissed her and whispered reassuring words in her ear it just didn't feel the same as when they shared their own tiny corner of the Ark together. It felt as if he actually resented her for risking her life to find him. The feeling only increased as she found the two headed deer necklace in Finn's jacket pocket. It's what prompted her to ask around. Her investigation of her own relationship had ended up becoming mingled with Drake Knight and Clarke Griffin. When she had confronted Clarke she had expected her to deny everything. To push it all away or blame it on Finn but she didn't and had instead chosen to tell Raven the truth.

With Clarke's own admittance Raven had come to understand that Finn had fallen for her and had made a move despite knowing that one day she might come down. As much as she wanted to hate Clarke, to bash her head open with a wrench, she knew that's not where the fault laid. There was something wrong between her and Finn and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

So the story progresses and we start to notice the changes that Drake's presence and authority has brought. Also, we get more interactions between the 100 and the Ark. Well I hope you all are liking how the story is going. As always review and follow if you like and have a good one.


	6. Recovery

Recovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading the story. This is a shorter chapter and as much as I hate bridging chapters since they don't really progress the story I did have to write this one to set the foundation for the next chapter. So I hope you all enjoy it.

"Talking"

* * *

Drake woke to the sound of work being done outside of the Drop Ship. He looked around the area and found that besides an unconscious Finn, Raven who was manning the radio, and a sleeping Clarke everyone was gone. With a few careful movements he positioned Clarke so that she wouldn't fall over when he moved. Now extracted from her embrace he quickly dressed himself in his now dry clothes and sighed. The air was cold and he already missed Clarke's body pressed against his but he had a promise to fulfil. With some difficulty he walked over to the ladder and climbed up the metal rungs. Carefully he pushed the hatch opened before climbing up to see the Grounder was awake along with a guard that Miller had stationed there.

"Fallon, you're relieved." Drake ordered the half sleeping guard and the boy nodded gratefully before heading down the ladder as Drake turned his attention back to the Grounder. "It's time to go. I promised you that you'd leave safely and that's what I plan to do." Drake said as he untied the last knot letting the Grounder lower his arms for the first time since they tied him up.

The Grounder rubbed his arms to get feeling back in them as Drake picked up his pack and handed it to him.

"Follow me." Drake said simply as he climbed down the ladder with the Grounder closely after him.

As they reached the bottom Drake found Raven waiting for him with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"Why is he free? Where is he going?" Raven demanded.

"Finn made it through the night and I promised the Grounder that I'd let him go if he did." Drake answered calmly. "As for where he is going that's up to him but he will be walking out the gate. Now." Drake said firmly as he stepped closer to Raven.

"After what he did to Finn you're just going to let him walk!" She whispered angrily.

"Finn rushed into the man's home without permission. What he did was wrong and he got what he deserved. I know that's not what you want to hear right now but it's the truth. Now he helped Finn. He didn't have to and Finn is recovering. As far as I'm concerned that makes us even." Drake explained only for Raven to shake her head.

"Drake, I don't like this." Raven said softly.

"You don't have to like it. You don't even have to like me, but while you are down here in this camp you will respect and abide by my orders and you will respect me." Drake said dangerously and for the first time Raven saw the rumors come to life as he glared at her and she was dimly aware that he could break her if he so desired.

"You're right…sorry." Raven said demurely as she folded from his gaze and walked away.

"Let's go." Drake said after a few seconds of silence and led the Grounder toward the damage gates that had been forced open by the gale force winds from last night.

The 100 stopped working as they watched their leader lead a free Grounder toward the gates. No one said a word despite the uneasiness that filled their minds but they refrained from doing anything without the direction of Drake himself. Finally they reached the gate and Drake paused and looked at the Grounder.

"I would like to have a meeting with your leader. There are matters we should talk about. I know that things are stirring and if possible I'd like to end it before it even begins. If you are able to arrange something I would be grateful." Drake said softly so that only the two of them could hear and the Grounder looked thoughtful for a second and nodded.

"If I can, I will let you know." The Grounder promised and was surprised as Drake held out a hand.

"It's a little late but I'm Drake Knight." Drake formally introduced himself and the Grounder took his hand.

"Lincoln." Lincoln shook his hand once firmly before taking off into the woods.

With that done Drake turned back at the camp and found the majority of the 100 standing still and looking at him.

"Let's get this place cleaned up." Drake ordered and as one the 100 at his orders restarted their efforts to clean up and fix the camp.

***An Hour Later***

When Clark woke it was inside of Drake's tent covered by the familiar leather blanket of his. Slowly the memories of last night came back and with a jolt of energy she jumped out of bed and exited the tent to see the 100 busy repairing any damages that had been sustained in the storm. Her eyes quickly searched for the most active spot in camp and predictably she found Drake talking with Bellamy near the gates. Mindful of the 100 moving to and fro she quickly approached the two.

"We'll get it cleaned up." Bellamy said respectfully as he walked back toward the gates and helped a few of the 100 remove the broken posts.

"Clarke." Drake greeted her as she approached.

"Drake…"Clarke paused as she hadn't really known what to say, she should be rushing to see if Finn, her patient was okay, but she sought him out first without even realizing it and with nothing to say she floundered a bit, seeing this Drake smirked.

"Finn is okay. I checked on him this morning and Octavia's been keeping an eye on him." Drake informed her and silently she nodded.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Clarke finally managed to say and although she wasn't sure what she meant or why she had even said it in the first place Drake seemed to understand and nod with an apologetic look on his face.

"Too much work and considering the stress from last night, I figured you could use a few more hours of sleep." He explained and Clarke nodded. "I'll be sure to wake you up next time." Drake said with a gentle smile that made her heart beat a little harder.

"Thanks." Clarke said simply and to her surprise Drake grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"You…don't strike me as someone who enjoys public displays of affection." Clarke said slowly as she looked down at their intertwined hands and then back up at Drake who ran his free hand through his hair almost shyly.

"I'm not. But, I don't mind it when I'm with you." Drake said simply and Clarke felt her face heat up as she struggled to find the words to convey what she was feeling.

"Aw…that's so sweet." The voice of Octavia Blake cooed and Clarke suddenly felt exposed as she jumped around in shock.

"Octavia! Aren't you supposed to be watching Finn?" Clarke asked as Octavia crossed her arms.

"Can't I say the same of you?" Octavia asked and Clarke had the good grace to look down guilty. "Any way, with Raven hovering it's like I never left. Now come on. It is time to check on Charlotte and Finn." Octavia said as she interwove her arm with Clarke's and pulled her away.

"Good morning to you as well Octavia." Drake called out over their shoulders and Octavia simply waved her hand behind her.

"So, the Princess and the Orphan King?" Octavia asked as they walked toward the Drop Ship.

"Excuse me?" Clarke asked clearly blindsided by the titles.

"You're not plugged into gossip mill at all are you?" Octavia shook her head. "It's pretty self-explanatory." Octavia laughed slightly.

"I'm just surprised…I've never heard anyone call Drake that before." Clarke said softly.

"He's not very talkative about it but a few of the 100 have heard that he's been an orphan for as long as he can remember. Now that we're down here though I guess we're all orphans in our own way. So the name is aptly given considering he's our leader and all." Octavia shrugged as they walked up the Drop Ship ramp.

As they entered they found Raven monitoring the radio, Finn laying where he had been left the night before and Charlotte doing her rehabilitation exercises.

"Charlotte." Clarke called out and Charlotte stopped rotating her shoulders and obediently walked over to Clark and presented herself for examination.

"We'll be able to take the stitching out today. It looks like you've healed up nicely." Clarke said as she pulled the halter top back to its original position.

"Drake said when I'm fully healed you'll send me to him." Charlotte stated.

"Yes. He has plans for you." Clarke said simply.

"Okay. I'm ready." Charlotte said with a determination only children can muster and Clarke chuckled.

"Let's get those stitches out first okay? And after those heal I'll let Drake know that you're ready." Clarke said. "Now continue your exercises. We need to get you back to full functionality." Clarke pushed Charlotte slightly forward and she went back to her exercises.

"What's Drake planning on doing with her?" Octavia whispered.

"I don't know…but I trust him. He'll do what's best for Charlotte." Clarke said as she walked over to Finn and uncovered the knife wound on his stomach.

Carefully she cleaned the area around Finn's wound with a rag and alcohol. As she worked Octavia sat next to her and watched on curiously.

"So are you two exclusive?" Octavia asked.

"We haven't talked about it…"Clarke trailed off as a new fear wormed its way into her mind.

"I think Drake wants it to be." Octavia said causing Clarke to look back at her in shock.

"How can you tell?" She asked and Octavia smiled as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Seriously? You don't notice all the girls and maybe a few of the boys here throwing themselves at him?" Octavia asked and Clarke swallowed hard as she realizes she hadn't. "Some do it because Drake is a powerful figure. Others because he's a genuinely nice guy, and some just want bragging rights and a story." Octavia listed off.

"Oh…and how many has he slept with?" Clarke said trying to sound casual despite the chaos in her head and the worry she felt in her heart.

"None." Octavia answered causing Clarke's whole train of thought to derail.

"None?" Clarke said suddenly confused as she was sure there were girls prettier than her in camp that Drake came into contact regularly.

"None. In fact most of the 100 started to wonder if he simply didn't want anyone." Octavia said with a soft chuckle. "He looks at you so kindly." Octavia whispered almost as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" Clarke said as she finished and turned around to lean against the table.

"I don't know. It's in the eyes you know. Normally his gaze is so focused and for a lack of a better word, penetrating, that it's like he's looking into your very soul and can see what makes you, you. But I've noticed it last night. After he came back and he looked at you. It was the first time his eyes seemed so soft and it was caring." Octavia groaned as she rubbed her temples in frustration. "Ugh! I mean…let me just put it like this. It's the kind of look every woman wants thrown at her at least once in her life. You know?" Octavia asked and Clarke looked down thoughtfully.

"No." Clarke sighed. "Not really." Clarke said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh…OH! So, he's the first?" Octavia asked surprised.

"Yes." Clarke admitted hesitantly. "It just…never happened for me on the Ark. I had too many things to do so I didn't really have time for that stuff. Between the apprenticeship with my mom and engineering with my dad I didn't have a lot of free time. The person I spent most of my free time was…Wells…until nearly a year ago when he introduced me to Drake. He was barely a blip on my radar." Clarke admitted.

"And now you're here, with him." Octavia mused.

"Funny. How things work out huh?" Clarke asked before she smiled and hid it with both her hands. "I think…I'm in love with him." Clarke admitted with a happy sigh.

"I think so too." Octavia nodded and they both basked in Clarke's happiness as they settled into a comfortable silence.

Neither of them noticed as Finn's hands clenched in rage or Raven as she looked back at the radio and tried to focus on waiting for the Ark to communicate once more with them.

***On the Ark***

In the course of his life Jake Griffin had never wanted to have power. All he ever wanted was to be a good worker, provide for his family and keep them safe. As he stood in the Council Room and held up his right hand though he knew some things had changed.

"I, Jake Griffin, do solemnly swear to uphold and defend the laws and the people of the Ark." Jake swore and Jaha nodded in approval as he waved Jake to the table.

"Then welcome to the Council, Councilor Griffin." Jaha announced and the council clapped as they welcome their new Councilor as Jake sat down.

"As you know, yesterday it was proven that the ground is survivable. The 100 are alive along with Drake Knight who has taken a leadership position with them. Now, if you all look at your consoles I will inform you of Project: Exodus." Jaha said as he pressed the send button and each Councilor opened the link revealing plans of the Project. "The good news is that we're going down to Earth…" Jaha announced as the Councilors looked over it.

"The bad news is not all of us." Jake finished grimly as he surveyed the numbers and what it meant.

"Yes." Jaha acknowledged. "It was a problem we were supposed to have a hundred years to fix." Jaha explained.

"What problem?" One of the older members of the council asked.

"There are 2,520 people on the Ark and there are only enough Drop Ships to bring down 700. We are on the Titanic and there aren't enough life boats." Jaha concluded and the Council Room fell silent. "Now I've tasked Jake to come up with a solution for this and told him to terminate any further attempts to fix the life support system and so far he's come up with this." Jaha waved a hand at Jake and he nodded.

"What I propose is that we drop the seven hundred which will comprise mostly of women, children, guards and anyone important for continuing life down on Earth first, since the Drop Ships are the most reliable. The second part of this plan is to drop the Ark itself with the rest of us down to Earth." Jake explained only to get the expected response which was chaos and refusals which only stopped as Kane slammed his hands onto the table quieting the rest of the Councilors.

"We failed to listen to Jake once. I for one will not make the same mistake again." Kane said frowning.

"Thank you Kane." Jake said appreciatively before continuing. "Now as we drop, the Ark will break apart into their original stations. There is no guarantee which ones will make it through the re-entry safely but we can boosts survival rates if we start reinforcing each stations frames starting today." Jake finished.

"Now, I don't know about the rest of you but it sounds like the only solid plan we have yet. If you have any other thoughts I encourage you to speak up now. If not then this is the plan that we will follow." Jaha said firmly and as he looked around the table nobody raised any objects and he nodded then turned to Jake.

"It seems, not for the first time, that our fates rest in your hands Jake." Jaha said and Jake nodded.

"I'll do my best." Jake said and Jaha nodded.

"The details of this meeting are to be held a secret until I can hold a conference with the head of all departments. Until then this meeting is adjourned." Jaha dismissed.

***On the Ground***

It was by late afternoon that the camp had been cleaned that normal rhythm returned to the camp. Drake climbed up a watch tower and onto the platform current being occupied by the ever stoic Miller.

"Drake?" Miller asked surprised at the unexpected visit.

"Just wanted to say hi." Drake said lamely and Miller scoffed as he looked back into the woods.

"Come on Drake, it's never just hi with you. What's on your mind?" Miller asked and Drake nodded admitting he had been caught.

"I wanted to say sorry for yesterday for what I did to you. That was wrong of me." Drake apologized to a shocked Miller. "Clarke…she's important to me. I'd do anything to protect her and I acted without thinking." Drake finished and Miller merely chuckled and shook his head.

"I get it. You were protecting your girl but don't worry about me. I'd be more likely to go after you if you catch my drift." Miller said with a sly smile and Drake chuckled and nodded his head.

"Ah. So anyone special in your life?" Drake asked as he made himself comfortable.

"I have a boyfriend on the Ark. He lives on Farm Station." Miller said longingly as he looked upward.

"We'll get them down here Miller." Drake promised and Miller nodded.

"Thanks Drake. Now-I think I see your lady waving at you. Best get going or you may be in the dog house tonight." Miller teased and Drake nodded appreciatively at him.

"You're a good man Miller. It's why I feel like I can ask you of this." Drake said seriously and Miller nodded at his tone for him to continue. "If something were to happen to me…if I were injured or hurt or dead…I need someone to look out for Clarke." Drake said softly and Miller clamped a firm hand on Drake's shoulder.

"I'll take care of her. Whenever she needs a strong arm she'll have mine." Miller promised and Drake let out a relieved sigh. "Now go." Miller said as he gave Drake a soft shove and Drake turned and waved back at Clarke before proceeding down the ladder.

As for Miller, he felt proud that someone as strong as Drake had noticed and saw worth in him. For the first time in a long time he wondered if his father would be proud of who he was and who he was turning out to be and with that he looked back at the forest and continued his watch.

Drake felt better after apologizing to Miller and he had to admit that Clarke was right and she seemed to acknowledge his thoughts with a self-satisfied smile as he walked up to her.

"Did you apologize?" She asked and Drake nodded. "Good. It's time for the updates." Clarke announced as she turned and walked to the unofficial command tent with Drake following close behind.

As they entered Bellamy, Jasper, Monty and Raven stood gathered around a makeshift round table. Each one did their own acknowledgement before Drake had them seated which they took gratefully.

"Bellamy, how are repairs going?" Drake asked and Bellamy sighed.

"We've got most of the camp cleared and we're replacing the outhouses. As for the walls most of it held up during the storm. Anything else we can handle later." Bellamy informed them.

"Jasper. How are we doing with food and moonshine?" Drake asked and Jasper nodded nervously as this wasn't his usual environment.

"We're good on both. We managed to get most of the meat and vegetables inside the Drop Ship before the storm hit. We've lost a crate but that can be replaced. As for the moonshine…the Still was pretty banged up. It'll take a little fixing but I can get it up and running in the next few days." Jasper informed them and Drake nodded.

"How is the Molotov project progress?" Drake asked and Jasper sighed.

"I'm still trying to make an easy to use container but I'm close. If we get this right we'll have some firepower in case we're attacked." Jasper answered and Drake nodded satisfied.

"Monty, Raven." Drake waved a hand and Raven sighed softly before speaking.

"The radio is in working order but because it's pretty basic we can only communicate with the Ark during certain times of the day. If I want to boost our signal and get us talking to the Ark reliably throughout the day I'll need parts. Maybe I can get a camera working and we can have video as well." Raven informed them.

"Use whatever parts you need. We certainly can't do much except build weapons out of them." Drake gave permission and Monty and Raven nodded gratefully.

"Clarke." Drake called out and she nodded as she cleared her throat.

"Finn seems to be making a full recovery. He'll be up and running after tomorrow but for now we can move him to his tent today. For Charlotte she's healing up well. I'm taking the stitches out after this and by tomorrow she'll be sent to you." Clarke informed him.

"Good. Now we move onto more…serious news." Drake said ominously as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. "As you know I was sent down here nearly seven months ago so I've gotten to experience the majority of the weather patterns on the ground. Now I've never experienced winter but from what I'm told it is brutal. We need to start preparing and we've already gotten a surplus of food but what I'm more concerned about is warm clothing and housing. We need to start long term goals. That's why I'm going to have work crews start on cutting down the nearby trees and using them to start making permeant or at least warmer structures for us. As for the hunters, I'm looking at you Bellamy, we're going to hunt around the clock and bring as much food and more importantly pelts to the camp." Drake stated and Bellamy nodded.

"Alright unless that's it you're free to go, except you Raven. I need to talk to you." Drake said and everyone seemed to accept this and leave the tent quickly leaving the two of them alone.

"What is it?" Raven asked as she crossed her arms.

"I want to apologize about this morning." Drake said slowly.

"Is that all?" Raven asked with contempt as she stood up.

"Sit down." Drake said harshly and Raven frowned before she did as she was told.

"I need you to understand why I let the Grounder go." Drake said seriously and Raven finally nodded as she leaned back. "How many Grounder's do you think are out there?" Drake asked and Raven shook her head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked but Drake let out an exasperated sigh and she gave in. "A couple hundred?" She proposed and Drake smiled sadly.

"Try thousands and that's just in this area alone." Drake said somberly. "That's thousands against barely a hundred teenagers who've spent the majority of their lives in the soft living of the Ark." Drake paused as he let the information sink in.

"That's impossible." Raven denied.

"You give the Grounders too little credit. Just because we've lived on mankind's greatest invention does not mean we're better than them. I've seen them Raven. They're strong, fast, cunning and most importantly intelligent. They're thriving and they vastly outnumber us and that's even when we get reinforcements from the Ark. By releasing the Grounder, sparing him, I've sent out a message that we are open to peace. That we are willing to negotiate for this land. We cannot risk going to war with them." Drake said gravely and Raven's eyes widened as she finally grasped the big picture.

"I see." Raven whispered. "I'm sorry." She said after a brief pause and this time she sounded genuine.

"It's alright. You're new here but you'll learn." Drake said encouragingly and Raven scoffed.

"You sound old Drake." Raven said teasingly as Drake smiled.

"I feel old." Drake admitted.

"Well come on old man. People we'll start wondering what we're doing in here if we stay any longer." Raven said half-jokingly and Drake chuckled.

"Yeah. That would not be good. Why don't you help Finn get to his tent? I'm sure he'll prefer his cot to the metal table." Drake suggested and Raven nodded before excusing herself and walking out of the tent.

Drake sighed as he was glad he had gotten to Raven and that she had understood their situation. The less friction around the camp the better and honestly he couldn't handle Finn or Raven if they both persisted on defying him at every turn. If they did he'd have to start issuing out punishments and that was the last thing he wanted but he would do it if he had too.

"Poorer be the King…"Drake mused to himself before exiting the tent himself.

***In the Drop Ship***

"Finn, wake up." Clarke urged and slowly Finn's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Wow." Finn whispered as he smiled and Clarke sighed in annoyance.

"Finn don't even start." Clarke said firmly and the smile faded from his face. "Time for you to go back to your tent." Clarke told him and Finn's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? I don't even think I can move." Finn groaned out.

"You're safe enough to travel." She assured him and he sighed as he grabbed the hand she offered and she pulled him up slowly.

Finn groaned in pain but the feeling of him touching her was worth it. He hadn't been this close to her since the bunker and his heart ached at the missed opportunity between them. Just as quickly as the thought entered his mind she removed her hand from his and left him feeling colder.

"I could be better for you." Finn whispered causing Clarke to freeze before turning to him slowly. "I could." Finn promised.

"Finn, I'm telling you now. Stop it." Clarke said angrily as she tossed a spare shirt at him and he numbly grasped at it like it was a life rope.

"Clarke, come on…"Finn begged but paused as new footsteps walked up the ramp and he saw Raven walk in.

"Come on Finn. Let's get you back to your tent." Raven said in a happy voice and Finn did his best to smile at her.

"He's good to go." Clarke said to Raven and she nodded as she helped Finn put on his shirt.

"Come on you big lug. Let's get you home." Raven said softly as she wrapped his arm over her shoulder and Finn grunted roughly as Raven pulled him onto his feet.

As Finn and Raven exited the Drop Ship Clarke let out a sigh of relief. That was the most forward Finn had been since the bunker and instead of coming off as romantic it just felt slimly and she felt like she could use some hot water to clean herself off.

"Should I tell Drake?" The quiet voice of Charlotte rang out and Clarke nearly jumped in surprise as the girl seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Charlotte!" Clarke grabbed her chest in and tried to slow her heart.

"Should I tell Drake?" She asked once more and finally Clarke caught what she was saying and went still as images of what Drake would do to Finn came to her mind.

"No…no. I'll handle Finn." Clarke assured her and she nodded as Charlotte stepped closer and presented herself.

"Time for my stitches to come out right?" Charlotte asked and Clarke nodded as she got the supplies ready.

As she began to work she did her best to keep Finn out of her mind.

***Later On***

Raven walked into Finn's and, she guessed now, her own tent with a cup full of water. She smiled softly to herself when she found him still asleep where she had left him and gently set the cup down but the soft thump woke him.

"Hey." Finn said tiredly as Raven took off her jacket and picked up the cup before sitting next to him.

"Thirsty?" She whispered and Finn nodded slowly.

With care she raised the cups to his lips and he drank slowly. As she pulled the cup away a small amount of the water missed his mouth and fell down his neck.

"Let me get that." Raven said huskily as she leaned down and licked Finn's neck softly where the water had fallen.

Slowly Raven kissed his neck for she began to burn for his touch. For Finn it was the first time since the bunker that he had received any affection and it felt good but he couldn't get into the mood even as she straddled him and kissed him hungrily.

"Wa-wait." Finn managed to say out between kisses.

"Why? I've been waiting since they locked you up on the Ark." Raven gasped out as she pressed her body against his.

"I can't." Finn whispered and Raven paused before sitting up slowly. "Not until we talk." Finn added and Raven felt a twinge in her chest and hurriedly kissed him but he just pushed her firmly away once more.

"Something happened." Finn started and Raven shook her head.

"Finn…I know and I don't want to talk about it. Ever." Raven said as she tried to fight the tears that threatened to come. "Do you love me?" Raven asked as she gazed into his eyes.

"Always." He whispered as he looked at her and Raven nodded as she put a hand on his chest.

"Okay then." Raven accepted it but as she kissed him he closed his eyes and an anger filled her because she knew he was imagining that he was kissing Clarke.

In a move that shocked herself she pressed onto his knife wound causing them both to recoil, one in pain and one in shock.

"Owww." Finn uttered as he breathed in heavily.

"I'm so sorry…God…what am I doing? You need time to heal. When you're better we'll have time for this." Rave said as she kissed his forehead and pulled back. "We're on the ground now. We have all the time in the world." Raven said as she grabbed the nearby cup and stood up.

"Raven? Where are you going?" Finn asked as she turned away from him.

"Just going to get more water….get some rest." Raven said careful not to turn, careful not to let him see her tears.

"Alright." Finn called out but she was already gone.

Raven could barely walk in a straight line as burning hot tears fell down her face. She didn't even know where she was going until she felt a strong hand grab her arm and she turned to see Drake looking at her.

"Come on. Follow me." Drake said as he turned and she found that somehow she had walked out of camp and was in an unknown area to her.

With nothing left to do she followed after him. They said nothing and Raven did her best to compose herself and succeeded somewhat as they finally reached a small clearing. Drake sat against a fallen log and gestured at a nearby stump. It was probably one of the newly cleared trees and with a heavy sigh she sat down at his direction.

"Finn doesn't love me anymore." She whispered and just like that she began to cry once more.

"I'm sorry." Drake said not sure of what else to say but at the very least he could watch her here and make sure she didn't do anything stupid as the sun was coming down.

They both sat there for a while until Raven's tears finally dried up and at an unseen signal both stood up and began walking towards camp. There wasn't anything said between the two and when the gate closed behind them they went their separate ways.

"A devil or an angel." Raven whispered to herself as her mind replayed the events of the day.

Carefully she walked into Finn's tent and saw him sleeping once more. With care she laid out a spare blanket on the ground and laid on top of it. She didn't want to wake him up. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to lay next to him and she didn't want to kiss him as he imagined Clarke.

Raven still felt that she loved him, loved him with all her heart but this was something she had learned a long time ago as her mother drank and whored herself to death. You can love someone as much as you want but that cannot change the fact that they do not love you back. With that heavy lesson settling into her heart she closed her eyes and tried her best to sleep.

* * *

One of my shorter chapters but a good bridge into the next chapter which will come out soon. I hope you've enjoyed it and as always review and follow if you like the story. Have a good one guys.


	7. It's Nothing

It's Nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Alright. So here we go. Hope you all enjoy the chapter now let's begin.

"Talking"

* * *

Drake woke up with a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Clarke's back facing him. Carefully he leaned closer and kissed her bare shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The move earned him a happy groan as Clarke tiredly shimmied back against him and pulled his arm tighter around her body. It had been a pretty amazing week since the storm. The 100 were functioning at peak capacity, the food and furs were coming in every day, and for once there were no major emergencies. The only caveat was the actions of one Finn Collins. And as the troubled older boy crossed Drake's mind he felt Clarke's sharp canines bite into his arm.

"Ow…what?" Drake whispered as Clarke released him.

"I can tell when something's bothering you." Clarke said tiredly. "You always tense up." Clarke admonished.

"Sorry." Drake said as Clarke kissed the spot she bit him.

"Didn't we agree no thinking of bad stuff in the morning?" Clarke asked as she looked over her shoulder and fixed him with a scolding gaze. "It's Finn isn't it?" Clarke asked and Drake could do nothing but nod his head.

Since Finn could walk he had been making regular visits to Jasper's Still and getting more than enough to drink. It had started after he had found out that Clarke had told Drake about the bunker. Drake of course ordered a large amount of the 100 to salvage whatever they could and bring it back. Needless to say Finn was upset and knowing he could do nothing turned to drinking and it became a routine. If he wasn't scouting he was drinking and if he wasn't drinking he was scouting, albeit it when he could still walk straight. His ever increasing bad attitude was starting to affect the 100 and slowly it seemed everyone had begun to turn their backs on him. Drake ordered Jasper to cut off the supply but it seemed Finn had a stash somewhere and would continue regardless. The only one who still stood by his side was Raven and even then she spent most of her time working on the radio and upgrading it. If not that, she would be in the training area learning to fight, or talking with Drake and Clarke who had become close friends to her. It was a pile of gunpowder waiting for a spark and every one was concerned.

"If he doesn't regain some control soon I'll have to punish him." Drake said as Clarke turned over and rested her head on his chest. "He'll become an example." He finished and although he didn't particularly like Finn he did not want to do what he had in mind.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Clarke whispered and Drake leaned down and kissed the top of her head as his hand slowly ran through her hair.

"No. It's not. Finn is responsible for what he does." Drake assured her before he sighed. "Enough of that. Come on. We got a busy day." He said as he sat up and pulled the blanket off of them much to Clarke's chagrin.

"Do we have to?" She whined as she shivered against the cold air.

"Come on." Drake said smiling as he tossed some clothes at her and put on his own. "Today's the first time you'll use the video feed so look nice." He joked and Clarke pulled the shirt over her head and frowned.

"Aren't you going to talk to the Council?" Clarke asked and Drake shrugged apologetically.

"Charlotte's ready to be taken on the hunt. She's been begging me to take her and I think she's ready." Drake said with a grin and Clarke sighed before nodding.

"Fine. I'll deal with the Council. But you owe me." Clarke said begrudgingly as she stood up.

"Do I now?" Drake asked with a smirk.

"I'll figure something out. Probably something later tonight." Clarke said teasingly and Drake kissed her.

"I look forward to it." Drake said as he pulled back and Clarke smiled as she grabbed his shoulders and faced him toward the exit.

"Come on lover boy." Clarke said as she marched him out of the tent.

***An Hour Later***

Jaha sat staring at a monitor as the face of Clarke Griffin appeared. Part of him was sad that she had grown so much since he had last seen her. Another part of him was proud as she looked more matured and capable then she ever had on the Ark.

"Clarke." He greeted at the grainy image of her on screen.

"Chancellor Jaha." Clarke nodded.

"I was told Drake would be the one I would speak to today." Jaha said slightly worried for the young man.

"Unfortunately he is tied up at the moment with the hunt. He told me to take his place." Clarke explained and Jaha nodded.

"Alright. What are you doing to ensure your survival for the winter?" Jaha asked and Clarke nodded her head.

"We're doing the best we can. Drake has the hunting teams running from sun up to sun down. We've gotten a stockpile of dried meats and we are storing nuts and vegetables for the winter. As for warm clothing we've been tanning hides as fast as we can but we might come up short." Clarke admitted. "We've begun to build more stable and warmer housing but the truth is…the winter will arrive before we finish and we'll be exposed." Clarke said finally and the image shifted over to Kane.

"There's good news on that front. According to Civil Defensive plans from before the war, there's an old emergency aid depot not far from the landing site. Here are the coordinates." Kane informed her as he held the data pad toward the camera and Clarke began to write them down.

"In addition to supplies, it could provide shelter to the 100 and for the citizens coming down on the Ark." Jaha explained.

"And what makes you think it's still intact?" Clarke asked.

"It was built to withstand nuclear warfare." Kane added and Clarke nodded.

"Alright. We'll send a party to check it out." Clarke assured them.

"Okay. Let's allow Jake and his daughter some privacy." Jaha said as the councilors stood up respectfully and filed out of the room.

"Clarke." Jake called out as the camera, which automatically focuses on the speaker, projected his image on the screen.

"Dad?" Clarke asked in confusion.

"A lot's change kiddo. Can you believe it? They made your old man a Councilor." Jake said with a smile and watched as his daughter smiled.

"About time." Clarke said and they both shook their heads.

"Listen, Clarke, I just want you to know that your mother and I are proud of you." Jake said and almost instantly regretted it as a hard look fell on Clarke's face.

"Let's not talk about mom." She whispered angrily.

"Please Clarke. It's time to forgive. Let me schedule for a sit down time between you and her." Jake asked but Clarke shook her head.

"I can't. She betrayed me. I was sent to the Skybox because of her." Clarke said coldly. "Now, tell me whose next so that I can send a kid here who actually wants to talk to their parents have a turn." Clarke said and Jake with a sigh nodded.

"Next is a boy named Dax." Jake said as he read off a list on his right.

"Alright." Clarke said as she pulled off the headset and headed outside.

Seeing familiar faces she walked over to where Monty and Jasper were eating nuts as they worked.

"Have either of you seen Dax?" Clarke asked and Monty pointed with a nod behind him.

"He's on the meat crew." He said and Clarke nodded a she made her way over to where two boys were skinning the animals brought back from the hunt.

"Dax." She called out and one of the taller and bigger looking boys turned toward her.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"You're up." Clarke said pointing toward the communications tent.

Dax tossed the freshly skinned rabbit on the table as he handed its pelt to the other boy. With some excitement in his step he walked into the tent and sat down before carefully arranging the headset over his ears. Suddenly Commander Shumway appeared on the monitor.

"Where's my mom?" Dax asked worriedly and Shumway shook his head

"You can see her after you and I have a little talk. Are you alone?" Shumway asked.

"Yes. Why?" Dax asked.

"If I remember correctly you beat a man to death." Shumway said.

"He stole from me." Dax defended.

"Relax. I have a problem, and I think you can help me fix it and in return I can guarantee your mom a spot on the first Drop Ship and you, a choice assignment when I'm on the ground." Shumway offered as indecision began to grow in Dax until finally he made his choice.

"What do you want me to do?" Dax asked.

"I want you to kill Drake Knight and Bellamy Blake" Shumway ordered.

***In the Forest***

Charlotte stalked forward with her new bow at the ready. It had been a gift from Drake and he had given it to her when she had proven to be healthy enough to draw the bow string back. She had practiced day and night over the last week firing at targets until Drake was satisfied that she could hit with reasonable accuracy. Today was the day that he had taken her to hunt and she had been eager to prove herself. To prove that she deserved the second chance he had given her.

They were on the trail of a large buck she had spotted running into the forest. Her nose was hit with the smell of dung and she spotted a pile of droppings nearby and lowered her hand toward the pile and felt the heat still radiating off it. It is nearby, she thought to herself as she moved as slowly as possible along the worn trail that grew steeper the more it went up the side of the mountain. After a few minutes however, she heard some odd sounds as she approached what appeared to be a clearing. Carefully ducking into a bush and she peered through the leaves to see the buck laying on the ground with two small four legged animals eating at it. Angry that she had wasted four hours she rose from the bush and aimed to scare the animals off with an arrow.

"Charlotte!" She head Drake yell as she felt something breathe fire along her neck.

She turned around slowly to see a black mass rise upward until it blocked out the sun and fear began to fill her as it breathed in and let out a thunderous roar that almost seemed to shake the mountain itself. She watched as it raised a massive paw to strike her but before it could she saw Drake run full speed into its hip knocking it off its center of balance and down onto the edge of the trail where it began to slide down a hill. Before it completely slipped off though it managed to smack Drake in the head with its heavy paw and brought him down with it. In panicked breaths Charlotte ran to the edge of the hill where she saw Drake and the animal roll down.

"Drake!" She screamed and winced as Drake slammed heavily into trees and rocks on the way down and she did her best to follow without falling herself.

As for Drake he landed in a painful heap and as quick as he could jumped to his feet and for the first time he saw the animal clearly. It was a descendant of the bears, that much was clear. Its skin was patchy with fur and its eyes shown a cloudy white. Its body however seemed to be twice as muscular as a regular bear and as it got up the muscles under its skin flexed so tight against its skin he was surprised it didn't simply burst.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Drake whispered to himself as he pulled out his knife and some rope and tied it tightly to his hand.

Drake looked up just in time for the bear to reach him and clawed him across his chest ripping deeply into his skin and he screamed in agony as the force of the blow threw him across the ground until he stopped finally on his back. His eyes opened wide as the bear rose on its hind legs but before it could fall down on him Drake rolled to the side and narrowly avoided the crushing weight of the bear. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and slammed the knife into the bear's shoulder causing it to thrash in pain. Still tied to the knife, the movements of the bear caused Drake to slam repeatedly into its rock hard body knocking the wind out of him. Mercifully the rope snapped which caused Drake to be thrown a dozen feet away where he landed on his back once before rolling over and landing on his stomach. Blood soaked the ground where he laid and he looked up to see the bear preparing for a charge.

"Oh shit…" Drake groaned before looking up sharply as the bear roared in pain.

An arrow shaft was lodged firmly in its side and Drake found Charlotte holding her bow loosely in her hands. The bear turned toward Charlotte and roared in fury at the small attacker and prepared to charge straight at her.

"Come on Drake. Get up. Get…up!" Drake urged himself as he pushed himself onto his hands and toes and like the runners of old he exploded from his position at the same time the bear began its charge.

To Charlotte this was how she was going to die. Torn to shreds by the monster in front of her. Calmly she resigned herself to her fate and would try her best to stay alive long enough for Drake to escape. Slowly she lowered her bow and waited for the end when, to her surprise, she saw Drake jump on the massive animals back and grabbed onto the blade embedded in its shoulder.

"Come on you fuck!" Drake screamed out as he forced the blade downward along the bear's side until it stopped at the left elbow joint.

The wound was crippling causing the bear's left forepaw to collapsed under the its own weight and the momentum threw both the animal and Drake forward onto the ground and began tumbling over each other over before coming to a stop on the ground with the bear on top of Drake.

Drake moved his head to the side as the bear lunged forward and tried to crush his face in its jaws. Struggling to breathe he grabbed a nearby stick and shoved it into the bear's mouth causing it to reel in confusion allowing Drake to finally breathe as the massive weight lifted off his chest. He tried to crawl out from under the behemoth but the bear slammed its working paw into his face and nearly crushed his head. Drake grunted as he saw explosions in his vision. To make matters worse the bear dragged its enormous paw across the left side of Drake's face and he screamed in pain as its claws cut deeply into his face and blood pooled into his left eye blinding him.

Desperately he searched for something to fend back the bear when he saw Charlotte's arrow sticking out of its side. Drake grabbed the shaft of the arrow and tried to push it deeper into the bear but it was slick with blood and he only succeeded in breaking the shaft in half. The bear roared in pain and finally opened its jaws wide enough to dislodge the tree branch. It took the opportunity to bite down at Drake who raised his arm in a last ditch effort to protect his neck and face.

Violently it began to shake him and Drake thought it would just rip his arm off his body. His right arm blindly hit the bear before it struck something that wasn't part of the bear itself. Reflexively he grabbed the handle of his knife and pulled it out of the bears elbow before desperately stabbing it in the neck over and over again. Slowly the bear stopped shaking him before it finally collapsed onto his stomach knocking whatever wind and fight he had left out of him. Numbly he felt warm blood begin to spill over stomach and he couldn't tell if it was the bear's or his own. Mercifully he blacked out.

When Bellamy led the hunting party toward the screams and the animalistic roars a few hundred feet away he hadn't expected to find a large animal laying heavily down on Drake Knight. Dimly he noticed Charlotte trying to push the animal off of him.

"Help! Help him please!" Charlotte begged in a high pitched voice, trying to break the five man hunting party out of their stupor.

Bellamy ran forward and slammed into the body of the animal pushing for all he was worth and was joined by the four other boys. Quickly they pushed the impossibly heavy beast off of him and Drake gasped as he was able to breathe again.

"You two make a stretcher. We need to get back to camp now!" Bellamy ordered and the two boys ran off to put together something together while he turned to Charlotte. "Charlotte, go back to camp and tell Clarke to be ready. GO!" Bellamy yelled and Charlotte took off like the devil himself was behind her.

"Come on buddy. We got you." Bellamy whispered as he leaned down and hooked his arms under Drake's limp and bloody body and lifted him up as the boys came back with a poorly assembled stretcher consisting of two large pieces of wood with smaller sticks to support Drake's body stretched between it.

Bellamy laid him down and the boys lifted him up with little effort and began running. As Bellamy and the others ran he caught Drake whispering something over and over again.

"I'm not going to die." Drake whispered and his words prodded the group of five to run harder as they tried to make their leader's words a reality.

***At the Drop Ship***

Clarke waited anxiously at the gates with Charlotte. She had done everything in preparation despite the fear and panic that flowed through her body and now all she could was pace near the closed gates and wait for Bellamy to bring Drake back to her. Her head shot upward as Miller screamed for the gates to open and as they did Bellamy's hunting party ran in drenched in sweat and panting heavily. Between them laid Drake and Clarke struggled not to collapse at the sight of him.

His left arm had been torn to shreds and the left side of his face was cut to ribbons and she could clearly see his teeth between the strips of flesh that used to be his cheek. He was entirely covered in blood whether it was his or the thing that attacked him she didn't know. It was with a sudden jolt that she realized Bellamy had been shaking her.

"Clarke! Stay with us! We need you! He needs you!" Bellamy screamed in her face and she nodded and felt her throat tighten.

"Take him to the Drop Ship." She whispered and they ran toward it with Clarke following closely behind.

As they enter the Drop Ship, Clarke immediately disinfected her hands as they laid him on the metal table. Without warning Drake coughed spraying a fine mist of blood into the air and groaned in pain as he woke once more.

"I've had better days." He groaned out as Clarke rushed to the table.

"Shut up you while I patch you together." Clarke said as she began to tear the shreds of his clothes off and paused once more as she saw the claw marks over his torso.

"Drake. Drake. Listen to me this is going to hurt. Bellamy is going to hold you down." Clarke warned as she uncapped a canister of moonshine.

"I got it." Drake whispered as Bellamy did as he was told.

With care she began to pour the moonshine over Drake's entire body causing him to scream as the alcohol seeped into his wounds. He thrashed until blissfully he fell back into unconsciousness. Clarke wiped the excess liquid and blood off to the best of her ability before she started stitching his chest while Bellamy escorted the four other boys outside.

"Bellamy! Where are you going?" Clarke asked as she stitched Drake's body as quickly as she could.

"I'm going to get help!" Bellamy yelled over his shoulder as he exited the Drop Ship.

"Octavia!" Bellamy yelled into the crowd that had gathered outside and he watched as she broke through it and ran up to him. "I need you to get your Grounder boyfriend back here!" Bellamy ordered and Octavia made to deny it but Bellamy grabbed her shoulders.

"Drake is dying. I don't care what you have to do but you bring him back here! Now!" Bellamy yelled as he pushed her toward the direction of the gate where she sprinted out of like a bat out of hell, Bellamy just hoped it would be enough.

Inside the Drop Ship Clarke had finished stitching up his chest. It was sloppy and crude but it held the wounds shut and would hopefully scab over soon. With a wheezing breath she realized Drake had woken up once more.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered.

"Be quiet. Conserve your energy." Clarke ordered as she began to look over his arm.

"Clark…I…I love you." Drake said as she began to pull the shredded flesh back to its original shape.

"Don't. You can tell me that when you're better. Okay? We'll just pretend like it's the first time you said it then." Clarke said sharply as she began to stitch him up yet he continued undeterred.

"It was your eyes. God…I'd never seen anything like them." Drake took in a raspy breath before continuing. "All my life-all my life, I lived through a haze of grey. The grey clothes, food, oh God the fucking walls." Drake drifted off as he shook his head.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?!" Clarke's voice broke and she sobbed as she desperately stitched him together.

"I want you to know…I love you-I've loved you…since the day I met you and that you're the spark…the one I really came down for." Drake admitted as a bout of coughs racked his body. "I had to know that you could survive. That we all, could survive." Drake whispered.

"Drake. Stop. You're going to make it. Then you can tell me how pretty I look and get all stupidly sentimental. You're not going to die. You're going to be okay." Clarke rambled as she wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing to work.

"I am?" He asked as his eyes darted from side to side seeing something invisible to Clarke.

"Yeah. You're not going to die." Clarke said desperately as she finished the rough stitches that spread up and down the length of his forearm.

"I'm not going to die?" Drake questioned and Clarke nodded as she moved on to his face.

"No. No, you're not because this is nothing." She said hysterically as she forced a smile on her face. "It's nothing." Clarke said as she wiped the blood from his cheek and began to stitch it.

"It's nothing…"Drake whispered.

"It's nothing." Clarke reaffirmed.

"Yeah…it's nothing…it's nothing...it's…it's nothing. " Drake whispered weakly as he finally went still.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! NO!" Clarke whispered urgently as she pushed her fingers against his throat. "Come on Drake! I need you to breathe for me! Come on! Come back!" Clarke screamed out as she began to desperately start chest compression.

It was on this scene that Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln ran into the Drop Ship. Octavia gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes already brimming with tears. Bellamy stayed silent as he watched Clarke desperately preform CPR on Drake's body. It was Lincoln, a fellow healer familiar with death, who stepped forward as he watched Clarke press against Drake's chest.

"Come back! Come back! You said…you finally said it…you said…" She sobbed out as Lincoln grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Drake's body.

"No! I can save him. I can do it!" Clarke fought as Lincoln pulled her tighter and dragged her toward Octavia who rushed toward her and pulled her away and into her own arms.

"He said he loved me. He can't! He can't just say that and go! He can't leave me like this!" Clarke wailed as she clung onto Octavia.

Bellamy walked closer toward Drake's ravaged body and stared silently at the force that had been brought down by a monster.

"He was strong. The beast that you brought back…we call it the Yao Guai. It takes a hunting party of twenty men to take one down. Of those twenty usually only half make it back if at all." Lincoln said respectfully as he gazed at Drake.

"He was the strongest of us…the best of us…" Bellamy admitted as tears began to form in his eyes.

Suddenly Drake's body moved with a violent twitch as he gasped loudly and began to take shallow breaths.

"Drake!" Clarke screamed as she ran past the two stunned men.

"No! No! Fight! I am not going to die...I'm not going to die…I'm not." Drake said viciously between shallow breaths before he fell still once more and Clarke pressed her fingers to his throat and to her relief felt a faint pulse.

"Im-impossible." Lincoln said wide eyed as he moved to assist Clarke.

"Did that just happen?" Bellamy whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah. Oh my God! Yeah." Octavia said in amazement as she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder as they both watched the two work on Drake who against all odds fought death and won.

***A Few Hours Later***

Drake woke in his tent with a sharp breath. Pain racked his body but it told him he was alive. His nose was filled with smells from the dozen of different salves that had been smeared on his body to promote healing and ward off infections. Suddenly a cup was presented to him and he weakly looked up to see a red eyed Charlotte smiling softly at him. With care she poured water into his parted lips and Drake drank the seaweed infused water gratefully despite the bitterness of it. She pulled it away so he wouldn't choke and set it down on a nearby table.

"Clarke told me to get her as soon as you woke up. Stay here." Charlotte said as she walked out of the tent.

"I'm…not going anywhere." Drake whispered as he fought the darkness on the edges of his vision.

Drake waited for a few minutes before he heard the flap being moved. He saw blonde hair dangle over his face and he turned to see a tired and drained Clarke looking over him with worry.

"Sorry." He breathed out as a sense of guilt came over him.

"You came back. You have nothing to be sorry about." Clarke assured him as tears fell down her face as she sat at his side.

Suddenly she leaned down and kissed him and despite the pain that radiated from the left side of his face he kissed her back with as much energy as he could muster. After a few seconds she gently pulled back.

"I love you too." She whispered and Drake felt himself smile before yelping in pain as his abused cheek had had enough movement causing Clarke to let out a small chuckle.

"Relax. Sleep. You need rest." Clarke said as she soothingly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just…stay with me." Drake whispered as his eyes closed.

"Always." Clarke answered as she began to hum.

Shortly afterward Clarke heard the tent being pulled open and looked over to the entrance and was surprised to see Lincoln standing with a necklace of what looked like the filed down nails of the Yao Guai claws.

"It's a trophy. Wherever he goes, they will recognize him as a great hunter. Normally, the claws would be separated among the hunting party but seeing as he took it down alone he will be given all twenty." Lincoln intoned and Clarke moved away from Drake's bedside to receive the generous gift.

"Thank you Lincoln." Clarke said gratefully.

"You have a strong man." Lincoln said respectfully as he looked at the sleeping Drake.

"I do." Clarke said proudly as she too looked at the sleeping teen.

"He is matched only by you. It takes courage and strength to do what you've done." Lincoln said in wonder and Clarke shook her head.

"No. I just stitched him up. Nothing brave about it." Clarke denied but Lincoln looked at her wide eyed.

"You called him back. A man does not simply win against death once it has a hold on him. It was you Clarke. He came back for you." Lincoln said seriously and Clarke nodded hesitantly before Lincoln made his way out.

Clarke walked back over to their bed and sat at his side once more. With care she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for coming back." Clarke said once more as she stared at his sleeping face.

After staying with him and listening to his breathing for a while she stood up and made her way out of the tent. She had to keep the camp running now that Drake was out of commission and she had a mission for Bellamy and Miller. Quickly she found both of them talking next to the dead Yao Guai and overseeing it's butchering.

"I still can't believe he killed it. With just a knife." Miller whispered in wonder as he looked once more over the massive beast.

"If anyone could do it, it'd be him." Bellamy said and Miller nodded in agreement.

"Bellamy. Miller." Clarke called out at the two and they turned to look at her.

"Ma'am/Clarke." Miller and Bellamy said respectfully.

"I have a mission for you both. I would have told Drake about it but considering things being as they are I figured it's up to us." Clarke said and the two nodded in unison.

"Earlier this morning I received coordinates from the Council of an aid depot nearby. It was built to withstand a nuclear war so it should be relatively intact. I want you two to scout it out and see if there is anything worth salvaging." Clarke said.

"Sounds like it is worth a look see." Miller said and Bellamy looked thoughtful before crossing his arms.

"Did the Council give you any information about what could be inside it?" Bellamy asked and Clarke nodded her head.

"Vaguely. Supplies that might help with winter and they said that if it was still serviceable it could provide shelter for us and anyone sent down." Clarke informed them.

"How about weapons? Guns? Bullets? It's a nuclear shelter, so someone must have stocked it with weapons for defensive or hunting purposes." Bellamy asked.

"That's why I'm sending you two. Bellamy, you were a cadet before and Miller, your father was the chief guard of a station so I figured the two of you would at least deal with any weapons you find responsibly." Clarke said and both of the teens nodded.

"We'll head out with some extra rations and water within the hour." Miller said.

"Alright. I have rounds to make. Be safe you two." Clarke wished them and they nodded.

"We'll be back before sun down." Bellamy promised as the two walked to the stored supplies shed.

***Aid Depot***

It took a good part of the afternoon before they found the site of the Aid Depot. Unfortunately nothing above ground survived but Miller had found an entrance to the underground sections. As they move down the ancient steps Miller handed Bellamy a flashlight.

"Really think this place hasn't been touched since the war?" Bellamy asked as they moved further down into the ruins of the Aid Depot.

"No. The entrance was barely covered. I'd have a weapon in case we find it's not as uninhabited as we think." Miller said as he pulled out a knife to accompany his own flashlight.

They made their way to an old staircase and walked cautiously down it before pausing at a skeleton in moldy clothing.

"Looks like he's been dead for a while. If there were people here they would have moved him." Bellamy said aloud and Miller nodded as they continued on their way.

It wasn't long before they reached what they assumed to be a makeshift living quarters. Most of the metal was rusted, puddles of water littered the area and it smelled of rot.

"Well, forget about living here. This place is a fucking sewer." Miller said as they scanned for anything of use.

"Yeah, well hopefully we can salvage something. Maybe medication for Drake." Bellamy said hopefully.

"You've turned around on him." Miller said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" Bellamy asked as he lifted a container only to find it empty.

"You hated his guts the moment he arrived in camp. What's changed?" Miller asked curiously and Bellamy paused for a moment to think before answering.

"He made me see that what I was doing was for the wrong reasons. I thought I had done what I did to protect my sister. He made me realize that I had done it all for myself. So…I've decided I can't run from it. Not anymore. If I do, they'll take it out on my sister and I can't have that on my conscious." Bellamy said as they continued deeper.

"Wow. Must have been one hell of a thing you did. But, even Jaha said, you're pardoned for making the trip." Miller said as they entered a room that had remained dry and contained storage containers and with a nod the two of them took a container separately and began opening it.

"I found some blankets." Miller said as he brushed the cobwebs away.

"I got some glow sticks." Bellamy said as he snapped a few and began laying it around the room so that they'd have more light as they worked through the room.

It was thirty minutes into their search that Bellamy found a water drum in the corner. Carefully he pulled off the lid and dipped a finger into the mysterious liquid and pulled it to his nose to smell it. It was grease.

"Find anything?" Miller asked.

"No! Just grease." Bellamy huffed to himself and kicked the barrel only to hear something clang around in the thick liquid.

With a grunt of effort he kicked it over and the grease spilled onto the pavement along with seven rifles.

"Holy shit!" Bellamy exclaimed as Miller ran toward him.

"What?" Miller asked as he shined the light on the firearms on the floor. "Oh." Miller whispered.

"Are there anymore barrels?" Bellamy asked and Miller shined the room and saw two more nearby.

"Oh yeah." Miller said and both he and Bellamy had a shared look of joy on their face.

Slowly Miller cleaned the guns while Bellamy emptied the grease barrels. They found a few more rifles as well as a few ammo containers. It took an hour to get through all of them and Bellamy in the meantime set up a makeshift range to test them out. All the while the two snacked on the rations they had brought with them.

"Ready to get your ass whipped?" Miller asked as he raised his rifle as Bellamy did the same.

"On three. One…two…three." Bellamy and Miller both fired at the same time only to hear dry clicks.

With a chuckle both of them pulled the bolt back to clear their rifles and lifted it once more and tried to fire again only for dry clicks to fill the room again.

"The ammo must have degraded." Miller said as he unloaded his rifle and starred accusingly at the bullet resting in the magazine.

"Hey…do you feel funny? Like at all?" Bellamy asked as he dropped the rifle onto the ground.

"Just-Just.." Miller paused as the bullet he was looking at grew eyes and a mouth.

"Oh fuck." Bellamy said in fear as he made for the exit.

***At the Drop Ship***

Raven packed her things as fast as she could before Finn wobbled into the tent.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as Raven turned to face him with her bag in hand.

"I'm done Finn…I can't do this anymore." Raven said sadly and a look of fear came over Finn's face as he stepped up to her and grabbed her arms.

"Raven…come on…please. I can't lose you too." Finn begged and Raven recoiled slightly from the smell of booze on his breath.

"You didn't have to!" Raven screamed as she yanked herself away from him. "It's the drinking Finn! It's the long silences! Every time I try to help you, you pull away from me! Do you even know what it's like for me? Do you even realize everything I've done for you!?" Raven screamed out and Finn snarled at her.

"Done for me!? What have you done for me lately?" Finn demanded and Raven looked at him in shock.

"In case you don't realize it everyone hates you. I'm the only one that sticks up for you. I make excuses for you. I clean up after you! I've doing the same things I've been doing since I was a kid when my mom drunk herself to death." Raven finished and Finn shook his head.

"I got locked up in the fucking Skybox for you! I think it's the least you could do for me. You certainly don't do anything else around here." Finn said angrily.

"Well maybe I would if you could get it up!" Raven proclaimed and Finn's face settled into a stony look. "But noooo! You're always drunk! Or when you're sober you are away! I'm sorry I'm not Clarke fucking Griffin!" Raven screamed in his face and with a yell of rage Finn slapped her and she stepped back in shock.

"Leave her out of this." Finn whispered dangerously as Raven chuckled and licked the blood from her split lip.

"How can I? How can I-" Raven paused as she poked her own chest. "When it seems like you're always thinking of her, looking at her, wanting her! God! Finn you talk about her in your sleep. It's fucking pathetic." Raven declared but almost regretted it as Finn punched her and she fell to the ground.

"Yeah. That's right. Get it out big boy." Raven urged him on and grunted in agony as Finn planted a foot into her side.

"You like that!" Finn yelled as he began raining blows on the prone girl.

After a couple minutes and a vicious kick to her face Raven moaned weakly as she rolled onto her back. Finn finally came out of his rage induced stupor and paused to catch his breath. When suddenly the actions he had just performed caught up with him.

"Ra-Raven?!" Finn screamed out frightened as he leaned next to the beaten girl. "Oh God! What did I do!? Jesus Christ! What-why? God damn it!" Finn pulled his hair in frustration.

In a panic he grabbed what he could and exited the tent leaving an unconscious Raven on the ground. A single thought ran through his mind. He had to get out of here.

***Outside***

Clarke looked at the evening sky and watched as the last embers of the sun began to die on the horizon before looking down at reality staring her in the face. She was having a hell of a time keeping the 100 in order considering they were stoned out of their skulls. It was Octavia, who had just come back from some time with Lincoln, who found out that the nuts were the cause of the hallucinations. Frankly speaking, dealing with nearly a hundred drugged up teenagers made her want to eat a few of those nuts herself. Still, as she kept Jasper from climbing to the top of the shuttle so he could catch his Luna Goddess she figured it could be worse and almost immediately she regretted the thought as she saw Finn stumbling out of his tent with a worried look on his face. He froze as he looked at her and then back at the tent before running off into the night.

It was the way he looked at her that frightened her and she realized she hadn't seen Raven yet in this whole mess. She tried to ignore the ice spreading in her veins but she couldn't stop herself from running over to Finn's tent and entering. With a sigh of relief she found Raven leaning down to pick up her bag.

"Raven?" Clarke asked and she watched as Raven's back stiffened up.

"Clarke…what are you doing here?" Raven asked in a raspy voice as she stood up to her full height.

"I wanted to check up on you. The nuts we've gathered are giving people hallucinations and I wanted to make sure you were fine." Clarke said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Raven said trying her best to keep her voice levelled.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked as Raven cinched up her pack.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here. Not with Finn. Not while he's like this." Raven said as she straightened her clothes. "God. If I had known it would have been like this…him pining after you and drinking himself into an early grave, me being rejected…and everything else…I would have taken my chances on the Ark." She said angrily.

"Raven, you don't mean that. Finn is just going through a rough time." Clarke tried to reassure her as she took a step forward and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and for the first time she noticed how tense Raven was as she pulled away roughly.

"Don't touch me!" Raven screamed causing Clarke to pull back slightly.

"Raven." Clarke said resolutely as she grabbed her shoulder and turned the mechanic around and gasped as Raven looked at the ground in shame.

"Finn did this?" Clarke asked in disbelief as she inspected the bruises and cuts on her face.

"It's not your problem." Raven tried to shrug her away but Clarke held her firmly.

"You're not staying here." Clarke said much to Raven's relief. "But you aren't leaving camp. You'll stay with Drake and I. We'll protect you." Clarke assured her only for Raven to scoff as tears came to her eyes but she nodded with consent.

"Let's go." Clarke said as she opened the tent flap to make sure the area was clear before quickly smuggling Raven across the camp full of drugged teenagers who were either sitting calmly looking at their hands or passed out.

When they finally reached Drake's tent Clarke ushered her in and closed the flap when she heard a gasp and turned to see Raven looking over Drake with a hand over her mouth.

"I can't stay here. Drake needs his rest." Raven protested but Clarke simply shook her head.

"You'll be staying with us and that's that Raven." Clarke said forcefully before her stern look turned soft. "Drake would have insisted. He's your friend Raven, I'm your friend." Clarke said softly as Raven looked back at Drake.

"He's so hurt. I overheard from Finn's tent that he had been attacked but…they didn't say how bad it was." Raven whispered as she inspected his wounded arm and her gaze drifted along the blood stained bandages wrapped around his torso and then up toward his abused face.

"The Yao Guai tore him up badly. He should have died from the blood loss…he did die." Clarke said sullenly as she remembered Drake lying still and motionless.

"How can I complain when he's like this?" Raven said feeling guilty at her own lack of bravery when it had come to Finn.

"It doesn't excuse Finn's actions." Clarke said firmly as Raven turned toward her.

"It was my fault." Raven said as she shook her head.

"No! Don't defend him." Clarke exclaimed.

"No…I'm the one who wasted three months of air on the space walk. It was me. Finn, took the rap because he was still under eighteen. He was sent to the Skybox for me. He was sent down here…for me…"Raven trailed off as tears fell down her face and Clarke could do nothing but take the wounded girl into her arms.

"He made his choice. He didn't have to but he did and he knew what could happen. You flew down in a tin can for him. You waited for him. Against all the odds you made it for him. And now look at what he's done. If I had known I would have brought you here earlier or had Drake take care of him." Clarke tried to console her as Raven grabbed onto her tightly and they stayed like that for a while as Clarke held her and Raven cried.

"God, I must look like a mess." Raven said as her tears died down and she began to breathe normally.

"You do." Clarke said jokingly and they both laughed. "You can blame Drake for that. He's been rubbing off on me." Clarke admitted and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I bet." Raven said and Clarke's face blushed.

"Not like that! Well-maybe." Clarke said embarrassed as they both fell into a comfortable silence but neither of them broke their embrace.

Maybe it was because it was the aftermath of powerful emotions, the pain of the beating Finn had given her, the months of loneliness that hadn't abated even after she had touched down or the need to cling to something that could make her feel good but Raven leaned in and kissed Clarke softly. It was a kiss that expressed a lot of things; gratitude, relief, and the general need to feel wanted being the most prevalent and after a few seconds Raven realized what she was doing and immediately broke the embrace and looked at a wide eyed Clarke.

"I'm sorry! Oh my god! I'm so stupid. I don't know why I did that?" Raven exclaimed as she retreated backward.

"Raven! It's okay! Stop!" Clarke warned but it was too late as the back of Raven's knees hit Drake's cot and she landed heavily onto him.

Drake awoke to pain as he felt something land on him and groaned in agony but paused as the sudden realization that someone's lips were pressed against his. Without thinking he returned the kiss eagerly and gently placed a hand behind the person's head as he bit the person's lip gently before deepening the kiss. It was after a few seconds that he noticed something was wrong. The person he was kissing didn't kiss the same way Clarke did, feel the way she did or even smell the way she did. When he opened his eyes he was shocked and pulled his head away.

"Raven?" He groaned out at the half lidded teen who seemed dazed from the kiss and looked around for Clarke only to find her looking down at him with her arms crossed.

"I swear…I thought she was you." Drake explained before shrinking back. "You wouldn't hit me would you?" Drake asked trying to look as pathetic as he could which worked as Clarke's stance softened and she nodded understandingly before looking at the girl on top of him worriedly.

With his safety secured he looked back at Raven who was getting her bearings. Realizing how close she was and the situation she covered her face with her hands but Drake had seen her. With a surprisingly gently grip he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away as he peered at her.

"Did Finn do this?" He asked softly and with some trepidation Raven nodded as Clarke sat down on his bedside worried about him jumping up as he usually did but it shocked her that he simply wrapped his working arm around Raven and held her close to his chest.

And Raven found herself crying once more but she wasn't crying for the girl she saw in her memories who carried a drunken mother to bed or from the pain that radiated through her body. She cried because it was first time in a long time that she had felt safe and in the presence of people that actually cared for her.

Clarke smiled at his tenderness as she laid down on his left mindful of his injured arm and rested her arm over his chest as she placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. Drake's cot wasn't big and the two barely fit in it but tonight it would have to fit three.

***At the Aid Depot***

Bellamy fell heavily as he felt Jaha hit him once more in the face. With a groan he rolled himself onto his back and looked up only to find that the bright lights, Jaha, and the random faces of the crowd, were gone and in their place was a rifle attached to a teenager named Dax.

"Nothing personal." Dax said apologetically as he pulled the trigger only to pause as he heard a dry click.

In a panic Dax worked to pull back the bolt to empty the chamber as Bellamy rolled over and grabbed the pistol and brought it up only to realize that it wasn't there as Dax finally got the chamber cleared and aimed downward at him again.

"Dax! Put it down!" Miller screamed as he ran up to them startling Dax and causing him to turn around and point his weapon at Miller.

"Should've stayed down there Miller. I tried not to kill you but here you are. And Shumway said no witnesses." Dax warned.

"What's he talking about?" Miller asked Bellamy.

"Shumway set it up. He gave me the gun to shoot the Chancellor." Bellamy admitted guilty.

"Walk away now and I won't kill you. I don't want to add a third body to my list." Dax said evenly.

"Put. It. Down." Miller ordered as he gritted his teeth.

"Your choice." Dax whispered and without hesitation Miller fired only to hear a dry click.

"Fuck." Miller ducked behind a tree as Dax opened fired on him.

"No!" Bellamy screamed as he jumped to his feet and tackled Dax to the ground but Dax had recovered and elbowed him in the face knocking Bellamy onto his back.

Taking advantage Dax jumped on Bellamy and began to pummel him with his fists. Bellamy tried to ward him off and at the same time he tried to stop Dax from grabbing the rifle but Dax was too strong and with a hard blow knocked Bellamy senseless. Dax grabbed the rifle and began to beat Bellamy with it before a loud gunshot went off and blood sprayed on Bellamy's face. With a cry of pain Dax jumped off of Bellamy and ran off into the woods. Miller tried to fire once more but the next bullet was a dud and he lowered the rifle with a soft curse as he lost sight of the traitor.

"Come on you stupid bastard." Miller said as he walked over to where Bellamy laid gasping.

"Thanks." Bellamy gasped out as Miller held out his hand and gratefully he took it as Miller helped him up.

"You're welcome." Miller said as he looked back toward where Dax ran off and a sudden realization hit him. "We have to go. Now!" Miller said as he began running with Bellamy right behind him.

"What about the guns?!" Bellamy called out as he caught up with Miller.

"We can come back for them. He said three." Miller gasped out as they ran back toward camp.

"Drake." Bellamy said as they both pushed harder to catch up to Dax and stop him.

***At the Drop Ship***

Dax cursed as he bound his arm above the bullet wound with the sleeve of his jacket. He was close to camp and in the darkness the blood would be hidden at least long enough to complete one of his objectives. Which shouldn't have been too hard considering the state Drake was in. As he tightened the knot he thought to himself that he should have killed Miller. After taking a few deep breaths Dax stepped away from the tree and walked back to camp where he came across a strange scene. Most of the 100 were walking around like zombies and were groaning in pain as they grabbed their heads. Taking it as a blessing Dax quickly skirted the edges of camp avoiding the others before slinking into Drake's tent.

As his eyes adjusted he spotted three figures on the bed. With a soft grunt of disgust he saw that it was Raven and Clarke who had draped themselves over Drake's sleeping form. He was so fucking selfish. He already had Clarke, the Princess of the Ark and now he had the fiery mechanic as a pet too. With contempt he unsheathed the blade he had strapped to his chest and stalked forward. Compared to hunting this was easy as he made his way over to the bed.

As he raised his knife over his head he paused as he thought he heard something but it was too late as a weight slammed against his back and a sharp blade stabbed into his chest. Screaming as he struggled to get the thing off of him he felt the blade stab him three more times before finally settling in on his neck. As he crumpled to the ground he saw a young girl, face covered in blood, appear and as he felt the warmth leave him he found himself oddly surprised at her lack of reaction.

Charlotte stood over the would be assassin and she found that instead of the fear and panic she had experienced when she had killed Wells she felt oddly comfortable and calm. When Clarke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the cooling body she dropped the knife and submitted herself to Drake who had managed to pull himself into a seating position on the edge of his bed. The effort was almost too much for him as he sweated and panted in exertion.

"He tried to kill you." Charlotte said calmly and Drake looked at her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Drake!" Miller yelled as he ran inside dripping with sweat as he raised his rifle in search of Dax only to pause as he saw him on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"It's safe." Drake said before finally noticing the rifle. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Clarke told us of an old Aid Depot not far from here. There are guns Drake, bullets." Miller said as he caught his breath.

"Take him and throw him outside the walls." Drake ordered and Miller nodded as he lowered the rifle on the ground and grabbed Dax's legs. "And Miller. Thank you" Drake thanked him and Miller nodded with understanding as he pulled the body out.

"You seem to be more suited to hunting men then you are at hunting animals. When I get better I'll teach you how." Drake said and held up a hand to stop Clarke's protests.

"She has a gift. A gift that has shown itself to be useful. She saved my life." Drake explained and despite the words Clarke wanted to say she could only nod as she realized that that was the truth.

So instead of objecting Clarke leaned down and grabbed a spare rag and wiped the blood off of Charlotte's face.

"Do you think he saw me?" Raven asked as she peeked from underneath Drake's blanket, which Drake had tossed over her as he sat up and Drake shook his head.

"If he did Miller wouldn't say anything." Drake said as he laid back down groaning in pain as Clarke finished up and pushed Charlotte gently out of the tent.

"Are you sure?" Raven whispered.

"He's loyal and he's smart. He knows you wouldn't be here if there wasn't a good reason." Drake said calmly and Raven nodded as she readjusted herself to fit comfortably against him.

"Tonight has been too eventful." Clarke said sadly as she laid once more next to him and he gave her a peck on her lips which made her happy as she snuggled up next to him.

The three laid silent and tried not to think of tomorrow but in the meantime they enjoyed each others company and fell asleep once more.

***The Next Day***

Miller and Bellamy had gone back to the Aid Depot with a couple of the guards and had returned with rifles and ammo before the break of dawn. Already they were training the 100 in the proper use and maintenance of their new weapons. As for Drake, it had taken a lot of convincing but Raven and Clarke had managed to keep Drake from taking his fury out on Finn as soon as he woke. At least not yet, as he had yet to heal enough, to assuage Clarke's fears of how his body will react to the added stress. Still nothing Clarke could say or do could stop him from walking out of the tent, albeit with a lot of Bellamy's support, and head to the communications tent.

The 100 were elated to see their leader moving around so quickly, especially after what he had been through, but the hard look in his eyes and the clenching of his jaw quickly died down any sort of enthusiasm as they knew that someone was going to be on the receiving end of his fury. As the two entered into the tent they saw that Chancellor Jaha was already waiting for them.

"Drake? What happened to you? Are you okay?" Chancellor Jaha asked concerned as he saw the brutal injuries over Drake's face and body.

"Just had a little run in with a Yao Guai, a bear, yesterday on the hunt." Drake said with painful chuckle as Bellamy sat him down onto a chair. "You should see the other guy." Drake added in as the Chancellor finally noticed Bellamy as he sat next to him.

"Ah. Mr. Blake. I've wanted to talk to you for some time now." Jaha said in a grim tone.

"Before you do, I'd like to say something." Drake interjected and Jaha nodded in consent.

"You sent them down here to die. Thankfully most of the 100 are still alive. Part of that was because of Bellamy. He's one of us and he will be pardoned just like the rest of us." Drake said as Jaha shook his head.

"Drake, I appreciate your point of view, the sacrifices you've made, the things you've had to do to survive and your role in the 100 but it's not that simple." Jaha disagreed.

"It is. If you want to know who on the Ark want's you dead." Bellamy said and Jaha took a deep breath as he leaned forward while clasping his hands.

"Bellamy Blake. You're pardoned for your crimes." Jaha said seriously and Bellamy allowed himself a small smile as Jaha continued. "Now. Tell me who gave you the gun." Jaha demanded softly.

"It's the same man who ordered a hit on me and Blake yesterday. Shumway." Drake said as steel returned to his eyes.

***Late on that Day***

Bellay and Miller carried over one of the Drop Ship's chair's and sat it down near him so that Jasper and Monty could lower him onto a more comfortable position. Now at least somewhat comfortable Drake looked out at the sea of faces that stood in the training yard. All of the 100 had gathered and he cleared his throat.

"Dax was trying to win leadership by killing me in my sleep. It was thanks to Miller that I and Bellamy were saved." Drake announced and the 100 clapped and cheered for the somewhat shy guard captain as he nodded at Drake to continue.

"Unfortunately with this good news come with bad news as well. Finn Collins has assaulted Raven Reyes, a friend of mine and a friend to you all." Drake announced and the 100 fell deadly silent at the seriousness of the situation. "From this moment forward he is exiled. None of the 100 will be permitted to offer him food, water, or aid of any kind or risk being punished themselves. Finn will never be welcomed back to our camp or any places we decide to take refuge. Finn will be alone now. No one will see him die, no one will go to bury him. If he ever returns he will be shot on sight." Drake ordered and the 100 eagerly agreed as they all held a great deal of gratitude toward the woman that had been able to piece together a radio and silently they all agreed that if Finn every returned the 100 would kill him.

With that he felt Clarke and Bellamy lift him from his seat and was brought back to his tent where Raven held open the flap as they carried him in. Quickly they laid him on his bed and Clarke attended to his wounds as he groaned in pain.

"He wasn't kidding." Bellamy said as he looked at Raven who shied away from his gaze and he mumbled an apology as he looked back at Drake. "Is he going to be okay?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah. He just needs some rest, food and some water. Raven, could you please pass me his bag?" Clarke said as she dabbed at Drake's arm.

"I'll get him something to eat." Bellamy said as he exited the tent and Raven rushed over to the other side of the tent.

"You are going to run yourself into an early grave." Clarke whispered to him as she took his pack from Raven's hands. "Look at yourself. You're held together by thread." Clarke said softly.

"Thank you." Raven said as she wrapped her arms around herself and bit nervously on her finger.

"No need. Just…promise me that you'll stay away from Finn. I…don't…I can't see you hurt again." Drake whispered as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

"I'll stay away from him." Raven promised as Clarke finished and with a tired sigh stood up. "I think it's time for me to leave. You've sheltered me long enough." Raven said as Clarke turned toward her.

"You don't have to." Clarke said softly and Raven shook her head.

"You two have done enough for me." Raven said as she moved to pick up bag. "I'll just move back into Finn's old tent. I'll just get between two of you anyway." Raven said but paused as she felt Clarke grab her arm gently.

"Stay." Clarke said simply and Raven looked at her inquisitively before looking at Drake's sleeping form. "There's room for the three of us." Clarke whispered as Raven looked back at her.

"Okay." She agreed as Clarke smiled.

* * *

What a chapter….in one word…draining. I took a little bit from Fallout but I was always surprised that they never had any crazy bears in 100. Or if there were I didn't see any. But yeah. It was very hard for me to write this and honestly some parts, especially the Finn beating Raven scene, made me wonder if I should even include it at all. But then again I'm going for realism. We all know what Finn is capable when he's pushed and he can go quite far. On a positive note Raven is pulled into a love triangle between Clarke and Drake although he doesn't it know it yet. I wonder how he'll react in the next chapter. All right then, feel free to follow and review and I hope you all have a good one.


	8. Unity

Unity

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Honestly, I'm glad I've been burning through this story. I like how it's turning out and I'm glad people are taking the time to read it. To the people who got this far, thank you.

"Talking"

* * *

***Three Days after Finn's Exile***

"Easy Drake." A familiar voice called out and Drake opened his eyes to see his right hand had grabbed someone's wrist and he looked up to see the smiling face of Atom.

"Atom, what are you doing here?" Drake asked as he released the boy's wrist and relaxed once more into his bed.

"Just brought you some food. Healing makes you hungry, huh, I should know." Atom said as he placed a steaming bowl on a small table near his bed.

"Have a seat. Make yourself at home." Drake groaned as he pushed himself up with his good hand.

With a grateful nod Atom hobbled over to a stool and sat heavily down on it. Since his injury Atom had healed up nicely. Although his ankle pained him during rainy and cold weather he could walk without the need for crutches. Drake made to take the bowl with his left arm but cringed as it seemed just a mass of fire and pain. Instead he reached over and took the bowl with his right and brought it into his lap.

"Who cooked today?" Drake asked as he took a spoonful and sniffed at it.

"Holly." Atom answered before an amused smirk fell on his face as Drake's twisted into one of disgust.

"Might as well poison me." Drake mumbled and Atom chuckled.

"Hey! Take it easy now, that's my girl's cooking you're talking about." Atom said taking the insult in stride.

"Oh! Ah. Apologies." Drake said awkwardly.

"Nah. You're right, the girl can't cook for crap but it's getting better." Atom assured him and Drake chuckled.

"Well as long as she makes you happy man." Drake said and Atom smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Atom nodded and finally Drake sighed.

"Now what is it you're really here for?" Drake said seriously and Atom's features softened.

"Just checking up on you…I know that after what you suffered…it's easy to believe that you'll never make it back to what you were before." Atom said parroting the very same words Drake had told him after he had broken his ankle causing Drake to smirk.

"Those sound like very wise words but don't worry I'm good Atom." Drake mused and ate some of the soup and paused for a second, Holly had gotten better.

"I know you are Drake. I guess I just wanted to check on you myself." Miller said with a sigh and stood up before walking to the tent entrance and pulling it open. "I'll leave you two to it." Atom said to someone outside and Drake's curiosity peaked as Clarke and Raven came in.

"You two didn't have to wait outside." Drake said as Raven sat at the foot of his bed and Clarke sat his side.

Both Clarke and Raven looked nervous as they looked between each other and then back at Drake as he ate. What Clarke wanted to propose was unorthodox and dangerous. It could threaten everything between her and Drake but after Raven had kissed her it was like she saw her in a whole new light and she couldn't doubt what she felt in herself, it was the same things she felt when she was with Drake. When she saw Drake kissing Raven and Raven's reaction it was clear the girl didn't mind kissing either of them. Over the last three days they had discussed what the relationship could mean and the pros and cons of it. Both agreed the risks were great but the possible rewards…well, needless to say in the end Clarke and Raven had sealed the deal with a shy kiss and a long embrace.

"Clarke." Drake's prompting brought her out of her thoughts and she shook her head and returned to the present.

"Sorry. I-well…"Clarke drifted off and Drake moved his left arm despite the pain and laid it over Clarke's.

"What's got you all strung out?" Drake asked a chuckle and Clarke breathed in deeply before letting it out in a heavy sigh causing Drake to worry.

"I would like it if our relationship to extend toward Raven." Clarke said bluntly causing Drake to freeze.

If Drake was honest with himself he never thought he'd be in this situation. His hand was frozen in midair and he was sure he looked like an idiot as his mouth was slightly ajar midway through eating. Slowly his mind began to work once more and he lowered the spoon back into the wooden bowl. Carefully he picked the bowl off of his lap and placed it on a nearby nightstand next to his cot before groaning as he made himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that?" Drake asked and Clarke looked back at Raven who shrugged before looking back at Drake.

"I would like it if our relationship extended toward Raven." Clarke stated once more and Drake looked from her to Raven then back at her.

"Clarke…that is…that's a lot." Drake said reluctantly and even though he was basically on the precipice of every straight males dream, he had doubts about a relationship like that.

"I know but…you can't deny that we've all gotten closer since she's been here." Clarke argued and Drake found that he she was right.

The three of them had bonded since Raven had landed and after Finn's exile they had only grown closer. He had gotten used to Raven's presence and found that he enjoyed sharing his bed with the brunette. Still, there had been nothing sexual going on or suggested between the three of them until now as Clarke sat in front of him asking for this. Switching tactics he looked at Raven who sat uncharacteristically quiet at the base of his bed.

"Raven…what do you want?" Drake asked quietly as he watched her take a deep breath.

"Outside of Finn…the only people I have left are you two. You're the only ones I care about…the only ones I can trust." Raven spoke softly but Drake could hear the honesty in her words. "I have feelings…for both of you. I don't know if it is because you two are the closest to me after Finn but I'm willing to find out if this is that or if it is something more." She admitted shyly.

"Clarke…" Drake sighed as he turned toward Clarke. "Would you really be okay with this?" Drake asked and she looked at Raven then back at Drake.

"Yes." She consented with a nod and a smile as she touched his arm comfortingly.

"Then that's that…although I think we need a bigger bed." Drake joked as the two girls hugged each other before looking mischievously at Drake before they fell on him and began kissing him.

***Two Weeks Later***

Drake awoke alone after his nap and he felt the feeling disconcerting as he had grown accustomed to a full bed and the feeling of two bodies pressed against his. With a groan he sat up and placed his feet firmly on the ground. He had healed nicely since the Yao Guai attack and was almost completely on his feet as the wounds had already begun to scar up. With that thought he began his stretches. He breathed out painfully as the healing muscles and skin protested by tightening even more but as he continued to stretch as his mind drifted back to his relationship.

Because of a multitude of factors Drake had not had sex in the last two weeks, partly because of his wounds, partly because Clarke didn't want to make Raven uncomfortable if it was just the two of them, and partly because Raven would still flinch every time Drake pulled her closer. So instead they had all settled on just kissing. It was a slow start but it was a good thing as Drake didn't know if he could have survived a fast one. With a chuckle he broke from his musings and grabbed a nearby shirt and pulled it on before exiting the tent.

Immediately he found himself in a swirling vortex of activity as the 100 moved all over the camp in an organized chaos sort of manner as they made preparations for the small banquet they were having to honor Unity Day, when the twelve stations combined to create the Ark.

"My friends, this is an historic Unity Day. Every year, we mark the moment our ancestors of the 12 stations joined to form the Ark but this is the last time we do so while aboard her. Next year, on the ground." Jaha announced with a smiling face as a few had gathered around the monitor that Monty and Raven had set up near the Drop Ship.

"Right. After we did all the hard work. Someone shut him up." Miller scoffed showing the glowing embers of the rebellious nature that had won him a seat on the Drop Ship.

"You shut up Miller. No one's forcing you to watch." Raven said as a remnant of her former cocky tone found her way into her voice.

"We are young Miller. It is what we do. We clear the path so that our people can follow safely." Drake said and Miller nodded in agreement.

"For 97 years, we have eked out an existence, hoping that someday our descendants would return to Earth." Jaha continued and Drake felt a hand wrap around his waist and he smiled.

"It's going to be a good day today." Clarke said as she pecked his cheek and looked forward at the screen.

"AHA! Monty strikes again!" Everyone turned to see Jasper running out with a fresh canister full of moonshine. "We should call this batch Unity Juice." He proclaimed as some of the 100 rushed toward him with eager cups before being stemmed by the two guards that Miller had posted to guard Jasper.

While there would be drinking allowed, it would not be to excess where they could not defend themselves if the day turned sour. Drake quickly focused his attention to the monitor as Jaha's face was zoomed in.

***On the Ark***

"To our Sons and Daughters on Earth, listening to this message. We will see you soon. The first Exodus ship will launch in under 60 hours carrying reinforcements that you need, so stay strong. Help is on the way." Jaha said to the applause of the crowd. "Now enough from me, you're all here to see the pageant, right?" Jaha asked to a chuckling audience and eager children bounced from foot to foot as they waited for Jaha to give the go ahead.

"Without further ado, I present the story of us." Jaha said with a smile and a nod as the kids in the pageant began to form in a circle in the middle of the room.

Kane helped to escort the adults to the sides when he felt a gentle hand on his elbow and looked to see his mother standing nearby with a smile on her face

"They tell me you will be on the first Exodus ship." She remarked and he nodded.

"Yes. I'm overseeing security on the ground." Kane said reluctantly.

"Will you take the tree down for me?" She asked and Kane sighed.

"Mom, I have a job to do." Kane said trying to pull away but she pulled him back.

"At least come to the Departure Ceremony. You could give the Traveler's Blessing. Think of it as a good bye gift for your mother." She said eagerly as Kane rounded on her.

"I don't remember it. Excuse me." Kane said shortly before he excused himself and moved away from his mother to get a clear view of the kids starting.

"Long ago, when the Earth was on fire. 12 stations floated through space all alone. Then one day, MIR floated by Shenzhen and they realized life would be better together. The other stations saw this and they wanted to be together too. When all the stations were joined they called themselves-" The little girl's dialogue was interrupted as an explosion tore through the room wiping out most of the members of the audience while simultaneously knocking out the camera feeding the pageant to the 100 down below.

***On the Ground***

The 100 groaned as the pageant cut out and shortly dispersed as they went to get some of the moonshine and some food that was freshly caught and cooked. Miller made to move too but Drake grabbed his arm.

"Stay here. Clarke grab Bellamy and bring him here." Drake said as Clarke ran off to grab Bellamy.

"What's wrong?" Miller asked.

"That was an explosion." Drake said as he pulled him toward Raven who was tinkering with the electronics to get back the feed. "Raven." Drake called out and she looked at him and stopped what she was doing as she saw the serious look on his face.

"What's going on?" She asked concerned.

"Drake thinks that it was an explosion that stopped the feed." Miller answered her and she looked at him confused

"Are you sure?" She asked and Drake nodded.

"An explosion?" Bellamy asked as he approached with Clarke.

"Yes. It may just be nothing but I thought I heard an explosion and screams right before the feed cut out. If I'm right, the Exodus ship might be compromised." Drake said grimly.

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked.

"The reason why Dax tried to kill Bellamy and me wasn't because he wanted to take control. It was a hit ordered by someone on the Ark." Drake explained as a hurt look fell on Clarke's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as she crossed her arms defensively.

"I trust you Clarke. You know I do, but I couldn't risk stirring up the camp unless Shumway had recruited more of the 100." Drake admitted and Clarke sighed as she nodded in understanding.

"So what are you thinking?" Raven asked.

"It was Unity Day, every important figure on the Ark would be there. If someone wanted to take over that would be the time to set off a bomb. If that's the case then the first Exodus ship could be filled with hostiles." Drake said openly and the small group were silent as they processed his thoughts.

"Drake! My father!" Clarke said with wide eyes but Drake shook his head.

"I spoke with him this morning and he said he would be working on the reinforcement project. He wasn't there." Drake said and Clarke's panic died down but not the fear that something may happen to her father.

"What do we tell the others?" Miller asked as they all looked at the celebrating 100.

"Nothing yet. We don't know for sure who or what is coming down but I want the guards prepped and willing to go at a moment's notice." Drake said as Miller nodded and walked toward the wall.

"Best Unity Day ever." Bellamy said sarcastically as he walked back toward the grilling pit was.

"What do we do now?" Raven asked as she stepped closer to Clarke and Drake.

"We have fun while we can. You two could use a drink." Drake said with a sigh before Raven and Clarke stepped close to him and intertwined their arms with his.

"Says you. You need it the most." Raven said trying to lighten the mood and Clarke laughed in response as they began dragging him toward the crowd who whooped at their leader who had come to join them.

***Five Hours Later***

As the day waned into night the party still raged on as songs were being sung, drums were being played and drinks and food were had. Drake was having a good time despite his current worries and he was happy that both the girls to his left and right were enjoying themselves in the festivities. Drake found that he was a little drunk as the last singer, a girl named Felsea, stepped off the small erected platform and without knowing it he found himself standing up from his chair.

"Drake? Are you okay?" Clarke asked from his right and he felt a concerned hand touch his own and he looked down to Raven at his left.

"I'm okay. I just…want to do something special. In commemoration of Unity Day." Drake said reassuringly as he stepped from his chair and walked toward the small platform.

The party grew silent and even the ever present drums went quieted as the players and the crowd watched their leader walk up to the small platform and with a grunt he stepped onto it and stood somewhat lazily with a happy smile on his face.

"I hope you all have enjoyed your night." Drake said honestly as the 100 cheered and after a few seconds he raised his arms in silence and the cheers died down. "You have all heard great performances but I suppose…now would be another to reveal something I learned while I was on the ground." Drake cleared his throat and took a deep breath before starting off the song and as the foreign words left his lips he saw a beautiful young woman and felt the heat of a fire from long ago.

Drake had a fair voice and would often sing to the orphans on the Ark in order for them to quiet down and sleep. On the ground he often sung to himself as he travelled and found it comforting and gave him something to do. This song however, was something special as he had learned it on his travels. It was sung in a different language and was traditionally a feminine song he had been told but he had, had a long time to practice it and it flowed out of his mouth as easily as water flows down a stream.

The 100 looked on stunned as their leader sang and a soothing calm fell over them. The words meant nothing to them but the feeling conveyed from their leader's voice filled them with a soft longing for something missing and the hope that one day it could be reclaimed. It was for all intents and purposes beautiful and it moved like leaves stirred by a breeze, sounded like the soft patter of rain drops on the skin of their tents and it felt like love found, lost, and then found again.

As Drake finished he found the crowd silent and so with a shrug stepped off the platform and returned to his seat. It was as he sat that he found himself submerged in applause and cheers. It was frankly embarrassing but he figured it was well worth it as he felt the women by his side grasp his hands in happiness and both mirrored smiles on their faces as they looked at the boy they had come to love.

"Let's keep the party going!" Drake proclaimed and the 100 cheered into the dying night.

It was an hour later when Drake was watching Jasper and Monty juggle that he felt someone touch his shoulder from behind. He looked over and saw Octavia and he nodded in consent before she leaned close to his ear.

"Lincoln has set up a meet. Tomorrow. Sun up. I'll take you there. No weapons." Octavia informed him and he nodded in understanding as he stood up.

"Alright everyone. Party's over." He announced to the groans of the 100 and with reluctance they began to head to bed, as for the cleanup, the 100 figured it could all be done tomorrow.

As for Drake, he and Clarke gently hoisted a firmly drunk Raven between them and carried her back to their tent. As they entered Raven draped herself over Drake's shoulders.

"Hey." She whispered huskily and Drake felt a heat wave flow through his body as her warm breath touched his ear.

"It's time for bed. You've had too much." Drake said as memories of her snagging not only his cup but also Clarke's and downing them before they could take it back.

"I needed it." Raven said as they sat her down and without warning she grabbed Drake's waist and pulled him closer.

"Raven?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"I'm ready." She nodded her head as she worked to undo Drake's pants.

Drake made to protest but found himself silenced as Clarke kissed him fiercely as the pent up desire in her was finally given free reign. Still before Raven could successfully unbutton his pants his own hands grabbed onto her wrists and he pulled away from Clarke before he looked into Raven's questioning gaze. Clarke understood his actions and immediately wrapped herself provocatively around Raven from behind and gently kissed her neck as Drake pulled the red jacket from Raven's shoulders. The sudden coldness caused Raven to shiver but Drake was on her and cupped her face with his hands as he kissed her.

Hesitantly Raven placed her arms around his neck and moaned as Clarke bit her. It was warm here and most importantly she felt safe. She felt Drake's hands moved from her face and travel down her body caressing her and building up the heat in her. Drake lifted her shirt up slowly letting his fingers graze her skin before finally breaking the kiss and pulling the thin T-shirt off of the dark haired beauty.

Immediately Raven felt insecurity and some shame fill her as Drake took her in. She was aware that the bruises, while no longer swollen and colored deep blue mixed with angry red, still were numerous and marred her skin in ugly yellow splotches especially around her ribs where Finn had kicked her multiple times. She gasped as Drake's hands loving caressed her healing flesh and he kissed at the wounded skin almost comfortingly. Meanwhile Clarke had gently grabbed Raven's chin and pulled her into a kiss from behind. It almost made her cry as she felt that they accepted her even marred as she was. Drake's and Clarke's actions only escalated causing Raven to breath heavily and fill the need in her burn hungrily in her stomach as Drake pulled off her pants and Clarke pulled away and smiled at her.

"You're going to enjoy this." She promised as Raven looked confused before she felt Drake hungrily placed his face between her legs.

The new sensation made her eyes widen in shock as her mouth opened involuntarily. Before she could moan Clarke kissed her and played with her breasts as Drake worked on her lower half. Between the two's actions Raven felt something stirring in her and she closed her eyes as she broke the kiss. She found herself breathing heavily and struggled not to scream as her entire body clenched in new ways. As the waves of pleasure died she briefly wondered why she had never felt this way with Finn but found that she didn't really care.

"Oh my God…what was that?" She gasped out she shook her head from side to side as echoes worked their way to her brain.

"He's good isn't he?" Clarke whispered to her as she looked at Drake and watch him lick at his fingers with a satisfied smile.

Clarke found herself wanting a taste and greedily leaned over and sucked onto Drake's wet fingers. Drake chuckled as he forced Clarke to look at him and planted a firm kiss on her letting her taste Raven and himself. As he pulled away a look of desire and need came from Clarke but he shook his head as he turned back to Raven and Clarke begrudgingly nodded. Dutifully she undid his pants and quickly pulled him toward her. At the very least she would get to pleasure him first this way.

As Drake felt himself ready he pulled away from Clarke who moved toward Raven's head and kissed her deeply as Drake entered her. Raven's moans spurned him onward as he enjoyed the feeling of her body wrapped around him. He felt Raven dig her nails deeply into his shoulders and felt her legs wrap around his waist urging him to go harder and he acquiesced earning him a much appreciated moan of encouragement. Vaguely he was aware that Clarke had gotten naked herself at this point but it only made him rougher as Clarke kissed him hungrily as she positioned herself over Raven's hot mouth and moan against him as Raven, needing no prompting, quickly began pleasuring Clarke with an eager tongue.

Raven had been wracked by three orgasms and on her fourth when she finally felt Drake cum inside of her in a burst of warmth that ebbed away before coming back in full force each time as his body pumped himself into her at the same time her body convulsed. It was a new experienced and one that drained her of any energy she had left leaving her limply trying to catch her breath. She felt him pull out much to her displeasure but she acknowledge that he had done more in her first time with him than Finn had done in the entirety of their being together. It was with a smile that she fell asleep.

When Raven awoke she was surprised to see Clarke moaning in pleasure as Drake came at her from behind. As she watched she felt her hands begin to touch and caress her own body. She wondered if Clarke's face mirrored her own when Drake had been inside her and she inserted her fingers as she imagined Drake taking her in such a position. She was more than willing and ready when Drake bit deeply into Clarke's shoulder as he climaxed sending her over the edge as well. As they finished Clarke fell limply onto the bed gasping as she clawed and clenched at the blanket between her hands. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. To her surprise Drake looked hungrily at her and she found that he was still ready for more. Raven pushed herself onto her hands and knees before moving closer to him ready to oblige. Her last cognitive thought as Drake roughly grabbed her waist was that Clarke was right. Drake was a healthy specimen.

***The Next Morning***

Drake looked down at his lovers and wished he could go back to bed and he was sorely tempted to but then there was a knock on the side of his tent and he nodded to himself as he leaned down toward Clarke.

"Clarke." He whispered as he shook her gently awake and she groaned in a way that made him want to have a repeat of last night.

"What?" She whispered out tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"I have to go." He said as she placed a hand on his arm possessively.

"Why? Stay, please. It's so cold." She whined and Drake chuckled.

"Octavia arranged for a meeting with the Grounder leader. I can't exactly blow this off can I?" Drake asked and Clarke frowned. "I'll be back safe. Nothing could stop me from getting to you." Drake promised and Clarke reluctantly released her grasp on him.

"There's two of us now…you can't leave us alone." Clarke whispered sadly and he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"I would never dream of it." Drake said as he stood up and exited his tent where Octavia waited expectantly for him.

Inside the tent Clarke rolled over and hugged Raven's naked form in her bed and enjoyed her warmth. As she drifted to sleep once more she tried not to worry about Drake.

***In the Forest***

"So Raven finally got over the hump?" Octavia asked as she looked back at Drake.

She had noticed that ever since they had found Drake on the river that day he had hit a sort of growth spurt and grown a few extra inches. While it didn't make him the imposing height of Lincoln or even make him the tallest in camp, at least he was now an average height. The scars on his face were intimidating and around his neck he wore the necklace Lincoln had made for him. Drake wore a plain Grey shirt with his leather jacket, the only thing that had remained from his original attire, black pants and some shoes. All in all he made for a cutting figure as he strode dangerously through the forest.

"I don't want to talk about that." Drake said softly as he scanned his environment.

"Well color me impressed." Octavia said sarcastically as they finally made it to the bridge just as day light hit the ground.

They waited for an hour when they saw the first sign of the Grounder party. Lincoln jogged onto the bridge and Octavia ran to meet him and they embraced each other in relief that both of them had made it safely. As they moved apart Lincoln looked up to Drake who nodded back to him and Lincoln returned the gesture as they heard hoof beats.

Drake looked up to see two riders, male, approach with their weapons lowered and finally another rider, female, ride up in between them. Drake walked up to Lincoln as he turned to face his leader.

"I was told no weapons." Drake said pointedly.

"I was told there wouldn't be." Lincoln said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Drake sighed as he stepped forward and looked at the female rider expectantly as she nodded and stepped off her horse.

Together they walked forward calmly and both took stock of one another. Drake's impression of the Grounder leader was that she exuded a sense of command and power. She was proud and seemed not to be one for small talk. This woman was powerful, of that Drake was sure but whether this woman was the true leader of her people Drake was unsure. Still as he had said to Lincoln it was too late to change course. Finally they met in the middle and the female Grounder held her arms loosely to her side to display what he assumed meant she was neutral or didn't consider him a threat and he replied by mimicking her.

"Your name is Drake Knight?" She asked in a strong voice.

"Yes." He answered simply knowing it was the best way to communicate with people who had no need for niceties.

"I'm Anya." She announced and Drake nodded in greeting. "Lincoln tells me you want peace." Anya stated.

"Warfare is not something I shy away from but it is something I'll try to avoid if I can help it." Drake admitted and Anya seemed to be somewhat surprised before she looked over him again.

"You launched missiles that burned a village to the ground." Anya declared and Drake looked confused before a look of understanding fell on his face.

"The missiles were signals for our families. Did anyone die?" Drake asked and Anya shook her head.

"Fortunately no, but they will have a hard time when winter comes." Anya informed him and Drake frowned.

"That is unfortunate. I am willing to make amends. Food, water, rope, and blankets if they need it and I can assign some of my people to help rebuild." Drake offered much to Anya's surprise at how amenable the leader of the Sky people was being and because it was easy she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You are very forthcoming with such promises." Anya said trying to get a feel for his motives and Drake nodded his head in understanding.

"I gave the order to launch the flares. I am responsible for the good and bad that comes with it." Drake said plainly and Anya gained a new respect for the young man in front of her.

"I will send Lincoln to give you a list of things the villagers need to be fulfilled before the first snow. Although I hope that you know that I will offer nothing in return." Anya stated with a fierce look as if daring him to challenge her.

"I understand. This is just righting a wrong against your people." Drake accepted and Anya nodded in agreement.

"Lincoln also said there were more of you coming down. Warriors." Anya clarified.

"Yes. Also, doctors, engineers, and most importantly families." Drake made a point to mention. "We'll also have farmers come down. We've landed on your territory, I understand that and we'll be willing to pay tribute for the land my people will use when they too come down, with food and medical care." Drake promised and Anya seemed to consider it for a few seconds.

"As long as there is peace?" Anya asked and Drake nodded.

"Only in peace." Drake affirmed.

"I sense honesty in your words Drake Knight. Lincoln has told me much of your deeds, killing a Yao Guai single handedly, transforming soft Sky People into warriors, and your fierce loyalty to those that you care for. All of your qualities are that of a leader and I respect that. However; I need to know that what we agree here today will be respected by your elders when they come down." Anya stated and Drake nodded.

"A reasonable request. One that I've been talking over with my leader on the Ark. He has said that he is willing to abide by the terms I've set here today granted they are within reason. So far, all I have asked for is peace and that my people be allowed to settle here in return for tribute." Drake stated and Anya nodded.

"Very well. If these terms are met there will be peace between our people." Anya said as she held out her arm and Drake grasped her forearm firmly sealing the deal. "You are an interesting man Drake." Anya admitted.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Drake informed her before pausing as he saw a red dot appear on her chest. "Down!" He screamed as he pulled her to the ground only to feel a bullet pierce his shoulder.

Suddenly there were multiple sounds of metal rattling against the concrete and red smoke began to fill the area.

"Mountain Men!" Anya screamed as she grabbed the wounded Drake firmly before rolling with him over the edge of the bridge and into the churning water below.

***Back at Camp***

When Clarke saw Lincoln and Octavia running back toward the camp she knew something was wrong. Miller who stood next to her also got the same impression and gave the order for the gates to be open letting in the two who were panting and sweating from their run and finally managed to catch their breath as Clarke stopped in front of them.

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Everything was going well. They had come to an agreement when they attacked." Lincoln explained.

"Who attacked?" Miller asked angrily.

"The Mountain Men." Octavia answered.

"Who the fuck are the Mountain Men?" Bellamy asked as he ran a hand through his hair roughly.

"They come from Mt. Weather." Lincoln said before looking at Clarke. "They shot Drake." He said grimly and Clarke couldn't help but fall into despair as her worst fears came true.

"Is he dead?" Miller whispered.

"No. I don't think so. He was shot through the shoulder." Lincoln said and Miller nodded.

"Alright! I want six volunteers right now! We are going to find Drake and bring him home." Miller yelled out and Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Lincoln, Raven and Clarke stepped forward. "Alright. The rest of you man the gates. If these Mountain Men want a fight they are going to get one." Miller yelled and the 100 yelled as they prepared for a battle.

***On the River***

Drake woke slowly as he felt water lap onto his face. With effort he opened his eyes and watched as pink water slowly floated on by. His right arm felt numb and only his left would respond as he clutched the soft sand and pulled himself further onto the bank of the river. After a concentrated effort between his remaining working limbs he finally sat on dry land and took off his shirt and pressed it firmly against the bullet wound to stem some of the blood. It was more of a graze then anything but it still stung something fierce. As he watched the river flow by he saw something that shot him to his feet and without a second of hesitation dove back into the ice cold water and grabbed Anya's jacket before swimming to the surface. With a deep gasp Drake did his best to shake the water out of his eyes and swam them both to the bank. With a few trips and some cursing he finally managed to pull her ashore and sat down tiredly next to her and felt for a pulse.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he placed his hands on her chest and began chest compression's. Come on you bitch. I didn't take a bullet for you to die right here." He tilted her head back and quickly exhaled oxygen into her lungs before he continued until finally after three minutes Anya puked up the water she had swallowed and Drake pushed her onto her right side as she continued.

"That's a good girl. Holy hell. You scared the shit out of me. Come on. Let's get some shelter and get out of these freezing clothes." Drake said in relief as he hooked her under her arms and dragged her toward a small outcrop of rocks.

***An Hour Later***

When Anya awoke she found herself comfortably warm and with a soft groan tried her best to move closer to the source of the heat.

"Easy there." A Drake's voice rang out and she immediately froze as she opened her eyes and saw herself pressed tightly against his chest.

"Explain. Now." She demanded as fury built inside her.

"We fell into the river. I saved your life when you swallowed too much water. I built a fire and took off your upper garments to keep your upper body warm. I did the same and held you close for body heat. I did nothing…untoward you." Drake explained and Anya nodded begrudgingly. "I'm going to let you go now. I won't look at you." Drake promised and after a second he disengaged himself from her and rolled to his side away from her showing her his back.

Anya covered herself protectively and stayed silent. With nothing else to do she looked at his back and admired the muscles and scars that adorned it. She had always believed that scars told the story of one's life. For him it must have been an especially cruel one as she saw numerous burns and knife wounds run across his back. So enthralled by the way they crisscrossed over his skin she didn't notice as she hand held out a hand and ran her pointer finger across one of the longer scars across his back.

For Drake he stiffened as she touched his back and trailed her finger along a scar he had gained on the Ark during a fight. Someone had thrown in a knife into the small ring and his opponent had picked it up and cut him badly. It felt like fire as she slowly followed the ragged scar and he felt himself shake slightly as he pulled away from her.

"Careful Anya." He warned as he sat up and leaned his back against a rock and watched as she did the same although she still held a protective arm over her chest.

"I apologize. That…should not have happened." Anya admitted as she looked at the fire nearby in embarrassment before looking back at him. "So you did fight a Yao Guai?" She asked trying to keep her mind off the previous encounter and he smiled.

"Yes." Drake said simply as he rubbed his fingers against three particularly long freshly healed scars on his chest

"By yourself?" Anya asked as she pulled her knees to her chest as her arm was tiring.

"Yes." Drake paused. "I had to protect one of my people. When she was in danger I simply charged it without thinking and tackled it. We rolled down a hill. I don't remember much about the fight itself but I do remember brief flashes of pain and the violence and by at the end I had stabbed it in the neck a dozen times before it finally died and fell on top of me." Drake explained.

"Impressive. Most Yao Guai hunts take twenty hunters with long spears. Killing a Yao Guai with a knife has happened before but no man who does it lives to tell the tale." Anya said impressed.

"I almost didn't. I died." Drake admitted much to Anya's confusion but Drake continued. "I don't remember much. All I know is that it felt like something heavy was pressed over me. Then I heard her call me." He said with a soft smile.

"Who is she?" Anya asked.

"Clarke Griffin." Drake answered simply.

"Ah. The Sky Princess." Anya said in recognition and Drake let out a bark of laughter and apologized as an insulted look appeared on Anya's face.

"Sorry. Sorry. She's well…she's not technically a Princess. She's hates that nickname." Drake said and Anya nodded in understanding.

"She must love you a lot." Anya said as she nodded at the scratches and dark bruises that covered his body and to her surprise Drake's skin turned a bright red.

"Ah. Yeah. Forgot about that." Drake said as he looked down. "I need to tell those girls not too much next time." He muttered to himself but Anya heard it and tilted her head but kept it to herself.

"Do you like the title, Orphan King?" Anya asked and a sad smile fell on Drake's face and he looked up at the stars.

"Did Lincoln tell you that? Well…I guess he's not wrong." Drake sighed as he looked back down and a semi-uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"You saved me on the bridge." Anya said plainly.

"You saved me." Drake said as he stood up and walked over to the fire to check on the clothes.

"I used you to break my fall." Anya said honestly and Drake scoffed.

"Well then I guess you owe me." Drake said over his shoulder as he nodded as he felt their clothes had become nearly dry. "If you think about it I've saved your life three times now." Drake said with a chuckle as he touched the clothes.

Anya felt herself flush as she knew that was true. To owe someone your life was a serious matter, one that she had drilled into every soldier under her command and it should be repaid as soon as possible. To have the young man in front of her save her not once or twice but three times was embarrassing. Quickly she thought of everything she could do or give him that would repay that debt but she swiftly realized she had only one thing at the moment that could suffice, herself.

As she looked at Drake she figured she could owe to someone of lesser value. Drake had proven himself to be an honorable man, someone who took responsibilities seriously, and could be counted on. He also possessed a handsome face and body. As for the scars, they were something she admired if not found extremely attractive. Any man that could survive that much was certainly someone she was interested in getting to know and that brought her back to herself.

Anya had pride in her body. It had been sculpted to be able to travel a great amount of distance in a short time while conditioned to fight in battles that laid low men bigger and stronger than her. Despite her strenuous activities though she still had a respectable chest and firm butt and a face not scarred enough to detract from her natural beauty. She knew most men found her attractive and while she would take someone to bed from time to time she never stuck with one male or female for too long as even in their society her coldness could barely be tolerated for longer than a short time in bed.

Drake was too distracted by his own thoughts to notice as she crept slowly up on him. Suddenly arms slithered over his bare torso and he felt Anya bite his shoulder causing him to freeze like a rabbit much to Anya's delight. Even a fearsome foe such as the young man before her was nearly powerless in a woman's embrace. It brought some humanity to the nearly mythical figure and she liked that it was her who had done it.

"Anya…what are you doing?" Drake asked carefully as Anya pulled her head away from his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"I will not have myself owe a debt to you." Anya whisper in his ear and to her satisfaction he relaxed in her embrace before to her surprise he removed her arms and pulled away.

"Sorry…like I said, I have a girl back home. Two now, and I can't betray their trust in me." Drake said apologetically as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over him his head before he created distance between himself and the half-naked Grounder woman.

"I…understand." Anya said slowly as she put on her clothes.

She could not help but feel wounded by his rejection but nodded understandingly. If she was honest she had also come to respect the young man a little bit more for his rejection as she had never seen a man in her unit stay chaste when a pleasure girl draped herself over him. While she was no pleasure girl she was certainly not someone easy to pass over.

For Drake, it was hard to deny Anya. In her, Drake saw the same things he had saw in Raven and Clarke. A small part of him was telling him he was an idiot and that no one would ever know but he quickly shut it away. He was spoken for and he respected Clarke and Raven too much to be disloyal. He would stay chaste. Still that did not change the fact that his rejection had wounded the warrior woman despite her attempts to hide it behind an icy demeanor. Even knowing it was something he had to do he felt guilty for the rejection and so he offered her the only comfort he could.

"You're beautiful Anya. I see in you the stone that holds against the fury of the world. The gentleness of the air as it blows through ones hair and the fire to enkindle a man's passion for life." Drake said softly, so softly it might as well not have been there at all, and yet Anya felt a small part of herself thaw at his words.

"So, tell me, who attacked us?" Drake asked as he turned back toward her before sitting down with his back against the rocks.

"Mountain Men. They come from MT. Weather. Sometimes during the Fog and other times without it. No matter what they wear their uniform, their armor. They take us. For what? We do not know but everyone who is taken never returns." Anya informed him as she too sat down.

"They sound like a bunch of assholes." Drake said as grimly.

"They are." Anya agreed as the thunderous sound of reentry suddenly echoed above them and they both looked up at the burning object in the night sky.

"One of yours?" She asked and Drake nodded.

"An Exodus ship…but it's early…it's coming in too fast and they haven't deployed their parachutes. They're going to crash." Drake announced and within a few seconds his predication came true as it hit the ground and a large fire ball erupted a couple miles away near the mountains.

"Where are you going?" Anya asked as Drake stood up.

"I'm going to see if there were any survivors and if not that then I know my people will scout it out. I'll meet them there." Drake stated as he began walking toward the crash site.

"I will return to my people then. Let them know that there is a peace between us." Anya said as she stood up as well and prepared herself for the journey.

"Be careful Anya." Drake called out as he began to jog away.

"You as well." She said as she kicked sand over the flames.

She watched as it hissed and smoked but eventually the hungry flames died and its warmth dissipated into the air. With a thoughtful look she turned and began jogging back to her people.

***At the Crash Site***

Drake had made it to the crash site in the early morning and had scoured the entire place by the time the sun had risen to the midpoint of the day. Although most of what he found was burnt pieces of bodies or the rare whole corpse, his luck managed to win the day. Slowly he bobbed his head from a pair of head phones that was connected to a data pad and his feet slowly kicked against a piece of wreckage he had sat on. To his right sat the black box to the ship and to his left was a jar that was filled to the brim with hydrazine. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that he was sitting on a piece of a space ship, in the middle of a smoldering crater, and a bullet wound in his shirt he could have been a teenager 98 years ago just waiting for his parents to pick him up.

Drake had a weakness for music and loved being immersed in it. It was one of the few things that had offered him some comfort as far back as he could remember. However; being poor and an orphan there was very little opportunities to embellish in his not so hidden vice. It was when a woman crooned through "La Vie en Rose" that he saw the scouting party consisting of Lincoln, Miller, Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke and Raven crest the top of the crater and upon seeing him they ran toward him with Clarke and Raven in the lead.

With a sigh of relief he jumped off the wreckage and braced himself as the two girls slammed into him and clung to him tightly. It was an embraced he returned just as tight as the other ran up to him.

"Easy girls. You'll kill him." Octavia joked and the two chuckled slightly as they released them and both dabbed at a few tears that had appeared on the edges of their eyes.

"I heard you got shot." Clarke said worriedly as Drake moved the hole in his shirt and showed her the burnt skin.

"Already took care of it. Sorry for the sloppy work." Drake grimaced as Clarke prodded his wound.

"We can take care of it when we get back" Clarke said and Drake's eyes widened as he jumped back over the wreckage and pulled out a partially singed bag with a red cross on it. "I found this." Drake said as Clarke quickly grabbed it and began checking its stock.

"Anything for me?" Raven asked and Drake nodded as he carefully grabbed the jar and handed it to her.

"Drake, do you even know what this is?" Raven asked as the realization of what she held hit her and held it a little further away from her in futility.

"Yep. But let's keep that to ourselves. I also managed to find the black box." Drake said as he hopped back over the wreckage and picked up the blackened recording device and handed it to Bellamy.

"Why do I have to carry it?" Bellamy asked indigently.

"Gunshot wound." Drake said clearly not happy about it either but he shrugged. "Hopefully Raven can pull some data off it and we can find out why the Exodus ship was launched early and why it crashed." Drake turned to look at Clarke who looked worriedly at the charred bodies around and slowly walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Drake…" Clarke whispered in a wounded tone and he nodded.

"Come on. Let's go home. The faster we can do that the faster we'll find out who was on the ship. It possible that she wasn't even on board." Drake tried to comfort her and she nodded slowly as she composed herself for the trip back.

"Drake. Anya, was she with you?" Lincoln called out deciding that he had enough time reuniting with the two girls.

"She was. For a time. After we saw the Exodus crash she ran back to her people." Drake informed him and Lincoln nodded in understanding as he said a soft word of goodbye to Octavia before running off.

"Glad to see you're safe Drake." Miller said and Drake nodded and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming out." Drake said and Miller nodded respectfully. "Let's go. There's nothing else we need here at the moment." Drake said and the five of them made their way back to camp.

***On the Ark***

Jake groaned as he awoke and shook his head to clear the blurriness in his vision. Suddenly the memories of the last couple of hours rushed back and he rushed to his console and began checking the status of the Ark. Immediately he found that most of the Ark was still structurally sound thanks to the reinforcements but oxygen was at a critical low and some stations had gone completely cold. Numbly he sat down as he realized that hundreds of people had just died. Suddenly the intercom came to life.

"Is anyone still alive?" The pained voice of Marcus Kane came through.

"This is Jake!" Jake replied back. "Glad to see somebody made it." Jake said happily.

"Jake, where are you?" Kane asked.

"Engineering. I was making a run for parts for phase 2 when the entire Ark fell apart." Jake explained before pausing as he gripped the table tightly. "Kane, my wife, Abby. Where is she? What the hell happened?!" Jake yelled.

"Diana Sydney. She managed to take the Exodus Ship and launched it." Kane explained.

"She didn't detach the coupling." Jake said icily. "Kane, Abby. Was she on the Drop Ship?" Jake asked and silence filled the void. "Kane." Jake implored.

"I don't know. We're trying to locate survivors. For now keep that room sealed. Who knows what people will do now? We cannot lose you. Over and out." Kane said before the transmission cut out.

Jake sighed heavily as he looked back at the Ark station and imagined the damage that would have been caused if they hadn't reinforced the structure. It was a small comfort but one clung to such things when all seemed lost.

***On the Ground***

The 100 had received the news of the peace happily and most seemed to enjoy not having to worry about getting killed in the middle of the night. Although Drake still had the walls manned ever second of the day and warned the guard of losing vigilance. The rhythm of the camp returned and for two days things seemed to be looking up for the 100 Drake thought to himself as he entered the Drop Ship to see Raven working on piecing together some radios and Monty fiddling with the data log found inside the black box.

"How are the radios coming along?" Drake asked and Raven looked up and smiled.

"I found some good wire when this guy was trying to fix his bed. It should help out a lot." Raven said hopefully as she continued working.

"Hey Drake, want to hear something weird?" Monty asked as he put power through the data log and a strange noise filled the Drop Ship.

"Sounds like interference." Raven said curiously.

"Wait. It gets weirder. When the signal hit their Nav. Systems went nuts. They never got it back and then…boom." Monty said and Drake's hands formed into fists.

"So you're saying that something or someone jammed their systems?" Drake proposed.

"That's weird. It also makes no sense." Raven said.

"No. Anya said that the Mountain Men come from Mt. Weather." Drake said slowly.

"And?" Raven asked.

"What if Mt. Weather isn't as unoccupied as we thought. What if survivors from the old world managed to make it in time?" Drake asked. "If so that would explain how the Exodus Ship crashed. Raven, have you managed to get into contact with the Ark?" Drake asked sharply but Raven shook her head morosely.

"No. It's nothing on our end. Something is wrong with their systems." Raven said worriedly.

"Well they can't stay up there forever. One way or another, they are coming down." Drake said as he exited the Drop Ship.

***On the Ark***

"The remaining Exodus Ships are damaged beyond our ability to repair and our oxygen has nearly run out. The simple fact is that in 50 hours our air will run out." Jaha said, from his seat on the Council Room, to the surviving council members and ship managers all of which had various reactions to the news. "This means that we will have to go ahead with Phase 2 of our evacuation." Jaha said grimly.

"Do we know which stations will be the most vulnerable?" One the ship managers asked and Jaha waved his hand to Jake who simply looked down.

"No. There is no guarantee that any of us will make it to the ground." Jake said and the room nearly exploded into chaos before Kane stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.

"Enough!" He shouted and the occupants instantly grew quiet. "I'd rather burn up in atmosphere than die here in this tin can sucking down what little oxygen there is left. Some of us or all of us will die but at the least we can die trying to make it to the ground." Kane said as he sat back down with his anger spent.

"Kane is right. We'll assign people randomly to each remaining station. Each one will act as a seed for our people. Nobody will have special treatment, we all take the same risks. As one people." Jaha said and the station heads nodded their consent. "Now, let's prep for the landing." Jaha said as he pounded his gavel for the last time and the people filed out with grim determination to get to the ground.

***Two Days Later***

Anya threw a stick into the fire before freezing as the nearby horses neighed nervously.

"Your left flank is vulnerable." A gruff voice announced and the small party rushed to defend themselves before finally noticing the speaker.

"My archers are in the trees with orders to shoot anyone hostile. You're not hostile, are you Tristan?" Anya said as she stood up and looked at the General of the Woods Clan as he jumped down from his perch. "Why are you here?" Anya asked as Tristan settled onto the ground.

"I'm here to slaughter the Sky People." Tristan said with ease and Anya looked confused.

"The Commander sent you?" Anya asked as Tristan looked around the camp.

"Your unit is mine now." Tristan ordered and Anya shook her head.

"I sent a messenger to the Commander and explained that we had made peace and what their leader has offered." Anya rebutted but Tristan grinned.

"I'm the reply." Tristan grinned and Anya stepped in front of him.

"I gave him my word. You would have me be an oath breaker?" Anya asked dangerously and since he arrived Tristan realized that her men had more loyalty to her than to him. "I know the Commander. She would not go for the throat so quickly." Anya challenged him and Tristan frowned and spat on the ground.

"She…did mention offering them time to relocate but afterward we would be hostile." Tristan begrudgingly admitted.

"Then I will speak to Drake once more." Anya said with a determined expression and Tristan smirked.

"You must hold him to high regard." Tristan said jeeringly.

"He's a dangerous man." Anya admitted and turned to call Lincoln who jogged over. "Tell Drake that I will meet him at the Drop Ship tomorrow morning." Anya ordered and Lincoln ran off into the woods.

"Tell their leader I'll be joining as well." Tristan called out after him before turning back to Anya. "My men are hungry. They're at the river. Go feed them." Tristan ordered and Anya's men reluctantly ran out of the small camp.

"We'll march at first light." Tristan said as he turned back to Anya. "And if their leader does not listen we'll make quick work of what you failed to do. In the morning you will tell me of this boy who fancies himself a King." Tristan said dismissively before turning away leaving the camp quiet and Anya alone to her thoughts.

* * *

So things are coming to an end and things are culminating in an intense standoff. Everything seems to be coming together nicely. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. As always feel free to review and follow. Have a good one.


	9. We All Fall Down

We All Fall Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: So we've come to the final chapter of this arc. Haha. I'm surprised I churned this story out so fast. I hope you've all enjoyed it and thanks for coming along. Now let's begin.

"Talking"

* * *

Drake stood silently at the head of the table as Bellamy, Miller, Clarke, and Raven looked on at him in worry as his jaw clenched hard enough for them to hear it click. Perhaps what was most worrying was the silence. It was heavy and weighed down on all of them as it continue to stretch on for a third deep sigh from Drake. It was with great relief that he finally looked up from the table and began to speak.

"I've been informed by Lincoln that their leader, their true leader, has rejected my offer. There will be no peace between us." Drake announced and the table was silent as no one knew what to say before Clarke cleared her throat and nervously tapped her finger against the table.

"Drake…what does this mean?" She asked.

"It means they are coming. A General has been sent to give us orders to move or die." Drake answered softly.

"We can't do that!" Raven yelled as she stood up. "The Ark is locked onto us by our transmission. If we don't maintain the connection the landings will be unorganized and who knows where they could fall." She finished and Drake shook his head.

"We haven't heard from the Ark in days. Not since the Unity Day Pageant was cut off." Miller said solemnly. "I know nobody wants to say it but they could all be dead for all we know. We have to consider moving." He finished.

"Impossible. If they were all dead the Ark would have fallen by now. No. Someone has to be alive in order to keep the Ark from falling into retrograde orbit." Clarke said firmly before Bellamy leaned forward onto the table.

"We can't run. This is our home. We've made it our home with the strength in our backs and the sweat on our brow. We've lost people here. Good people. We cannot abandoned it." Bellamy said firmly.

"And I don't intend too." Drake responded as he pulled out a map and unfurled it onto the table.

The map was rough but it was a fairly accurate interpretation of the camp and the area surrounding it. The council could readily see several marks on the map that seemed to make up Drake's plan and everyone could see what he was trying to do.

"The plan you see before you is the culmination of our hard work and while it is risky it has the greatest chance that we'll succeed." Drake concluded.

"What about the injured and the kids? The 100 that don't want to fight?" Clarke asked and Drake nodded.

"I've given Lincoln leave to take the injured, the young, and the unwilling to the east. Toward the ocean to a nearby clan that he assures me will offer safe haven. Anyone who wants to go can." Drake said and everyone nodded as they understood.

"Drake. The 100 are waiting." The soft voice of Charlotte shook everyone from their own thoughts and Drake nodded before the young girl exited the tent.

Without a word the small council stood up and exited the tent before lining up in front of the 100. Silence reigned as Drake prepared himself to deliver the news. News that could potentially end the 100 or see it live another day.

"Lincoln's informed me that the Commander, the Leader of the Grounders, has rejected my offer. She has sent a General of her army here in order to wipe us out. Lincoln has also informed me that there is a clan near the ocean that will take a few of us in and grant us shelter." Drake announced and a wave of concerned murmurs broke out among the crowd but Drake continued nonetheless. "I, for one will not be leaving. I intend to fight and anyone willing to do the same is welcome at my side. Anyone who wants to go, can go, and I will not think any less of them. This is war. People will die. It will be ugly. You have to be prepared to do things, things that will haunt you and wake you up in the middle of the night. Things that will stay with you till the day you die." Drake informed them and the 100 stood unsure of what to do, they didn't want to betray each other and they wanted to stand by their leader but that primal fear of death weighed on their minds as the words settled into them.

"However," Drake paused catching their attention once more. "Think of your friends, your families, your loved ones. Without a guidance beacon they will come down and they may not be as lucky as us. I was sent across the country when my Navigation System shut down. What about them? Can you stand the idea of them landing in the ocean and drowning in its crushing depths? Can you live with yourself if they crash into mountains and burn or even worse, land and become besieged on all sides by Grounders just as we are about to be?" Drake asked them and the crowd found something else that scared them even more than dying, it was being too scared to save the people they cared about.

"Tell us! What should we do?!" A few random faces asked from the crowd and there was a wave of voices asking along the same line of questioning.

"We fight!" Bellamy roared, silencing their doubts.

"We hold our ground!" Miller screamed, driving away their fear.

"We hold onto each other!" Raven encouraged, bolstering their confidence.

"We hope!" Clarke proclaimed, fanning the dying embers of their courage.

"We survive!" Drake finished and the 100 found themselves straightening bent knees, swallowing hard lumps in their throats, and focusing their gaze on their King, for that was what they were looking at, their King.

"We were all criminals when we landed. All of us. We were considered lost causes, the dregs of our society, we were expendable. Now as I look at those gathered before me I see you all for what you truly are. You are not prisoners! You are not delinquents! You are not expendable! Today you are more than that. So much more." Drake proclaimed and the 100 found pride building in their hearts.

"Today you are warriors! Warriors that I am proud to call my family, my friends. You are people I would gladly die for, die next to, and die with!" Drake praised and the 100 roared as they reciprocated their leader's sentiments before Drake raised his hands and they quieted down once more.

"Generations from now your descendants will study this moment and they will proclaim that this was the moment; the very moment that sparked humanity from the dying ashes and propelled them into the future. They will say that it was the 100 that stood against the waves of barbarism. That it was the 100 that shed their blood for those they loved. That it was the 100 who saw the world and changed it for the better!" Drake announced and the 100 bobbed their heads in agreement.

"We will not go silently into the night. We will not sputter out like a candle in the wind. We will not be swept aside by the storm. We will fight for our homes, for each other and we will win! Because we are the 100!" Drake roared out and Clarke stepped forward from his side.

"Drake's 100!" She proclaimed loudly with a raised fist and the 100 nearly cracked the Earth to its foundation with their cheers.

"Let's get to work!" Drake said with a savage grin.

***A Few Hours Later***

Anya and Tristan stopped their army a hundred feet from the Sky People's encampment. The land before them had been scoured by fire and a thick layer of ash layered the ground in a hundred foot radius along all sides of the camp. The walls themselves seemed to be still smoldering.

"This is wrong." Anya said and Tristan merely snorted.

"Looks like they let a camp fire burn out of control. Typical. These…Sky People are pathetic. Who knows, maybe they saved us the troubled and killed themselves." Tristan said disdainfully at the perceived incompetence of the people Anya had given much credit to.

"They did this on purpose." Anya whispered to herself and Tristan looked at her skeptically for an explanation. "He did it to create open ground. We can't hide our approach." Anya finished as she examined the area once more.

"It doesn't matter. We have an army at our backs. They have nothing but children manning their walls, walls that barely seem to be standing." Tristan said mockingly as the scorched gates opened and a fairly average sized teen walked out with the assistance of a cane.

"Let's go." Tristan ordered and urged his horse onward with Anya trailing slightly behind him.

As the two parties came closer Tristan was able to make out more details of the spokesperson. It was a young male teen wearing plain clothes. Around his neck however was a necklace covered in the filed down claws of a Yao Guai. For the first time Tristan took heed of Anya's words and drew himself up to look more intimidating. Besides the necklace though the only thing that stood out was the left side of the teens face which had looked to be shredded and then stitched back together giving even further credence to Anya's tale of the boy taking on a Yao Guai and killing it. This was Drake Knight, The Orphan King, of that he was sure. Finally the two parties stood but ten feet away from each other and with no flourish Anya and Tristan dismounted and closed the distance to five feet.

"So you are the Orphan King Anya has told me so much about." Tristan said breaking the silence between the three.

"I am Drake Knight. I represent my people on the Ground." Drake said simply.

"Your leg." Anya spoke in a tone that almost held concern for the young man but he smiled and shrugged it off.

"A work accident. We had a fire burn out of control." Drake said apologetically and Anya could feel Tristan's sideways glance digging into her and could imagine his smirk.

"I trust Anya's man has relayed the message that we have come to deliver on." Tristan growled out.

"He has. I was saddened by your Commander's refusal of our deal." Drake made to continue but with a sharp movement from Tristan he paused.

"Then you know why we are here. Leave. You have until sundown to leave this area and keep going until you leave our territory." Tristan ordered but Drake frowned and shook his head.

"Not possible. I have people coming down and they are honed into our location. We can't leave and I can't let you slaughter my people. Now I've made a reasonable offer to Anya and by extension to the Commander herself. If possible I'd like to meet with her. My people don't want war." Drake said firmly.

"I doubt anything you could offer would change the Commander's mind and while you made a deal with Anya it was a deal she was not authorized to accept. These are the new terms. Leave or die." Tristan said reiterated and Anya had to nod her agreement albeit reluctantly.

It was true. She was simply a unit leader, one that had taken a pivotal role in their Commander's life, but still just a unit leader. She did not have the authority to take the deal. The only reason she had gone to the meeting was to take measure of the boy who led the Sky People. She was surprised to find that instead of a boy she had found a man of incredible focus, fortitude, and honor. Everything Lincoln had described him as was accurate despite her skepticism. She only needed to look at his scars to see that Drake was a survivor and someone not to be trifled with.

"Then we die. And your men will die and you will die. At that point my people will be on the ground and they'll know what happens here and they will annihilate you and yours." Drake warned and Tristan smirked.

"You risk the wrath of 12 Clans." Tristan claimed boldly.

"I doubt that but if that's true we will defend ourselves. Our technology, our people, our skills will wipe you out." Drake said firmly. "If you start a war here you will bury us both. Heed my words General Tristan or we will both go together into the Abyss." Drake warned ominously and Anya considered his words carefully but Tristan made a dismissive gesture as a smile came upon his face.

"I have a gift for you. One of yours, we found him lost in the woods." Tristan made a hand motion and from the tree line a bloodied but familiar figure sprinted toward the Drop Ship Camp.

"I thought you had brought me back someone important." Drake said angrily as he raised his hand.

***On the Wall***

Miller felt a hand grab his shoulder as he prepared to fire and paused. He looked up at a silent Raven and with a nod of understanding lowered his rife as she placed hers on the wall.

Memories of a young boy handing her food, smiles shared, young love, and soft spoken promises filled her mind as she aimed down the scope. Part of her screamed to stop this. To let him live. But, that was a dying part of the girl Raven used to be. Now she was more than that. Drake's influence and her relationship with him and Clarke had taught her many lessons and one of those lessons was that what she was doing was a kindness. If Drake ever got a hold of Finn she knew he would die slowly and painfully and while she may not love him anymore this would be the last thing she would do for him. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she pulled the trigger and watched as Finn Collins collapsed in the ashes. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she silently thank Clarke before looking at Drake through her scope and hoping that he'd walk away from the meeting alive.

***On the Ash Plain***

A sharp crack came from the walls of the encampment and the two Grounder leaders watched as the teen tumbled to the ground dead. Slowly they looked back at Drake who lowered his hand and rested it on the head of his cane in front of him.

"That man was a criminal among our people. I ordered that if he were to ever be caught near us that he would be killed on sight." Drake explained calmly without a hint of emotion in his eyes as he looked at Tristan. "Thank you for bringing him back." Drake said as a small smile appeared on his face.

"A criminal among criminals. I should expect no less from one who claims to be King of them." Tristan said disdainfully.

"I would be lying if I said I had no personal interest in seeing him dead. Still, I am a man of my word General. If anything, let it show you I am serious when it comes to matters of war. If you come at us we will have no qualms with defending ourselves. Any who surrender will be taken prisoner and treated decently, of that I promise. It is a kindness I have no doubt you will not share with us." Drake said solemnly.

"We have our orders." Tristan said vaguely before turning around and mounting his horse. "Remember Orphan King. Sun down or you will leave. Whether that is your bodies or our land is up to you." Tristan warned as he turned his horse and rode back to the tree line leaving Anya alone with Drake.

"Charming." Drake said plainly as he looked from the General's retreating form and to Anya.

"You should leave." Anya advised.

"I can't." Drake responded.

"Then you will die." She said as she turned and walked over to her horse. "We have over 300 warriors in the trees. They are veterans and have years of warfare and many kills. You, you have unbloodied children manning your walls and have no chance." Anya declared coldly as she mounted her horse and looked at the smiling teen leader.

"I'm sorry too." Drake said as he turned his back on her. "In another life." Drake said as he waved a hand over his shoulder.

Anya watched the teen limp back toward the Drop Ship and watched as the gates closed behind him. With nothing left to see she turned her horse back toward the forest and rode away.

***Night Fall***

Tristan and Anya were silent as they sat by a campfire and prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. They had been silent the whole day since the end of the meeting with Drake.

"Your plan to soften them failed." Ana said breaking the heavy silence finally.

"I know, but that doesn't change anything." Tristan defended.

"We will lose more." Anya said and Tristan looked angrily at Anya as his patience broke.

"It seems like you have a lot more faith in the enemy than you do in your own people. Tell me, have you fucked him yet? Does he keep your bed warm? Is he good? Does he make you scream in ecstasy?" Tristan asked causing Anya to stiffen and pause sharpening her sword.

"Drake, as I've told you before, is not someone to take lightly. He will throw everything he can at us and we must do everything we can to be prepared." Anya said sharply as she continued to sharpen her sword.

"I saw how you looked at him. Like a lovelorn girl watching her warrior go to battle." Tristan whispered and Anya paused as she looked up at him. "You tread dangerous waters Anya. The Commander will hear about your…sympathies with the enemy. Now answer the question." Tristan threatened and Anya looked at him in disgust.

"I don't need too." Anya retorted as she sheathed her sword. "Whether I slept with their leader or not is none of your concern." Anya made to stand but Tristan's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "You will take your hand off of me or I will remove it." Anya stated in a matter of fact tone only for Tristan to stare at her in defiance.

Before anything else could happen a thunderous roar broke across the sky and as they looked up they spotted a giant beast of metal burn against the sky.

"We move now!" Tristan shouted and shot to his feet to get the men ready.

"Tris." Anya called out as her silent second approached her. "Stay near me." She ordered and the young girl seemed like she wanted to rebel but had limited it to fidgeting.

"I can fight." The young girl whispered and Anya's gaze softened.

"I know you can but what you are about to see is more important. Today you'll see how a fool dies." Anya said cryptically as she stood up and moved toward her unit with Tris trailing closely behind.

***At the Drop Ship***

The air was alive with chatter as the 100 watched the Ark tear into individual stations. Some of them blew up much to their horror but the majority broke through the atmosphere and began to crash toward the Earth. Their focus was taken away as they heard the Grounders begin to advance on them.

"I have a rendezvous with death." Drake intoned as he stepped forward. "At some disputed barricade. It may be he shall take my hand and lead me into his dark land and close my eyes and quench my breath. I have a rendezvous with death. And I to my pledged word am true. I shall not fail that rendezvous." Drake recited from memory, as the 100 felt a sense of duty harden inside of them.

"You know what to do." Drake said and the 100 exploded in a fury of activity as they readied their arsenal.

Drake and the 100 did not waste their day nor the days since they had landed. Before Anya, Tristan and their men arrived they had finished all the prep work according to Drake's plan. On the outside they had dug a minefield. Each mine was comprised of a small amount of hydrazine, a precious bullet and packed with scrap metal. On the inside of their camp Monty put together improvised Molotov Cocktails that was comprised of oil, which they had a copious amount of from the ship, and Jasper's moonshine. Those that could be spared made slings for the 100 to use to maximize their range. Meanwhile the majority of the 100 chopped down the already sparse trees in the area and formed a perimeter of a hundred feet all around their camp and set fire to the woods in order to make a no man's land around them.

The 100 did not fool themselves. Yes. Under Drake's tutelage they had become fighters, warriors, but against the Grounders who had been raised from childhood on this lifestyle they would be wheat in a thresher. So instead they put faith in their leader who stood atop the wall and watched as the Grounder's approached. Slowly he raised his hand and the Molotovs were lit.

***With the Grounders***

The Grounder army advanced like a flood in loose groups to negate any significant gunfire kills and Anya was surprised and grew wearier as they advanced further into the Ash Plains without any kind of action from the 100. The reason became suddenly apparent as their flanks suddenly exploded and men and women were injured by the dozens if not outright killed from the land mines that skirted their forces. Almost immediately the army condensed together to escape the kill zones of the mines.

"Don't bunch up!" Tristan roared but it was too late as suddenly the air was filled with trails of fire and the darkness was suddenly awash with waves of flames hitting with the maximum effect as groups of four or five warriors at a time would be suddenly engulfed in flames.

The effect was instantaneous as the Grounder Army separated to escape the flames only to be hit once more by the mines. Anya watched as her Army was quickly being torn apart by the effective combination. It was the classic stuck between a rock and a hard place. With the area suddenly illuminated a crackling roar of gunfire came from the walls of the 100 and a slew of warriors trying to help their comrades fell to the hail of bullets. It was a meat grinder and they were the meat. They were too deep into the minefield to try to flank and the land behind them was awash in a sea of flames so they couldn't retreat. Seeing this Tristan did the only thing he could do.

"Into the ditchs!" Tristan ordered as the remaining warriors threw themselves into the natural holes of the landscape.

"Tristan! We have to retreat!" Anya screamed from her ditch before she backed into cover as a bullet ricocheted off the dirt in front of her.

"No! We take them now! Advance!" Tristan roared as he broke cover and ran from ditch to ditch toward the 100's walls and his surviving men did the same but for each Grounder warrior that made it to the next ditch five more would be lit on fire or gun down or blown up as the minefield narrowed.

Anya watched as another crackling roar came from the walls of the 100 and a group of ten warriors fell to the ground injured or dead. They had fallen into Drake's trap and as the Ash Plains soaked up the blood of hundreds of dead warriors she knew they could not win. They had brute strength but Drake and his 100 had technology and tactics on his side. It finally occurred to her that Drake was capitalizing on their pride and arrogance and Tristan had let him. She had tried to warn him but the stubborn General had forced an all-out assault when he had seen the 100's reinforcements burning through the sky. They were wrong. This was not a contest of arms but of brains and she found them sorely lacking as she watched her warriors bleed into the ground. Yes…this was a fatal mistake. Her mistake for ever thinking they could win against the force that called itself Drake Knight.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

Drake watched as the surviving Grounders were tied up and brought into camp. All in all, of the three hundred souls that crossed the Ash Plains only twenty survived the charge. Of that twenty only eight had been free of wounds. The ones who had been wounded were taken to the Drop Ship where Clarke attended to them as best she could along with their own injured. While the hand to hand fighting was kept at a minimum they did suffer some loses from stray arrows and unfortunately one of their own Molotov's had exploded in camp killing three of the 100. It was a small amount of people to lose considering what they had been facing but each loss was felt deeply by the 100 and especially to Drake. These were his people and he was saddened by any one of their losses over this foolish war. Drake shook himself out of those thoughts as he looked up from where he sat on his chair.

To his relief Bellamy brought in Anya who stumbled in front of him. He was glad she was alive as she was the most amendable to peace and after tonight he was sure she would meet with her leader herself to push for it. He frowned though as a bloodied and defiant Tristan was brought into camp as well. Carefully the eight Grounders were brought before him and forced to kneel with guns trained at their back. Drake sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow and stood up with his cane in hand.

"Curse you! You have no honor! No shame!" Tristan spat out at him. "You hide behind your tricks. My people were massacred because of you! Blood will be paid in blood!" Tristan said as he struggled to stand only to be knocked back down by the butt of Miller's Rifle.

"Miller." Drake said sternly and the teen nodded before stepping back. "Your people died because you led them to their deaths. If blood is on anyone's hands it is your own." Drake said as he looked disdainfully at the silent General.

"Did you really think you would come here, to my home, and burn everything we built here to the ground and that I or any of the 100 would let you? You made a fatal mistake when you assumed us children." Drake whispered and Tristan spat at his feet.

"I will avenge my Rangers." Tristan said as he looked Drake defiantly in his eyes.

"Your Rangers died screaming because of you." Drake smirked provoking the General and predictably Tristan screamed in rage as he ripped through his bonds and stood up.

Before anyone could do anything he charged Drake and made to tackle his wounded leg. To his surprise however, Drake raised his supposedly injured leg and kneed the General in the face sending him sprawling backwards. As Tristan struggled to get to his feet and comprehend what had just occurred Drake punched him in the face, sending him to his one knee, punched him again which made Tristan fall on his back, before punching a third and last time knocking whatever fight Tristan had out of him and left him gasping through broken teeth.

Anya watched as the apparently unharmed Drake stood victorious above Tristan. Suddenly she realized that this was also part of Drake's plan. He had feigned weakness and once more Tristan acted on what he believed and not what he knew and had gotten what he deserved, she believed. The warriors next to her sat attentive as they watched their General struggle to pull Drake's hands away from his head and she flinched at the wet smacking sound as Drake broke the General's nose with a vicious elbow. The battle was to break their bodies…this fight was to break their spirits.

Drake looked up at the wide eyed warriors and at the 100 who stood still and watching him before he looked down at his beaten foe. He could end it now. Just let the General go and send him back with his troops in disgrace. He did not need to take another life. He didn't even want to take his life. But as the General looked up at him through the tears and the blood he saw the hatred that he knew would never leave Tristan's body. With a grunt he wrenched the General's head in his hands and everyone who heard flinched at the sound of Tristan's neck breaking.

Drake watched as the last sign of life ebbed away from the General's eyes before letting his head drop to the ground. The camp was silent and motionless at the display of brutality and efficiency. The 100 knew how dangerous Drake was but this fight, if you could call it that, highlighted Drake's lethality in ways that made one thing painstakingly clear. You do not fuck with Drake Knight or the people under his care.

"Bring the prisoners to the Drop Ship and place them under guard." Drake said as he stood up. "Make sure the bodies of the fallen, our own and theirs, are treated with respect. We are not savages." Drake ordered and the 100 went back to work in silence.

With that Anya felt a hand grab her shoulder and help her to her feet. The warriors were marched in a line toward the metal contraption and none fought as the death of their General was fresh in their minds. She was dimly aware of Drake stepping next to her as they walked.

"This cannot continue." Drake said and Anya looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I agree." Anya said plainly without looking at him. "As soon as I am free I will go directly to the Commander and relay to her what I've seen. She will agree to a peace. I'll make her see." She promised with a slight nod.

"Good." Drake said as they walked into the Drop Ship.

Anya saw their wounded bandaged or being worked on by a few of the 100 that knew how to take care of wounds. Her warriors were injured to varying degrees and the most able bodied looked at her for the order to keep fighting but she shook her head and they nodded in understanding. Even if they did fight the room was filled with the 100 and with them guns. Drake broke away from her side as he approached a wounded brunette and leaned closed to her worriedly. She couldn't make out what they said but in the end the girl leaned up and kissed him before pulling away with a reassuring smile.

Raven touched Drake's cheek as the concerned frown still remained on his face after their kiss.

"I'm okay Drake. Promise." Raven said comfortingly even as she hissed slightly at another wave of pain from an arrow wound in her side and Drake finally nodded before looking up at the room.

"Where's Clarke?" Drake asked slightly concerned.

"Helping the others try to find survivors." Raven said and both Drake and her smiled as they found their Clarke, despite everything, wanted to save as many people as they could.

"MOUNTAIN MEN!" Miller screamed from outside and Drake shot to his feet and made to exit the Drop Ship only for three guards stood in his way.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Drake yelled out as the ramp began to pull itself up.

"We can't save them." Bellamy's morosely said causing Drake to look at him in betrayal.

"Bellamy. Open. The. Door." Drake grounded out and Bellamy looked hesitant before shaking his head.

"No." Bellamy said shaken and everyone could tell he was scared as Drake advanced on him and grabbed his shirt.

"Clarke's out there!" Drake screamed as he slammed the taller boy against the hull of the ship.

"And so is my sister! But I can't do anything about it and neither can you if you get taken with them." Bellamy tried to reason before Drake punched him in the face and threw him to the ground.

Drake grabbed the lever but a firm hand on his shoulder and a soft groan caused him to pause.

"Drake…" Raven said softly and Drake immediately turned and grabbed her before she fell. "We'll find her. We'll find the rest of them too. But for now…we need you." Raven said weakly as he lowered her to the ground.

The Grounders and the remaining 100 watched as a look of grim determination fell on Drake's face and a dangerous gleam shined in his hardening eyes.

"When the smoke dissipates and morning comes let the Grounders go. Anya will return to her people and cement a true peace with her Commander and I will be going with her to make sure it is settled." Drake said in a tone that left no room for argument as he stood up and scanned the room.

"We will find our people and when we do, the Mountain Men will know that they screwed with the wrong fucking King." Drake finished virtually spitting fire as he dared someone to challenge him but wisely no one did.

***At Land Down***

"Mecha Station is on the ground. I repeat, on the ground." Jake called in through the headset as he helped survivors as best as he could.

"Oh…Jake it is good to hear you've made it. It's good to hear your voice." Jaha said relieved. "How is everyone? Where there any fatalities?" Jaha asked and Jake shook his head as he touched the headset.

"No. Thanks to the reinforcements to the stations structure and the retro thrusters we've mostly only had minor bumps and bruises. Abby's still giving people the once over though." Jake chuckled as he watched his wife leap from person to person. "Are-are there any word on the other stations?" Jake asked.

"No. Just yours." Jaha said sadly. "Can you see any sign of them?" He asked.

"No. I'm going outside now to see." Jake said as he made his way to an emergency exit ladder and began to climb.

Jake felt excitement and fear as he pulled himself upward and as he unlatched the security door. He paused before taking a deep breath and pushing it open to reveal sunlight. As he pulled himself up and onto the roof of the space station he breathed in deeply as a warm breeze blew against him.

"Oh my God…fresh air. Thelonious…I wish you were here for this." Jake whispered in awe as he took in the view.

The station had landed near the lakeside and was surrounded by mountains. It was beautiful in all the greatest ways and he only vaguely heard Jaha's request as he swallowed back his tears of joy.

"It's…everything we've talked about Theo. So much green. There are trees everywhere. And water. And air! God it's so sweet." Jake described as Thelonious closed his eyes and tried to imagine it. "It's beautiful." Jake finished as he heard someone climb on top of the station with him.

"Jake, look." Kane pointed into the distance where a large smoke plume rose into the air.

"There's smoke in the distance. Might be some more survivors from the Ark." Jake informed Jaha who opened his eyes and sighed.

"Send a team. Find the rest of our people Jake. Find Drake and find your daughter" Jaha ordered before turning off the communications to save power.

***A White Room***

Clarke opened her eyes and immediately closed them as the perfectly white room blinded her. With a sense of urgency she sat up and swung her feet off the bed. With some trepidation she lowered her bare feet to the floors before pulling them back slightly at the unexpected feeling of coldness. Numbly she realized she felt a slight pain in her right arm and looked down to see an I.V line attached to her arm and immediately yanked it out. Cautiously she scanned the room before pausing at the sight of a painting. It peaked the artistic side of her, a side she vaguely remembered she still had, but at the moment it meant nothing to her and she finally stood up. Carefully she made her way to the pure white door and peaked out the view port to see Monty looking back at her with a scared expression on his face.

"Monty!" Clarke screamed as she yanked at the door handle but it was locked.

In frustration she looked back up through the view port and a sign caught her eye. It read Mt. Weather Quarantine Ward. Clarke found herself taking panicked breaths as she backed up until she tripped and fell back on the bed. As she stared at the white ceiling she remembered what Drake had taught her and forced her lungs and her mind back under her control. Now calm she sat up with little effort and sat once more over the side of her bed. As she looked at the painting she began to think.

Drake would find her. Drake would find them all and then—then he would make these Mountain Men suffer; that is if, she didn't kill them herself. In the meantime she would play along. They brought her and the 100 here for a reason. So she would do what she did best. She would learn. She would adapt. She would survive.

* * *

So there you have it. The meeting, the fighting, and the conclusion. I'd say that Drake's presence has definitely led to major changes this far in the story as it should. I'm thinking of writing a back story of Drake titled "The Boy Who Would Be King" so that you all can see how Drake came to be this way and the things he experienced on his journey toward Mt. Weather. So if you think that's a good idea feel free to review and let me know. As always follow if you like the story and have a good one.


	10. Fractured

Fractured

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Alright so here we start on the next Arc of the story. This will be a different type of chapter simply because I switch from perspective to perspective. It was kind of difficult to do since there are so many things going on but I I hope you all enjoy it.

"Talking"

* * *

When Drake finally lifted the lever releasing the ramp he wasn't sure what to expect. Still, it had been a few hours and the sleeping agent had finally worn out according to Anya's estimates. As the light entered the Drop Ship, Drake was the first one to step out and survey the camp with rifle in hand. Tristan's body still laid where he had left it and so he assumed the Mountain Men only took the living 100 who had been left in the area. They were thirty eight now. Half of their surviving numbers had been taken and he stared angrily at the tracks that the Mountain Men had left. It was when he felt a hand touch his that he looked down and saw Charlotte look up at him comfortingly and he nodded gratefully before lowering his rifle as the rest of the 100, along with their prisoners were brought out into the day light.

"Drake." Bellamy called out with deference from behind him and he turned to see the older boy kneel before him. "I know I have no right to ask you…but…I need to find my sister." Bellamy stated hesitantly as he looked up into Drake's eyes.

"No." Drake found himself saying much to Bellamy's dismay. "She's safe with Lincoln along with the few who went with them. I'll have Charlotte track them down and recall them." Drake ordered and with a brief nod the girl sprinted out of the camp with her bow on her back.

Drake had, had time to think since they isolated themselves in the Drop Ship and he had already laid out a plan. Much to his displeasure a lot of it rested on Bellamy's shoulders. As Drake looked at the young man's face he knew if he wanted something done Bellamy would get it done. There was too much guilt in him to refuse.

"I want you to repair the camp. If our families survived they'll come here. I want you to reinforce the walls with the rest of the guards." Drake said as he stepped toward Bellamy and held out a hand which he took and Drake pulled him up.

"We need this outpost and I need you to defend it. Do you understand me?" Drake asked and Bellamy nodded solidly at his orders.

"I will be back after I've secured a peace with the Commander. Once you make contact with the survivors from the Ark use your judgement as best as you see fit but do not under any circumstances let the rest of the 100 relax. Keep the training going, teach the survivors how to stay alive. Winter is coming and I need you to start organizing hunting parties with whoever survived." Drake listed off and Bellamy nodded slowly.

"I can handle it." Bellamy said with a determined look and Drake placed a firm hand on Bellamy's shoulder as a dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes.

"Lastly, keep Raven safe. As of this moment I trust you with the woman I love. If anything should happen to her I will come after you." Drake promised as he shoved the rifle into Bellamy's chest and he grabbed it tightly.

"I'll keep her safe." Bellamy said fiercely and Drake believed him as he stepped back and looked at the twenty Grounders who were assembled before him.

"Cut them loose. Anya, take me to the Commander." Drake ordered and the warrior woman nodded and with a quick order in an unknown language the warriors started filing out of camp.

"Clear the remaining mines but have them stored safely. We may need them." Drake said finally before he jogged out of camp and quickly caught up with the Grounder Warriors.

"Alright guys…we have work to do." Bellamy said as the 100 rounded up to listen to Bellamy's directions.

***Outside the Camp***

Anya tried her best not to look at the torn and burnt bodies that littered the ground around her. These were warriors she led. People she knew and she could feel a slight resentment build for the young King who walked next to her. To her surprise he spoke.

"War is an ugly thing." Drake whispered as the surviving Grounder warriors picked over their fallen comrades for serviceable weapons.

"Have you been in many?" Anya asked in a slightly bitter tone.

"One." Drake paused as he looked up at the sky. "In the middle of the country there lies a vertical line. A grand trench, and along that trench are veins of trenches that stretches for miles from East to West. Two clans war in them. They war in them today. Nobody knows why they were fighting they just kept adding bodies to the pyre." Drake trailed off and Anya scoffed.

"I've never heard of it." Anya said disbelievingly and Drake let out a soft chuckle.

"No. I suppose you wouldn't but it's there. I remember…I was running through this trench trying to get from the West to the East line and I ran into this boy. Must have been only ten years old…he looked at me and he was scared. He tried to stab me but I dodged and I hit him in the face with a rock. This kid…this kid he was a fighter and he lunged again but I was faster than him. I knocked the knife out of his hands and threw him to the ground. I sat on his chest and gouged his eyes out with my thumbs." Drake whispered as he looked at his hands.

"As he laid screaming I grabbed the knife and stabbed it through his ear. Killed him." Drake reported and Anya was slightly disturbed as a haunted looked fell on his face.

"I sat next to his body for three days. Enemies on all sides I was scared that if I moved I'd be spotted and for three days it rained. Have you ever smelled a decaying body in water? At first it's nothing, they bloat up. It's the gasses from decay. Then either a rat nibbled on the boy's stomach or something punctured his skin and all of a sudden this stink just rose into the trench and it only got worse when his intestines fell out. When the lines shifted as they are wont to do I was finally able to crawl out of the muck and I made it to the edge of the Eastern lines and never looked back." Drake said as he finally seemed to be in the present and looked at Anya.

"I've never told anyone that story before. I don't know why I'm telling you." Drake spat on the ground and took a deep breath. "My point is that I know war. I've had it fill my head with smoke and mud and I've laid next to dead bodies for days. I don't want that to happen here. I want peace Anya. I didn't want to do this." Drake said firmly as he looked at the dead bodies around him. "I'm sorry for the loss of your men." Drake said with sincerity and Anya could tell he meant it and the resentment that had been building in her was blown away.

"Thank you." She said simply as she looked at the warriors who had assembled. "Let's move out." Anya called out and the Warriors began moving once more.

***Four Hours Later***

Kane led the group of thirty toward the smokes location in the woods. There were only four guards with him to protect the group of doctors and engineers that he was escorting but it would be enough. At least he'd hope it be. As they finally made it Kane held up his hand and the guards around him quickly halted the group behind him.

"Kane." Abby's voice called out softly as she broke through and stood next to him.

"Abby…go back with the others." Kane ordered as he turned around to block her view.

"We are so close. We can't stop here." Abby whispered angrily and Kane looked apprehensive before stepping to the side. "Thank you." Abby said as she moved forward and the group followed her.

As Kane broke the tree line he found the group of thirty dumbstruck at the scene before them. Ahead of them stood the Drop Ship of the 100 and surrounding it was a blackened wall. The wooden post were like rotted broken teeth and presented an ominous visage to the small encampment. In front of them however was the real horror. Hundreds of bodies littered the area. A lot of them were burnt to crisps, some were just pieces and very few actually looked relatively intact.

"My God." Abby gasped out at the scene and the rest could only look on in stunned silence.

Suddenly a tiny figure stood up among the ashes. The figure turned out to be a girl who stood eerily silent and most of the group stepped back in fear at her sudden appearance. Without warning five more people rose from the ashes, boys and girls, older than the first girl but still just as quiet.

"Drop your weapons now." Was the icy order that came from behind them and Kane and the guards turned around to see Bellamy Blake and ten other teenagers behind him all of whom trained their rifles on the newcomers.

"Bellamy?" Kane asked dumbfounded and after a second Bellamy lowered his rifle and signaled for the others to do the same.

"Sorry about that Councilor Kane. We didn't want to take any chances in case you were Mountain Men. Come on follow me." Bellamy said with an air of authority as he brushed through the stunned and startled Arkers and continued up toward the Drop Ship.

"Follow my trail. There are mines still left over." Bellamy shouted over his shoulder and Abby and Kane looked at each other in confusion.

With a sigh Kane looked at the retreating form of Bellamy and started following. After a few tense moments of silence the rest of the group did the same with the 100 bringing up the rear. Kane watched as the ash covered teens dug carefully downward and retrieved metal containers and he watched as they carefully removed bronze colored bullets from their triggers. None of the 100 seemed to mind the dead bodies which caused Kane to wonder what exactly has happened here.

As he and the group from the Ark entered the encampment they found a neat and well-designed camp ground. As Kane took examined the area he noticed Bellamy emerged from a large tent and wave them over.

"Everyone settle down. Find some place to rest. Don't touch anything that looks deadly." Kane warned as he nodded at Abby and the two followed Bellamy into the tent.

***POV CHANGE***

As Bellamy reentered the tent he sighed and shook his head. The survivors from the Ark were like children. They talked loud, they walked loud, and they even breathed loudly. Quietly he wondered if the 100 were ever liked that. Drake had changed everything when he arrived at their camp and as Bellamy looked back on that day he was surprised that the naive 100, he, had even lasted that long before he showed up. As Bellamy walked around the table and took his usual seat he found that Drake had led the 100 far better than he ever could. With his absence Bellamy just hoped he didn't let him down. However; he knew that the Arkers would see them like children. He had always known that, the problem was that they weren't anymore. The Ground had changed them, Drake…had changed them. For better or worse they were who they are and Bellamy would follow Drake's advice.

"Be understanding. Be polite. Never let your guard down." Drake's voice seemed to echo as the memory faded and the two Chancellors walked inside.

"Have a seat." Bellamy offered and Abby to his surprise to a seat opposite of him, the same seat her daughter had filled just a day ago. "Stop." Bellamy said in an instructional tone as Kane pulled out a chair in the middle of the table.

"Why?" Kane asked as he let the chair go.

"That's Drake's seat." Bellamy said firmly and Kane nodded slightly as he moved to the left where Abby sat and Bellamy nodded in consent as Kane sat down.

"Where is Drake? Where is my daughter?" Abby asked finally unable to contain herself but Kane held out a hand to stop the questions and looked at Bellamy.

"What happened here?" Kane asked firmly and Bellamy nodded.

"War." Bellamy said as he picked up his rifle and laid it on the table. "A Grounder Army attacked last night. Just after the Ark fell." Bellamy explained.

"Those bodies out there…how?" Kane asked trying to grasp on how these children managed to survive.

"It was Drake. His plans, his tactics. He had us level the trees in the area and burn it. It created a no man's land around us so we can see in every direction. We made land mines with the help of Raven Reyes and created Molotov's from what we could find. The guns really helped too. Thanks to Drake we manage to wipe them out before they even made it to the gates. We survived because of him." Bellamy explained and Kane and Abby looked toward each other fearfully before looking back at the young man before them.

Where is Drake now?" Kane asked and Bellamy nodded as he knew the question would come up.

"There were Grounder survivors. One of which was a leader of the local warriors. He went with them to their leader…someone who calls herself the Commander. He's trying to negotiate a real peace between us and the Grounders." Bellamy informed them and they sat in silence.

"You all are just a bunch of kids." Abby whispered out disbelievingly and Bellamy's eyes hardened as he leaned forward onto the table.

"You'd be smart if you didn't say that to the 100 out there." He said tersely. "We've been here for months now. We've lived here. We made a life here. And some of us have died here." Bellamy punctuated each statement with a soft tap on the table with his finger.

"She just meant…that we're here now." Kane said as he eyed Bellamy's rifle. "You don't need to fight anymore. We can handle whatever happens from now on." Kane said trying to reassure the aggravated boy in front of him but Bellamy leveled his gaze on the Councilor and shook his head.

"Frankly sir, you don't know anything. Did you know there is acid fog here?" Bellamy asked and Kane reeled back almost struck. "Do you know what's safe to eat? Do you which waters to drink out of? Do you know what's poisonous or not?" Bellamy listed question after questions and Abby and Kane sat silent before he finished and he found himself standing. "Of course you don't." Bellamy said tiredly as he sat back down.

"I have orders. It's to bring everyone that I can back to Mecha Station. The 100 are coming with me. It's safe with us and you can teach us what you've learned." Kane said trying to smooth things over but Bellamy simply sighed.

"If you think the 100 will come willingly you'd be wrong. Drake ordered that we reestablish this camp and fortify it once more. Now I don't mind sending a few of us back to Mecha Station; they'll teach you how to survive and we'll help organizing hunting parties so that we can keep people fed but as far as us abandoning this place; THAT! We will not do." Bellamy said firmly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Bellamy, I know you think you're doing what's right but we need to come together now more than ever." Abby said trying to sway him but Bellamy shook his head.

"Drake would say the same thing which is why we will help you. However; I have orders too." Bellamy said as he leaned forward onto the table and took a deep breath. "We've survived this long because of Drake and I believed in his orders then and I believe in them now." Bellamy said devoutly and as Abby made to talk again Kane held up a hand.

Kane had seen this kind of belief before. He had seen it in his mother and members of her congregations. Nothing they could say would sway Bellamy. Nothing they could offer would be good enough for him to disobey Drake's orders but he still had to try.

"What if Drake dies out there? What happens then?" Kane asked and to his surprise Bellamy simply laughed, not a soft laugh or a sarcastic laugh but a genuine laugh that came from his belly and it was easily thirty seconds before he stopped and wiped the tears from his ash covered cheeks.

"You give Drake too little credit. He's a survivor. The best we have. I've seen him come back from the dead. As in, his heart stopped beating and that stubborn bastard forced it start back up again. He came back for us. He came back for your daughter." Bellamy said pointedly at Abby and raised a finger and pointed it vindictively at the both of them. "If Drake somehow dies out there it doesn't change anything. I will stay here, the 100 will stay here, and we will do what he said." Bellamy said defiantly.

"Alright. You've made it clear you won't leave. We'll take all who want to come with us and those you send." Kane relented and Bellamy nodded before turning to Abby.

"As for your other question doctor I will answer it as you help Raven." Bellamy said as he stood up and grabbed his rifle.

"What's wrong with Raven?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Just an arrow to the stomach. She'll be fine. I just want you to make sure Clarke did a good job." Bellamy stated calmly as he walked around the table and exited the tent.

"My God…what the hell has happened to these children?" Abby asked as she looked at Kane who looked stood up quietly. "Kane." Abby said once more trying to grab his attention.

"They're not children anymore. They are dangerous." Kane whispered.

"We can't give up on them." Abby said resolutely and Kane looked at her sharply.

"Don't you see Abby? They're soldiers. They have ten of theirs out there with guns. I can't exactly force them to come back with us. We'll just have to go back to Mecha Station with who we can save." Kane said before the tent flap opened once more and Bellamy peaked in.

"Are you coming?" He asked and the Councilor and former Councilor nodded before he retreated back.

"We are not giving up on them but now is not the time." Kane said before he turned and walked out of the tent leaving Abby in silence.

With nothing else to do Abby stood up quietly before cinching up her medical bag and walked out of the silent tent. As she exited she saw Bellamy leading Kane toward the Drop Ship and so she quickly ran over and caught up to them as they stepped onto the ramp and walked in. The area was being cleaned by two of the 100 with makeshift buckets and rags. The place was filled with the smell of alcohol and it nearly made Abby stumble back.

"It takes a little time to get used to but it'll happen." The somewhat joyful voice of Raven said from the side and Abby saw the young mechanic working over the radio.

"Raven." Abby said breathlessly as she ran over to the mechanic who sat down with a hiss of pain.

"What did I tell you? No work for you." Bellamy stated as Raven looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you seriously think I'd sit around doing nothing all day?" Raven said as she looked at the worried look on Abby's face.

"Show me the wound." Abby ordered and Raven sighed as she lifted her shirt slightly upward before pausing. "Do you mind boys?" Raven asked and the Kane and Bellamy quickly did an about-face and focused on the Drop Ship wall.

With that done Raven lifted her shirt above her belly button and Abby inspected the leaf covered wound. Gently she pulled the leaf away to uncover red pulp.

"Red Seaweed. Helps to keep the wound clean and wards off infection." Raven explained and Abby nodded in understanding as she prodded the inflamed area.

"Bellamy." Abby spoke out loud to catch his attention. "What happened to my daughter?" Abby asked as she inspected the wound.

"After the battle. Half of the 100 was in the Drop Ship securing the prisoners and treating the wounded. Mountain Men came and took those outside. We had to close the ramp to keep ourselves from being affected by the knock out gas and taken." Bellamy explained as Abby worked.

"Mountain Men? Knock out gas?" Kane asked and Bellamy nodded.

"We believe that they came from Mt. Weather. Probably descendants of people who survived the bombs. We know they have guns and we know about the gas so they are probably as advanced like us." Bellamy explained.

"Bellamy…was Clarke taken?" Abby asked and it was followed by a long pause.

"Yes…but we'll find them. We'll get them back. Even if we have to tear the mountain apart one rock at a time." Bellamy announced assuredly causing a sense of uneasiness to fill both Kane and Abby.

"Don't worry Abby." Raven said softly. "If anyone can rescue Clarke and the missing 100 it would be Drake." She assured her and Abby nodded before falling into silence.

Both of the adults in the Drop Ship both wondered exactly who Drake had become to earn such loyalty. How had he inspired these kids into following him when he himself was just a kid? And both of them with some dread wondered what the hell happens when he comes back.

***The White Room***

Clarke wasn't surprised when the door opened and calmly she turned her head and watched as three men walked in. Two of them were guards, strong, and carried a sidearm at their waists. In between them was a wizened old man in a suit with a smile on his face. Every instinct told Clarke not to trust him but she schooled her features into one of neutrality as she stood up.

"Hello Clarke." The old man said politely but he was met with silence as Clarke scanned him up and down. "President Dante Wallace." The old man introduced himself as he extended his hand and Clarke hesitantly took it before turning it over and examining the black smudges.

"Oil paint. That's right. You're an artist too." Dante said with a slight chuckle as he pulled his hand away.

"Who told you that?" Clarke asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Your people did. They also said, you were their leader." The old president said sympathetically. "Looks like you and I have a lot in common kiddo." Dante said with a smile.

"I'm not a kid." Clarke stated firmly and the old man looked at her inquisitively before nodding.

"I apologize. Of course you're not." He said respectfully.

"Where are my belongings?" Clarke asked and the President looked down regretfully.

"Unfortunately we cannot allow contaminated items inside Mt. Weather. We couldn't risk it. Our protocols are very strict Clarke. We prioritize safety over sentimentality." Dante sadly informed her and Clarke nodded in understanding.

"How many of us did you bring here?" Clarke asked.

"Forty four. Including you." He answered before shaking his head slightly. "But, Clarke, you've got it wrong. You're not prisoners. We saved you." The President affirmed and Clarke adopted a thoughtful look.

"Then you don't mind if we leave. If there are forty four of us here we still have people out there." Clarke said insistently.

"The patrol brought in who they could find." The President informed her and Clarke shifted from one foot to the other.

"What about the Ark?" She asked softly. "It came down last night." She finished.

"We saw it. There were multiple crash sites over 100 square miles. If there were survivors we will bring them in too. You have my word." The President promised.

"I want to see my people." Clarke requested and Dante nodded in understanding.

"Of course you do. I would too." He said as he waved behind him and one of the guards left the room before coming back with a rolling suitcase.

Without a word the guard opened the luggage and revealed the contents to be clothes of all types lying within.

"Change and meet me in the hall." Dante said before he turned toward the guards and with a gesture all three quickly exited and closed the door behind them.

Carefully Clarke looked over the spread of clothes before her. Each dress was more extravagant than the last. As she pulled one out she took a moment to examine it and then slowly put it back in. On the outside she was calm but inside she was slowly analyzing the conversation over and over again and she came to a few conclusions. One, the 100 had deliberately told the President that she was their leader. Two, that she was not alone. Three, the President was a lying son of a bitch. With that in mind she quickly pulled out a sensible T-Shirt and jacket, a pair of jeans and some running shoes. She'd need them.

After dressing she shut the luggage and walked toward the door. Hesitantly she pushed it and to her relief it opened. As she stepped outside she saw the President nodding approvingly before gesturing for her to follow him. As they walked Clarke thought over the questions she wanted to ask him.

"How do you all survive down here?" She asked and the President nodded as he paused before a doorway.

"We have hydroelectric power from Philpott Damn. Fresh water from our own underground reservoir. Fresh food from our hydroponic farm." Dante answered as he swiped an I.D Card and the door opened before stepping through with Clarke following after him.

"I don't understand. You're on the ground. You know it's survivable. Why would you stay here?" Clarke asked as she looked around the new hallway.

"It's not survivable for us." The President said regretfully.

"The Grounders seem to have managed." Clarke said dismissively.

"Natural selection works. The Grounders who couldn't survive in the radiation didn't. Those who could passed on their DNA. For better or for worse, here, we never went through that process." The President explained.

"Neither did we." Clarke answered as they stopped before another door. "We've been on the ground now for—solar radiation." Clarke said as she slowly began to understand.

"Very good. Your DNA ran the same gauntlet as the Grounders. Only because radiation levels in space are even higher your ability to metabolize that radiation is even stronger. Truth be told, our scientist were blown away by the efficiency of your systems. If not for that, your friends would still be here in quarantine." Dante said as he swiped the card to reveal an elevator with two guards inside of it. "Please." He gestured and Clarke walked forward hesitantly before stepping inside and turning to face the President.

"You're not fighting for your life anymore Clarke. You've made it. Welcome to Mt. Weather." The old man said with a smile as the door closed.

The elevator ride was quiet but fast and within seconds the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Arrived. Level Five." A robotic tone rang out as the door opened and Clarke stepped outside flanked by the two guards.

"Your packet contains everything you need to know about Mount Weather. Which, I promise is not as confusing as the map on page one makes it out to be." A woman's voice said pleasantly and Clarke followed it toward a hall to the left where she saw the 100 gathered around a young woman.

"You came from Level Three which houses our medical facility, including quarantine-" The young woman's speech was interrupted by Monty who broke through the crowd.

"Clarke!" Monty exclaimed as he rushed up and hugged her and she hugged him back.

The rest of the 100 followed suit and quickly said greetings and hugged her which she responded to gratefully.

"Drake and Raven?" She asked but the 100 around her shook their heads sadly.

"Not with us." Jasper whispered.

"They're alive. They'll find us." Clarke whispered back as she placed a firm hand on Jasper's shoulder and the 100 around them nodded.

"Welcome Clarke." A soft voice greeted and a young red head stepped from the crowd and held out a booklet. "If you have any questions, I'm Keenan." She introduced herself with a flirty tone before stepping away leaving the 100 to talk amongst themselves.

"What do we do until then?" Monty asked and the 100 leaned in curious for the answer themselves.

"We bide our time. We make weapons. I don't trust the President but we won't make a move unless we have too. In the meantime, try not to get too close to these people." Clarke warned and the 100 nodded silently.

The hidden meaning behind her words were understood by all. If these Mountain Men had insidious ideas for them they would fight back. The 100 would kill them and that would be that.

***Night Fall***

Drake laid another dry branch onto the fire and looked across the flames at Anya who ate the freshly cooked meat from one of the warrior's kill. With most of the warriors wounded the progress had been slow although Anya had informed him that they were not far away from their goal. While there was some friction throughout the day between Drake and the warriors Anya had smoothed it over and now they were more or less neutral toward the young King.

"Stop staring at me. I'm eating." Anya said grumpily and Drake shook his head before chuckling.

"The Ice Warrior herself bothered by a simple glance?" Drake said teasingly as Anya wiped the animal grease from her mouth.

"A simple glance is not what you were doing." She responded plainly as she tossed the stick into the fire and it crackled over the silence as the flames licked at the grease and fat still on it.

"I suppose you're right. Sorry." Drake apologized as he took the meat off the edges of the fire and bit into it deeply.

"You look at me all the time throughout the day." Anya said grateful that they were a distance away from the others so they would have privacy.

"Just making sure you don't die on me." Drake explained dismissively as he continued to eat.

"Is that all?" Anya asked as Drake chewed and swallowed before looking at her.

"That's all." He said simply. "Besides I notice you looking at me just as much as I look at you." Drake said and smirked slightly as her cheeks tinged just a little redder than before.

"N-I do not." Anya said vindictively as she fought the heat on her face and Drake chuckled before shaking his head.

"I was joking but your reaction tells me you at least look at me from time to time." Drake said pointedly and Anya searched for something in her mind desperately to change the subject.

"Who was the girl that kissed you in your metal home?" Anya asked and Drake eyes widened at the question. "She was not Clarke Griffin. Lincoln told me she has blonde hair. So who is she?" Anya asked glad the burning question was finally let out.

"Raven Reyes. One of my lovers." Drake answered and Anya tilted her head.

"How many do you have?" Anya asked curiously.

"Just two. Raven and Clarke. At first it was just Clarke and I, but after a certain incident we decided to involve Raven." Drake informed her.

"Do you love them?" Anya asked curiously and Drake nodded.

"I do. Both of them." Drake said devoutly before laughing slightly. "Does my relationship seem strange to you?" He asked and Anya shook her head. "Well it feels strange to me. Don't get me wrong I'm not opposed to it in fact I quite enjoy it. I've never had a family…it feels nice to feel like you belong." Drake said as he stared into the fire and a silence fell between them for a time.

"In my clan, if you can satisfy and take care of your partners you can have as many as you like." Anya said slowly and Drake nodded thoughtfully.

"Ha. That must be nice. On the Ark…in the sky…it was different. There was a limit to everything. Food, water, even the air you breathed." Drake said as he ate the last of the meat and tossed the stick in the fire. "I was an orphan. I never had much of anything. I don't even know who my parents were. I was told they were floated when I was a baby." Drake looked up and saw a confused look on Anya's face and he chuckled. "Sorry. Floated means they were killed." Drake explained.

"Killed for what?" Anya asked as she became interested in his story.

"I have no idea. Nobody would tell me. I searched for a while but I gave up. Knowing who they were and what they did wouldn't bring them back to me. So that left me back at square one. I had no parents. No friends. Nobody to help me. I was put in a shared living unit when I was old enough. I was the first. As I grew up more orphans would come and go and I did my best to take care of them." Drake paused as he wasn't sure how to continue the story, he had told some of it to Clarke and Raven already but he wondered if he should tell Anya before shrugging, it was just history. "I fought for food. I would take on any challengers and I would fight them for food chips which allowed me to buy food for the orphans and myself." Drake said simply as he had no other way to explain it.

"Did you win many fights?" Anya asked.

"I won all my fights." Drake boasted proudly. "By age thirteen I was the champion of all twelve stations." Drake jabbed at the air at an unseen opponent and he grinned victoriously before coming back to where he was and to Anya's surprise he gave her a sheepish smile and Anya was frankly surprised as the harsh eyes of his softened and the lines on his face relaxed revealing a startling young face.

"You should rest. Tomorrow we'll finally meet the Commander." Anya said slightly shaken and Drake nodded as he pulled a blanket out his pack and wrapped himself up before laying down.

Anya watched as the young man closed his eyes. She took in his face once more and saw the youthful visage disappear under his ever present frown and stress lines. It was disconcerting as she had always seen him as a strong and matured leader. She had never seen the person underneath. She had thought she had figured him out but Drake always seemed to have a surprise up his sleeve.

"I can feel you looking at me." Drake said with his eyes closed causing Anya to stiffen up before looking away.

"I was not." She denied as she looked into the darkness and to her irritation he made a satisfied grunting noise before rolling over onto his side so that his back faced her and she found herself turning back to him once more.

Anya liked control. Control of her life. Control of her emotions and if she could, control of other people. Drake though seemed to always push her off balance and send her into an out of control spiral. It was different to Anya and therefore it was frustrating for her. With anybody else she would simply walk over and push them down and have her way with them until she grew bored. She should be doing that right now. She should just kick him onto his back and jump on him. He was just lying there and it bothered her that she wasn't doing what she wanted with him. And she wanted a lot. There was something between them and she thought he could feel it too. She had felt it ever since that night when she had presented herself to him and he had respectfully declined her. The words he had said afterward still brought her a strange warmth which spread from her chest before resting in her belly. Yes this was different. It was new. It was frustrating. It was confusing. And all of it Anya could do without and yet for some reason she not only held on to these feelings but felt herself pull it closer.

"Anya, you're still looking at me." Drake said and startled she jumped to her feet and moved away in haste.

Drake simply laughed before finally falling asleep.

***Next Day***

Drake, Anya, and the surviving warriors stopped along the trail. As Drake looked forward he could see multiple signs each warning and directing him what to do. Slowly Anya turned on him and waved the warriors to keep going.

"You'll need to remove any weapons you have on you before we go any further." Anya ordered as she looked back at Drake and he nodded before removing the knife from his belt and tossing it on the ground.

"All of them." Anya said with an annoyed look and Drake sighed before he began removing the rest of the hidden weapons and by the end of it eighteen blades covered the ground and Drake raised his arms.

"That's all of them." Drake announced and Anya stepped closer and looked at him sharply.

"Fine." Drake said as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out a length of chain before tossing it onto the ground. "That's it." He said tiredly as he raised his arms once more.

Without a word Anya reached down into his still unbuttoned pants and grabbed at the item she saw through his pants causing Drake to flinch.

"That's-uh-that's all me." Drake coughed out as Anya looked at him with wide eyes. "Anya you can let go now. Please." Drake requested and Anya finally broke from her shock and removed her hand and abruptly walked behind Drake and grabbed his shoulder before pushing him forward.

"Go." Anya said grateful that this position hid the burning blush on her face.

"Alright. Alright. It's not my fault." Drake said disgruntled as he walked forward.

As they walked slowly the signs of human habitation began to become more apparent. Small huts emerged from the foliage and well-traveled paths stopped any form of tall grass from growing. They had reached an important settlement Drake thought to himself but it wasn't exactly the area he believed someone as important as the Commander would live though. If anything the two fastest scouts among the twenty survivors that Anya had sent ahead of them had reached the Commander and had set this as a meeting point. What disturbed Drake however, was the lack of Grounders in the area. There were no warriors, no civilians, or anyone. It wasn't until they turned the corner that he spotted the ornate tent rigged up in at center of the village. While it wasn't big it still screamed royalty and power and along the entrance the now twenty reunited warriors stood out front guarding the entrance and watched them approach.

Anya quickly spoke in her native tongue and the soldiers parted just enough for Drake and Anya to be permitted entrance into the tent. As Drake moved inside and his eyes adjusted to the dimness he found himself faced with three people. One of them was a fairly pretty serving girl who sat demurely at the side with a bowl in her hands. Across from her was a warrior woman, and for all the beauty she lacked she more than made up in toughness. Finally in the center was a tall man of strong build dressed in remnants of a black trench coat with fierce tribal tattoos along his face.

"You're the one who killed two hundred and eighty of my people." The man growled out and if it was anyone of 100 but Drake who faced him, Drake was sure they would collapse under his presence but Drake had been before greater people and saw nothing but show.

"I fought warriors who attacked my people." Drake said slowly as he turned toward the serving girl. "It was you who killed them." He said accusingly and the giant of a man nearly rushed the boy in front of him but a soft hand by the serving girl stopped him in his tracks.

"Enough Gustus. The ruse is over." And with that the act was gone and the shy serving girl was replaced with the Commander, the ruler of twelve clans.

With a huff of anger the warrior looked at Drake and rose to his full height. "You even look at her the wrong way and I'll cut your throat." He warned as he stepped to the side and let the Commander take his place in the middle of the room.

"You're welcome to try. I've had older women tougher than you attempt it and fail." Drake said scathingly as the Commander took a seat on a wooden throne.

"Enough." The Commander demanded Gustus nodded respectfully as she fixed her gaze on Drake who stood unbowed and the Commander took the small pause to inspect the man who had lead the intruders in the battle against her warriors.

The young man in front of her wore simple clothes. A black shirt and over it a crude but well-worn leather jacket. His pants were grey and he had black shoes. His hair was ruffled and nearly down to his shoulders and black as night. His features could be considered handsome if not marred by the large four scars the cut deeply into his cheek. One of which was tanned like the rest of his skin and faded while the three pink scars stood out on his skin. He stood strongly despite being under the gaze of Gustus and although half the size of the mountain of a man she could see he was strongly built and she would bet he could hold his own in a fight. His eyes though struck her. It was true grey and held an intelligence behind them that was half animal and half human. It was a dangerous combination.

"How did you know that Gustus wasn't the Commander?" The girl asked.

"Easy. This one-" He bobbed his head toward the warrior woman. "And Gustus looked at you at the same time when I came in." Drake explained and the girl nodded thoughtfully. "Besides, a woman such as yourself doesn't look natural bowed over." Drake said and she laughed slightly at the compliment.

The warrior woman to the left spoke in their language and obviously she looked at Drake menacingly but the Commander simply raised a hand and she was silenced.

"I am Lexa, The Commander of the Twelve Clans." Lexa said finally announcing herself. "And you are Drake Knight. The Orphan King. Yao Guai Slayer and now the man who burned two hundred and eighty of my warriors to death in the Ash Plain." Lexa said with narrowing eyes.

"To be fair I only burned half of them. The others died by explosions, shrapnel, and bullets." Drake said unashamedly and the two warriors at her side visibly tensed at his words. "Like I said before, you ordered them there with the intention of killing me. Of killing the people I lead. Of killing the women I love!" Drake said angrily as he pounded his chest and looked defiantly at Lexa. "While it was me who pulled the trigger, threw the flames, and shredded your warriors, it was you who sent them to die. You would think the Commander would take responsibility for her orders and the lives of her warriors." Drake said with contempt.

"You disrespectful filth!" Gustus shouted and both he and the warrior woman drew their blades and advanced on Drake.

"Still your blades!" Lexa commanded and with great restraint the two warriors paused in their tracks and stared death at the young man who seemingly shrugged it off and with a jeering smile watched as they stepped back and sheathed their swords.

"You have courage Drake Knight." Lexa said begrudgingly as Drake focused on her once more.

"I have more than that Lexa. I have guns. I have flames and explosions and more importantly people under my command willing to use them." Drake threatened before pulling himself back and standing up straighter. "But I didn't come here for this. I came for peace talks. I came for them a week ago and General Tristan was sent as your reply." Drake trailed off as Lexa took out a small blade and played with it between her hands.

"I heard what you did to him." Lexa said evenly.

"He deserved worse. I gave him a quick death." Drake said and Lexa nodded appreciatively.

"You did." Lexa agreed.

"Now then, let's get down to business." Drake said as he stepped forward. "I want peace between us." He said boldly and Lexa smirked.

"Peace? After what you've done?" Lexa asked as she leaned forward and looked intrigued at Drake. "Blood must have blood." She said seriously and Drake didn't back down as he glared at her.

"Then as I've said before shed your own." Drake spat out and Lexa sat back in her chair and silently contemplated his words.

"What gives you so much strength? What makes you think I won't kill you?" Lexa asked quizzically.

"Disregarding the fact that it wouldn't change anything; you couldn't even if you tried." Drake dared and finally Gustus patience broke and he charged at the young leader with his sword drawn.

Drake quickly pushed Anya back as he turned sideways and dodged the downward strike. Before Gustus pulled back Drake slammed his palm into the older man's ear earning a pained shout and sent the man stumbling to his side. Off balanced Drake slammed his body into the bigger man's waist and pushed him off his feet before grabbing Gustus sword and pulling it up just in time to block a strike from the warrior woman who joined in. Drake was no expert but his speed and past experienced with knife fighting translated and he stood more or less evenly with the experienced woman.

Drake locked swords with the woman before grabbing the front of her armor and pulling her into a head butt sending the woman reeling with a broken nose and Drake quickly threw a punch with his sword hand, the combined mass of the sword and his fist knocked the older woman out and sent her spinning away. Suddenly a powerful weight hit Drake in his side and this time he was forced onto the ground as Gustus climbed on top of him and put his hands around his throat. Drake gagged slightly and worked his arms between Gustus and forced his elbows to bend at the joint causing the unprepared Gustus to falter briefly and allowed Drake a moment to breathe as he clapped his hands over the bigger man's ears before he jabbed the knuckle of his thumb into the man's eye causing him to scream and try to instinctively pull away. Drake quickly grabbed a nearby fallen cup and smashed it against the bigger man's dazing him. In the momentary lapse Drake broke the grip on his throat before he wrapped his legs around the warrior's neck and captured his arm and slammed him to the ground with a choke and arm bar combination. Gustus struggled but with no leverage and barely any air the man simply collapsed to his side and Drake quickly released him before jumping to his feet to see three more warriors standing in front of him, all survivors from the attack on the 100.

"Alright. You want a go?" Drake egged them on as he raised his hands.

"That is enough. Leave." Lexa said quietly and the warriors quickly bowed their head and left leaving a surprised Anya, two of Lexa's personal guards groaning on the ground, a panting Drake, and herself in the Command tent. "I must say that was impressive. Only a handful of warriors stand a chance against Gustus or Indra but together I've met none who've met the challenge and survive." Lexa admitted as Drake caught his breath and turned toward her.

"Another test?" Drake asked and Lexa nodded.

"I needed to see the true person I am dealing with. Are you the leader who burns his enemies indiscriminately? Do you offer peace with one hand in front of you and make for war in the other behind your back? I see you now Drake. I've seen you fight." She gestured toward her fallen guards. "And I've seen you protect." She said with a smile as she pointed at Anya who looked at her former second in confusion.

"Your words are honest, of that I am sure. You are a fierce fighter and an honorable man and for that I respect you." Lexa said honestly. "In the beginning I had thought you and your 100 an annoyance, something that would be better off left alone. I was wrong. As my scouts reported back to me of you training your people for war I let my growing doubts and Tristan's urging for action guide my beliefs and I rejected your offer. Now after the death of my warriors and you standing before me today I see too late that you were genuine." Lexa admitted sadly and Drake nodded respectfully at the Commander for the first time.

"All I want is a peace for my people. We've been locked away from our home for too long. Prisoners in our own life raft in the stars. We've done many things we are not proud of but we've bled for our land, fought for it, died for it. We've earned the right to exist." Drake said resolutely and Lexa nodded.

"You are indeed a people worthy of respect. You spared the warriors who had been sent to kill you and let them come back to me. I had given them up for dead until two showed up last night. Their families will be happy that all was not lost. You have my gratitude but as for peace, my people call for blood Drake. They want you dead." Lexa said as her gaze hardened.

"And yet I stand before you when I should be kneeling with a blade at my throat. Why is that?" Drake asked and a rueful smile appeared on Lexa's face.

"It seems nothing slips by you. I have a solution. One that I'd hope you agree to. One that allows peace and you to live another day." Lexa said as she sheathed her blade and stood up. "Tell me, what would you do to save your people?" She asked inquisitively.

"The better question is; what wouldn't I do?" Drake answered and Lexa nodded admiringly.

"Very well. This is what I propose. A marriage. To join the blood. To prevent the continuation of this war. To fill the debt." Lexa announced.

"A marriage between who?" Drake asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Between the Leader of those slighted and the Leader of the Sky People 100. I propose that you marry Anya." Lexa revealed.

"Lexa! You cannot be serious!" Anya spoke for the first time.

"I'll do it." Drake answered firmly.

"Drake!" Anya rounded on the young teen and Drake looked at her.

"Anya, I need you." He said simply and although unknowingly she had been dying to hear those words…she found she didn't want him to say it like this.

"Then the matter is settled. Tonight. You and Anya will be married and peace will be had." Lexa decreed to a silent room and Drake nodded in acceptance along with Anya who silently looked at the back of her soon to be husband.

"I have one more issue to bring up." Drake said as he looked at Lexa.

"What is it?" She asked as she sat back in her throne.

"My people were taken by Mountain Men. As I understand it your people have been taken as well." Drake said and Lexa nodded for him to go on. "With this peace I hope we can have an alliance against the Mountain Men. I know very little about them and I need information and anything else you might have that can help me." Drake requested and Lexa looked at him carefully.

"What you propose has been done before. We've sent war parties through the tunnels that run out of Mount Weather. They are full of Reapers. Demented men of demented souls. When we attack their metal door on the Mountain Acid Fog approaches and decimates us. We've tried everything and have failed for years. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Lexa asked.

"You didn't have me." Drake said as he grinned devilishly.

***Outside Land Down***

Kane escorted his group as well as Raven and a few other of the nonessential 100 to the fallen Mecha Station. Raven gasped at her home station as they broke through the tree line.

"Nice to be home again?" Kane asked and Raven shook her head.

"Home isn't here. Not without them." Raven said regretfully as she limped toward the sea of people waiting for the new arrivals.

"Who could she be talking about?" Abby asked as she watched the strong young woman walk with the rest of the group.

"The rest of the 100? Finn?" Kane ventured as he looked at Abby.

"She never mentioned Finn not once. On the Ark every three words would involve Finn's name. Now she never even brings him up." Abby said worriedly.

"Come on. Let's get you to your husband." Kane said trying to steer away from the uncomfortable conversation.

As they approached they saw Jake directing work crews on how to salvage the metals from the Mecha Station for their new homes. With some final words he turned away from the dispersing crowd and ran over to Raven and quickly shook her hand proudly.

"Jake." Abby called out tiredly and her husband ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Jake said gratefully before pulling back. "You found the 100! Did you find Drake? Where is Clarke?" He said excitedly but Abby and Kane's facial expression quickly died down any excitement in him. "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Come on. I'll explain once we get into the Ark." Kane said as he grabbed Jake by the shoulder and pulled him toward the giant station.

***Thirty Minutes Later***

Jake and Kane sat across from each other in the impromptu new Council Chambers. It was awkward for the two as Jake wanted to press for information and Kane struggled to find a way to explain what he had seen and come to learn.

"Before I begin Jake, I just want you to know that your daughter is alive as far as we know." Kane said and Jake looked confused.

"As far as you know?" Jake said as a spike of fear rose in him.

"Just-let me explain everything." Kane requested and Jake looked like he wanted to shake the information out of Kane but instead he nodded. "When the Ark fell to the Earth the 100 were in the middle of a battle with the Grounders." Kane spoke and Jake felt his mouth dry.

"What happened?" Jake asked even though the possible answers made him want to cover his ears.

"The 100 lead by Drake nearly eradicated every last one of them. From what I'm told of the three hundred warriors that charged only twenty one had been captured alive. After Drake got a hold of their General it was twenty." Kane answered.

"What?! How is that possible?" Jake asked wide eyed and Kane shook his head.

"They had tactics and weapons. Drake ordered for a no man's land to be created along the Drop Ship Camp. Underneath the ashes Drake had them bury improvised landmines made of materials salvaged by the Exodus Ship which apparently crashed. Honestly from what Bellamy showed me it seems like Drake had the mines staggered and the field narrowed as it got closer to the Drop Ship Camp. Combined with the Molotov's that they put together from homemade moonshine and oil from the Drop Ship, Drake could effectively shred and burn their numbers off at his leisure and he did." Kane said breathlessly.

"That's-that's impossible." Jake said disbelievingly.

"Jake I saw the Ash Plains…I saw the bodies. Everyone saw the bodies." Kane said as he saw flashes of bodies turned to cinder and mulch.

"So what happened next?" Jake asked and Kane nodded.

"After securing the prisoners in the Drop Ship a new group Bellamy called the Mountain Men showed up and knocked the kids out with knock out gas and abducted them. Half of them from what I'm told." Kane said and a troubled look fell on Jake's face.

"How did the others avoid them?" Jake asked.

"They closed the Drop Ship ramp and locked themselves in the Drop Ship until the gas dissipated. Drake tried to save them but Bellamy and Raven managed to keep him inside although Bellamy does have a couple of bruises to show for it." Kane sighed as he knew the worst news was coming.

"Kane…if half the 100 were left why didn't you bring them back? Where is Drake?" Jake asked and Kane leaned forward onto the table.

"Drake took it upon himself to go with the Grounders back to their Leader and try to negotiate for peace. Before he left he gave the surviving 100 strict orders to reinforce the camp and rebuild it. For what, Bellamy wouldn't tell me but I suspect even he doesn't know himself but he's taken Drake's order seriously and has kept most of the 100 back at the Drop Ship to rebuild." Kane explained.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't bring them back." Jake said as his eyes narrowed and finally Kane's frustration seemed to boil over as he glared back at Jake.

"Don't you think I would have if I could?" He whispered harshly.

"They're kids. You had guards and rifles." Jake brushed off and Kane's frown deepened.

"They had more guns and I could not take the risk of escalating things to where they would use them." Kane growled out. "They're not kids anymore. They're soldiers. Trained by Drake and lead by him. They won't answer to me or I suspect any of us without Drake's express permission." Kane finished stunning Jake.

"My God…what did we do?" Jake groaned out as he covered his eyes. "We should have never sent them to the ground without us." Jake sighed heavily as he slammed his hands on the table.

"We did what we had to do. It got us this far." Kane said bitterly.

"We need every last one of them back here. We need them home. I have families asking for me to bring their sons and daughters back." Jake said with a frustrated tone. "And what am I supposed to tell them? I don't have the authority for God's sake I've been a Councilor for a month!" Jake said wearily.

"Let their loyalty run its course. Slowly they'll see that they can return back to their families and they'll leave this foolish notion of remaining out there alone." Kane assured him.

"Kane, were we ever that young once?" Jake pondered as he slouched in his chair.

"Once." Kane answered with a scoff before straightening in his chair. "But onto another reason why we're here." Kane reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny pin, a pin Jaha had given him and slid it across the table toward Jake.

"No." Jake whispered as he looked from the pin to Kane.

"Yes." Kane said with a small smile.

"No! I can't!" Jake refused but Kane nodded his head.

"You saved The Volunteers, you kept our machines running all this time, your work on the structural reinforcements probably saved all of our lives. The people look up to you Jake. I look up to you." Kane said respectfully as Jake looked down at the pin.

"I didn't want this." Jake whispered to himself.

"Theo told me none of the Chancellors before him did either." Kane said as he pulled his arm back and left the pin on the table.

Slowly a hand covered it and pulled it the rest of the way.

***Mt. Weather***

Clarke and the 100 prepared themselves under the guise of partying for their now secured safety. Under her direction the 100 had used old skills to palm newly made shivs into hiding spots, stashed foodstuffs, and make protective gear such as masks to block out the sleeping agent. It was something that would make Drake proud, Clarke had made sure of that. As she danced to "Think" by Kaleida, Clarke hoped that Drake and Raven were safe and that soon they would be rescued. The longer they stayed here the more danger she felt was closing in on her and the 100. She felt a reassuring touch on her shoulder and turned to see Miller who stepped closer and danced with her.

"We found several exits not on the maps." Miller said under the music and Clarke bobbed her head in understanding.

"Anything we can get too easily?" She asked with a seductive smile and Miller smiled as he stepped closer.

"No. But I heard something near one of the vents. It sounded like groans. Not the fun kind." Miller informed her and Clarke tried to keep a worried look from her face.

"Find out where it came from." She turned and pressed her back against Miller's chest. "I'll have Jasper and Monty break into the president's office and hack his files." Clarke said over her shoulder.

"Sounds good." Miller said as he placed his hands on her waist and moved with her sensuously swaying hips. "Drake will kill me." Miller said worriedly.

"Yep. Even if you do like the boys." Clarke said as she pulled away as the music ended and walked over to her cot and sat down to rest.

"Bitch." Miller said ruefully but even then he was glad Clarke was with them as he moved off to dance around the room and spread the word.

As Clarke laid down on her cot she closed her eyes and once more hoped that wherever Drake and Raven were that they were safe.

***Trikru Settlement***

Drake was not safe. That he knew, as he dodge a knife and slammed his elbow into his attackers face knocking him to the ground. Around him Wood Clan members screamed and roared and to Drake it reminded him of the ring on the Ark, his home. The man who stood in front of him was young and he had gotten too drunk which led to the current predicament. Before the young warrior could gain his bearings Drake ran up to the staggering warrior and jumped before planting his feet into the man's chest sending him flying back and landing harshly on the ground where he laid still.

The crowd was silent as the young man laid unmoving. Drake stood up worried he had killed the youth when the downed man gasped for breath and with a roar the Trikru cheered at the fights conclusion. The only one who stood silent and walked among the crowd was Anya who watched Drake help the young warrior up and both he and the beaten warrior hugged amongst cheers from her clan members.

Tonight…she would be wed. It was something she knew she would eventually have to do, assuming she survive that long, and as before Anya could think of many less deserving men than Drake. He was everything she could ever want in a husband. Strong. Loyal. Brave….and one hell of a fighter she admitted to herself. Still though, she didn't want it to be like this. A political marriage where she didn't even have a say. Not to mention the two women Drake had taken as lovers before all of this. What would they think? As she told Drake, in her clan as long as a man or woman can provide and protect their partner or partners they can have as many as they want, but she didn't know if he could handle all three of them. If not, then one of those girls had to go and Anya knew she would have an enemy for life.

As for Drake, when the cheers died down and the Wood Clan members returned to the festivities he caught Anya's gaze and chillingly she turned and walked away. Sadly he wondered what Raven and Clarke would think. It was his duty to do this. They simply didn't have the numbers nor the amount of powerful weapons he claimed they had when he had spoken to Lexa. In order to protect the rest of the 100 and the Arkers this was necessary. Irony of ironies he might lose Clarke or Raven or both of them in doing so and it tore at his heart just thinking of it. Raven had been different in that they all agreed to it with consent from all parties. With Anya though it was just him, his choice, and his decision. And to make it even worse he could be pulled into a loveless marriage and lose everything in the process. Still, even as Lexa took to a small platform and the celebration died down he thought to himself, as long as they were protected it was worth it.

Respectfully he approached Lexa and saw Anya do the same from the opposite side of settlement. Silently they stepped in front of her taking care to not to look at each other.

"The two before you have gathered together to be married. Does the Trikru give their blessing for this couple?!" Lexa asked and the Trikru shouted joyously their consent and fell silent as Lexa raised her hand.

"Does anyone stand oppose to this union?" Lexa asked as she scanned the crowd and wisely nobody did. "Then the couple will remove their upper garments and their respective clan tattoos will be marked on their bodies in a symbol of their union." Lexa declared and Drake looked at the Commander shocked.

"Really?" Drake asked and Lexa smirked.

"Is, THE, Drake Knight afraid of needles?" Lexa asked teasingly and Drake smirked before he shook his head.

"No. Just surprised." Drake turned to look at his new bride and was shocked that she had already pulled off her top and stood bare chested in front of him. Part of him, the protective part, wanted to cover her up but he stopped himself as he realized that doing so would probably insult the Trikru and insult Anya herself.

Without much flare Drake removed his jacket and tugged his shirt up and over his head before throwing it on the ground. For a second the crowd gasped at the young teen's tortured body and especially at the long claw marks on his chest where the Yao Guai had clawed him. For Anya his scars were nothing new to her but even still as the grand fire nearby casted shadows and light over his body she found herself admiring him once more.

"Drake of the 100, what is your clan's crest?" Lexa asked as two men approached and together they set their kits down before them and opened it to reveal a primitive tattoo set.

For Drake this placed him in a rut. He had never given any thought as to what his crest should be. He couldn't have Anya marked with a 100. Not only would it remind her of the loss of her men but it also didn't symbolize him by himself. He was more than that and Anya herself deserved more. He couldn't have any of the Stations symbols as his clan crest because he was an Orphan. No, he had to have a clan crest that was built on his own deeds, something that would honor Anya as much as tell her how serious she was to him. Finally he settled on an idea and nodded thoughtfully to himself.

"A Yao Guai Paw." Drake announced and one of the tattoo masters pondered thoughtfully before nodding and stepped toward Anya's shoulder and began sketching an outline of what he had envisioned.

"As for you Anya, what is your clan?" Lexa asked.

"Trikru." Anya said proudly and the Tattoo master stepped up to Drake and began the same process on Drake's arm.

The event was silent as the tattoo masters began to work. Drake didn't flinch as the Tattoo Master began to etch the image into his skin on his shoulder. Instead he choose to look into Anya's eyes. This was an important moment and he would give Anya every respect that she was due even though they were being forced to do something together. While he felt something for the beautiful warrior he had no idea if she was doing this out of duty or because she felt like she owed him for saving her life.

Eventually the Tattoo Masters stepped back as one and both inspected their work. On Anya's shoulder was a simple Yao Guai paw and from each end of its toes were vicious hook like claws. It was a warning as well as a call for respect. On Drake's shoulder was the classic Trikru Clan Crest which gave off a strength through unity feeling.

"With this, the ceremony is complete. Embrace your new member and celebrate for we have peace!" Lexa declared and the Trikru once more erupted into shouts of joy as both Anya and Drake were pulled away by their respective genders.

As the night grew deeper and the party died down Anya pulled Drake away from the jeering Trikru, those that could still walk that is, and toward their tent. Drake allowed himself to be pulled by his silent wife and as they entered her tent he inspected the room and found the inside to be very Spartan. He focused back on his new bride just in time for a fist to hit his face and he quickly went on the defensive as Anya attacked him. Blocking several strikes he returned one of his own and struck her jaw sending her stumbling back. Slowly she wiped the blood from her lip with her hand and licked it with the tip of her tongue. The sight would have been erotic if Drake wasn't sure she was going to kill him.

"Why?" She whispered viciously as she advanced on him again.

"Why what?" Drake responded as he dodged a punch.

"Why did you go through with this?" Anya questioned as she grunted and punched Drake in the face and this time it was his turn to stumble back and wipe blood from his nose.

"What do you want me to say? Duty? Honor? Lust?" Drake asked angrily as stood firmly against her rage.

"Say anything!" Anya yelled out as she ran up and sent a knee into his chest only for Drake to catch her and throw her to the ground and before she could recover he jumped on her and grabbed her struggling wrists and pinned her down.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Drake yelled at her and Anya found that she couldn't knee him between the legs as he was already between her own, still she struggled against his grasp. "For the love of-fuck it!" Drake said in exasperation before he dove toward her and kissed her hard.

The move stunned Anya but as Drake invaded her mouth with his tongue she found the will to fight slowly leave her. Still she struggled vainly against him and tried to fight the feelings burning in her chest and for the first time since she could remember tears began to fall from her eyes as she finally gave up and laid still.

Drake felt his cheeks become wet and pulled back and was surprised to see Anya cry softly. A frown formed his lips as he let go of her wrist and gently wiped a tear from her cheek as she looked up at him through teary eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you doing this?" He asked as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You're just doing this-because you want to save your people. You want to save your women. You don't care about me." Anya breathed out heavily in anguish as her doubts were finally brought into the open.

"You're wrong." Drake said firmly as gently cupped her burning face with his hand. "I may have agreed to the marriage for peace, so that I could protect my lovers and the 100…but those are not the only reasons. I feel something between us…I feel this." Drake whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Anya gasped slightly as Drake let go of her other wrist and his hands slowly caressed her body and she felt her want grow from his ministrations. Still, as much as this moment tried to capture her she just couldn't settle into it and she placed her hands against his chest and broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"What about your women? What will you tell them?" Anya questioned before turning away afraid of what she would find in his gaze.

"They'll understand. They'll accept this and if you have no objections I'd like to involve them with us." Drake whispered assuring her.

"I don't mind." She answered honestly before looking up into his eyes. "But what if they don't?" Anya whispered out and a pain clutched her heart so tight she felt fresh tears fill her eyes.

"I made a promise to you the moment the Trikru crest was put on me. I'll stay with you no matter what. For better…or worse." Drake said as he looked away. "If they don't-can't accept it…then I'll let them go. It'll devastate me…my heart will break." Drake answered honestly as the two fell silent with nothing but the sorrowful atmosphere between them.

Finally Anya grabbed his shirt with her hands and pulled him down to kiss him. After a few seconds Drake pulled away with a questioning look and Anya sniffed slightly.

"I'll be there." Anya promised softly and Drake kissed her once more.

Neither pulled away from each other this time and their kissed only deepened as Anya flipped Drake onto his back and forcefully claimed his lips with her own. The pressure that had been building inside both of them was reaching its breaking point and finally it was being released. They ripped each other's clothes from their bodies and Anya barely realized that she had positioned him at her entrance before lowering herself down, letting him enter her. She moaned heavily as pleasure racked her body and a deep need drove her as she recklessly rode him. She felt Drake grab her waist and thrust up as she came down causing her to fold in on herself and breath heavily into his ear as she clawed as his body as he continue to thrust upward roughly. Everything between them was fueled by pent up lust and want and she bit his neck as she felt herself body reach its breaking point.

Anya felt her body return to her as she twitched and quivered uncontrollably on top of him as she pulled his hair. Vaguely she felt Drake roll her onto her back and lift her legs up over his shoulders as he continued. Anya could do nothing against him and simply gave herself to his desires. She ran her hands over his body and urged him to release himself. She wanted to feel it. Wanted to know it was her that he wanted, desired, and needed. Her, which gave him pleasure. She was finally satisfied as he gave in and came inside her and she quickly held his waist tightly against her own as she felt him cum deeply inside her. With another moan she felt herself climax as her own body tried to pull him deeper. As the waves of pleasure finally died down in both of them Drake kissed her hard before pulling away with desire still burning in his eyes.

Anya looked up at him surprised before he moved once more inside of her and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as her sensitivity made it feel like electricity was coursing through her veins. As he pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach she felt him enter from behind and bit her lip as he leaned over her shoulder and kissed the back of her neck before roughly pulling her hair. He was good, too good, she thought to herself as another orgasm climbed its way through her body and she bit her hand hard enough to draw blood. But he didn't stop and almost right after that orgasm Anya felt herself climax once more and felt Drake bite her shoulder as he came deeply inside of her. Anya reached back and intertwined her fingers into his hair as she felt warmth fill her stomach. Finally she lost all strength and fell gasping against the ground. Almost wearily she felt Drake start to move again. And not for the first time did she wonder if she could withstand the force that called itself Drake Knight, her husband, for better or worse. At the moment, better. Definitely better.

* * *

I believe that was a pretty good chapter. We see the conflict rising between the 100 and the Arkers. Jake becomes Chancellor. Peace is brokered between the 100 and the Commander and hopefully something else comes with it. Drake has Anya now which shouldn't surprise anyone but them getting married though, hopefully that threw in a twist. As for Lexa being so amendable to peace I have several reasons for that. Lexa sees Drake as a serious threat to her people. While she could crush him if she decided too she knows it would probably break the back of her armies. By having him marry into the clan she could have some sort of supervision over him and bind him to their will. Or at least try too. In Cannon, Lexa dealt with Clarke and to her Clarke was simply a child playing at being a leader. Drake, however, is someone she cannot deny is not only a leader of a strong people but also someone experienced in both warfare and politics. She sees him as an equal. I have more reasons but you'll probably see it at a later time. Clarke as you can see has taken a competent leadership role of the capture 100 and they are using their time effectively to prepare for anything the Mountain Men might throw at them. I thank you all for keeping up with the story and I hope you all like where I took it. As always follow the story and review if you like it. I can always use feedback. Have a good one.


	11. Shock and Awe

Shock and Awe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Hello, hello boys and girls. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and here we go with another one.

"Talking"

* * *

Charlotte stalked quietly forward at her quarry and swiftly ducked behind a tree. Drake had trained her for this. She was no longer that scared girl who woke up screaming every night. She was now a hunter of men and she thanked Drake every day for it. Swiftly she nock her bow and aimed before letting loose sending the first arrow flying and before it landed the second arrow was already on its way followed shortly by a third. To her it was like shooting targets and she continued firing and moving until her enemies fell limply to the ground covered in multiple arrows. She finally broke from her cover and approached the last man still struggling for breath.

These men were twisted figures and she had been tracking them since yesterday after she had found that Lincoln's group had been ambushed. Of the ten that had gone with Lincoln only five remained. Their heads covered in bags and they were tied to a log that weighed heavily on their shoulders. A weak hand grasping at her ankle broke her out of her thoughts and the dying Grounder whispered something. Cautiously she leaned down next to the deformed warrior.

"Kill me." The man said and Charlotte happily obliged as she pulled a knife from the small of her back and jammed it through the man's ear.

This was quicker than bleeding out. Drake had taught her that. She swiftly turned toward the 100 who staggered to keep the log up.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Charlotte whispered but the surviving 100 heard it and quickly urged the young girl to cut them loose.

It wasn't long before she had fulfilled their desire for freedom by cutting their rope binds and with a grunt of effort the five survivors threw the log off their shoulders before sagging gratefully to the ground. All of them tore off the bags over their heads and breathed fresh unblocked air for the first time since their capture. Charlotte found Atom among the faces and he nodded gratefully toward her and she responded hesitantly. To her surprise Octavia and Lincoln were not with them.

"Where is Octavia and Lincoln?" Charlotte asked.

"Lincoln…was put with another group and set another route. Octavia managed to escape." Atom explained.

"Drake lives. His orders are to return to the Drop Ship. Can you find the way?" Charlotte asked and a few of the survivors nodded. "Good. I'll find Octavia." Charlotte said as she sprinted away following their point of origin leaving the survivors to make their own way back to camp.

***Camp Jaha***

Kane approached softly but Raven heard him anyway and turned around in her chair.

"Councilor Kane. What can I do you for?" Raven asked as she fiddled with something in her hands.

"I just thought you'd need some food." Kane said as he lowered a makeshift plate of freshly grilled meat from the morning's hunting party kill.

Say what you will about the 100 but they were good at hunting, something that Kane had found out first hand as he watched two 100 boys easily kill a boar twice their size. The meat was…something to get used to but he had never tasted anything like it before and it felt good to eat something other than a flavored tablet.

"Thanks. You can just set it over there." Raven said dismissively as she placed what she was working on, on the table and looked up at Kane with surprisingly mature eyes. "Now what are you really here for?" Raven asked and Kane found himself taking a step back in shock before composing himself.

"I need to know more about the Grounders. How they move, how they think, their tactics and how they fight." Kane said bluntly and Raven smirked.

"There are plenty other of people that you can ask." Raven said off handedly as she stood up and grabbed the plate from where Kane had placed it on the table.

"And I have asked them. I'm asking you because the 100 look up to you and since you've been on Drake's Council I figured you would know more." Kane said hopefully.

"Being with Drake has certain advantages." Raven said thoughtfully and Kane was slightly confused.

"Wait…you said being with Drake. What does that mean? I thought you had a boy before…what was his name?" Kane said and Raven fixed him with a steely gaze and to his shock the girl he saw was gone and in her place was a very dangerous woman fingering the makeshift fork with a deadly glint in her eye.

"Finn. Finn Collins. He died before the battle." Raven said and a silence fell between them as she ate. "Drake is my lover, boyfriend, whatever you call it and the 100 partially respect me because of my relationship with him. Mostly they respect me because I can put a bomb together with a piece of string and duct tape." Raven said lowly and Kane nodded slowly as he took the hint and promised himself that he would never bring up Finn to Raven ever again.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort." Kane said with remorse but Raven simply laid the plate down and folded her hands over her lap.

"To answer your question Councilor." Raven said pointedly. "The Grounders are smart. They only attacked us in a straight up fight because they didn't know what we could do and because they panicked when the Ark came down. I'm sure if they had known our capabilities they would have attacked differently and we would not be talking to each other right now. As for how they fight? Viciously. Brutally. Efficiently. They've been raised on war and each one of their warriors could kill at least two Arkers for one of their own. The 100 stand a little bit more of chance since Drake taught us how to fight." Raven smirked and Kane nodded as he had seen the small group of 100 spar in a small area away from camp. "Now if you excuse me; I need to try and get our communications up and running so that we can contact Thelonious." Raven said and pointed toward the door apologetically.

It was only when the doors shut behind him did Kane realized he hadn't gotten any new information from what the other 100 members had said. As he walked down the hallway he found himself wondering once more about Drake Knight, the one the 100 call the Orphan King. Suddenly Kane heard a gunshot and he quickly sprinted for the exit.

As he rushed out he saw a number of people running for the perimeter to see what was going on. Thankfully when he arrived the group of ten boys and girls from the 100 had kept the Arkers from going to close to the source of the gun shot. Kane fought through the crowd and approached the startled civilian who to his surprise had a rifle in his hands.

"Who was there? How many? What did they look like?" Kane asked and he was immediately joined by Abby, Jake, and Raven.

"I don't know! I'm sure I saw something!" The civilian said excitedly.

"You opened fired?" Abby asked and they turned toward her. "That could've been one of the kids!" Abby screamed out and the civilian at least had the decency to look ashamed.

Without warning though Raven, who had arrived shortly after Kane stepped forward and placed a hand on the civilian's chest and locked her ankle behind his own and threw the helpless man to the ground roughly. One of the 100 grabbed the fallen rifle and quickly put the safety on, ejected the magazine and cleared the barrel with a swift pull of the bolt sending the bullet spinning into the air.

"You fucking moron! Do you even realize that could have been Drake!" Raven scolded the wheezing man.

"Raven!" Jake yelled out causing her to round on him.

"Who the hell gave him a gun?!" She shouted as she pointed at the man who finally had his wits about him.

"Who gave you the right to attack a civilian?" A blonde headed guard woman said aggressively toward the young brunette.

"Enough!" Kane shouted breaking up the tense atmosphere. "Who issued this man a weapon?" Kane asked and the Guard woman stood straight and looked at Kane.

"I did sir." She answered and Kane looked back the boy from the 100 who held the gun and the magazine toward him and Kane took it before shoving it into the guard woman's chest.

"From now on only members of the guard get guns." Kane grounded out as Jake turned toward the crowd.

"Unauthorized use of firearms will be a felony under the Exodus Charter." Jake said and the Arkers gathered around nodded understandingly. "Alright. Everyone back to work. We need this fence up." Jake said as the crowd dispersed.

Kane turned toward the 100 getting ready to file out on Raven's orders.

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going?!" Kane asked and Raven turned toward him angrily.

"You're not trained for this. Leave it to us." Raven said as she made to move but was quickly stopped as Kane grabbed her arm.

"No! The 100 stay here." Kane said and Raven looked from his hand to his face and he felt her measure him. "The guard will search the woods." He whispered.

"Get your hand off me now Kane." Raven hissed out and Abby swiftly walked over.

"Raven. Stop and look at where you are." Abby said and Raven looked up to see twenty guards with guns at the ready. "The Guard can handle it." Abby tried to reassure her and to her surprise Raven glared at her for what seemed like an eternity before Raven turned toward the 100 and nodded her head back to camp and quietly they obeyed her order.

"Guns level the playing field at a distance. Close up. Knife fighting distance, any Grounder will split you from your neck to your belly." Raven felt the words of Drake pour out of her mouth as she looked up at the now slightly off put guards. "Good luck." Raven said evenly as she pulled away from Kane and walked back into camp.

Without a word Kane looked at the self-assured blonde guard and nodded and she quickly gave orders for her fellow guards to follow her.

"Kane." Jake called out toward the Councilor and obediently Kane walked over toward Jake and stepped next to him as Jake surveyed their in-progress electric fence. "Have you found out anything about the Grounders? Anything new?" Jake asked and Kane shook his head regretfully.

"All I know is what I already told you. Drake is making peace talks with them that is if he's still alive. The 100 have told me what I wanted to know about the Grounders but it feels like they're holding back." Kane explained with a sigh.

"I need progress." Jake said angrily.

"Listen Jake…I know you want to find your daughter but we don't have enough to go on and I can't send the guard out into the woods blind." Kane stressed and Jake sighed.

"I know…I know. Just do what you can Kane." Jake said as he waved a hand in dismissal and Kane nodded before walking off in hopes of talking with Raven once more.

As he walked into the makeshift workshop he found no one there. He stepped inside to examine more closely but paused as a voice froze him in place.

"You treat us like children." Raven said coldly from behind him and Kane turned to see the young woman leaning against the doorway, he hadn't even heard her.

"Because you are. Just because we're on the Ground doesn't change that." Kane said stubbornly.

"It does. After what we went through, what Drake taught us, we sure as hell aren't children anymore." Raven said as she stood up and pushed past Kane and sat at her work bench.

"Everyone from the 100 talks about Drake like he's the God damn messiah! Some perfect being! I remember him as a skinny kid who pushed too hard for his own good." Kane said angrily.

"Maybe he was like that then but now he's different. He's done the impossible over and over again. You'll understand once you see him for yourself." Raven said cryptically and Kane roared in frustration as he knocked over a chair.

"Enough with this vague bull shit! Tell me! Explain to me why the 100 follow Drake so willingly! Tell me why they won't answer to reason! Tell me what makes Drake fucking Knight so special!" Kane finished as he panted heavily.

"Are you done?" Raven asked as she fiddled with a screw driver in her hand.

"Yeah." Kane said tiredly as he picked up the fallen stool, righted it, and sat down on it. "I'm done." Kane said defeated.

"Good. Then I'll tell you all you want to know." Raven said nearly causing Kane's neck to snap as he looked up in surprise. "Well, what do you want to know?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything. Everything that's happened since you went to the Ground." Kane said eagerly and Raven nodded as she took a deep breath.

***At the Drop Ship***

Bellamy quickly looked up from the post he had just buried as a guard called out a warning. Swiftly he climbed up the wooden rungs of a guard tower and looked to see five people stumble from the tree line. To his relief he saw Atom leading them and quickly climbed down the ladder and made his way out of the gates where the 100 gathered amongst their missing friends.

"Atom!" Bellamy called out and the tired looking teen smiled gratefully as he hugged the older boy.

"Bellamy. Man…I thought we'd never see you, any of you again." Atom said with a grateful smile.

"Where's Octavia? Lincoln? The others?" Bellamy asked and Atom shook his head.

"We were attacked. Grounders but not the usual ones. The ones like Lincoln. These ones were brutal, fast and disfigured. They wore red. They killed…they killed the others but they captured us five and Lincoln. Octavia, she got away. Charlotte is tracking her down." Atom explained and although it didn't ease the fear in Bellamy he knew that if Charlotte was tracking something she would find it.

"Where's Drake? The others?" Atom said as he looked around before a sad look from Bellamy caught his attention.

"We won. We lost a few but most of us survived the battle. Drake did it. He saved us. Then the Mountain Men showed up and took half of us." Bellamy paused as Atom grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Holly! Where is she?!" Atom asked desperately as Bellamy looked him in the eyes.

"Taken." Bellamy answered and Atom collapsed as he found his knees couldn't support him any longer.

"I-oh-God! Holly!" Atom broke down as tears filled his eyes and the sympathetic 100 looked quietly at the broken teen in front of them.

"Hey!" Bellamy called out as he knelled by the crying boy and grabbed his shoulders. "Don't worry. Drake is trying to secure a peace with the Grounders. When he does we'll have one less problem to worry about and then we'll find Holly. We'll find Clarke. We'll find Miller and the rest of the 100 and bring them home." Bellamy said resolutely as Atom wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Bellamy…do you think Drake can do this? That we can do this?" Atom asked as he searched the older boy's eyes.

"This is Drake Knight and the 100 we're talking about." Bellamy said with a chuckle as he stood up and offered his hand to Atom. "Of course we fucking can!" He said confidently as Atom grinned and took his hand before Bellamy pulled him to his feet.

"Of course we fucking can!" Atom repeated regaining his hope and the 100 joined in as they too felt their spirits renewed.

"Come on. We still have work to do." Bellamy said and the 100 moved toward the Drop Ship with a new pep in their step.

***Mt. Weather***

The 100 played in their living area. At least that's what they wanted the people monitoring the camera to believe. Pillows were thrown full of items smuggled every ten minutes or so into their living area. Clarke sat and watched happily and smiled at Miller who sat down and placed an arm around her shoulder and leaned into her ear.

"Clarke…I found something." Miller whispered and Clarke leaned pushed herself closer against him.

"What?" She whispered back.

"It's-" Before he could finish alarms went off and the 100 quickly scrambled around their living room.

"What the hell is that?" Jasper yelled out as the painfully loud alarm rang in their ears as a young woman walked into the room.

"Please do not panic. One of our surface patrols just came back and they have wounded. Please just remain calm." The young woman said and Clarke nodded at Miller who took the hint and palmed her one of the access cards they had taken off a guard. With access key in hand Clarke jumped off the mattress and breezed past the woman and ran out.

If they were bringing someone wounded back it could be one of the 100 or even an Ark Survivor. All she knew was that they would be heading to Level 3. She quickly swiped the I.D badge and threw herself into the elevator before pressing the 3 button and felt the elevator move as it took her up. She simply followed the chaos shadowing the Mountain Men personal and watched as they filed into the room and shut the door and locked it. Carefully Clarke made her way over to the view port and while it offered little visibility Clarke could see the soldiers wound…it was a gun shot. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps and backed away into a dark corner. She watched as two doctors escorted a badly burnt man in soldier fatigues toward another locked room nearby and open it before escorting the soldier inside.

She swiftly approached the view port and saw a large room with dozens of medical machines lining the area. The doctors quickly laid the soldier onto a bed and pulled the shirt off to reveal a small value surgically implanted into the soldiers chest. Clarke watched curiously as red liquid was pulled from the machine and fed into the badly burned soldier and then sucked out by another tube. She had read about this in ancient medical texts that had been saved on her mother's data pad. Blood transfusion…they were giving him a blood transfusion. With that revelation she stepped away and quickly found a stair way that led back toward Level 4. Maybe what Miller wanted to say had something to do with what she had seen. She skirted any guard patrols and random civilians as she made her back to the 100's living quarters.

"Clarke! We've been looking for you!" The same young woman who had told them of the situation said as she approached the 100 leader.

"Ah! Sorry…loud noises…they scare me. I was hiding in a broom closet and I got lost when I tried to find my way back." Clarke said apologetically and the woman nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay dear. Lord knows what you went through up there. But you're safe now. Please. Follow me and I'll take you back to your friends." The woman said with a happy smile and Clarke nodded appreciatively as she followed the woman down a few more twists and turns before stopping before the 100's room.

"Thank you." Clarke said gratefully and the woman nodded before walking away.

Clarke went into the room and found the 100 listening to the radio and messing around. Quickly her eyes fell on Miller who laid on his bed and she walked over to him and laid down with him halfway draping herself over his body.

"You know I may be gay but this is taking things a little far. Even for me." Miller said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Appearances Miller. That's what this is for." Clarke said as she pressed herself closer. "I saw something. There was a dead soldier. Shot dead. There was also a badly burned soldier, he looked like he was suffering from radiation burns. The doctors took him to a medical ward and hooked him up to a machine." Clarke informed him.

"So?" Miller asked.

"It's a blood transfusion machine." Clarke informed him and Miller pulled her tighter and Clarke leaned in so that his mouth was near her ear.

"Clarke. They have Grounders here." Miller whispered and Clarke froze against him. "Live Grounders. I saw them bringing them in when I was looking for more exits. I didn't know what they were doing here but this makes sense. You said the Mountain Men can't survive the radiation on the surface and we can because we and the Grounders can process the excess radiation faster than they can. What if they're taking Grounder Blood and using it for themselves?" Miller asked as the pieces began to fall into Clarke's head.

"They all have tiny valves on their chest. They all get blood transfusions on a daily basis or when the radiation gets too bad. There's no way they could have stores of blood just lying around after nearly a century. They need the Grounders to keep them alive." Clarke whispered.

"What do they plan to do to us?" Miller asked and Clarke found herself wondering the same thing.

***On the Go-Sci Ring***

Jaha was fairly certain he would survive. As the missile launched from the last station from the Ark he wasn't as certain as a second ago.

***On the Ground***

Anya woke with a soft groan and pressed herself tighter to the warm body lying next to her. Through tired eyelids she saw Drake, her husband she thought to herself, snoring softly and she smiled contently. Last night was good, great even, and her body ached in the best way possible in agreement. Absently mindedly she gently trailed her hand over his body and she was pleased as goosebumps formed on his skin. Anya focused on his face and once more was struck by the youthful visage of her beloved.

Suddenly a thought struck her, exactly how old was Drake Knight? It was odd that she had never even questioned it as he always carried himself in a way that spoke maturity. It was surprising that when she thought back on her interactions with Drake she found she knew so little about him it was nearly laughable that they were married now. Although if anyone had told her three months ago that she would be married to a man that came from the sky she would have killed and burned them just in case their disease spread. Now, here she was in the arms of the man…boy? Man? And suddenly her thoughts were in turmoil once more and one thought was clear to her at that moment, damn Drake Knight.

"Hey." Drake's sleepy voice brought her out of her musings.

"How old are you?" Anya found herself asking and Drake peered at her curiously.

"What?" He chuckled and Anya swiftly jabbed her elbow into his ribs as she grew frustrated. "OW! Alright! Easy. I'm sixteen summers." Drake answered in terms she would understand and grew concerned as Anya's facial expression grew sullen.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked as he placed a finger under her chin and gently raised it upward so she could look at him.

"I am twenty three summers…"Anya admitted.

"So?" Drake asked as Anya looked away once more.

"Am I too old for you?" She asked and Drake smiled understandingly as he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"No." He spoke as he kissed the top of her head. "Of course not. Besides isn't it a little late to be worried about that sort of thing?" Drake said with a slight laugh as he felt her hesitantly relax in his embrace.

Anya felt herself ease as she listened to his words. To be honest she had no idea she had such insecurities lying in her heart. She had always been in control when it came to her sexual encounters. It was just a way to ease the natural build up and meant little else to her so she had no reason to worry about frivolous things like that. Being with Drake did something to her though that made her feel different, he made her feel womanly. She felt soft and she wasn't sure she liked it. But she couldn't deny that his affirmation meant something to her. It felt good and she wanted him to feel good as well. Anya leaned down began kissing his chest as she pulled herself on top of him once more.

"Anya…"Drake groaned out as she nipped at his skin and he relaxed as she gently grasped him and began stroking him.

Before they could go further there was a noise at the entrance of their tent and they both looked to see a silhouetted figure against the entrance.

"The Commander wishes to speak with the two of you." Was the gruff voice of Gustus and the shadow moved away accompanied by the crunching of gravel under his boots.

"Damn it." Drake moved to get up only for Anya to push him back down and leaned downward toward his ear.

"We can do it quickly." Anya whispered huskily as she bit his ear, as sore as she was she felt the familiar heat of desire building in her.

"You and I both know I don't do quickly." Drake groaned out and Anya pulled back disappointed but she nodded in understanding.

Drake had amazing stamina and endurance which he demonstrated over and over again the night before. Anya knew that if they started something now Lexa wouldn't see them until midday was burning into late afternoon. Any worries that Drake would not be able to satisfy her and his two lovers was quickly swept away and admittedly she didn't know if her body could handle a night like before so shortly afterward. No wonder Clarke had involved Raven Anya thought to herself as she reluctantly pulled away from Drake.

Both of them pulled on their clothes each making no effort to hide their gazes from each other and as soon as they were ready exited the tent together. After a brief period of adjustment they found that the Trikru were already up and about going about their lives. Gustus stood head and shoulders above nearly everyone else and waved them over to a less ornate tent. Together they approached and the Trikru willingly bent around them as they made their way to the tent and with Gustus ushering entered the tent to find Lexa and a Trikru member covered in sweat and soot were softy talking. The heat inside the tent was almost unbearable but none of the occupants said anything as they stood before Lexa.

"Drake, after last night you are recognized as part of the Trikru." Lexa intoned as the Trikru man handed her a sword in its sheath. "Let this sword symbolize our peace and the bonds that have been forged." She stated as she held out the weapon and humbly Drake stepped forward with his head lowered and grasped the sword with both hands.

"Thank you Commander. I hope that the relationship between the Trikru and the Sky People are fruitful and only continues to grow closer as the time passes." Drake said gratefully as he stepped back and quickly held it to his side in a nonthreatening manner.

"Yes. Hopefully our futures only grow brighter together as well as with your marriage." Lexa stated as she noticed the closeness of the two. "Now I assume you'll be heading back to your people." She stated and Drake nodded with some regret.

"Unfortunately, as much as I would like to stay with Anya I have responsibilities, duties to my people." Drake said looking sadly at Anya whose only reaction was her eyes slightly casted downward betraying how deeply she felt at the news. "I know you have need of her and although it pains me to part ways…life is not kind." Drake said simply with a sullen sigh.

"Indeed it is not but fortunately for you I am." Lexa said with a gentle smile as the two looked at her surprised. "Anya, for now Gustus will tend to your duties and marshal our forces in Trikru territory." She explained and Anya stepped forward.

"But it is my responsibility. My duty-" Anya said before being cut off with a raised hand from Lexa.

"No. Your new orders are to return with Drake to the Sky People. I want you to learn of your husband's people and in turn teach Drake about ours. You will be our ambassador. That is the role I have assigned you." Lexa said with authority and Anya nodded in acceptance.

Despite her mixed feelings Anya was glad for the assignment. It would give her time to get to know more about her husband and also fulfill the promise she had made to him. She would stay be with him when the time came.

"You both may go with my blessing." Lexa stated clearly dismissing the two and they both nodded in appreciation before exiting the tent.

As they went back to Anya's tent both had their own thoughts on what had just happened but neither of them could deny that they felt happy about the meeting. After entering their tent neither of them spoke as they gathered their pack's and weapons. As Drake fitted his reclaimed weapons back into their hiding placed Anya approached him the side and grabbed the sword Lexa had given to him.

"Not planning on killing me are you?" Drake asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I have not made up my mind." Anya said stoically as neither her facial features or voice indicated she felt anything about it either way.

"Would it help if I said that the next time we lay close I'll do that thing with my tongue that you love so much?" Drake asked with a mischievous smirk and Anya did her best to keep her composure but a soft blush betrayed her thoughts.

Roughly Anya pulled him toward her and tied the sword to his waist.

"You will pay for that." Anya growled out dangerously. "After all you're looking at your new sword instructor. I saw you fight with Gustus's sword yesterday. It was pitiful, a disgrace. I will not have you dishonor me with such poor swordsmanship." She said scathingly and Drake actually looked slightly afraid of her words.

"Go easy on me." Drake begged and a foxy grin appeared on Anya's lips.

"Never." She said as she suddenly shoved her hand in his hair and yanked him painfully forward and brought him nearly as close as last night.

A growl emanated from Drake's throat and Anya found it rang pleasurably through her ears and she felt excitement burn warmly in her heart as her eyes dared him to do something. Once more a rap on the side of their tent stopped them and they both looked to the entrance and quickly separated as Indra, the female warrior from yesterday entered.

"Indra." Anya greeted and Drake simply stood silent.

"News." Indra grunted before she looked at Drake. "We found one of yours on the outskirts. A girl wounded from a Reaper's blade." She informed him.

"Take me too her." Drake said urgently and Indra nodded and exited the tent.

Both of them steeled themselves as they exited the tent once more not knowing when they'd return.

***On the Outskirts of the Trikru Settlement***

Octavia awoke near a stone monument and found Charlotte standing over her.

"She's awake!" Charlotte called out causing Octavia to moan in pain as the sharp voice caused a migraine to build in her head.

Lethargically, Octavia looked around to see a large Grounder man walk over from a campfire and hold a cup to her lips. Weakly she tried to fend it off before a firm hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Relax. He's here to help." A familiar voice spoke comfortingly.

"Drake?" Octavia said through numb lips.

"Yeah. Now drink stupid." Drake ordered as the Grounder raised the cup to her lips and she drank deeply the bitter liquid from the cup.

"Where am I? What happened?" Octavia gasped out as the cup was pulled away.

"On the outskirts of Lincoln's home. As for what happened, you look like you were injured. I was on my way back to the Drop Ship with Anya when I was told they had found an injured Sky Person. I was led here to find you and Charlotte showed up soon after." Drake explained. "The man who helped you is Nyko. He's one of Lincoln's friends. Thank you for your help." Drake thanked the burly healer and he nodded in acceptance.

"Lincoln!" Octavia shouted she remembered why she had run here in the first place.

"He's gone. The Reapers took him." Drake said gravely as he held the young girl down.

"No…no. He can't be gone." Octavia denied as she struggled harder.

"The tracks led into the tunnels. Into the caves. I followed as deep as I could but I couldn't find him." Charlotte whispered and finally Octavia gave up and laid crying on the ground.

"I'm sorry Octavia. I'm sorry." Drake whispered as he pulled the crying girl in his arms. "We have to go." Drake said as he pulled her up.

Drake quickly pulled the crying girl closer to him and he was grateful that Anya had taken her other arm and decided to help. Charlotte quickly took off to scout and make sure their path was clear. They were half a day away from the Drop Ship. Hopefully the survivors from the Ark had made contact with Bellamy and the surviving 100. He had news to share.

***At the Drop Ship***

Bellamy nearly jumped off the guard tower as he spotted Drake and the Grounder Leader with Octavia draped between them as Charlotte trailed slowly behind them in case of an attack from behind.

"Drake's back!" Bellamy called out happily and the 100 quickly dropped what they were doing to meet their young King.

Bellamy reached them first and gathered his wounded sister in his arms as he felt tears fall down his face.

"Bellamy." Octavia said weakly.

"I thought I'd lost you when Atom told me you had been attacked by a new group of Grounders." Bellamy said honestly as he held her tightly.

"Reapers. It's what we call them." Anya informed the crying boy and Bellamy looked up shocked as he had remembered that she was here.

"Drake…what is she doing here?" Bellamy asked and the 100 behind him nodded in sentiment as they too wondered the same thing.

"I'll answer that as soon as we get inside." Drake said as he helped Bellamy and Octavia up. "Where's Raven?" Drake asked.

"You were right. The day you left Councilor Kane and Dr. Griffin arrived with thirty people. Guards, engineers and doctors. They tried to get us to go back with them to Mecha Station that fell nearby." Bellamy grunted as he explained. "You're heavy." He said to his sister who simply butted her head weakly against his arm.

"Fuck you." Octavia said causing both Bellamy and Drake to laugh.

"I assume you told them about everything and told them to fuck off." Drake said as they entered the Camp.

"I used more words but yeah. I sent ten of our people including Raven to Mecha Station. I figured she would get medical treatment there then she could here." Bellamy said worried about what Drake would say but as they entered the Drop Ship Drake and laid Octavia down to rest he simply nodded.

"Good thinking." Drake said as he placed a hand on Bellamy's shoulder and Bellamy nodded trying his best not to let his relief show.

"Drake, you still haven't answered my question. What is the Grounder woman doing here?" Bellamy asked and Drake looked outside where the 100 stood and then at Anya who looked impassively over them all.

"Come on. I'll tell it to you at the same time I tell the others so I don't have to repeat myself." Drake said as he and Bellamy went outside and stood in front of the assembled 100.

Drake was keenly aware of their questioning gaze and was glad when he heard Anya step next to him.

"As of last night we have peace with the Trikru, the Grounders of this area." Drake announced and the 100 nearly jumped in joy but instead cheered, but were quickly silenced with a wave of Drake's arm.

"What did you offer them?" Bellamy asked, pragmatic as always and Drake nodded.

"In return for peace we must pay tribute in the form of medical help, food, and provide shelter to the Trikru if there is ever a need." Drake trailed off not sure how to continue and the 100 waited in baited breathe before Drake nodded to himself. "In order to cement the peace I was required to marry Anya." Drake said as he waved a hand to the warrior woman who stared impassively at the 100.

Before they could voice their opinions Drake took a step forward and narrowed his gaze at them.

"Do not assume I married Anya lightly. As far as each of you are concerned I love her just as much as Raven or Clarke. Now you know what I would do for both of them. If anyone speaks discouragingly or steps out of line they will be met with punishment just as much as if you were going against me. I have given Anya the authority to deal out punishment as needed. I will not tolerate any disrespect toward her. As of right now if she speaks it is with my authority." Drake warned them but it was unneeded as the 100 nodded respectfully at the two of them.

In this aspect did Drake himself, underestimate the 100's loyalty toward him. The 100 would follow their leader no matter what. While the announcement of the marriage was a shock to all of them they would protect Anya just as much as if it were Clarke or Raven. With that out of the way Drake surveyed the nearly finished camp.

"Nice work." Drake said and the 100 cheered at his rare praise.

***Mt. Weather***

"How did this happen?" Dr. Tsing asked as she examined the wound on Clarke's arm.

"It was stupid. I was grabbing my pillow off my bunk and cut my arm on the side of it bunk frame" Clarke hissed out as the doctor applied alcohol to it.

"Alright. Well, you'll need to rest for a little bit before you can go. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Please, try to relax." Dr. Tsing requested as she stepped away from Clarke and exited the medical ward.

Clarke watched as the door closed. Quickly she jumped off the bed before walking over to the recovering soldier a few beds from her. He was still unconscious but as she approached she noticed the horrific burns he had a few hours ago had already healed almost fully. This should not be possible. Clarke pulled away the top part of the soldiers hospital gown and watched that indeed blood was being inject and taken out. She quickly fixed the gown and followed the red colored lines into the machine and she saw that it was being fed through metal pipes. She followed them until they disappeared into the wall.

Clarke tried the door but found that it was locked and that she'd need an I.D for it. Quickly she looked around before she finally saw an air vent near the ground. With a little work she managed to pry it open before crawling inside. It wasn't long before she circumvented the metal door and she pushed the air grate free. Cautiously she pulled herself through and found that she had entered a dark room illuminated by the bare minimum amount of light.

As her eyes adjusted she struggled not to scream as she saw two Grounders being held upside down with tubes stretched along their bodies. Their assumption was right. The Mountain Men are draining the Grounders. Suddenly tired moans caught her attention and as she walked around the two unconscious grounders she found that it wasn't just this room. Further down was a large cylinder shaped area full of Grounders all locked up in cages, all drained and worn from their treatment.

"You! I know you!" A young girl's voice called out and Clarke swiftly located a young girl who waved at her weakly from her cage nearby.

"Who are you?" Clarke asked as she kneeled by the girl.

"Tris. I was there at the battle. Anya told me to hide so I did." Tris said bitterly with a shamed expression on her face. "The Mountain Men found me. Brought me here." Tris explained tiredly as she weakly laid her head against the cage.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Clarke said hurriedly as she ran back to find something to break the lock.

After looking around she found a rusted pipe and she quickly grabbed on to it and with surprising ease yanked it out. With pipe in hand she rushed over to the cage and shoved the pipe between the body of the lock and the cage itself. With a grunt of effort the nearly century old lock finally gave up and opened for the blonde girl. Suddenly another door that entered the room squeaked open and Clarke pushed the tired girl back into her cage and followed suit.

It was Dr. Tsing and Clarke eyes narrowed as she looked at the Grounders in cages with disgust before grabbing a few blood packets from a nearby refrigeration unit. While Clarke didn't personally like them, the Grounders were still humans. They were not animals to be stuck in cages and used as blood bags. On the Ark they did many morally questionable things, yes, but they never did anything like this. A vicious fury was built in her chest and she struggled to restrain herself from getting out of the cage and killing the doctor, still Drake's words comforted her.

"Patience." She whispered to herself and unbeknownst to her Tris nodded as she looked up at her blonde haired savior.

Without further incident Dr. Tsing walked out and Clarke turned toward Tris.

"Come on." Clarke whispered as she pulled Tris from the cage and helped her up.

Clarke saw a rusted door and read the sign which stated end of contaminated area and nodded to herself as she pulled it open and closed it behind her. To her surprise however, instead of an exit it was simply a small room with a metal grates on the floor.

"What is this?" Tris asked.

"I don't-"Clarke's answer quickly turned into a scream as she and Tris were dropped into a chute and slid down on a metal ramp before landing heavily into a metal bin.

Moans surrounded them and Clarke couldn't stop swearing as she found that they had landed on bodies some alive but mostly dead. She felt a hand on her mouth and looked up to see Tris crouched over her with a single finger against her lips and Clarke nodded in understanding as they both took stock of where they were at.

"We have to get out of here." Tris said and Clarke agreed as the two pulled themselves over the cart and fell heavily onto the ground.

Slowly they picked themselves up and found numerous articles of clothing all over the ground.

"This must be where they dump things. But why?" Clarke asked herself before shaking her head. "Come on. Salvage what you can." She ordered and the younger girl nodded as they grabbed clothes but to their disappointment no weapons.

"Stop!" Tris whispered and Clarke to where she was pointing and saw light coming around the corner.

"Who are they?" Clarke asked and she saw that the girl was visibly shaking with her eyes opened in fear.

"Reapers. We need to hide now." Tris said urgently and the girl grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her toward a nearby cart and both of them tossed themselves inside and landed heavily onto the metal bottom.

Harsh guttural voices rang out clearly now as the Reapers need and poorly constructed torches illuminated the area a little darker. Suddenly a body landed on them but thankfully both of them kept quiet knowing that if they were found it would be a fate worse than death. The bodies fell one after the other but after the fifth one they stopped coming. Clarke's relief was instantly blown away as she heard a grunt of exertion and the cart they were in began to move.

Clarke caught Tris's eyes and they both nodded as they realized they were in this together. If they were going to die they were going to die fighting. They let the thought of that seep into their minds before the cart came to an abrupt stop. Silent and still they felt the Reapers pull the bodies out of the cart until it was only them and one more male Grounder left. Suddenly they heard a man scream and Clarke cautiously lifted herself up before peeking over the lip of the cart. To her surprise she saw the Reapers tear into the still living man's body and to her horror saw them begin to feast on his flesh. It was an image that she was sure would be stuck in her head.

"We need to go." Clarke turned to see Tris hovering over the barely breathing Grounder and watched as the young girl clamped her hands firmly on the man's nose and mouth.

After the deed was done Clarke shook the girl and she nodded as they climbed over and dropped softly to the floor with their clothes in hand. Before they could be spotted they swiftly took off in the other direction far away from the horrors happening behind them.

***Camp Jaha***

"Major Byrne." Kane called out toward the blonde haired guard and she quickly made her way over to him.

"Sir?" She asked and Kane grew silent as he watched the 100 spar nearby.

"What do you think of the 100?" He asked as he gestured to the boys and girls as they fought hand to hand with each other with brutal efficiency.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?" She asked and Kane nodded. "They're almost savages themselves. Since yesterday there have been problems. Especially with Raven Reyes." Major Byrne said and Kane raised an eyebrow as he noticed the Major wanted to say something else.

"Spit it out Major." Kane said and the blonde guard nodded.

"They need to be brought back into line. They have their own way of doing things and people are starting to question who is really in charge here. Us, Chancellor Jake, you, the Guard or them." Major Byrne said as she looked at Raven who walked over to the training 100 and began giving instructions.

"We need them." Kane said as the 100 with Raven at the lead led the 100 somewhere.

"Sir. We need order. Right now they are causing chaos. We need to stop them before people start getting out of control." Major Byrne said angrily and Kane rounded on her.

"And what do you think we should do Major?" Kane asked as he rounded on her. "On the Ark we were ruthless, we had to be, and our hand was always forced. Down here we can start over. Make something better." Kane finished and the Major looked at him defiantly.

"And I hope that day will come sir…but if we lose control of this camp, and we're on the knife's edge already, we won't live long enough to have that chance." The Major cut off as she held the ear piece to head.

"A patrol is coming in. They say…they say they're bringing in Drake Knight and a Grounder Woman." The Major said and both she and Kane quickly sprinted toward the front of the camp where a crowd was already forming with the 100 and Raven at the lead.

***POV CHANGE***

It was a five man patrol that they had found and it took a little convincing but Drake managed to have them bring both he and Anya to Mecha Station albeit with zip ties around their hands and their possessions taken from them. Anya looked at him in annoyance but he simply shrugged apologetically as they broke through the tree line and saw for the first time the large station on the ground. Large metal support beams and thin wires created a fence which Drake assumed was electric. Smart. If only he had had the same resources. This was it though. Finally, after nearly a year on the Ground Drake was finally going to be reunited with the Ark and with him he carried good news.

As they approached the gate Drake nearly felt his heart leap out of his chest as he saw Raven waiting with the rest of the 100 who had formed a protective circle around her so that the crowd didn't push into her. As the distance closed Raven's face changed from happiness to confusion to rage as she noticed he was tied up and ever the fire brand she stepped toward the lead guard.

"What are you doing!? Untie him now!" Raven shouted out protectively.

"Ma'am it is procedure. Please step back with the others." The guard grounded out.

"No! Let him go! He's done nothing wrong!" Raven said as she shoved the guard.

"Raven! Stop! It's alright!" Drake called out to her but his voice was lost in the shouting of the crowd.

Suddenly Drake heard a gunshot and the whole world turned red as he watched Raven fall clutching at her stomach. With a roar of rage he quickly kicked the guard in the back of his knee causing him to fall and slammed his fists into the man's head knocking him down as he ran toward the downed girl.

"Raven!" Drake cried out as he placed his hand over the wound.

"Oh God. Can't a girl catch a break?" Raven chuckled as she tried to make light of it but quickly found herself coughing up blood.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stay with me…you can't die. No. No." Drake said as leaned his forehead down and placed it against her own. "Come on. Come on." He whispered over again as he felt hands pull him away.

Numbly he watched as Abby arrived and looked over the scene.

"Get her to medical now!" Abby ordered and the 100 quickly grabbed Raven and carried her toward the Station.

"What the hell happened?!" Kane roared at the recovering guard who had shot Raven.

"She…she was in my face. I told her to back away! The gun…it just went off." The kneeling guard Drake had knocked down stammered before Drake's foot slammed against his face sending the guard into the dirt before Drake continued to kick him with his feet.

"Major Byrne!" Kane shouted and the guard quickly approached the enraged boy and unfurled her shock baton before slamming it across his shoulders.

To their surprise; however, Drake roared in pain before turning his fury on the Major. With a quick lash of his foot he kicked the Byrne in the stomach causing her to double over and then slammed his knee into her face knocking her flat on her back. Drake quickly grabbed the down woman's pistol and pointed it the male guard who had shot Raven.

"Drake stop!" Kane ordered and Drake looked up to see the guards leveling their guns at him but to his surprise Drake simply spat on the dirt and readied himself to keep fighting.

"Drake." The Grounder woman called out and finally to Kane's relief the rage that filled the boy's eyes seemed to clear and Drake finally brought himself under control and stood up straight as he looked at Kane.

"If Raven dies I won't next time." He threatened as he dropped the gun and two guards grabbed him roughly by his shoulders.

"Take him and the woman to the holding cells. If the 100 begin to act out do the same." Kane ordered and the guards quickly grabbed the two and did as they were told.

"Sir! This is what I'm talking about!" Major Byrne yelled out as she pushed herself off the ground.

"And what do you suggest we do? Drake is the 100's leader. He and Raven are deeply respected by them. If they find out what happened here they will revolt." Kane said as the Major spat blood out of her mouth.

"He attacked two guards. Under the Exodus Charter he needs to be punished. Ten shocklashes for each count." Byrne said angrily.

"That will make things worse." Kane said and Byrne scoffed.

"We need to cut this off while we still can. If we can get their leader to submit the 100 will submit as well. If you don't do this the rest of the people will revolt. There's already stirrings Kane." Byrne warned and Kane paused as he thought it over.

Part of him didn't want to resort to these measures but Kane had seen Drake. He was too unruly. Too dangerous to be let off a leash. Drake, he thought to himself, needed to realize that he wasn't the leader of anything anymore. They were down here now. The 100 needed to see that their impudence would not be tolerated anymore. Order. It was everything in space. Now…it would have to be reestablished on the ground.

"Set up the posts." Kane ordered and a self-satisfied smirk appeared on Byrne's face as she went off to do what he ordered.

Kane just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

***Inside Mecha Station***

Drake stared silently at the door in front of him. His hands were covered in Raven's dried blood and he rubbed at it trying to wipe it off even though he knew it was futile as it simply flaked and cracked. Is this what he came down for? To be trapped and treated like a criminal once more by the very people he had succeeded in saving. Amongst so called civilization he was forced back into the role of a pariah. A child. It was unfair. It was unjust. He had been places, done things, killed and for what? To be back at square one? No. It wasn't all for that. All of it had to mean something more. Suddenly his musings were halted as the door to his room opened and Jake Griffin walked in with the Chancellor's pin on his collar.

"Moving up in the world?" Drake said bitterly and Jake found himself pitying the boy in front of him.

"Drake, you attacked a guard. Two of them." Jake whispered and Drake shot to his feet angrily.

"He shot Raven! I did what I had to do!" Drake gnashed angrily as two came in with stun batons but Jake held them off with a wave of his hand.

"No you didn't. You should have waited. We would have sorted it out and the guard would be punished accordingly. As for what happened with Raven it was an accident. Nothing more." Jake tried to assuage the boy but Drake simply shook his head as paced back and forth across the room like a caged animal. "You're going to be punished for attacking the guard. Twenty shocklashes." Jake said solemnly as Drake paused as he looked at Jake in calm fury.

"You have to do what you have to do." Drake said as he stood up straight. "But like I said. If Raven dies I will not stop next time. I'll burn this whole place down and salt the Earth. If anyone tries to stop me I'll kill them and leave their bodies to the open sky so that all can see clearly what happens to those who cross me. You think just because you're on the Ground that you've made it Jake? That you're safe?" Drake asked and Jake couldn't respond as Drake's very presence seemed to alert every nerve in his body of the dangers of the person standing in front of him. "There are more dangerous things out there than suffocating to death." Drake said ominously and Jake found himself scoffing as he looked at the child before him.

"Like yourself? You've delude yourself Drake. The Ark is on the ground now. Let the adults take over. If you had, then none of this would be needed. We have laws. Order. " Jake said with his nose turned upward. "You and the 100 have done enough. It's time to come back." Jake concluded as Drake looked down slowly.

"If you truly believe that then you know nothing. And an ignorant man is dangerous Jake." Drake spoke softly as he looked up and into Jake's eyes.

"And a boy who doesn't know his place isn't?" Jake asked as he stepped forward. "I'm fighting for the survival of our people Drake. You and the 100 are starting to get in the way of that." Jake said solidly causing Drake to chuckle.

"I've been doing that since day one. I kept your daughter alive Jake. I kept the 100 alive." Drake said back.

"And you let her be captured and taken." Jake said vindictively causing Drake's eyes to widen before narrowing.

"Is that what this is about? You blame me!" Drake said angrily and Jake found he had nothing to say to that and Drake simply shook his head before stepping back and stood loosely as he fixed his gaze on the silent Chancellor. "They say that the wrath of a man with nothing to lose is a dangerous man. A man who has someone precious taken away…well Jake…that man's wrath is fucking biblical. The Mountain Men will learn this. And after my punishment, if Raven doesn't survive, I'd advise you to run and take your Arkers with you. Run fast and run hard. Run until your bones grind to dust and your skin is burned off by the sun. And don't stop because if you do I'll find you." Drake warned and finally Jake nodded and the two guardsmen grabbed the teen and dragged him out of his cell.

Silently Jake hoped that what was about to happen would be worth it. That it would finally allow Drake to see how wrong he was and show the 100 that the Ark, that he, was the ultimate authority for their people on the Ground. They didn't need the children fighting their wars for them. Didn't need them fighting their battles.

With a firm nod Jake turned and walked out of the room set on the notion that what he was ordering, what was about to be done, was for the good of the people. They needed a united front against these…Mountain Men. He would get his daughter and the rest of the 100 back.

Drake allowed himself to be marched down the halls. If he truly wanted to he could kill the guards and leave. It wouldn't take much and he could retreat to the Drop Ship. But he needed to stay. Without the Arkers help, without Jake's help, he couldn't rescue the 100 from the Mountain Men. He couldn't rescue Clarke. This was necessary and he would do what he had to do. No matter what.

***In the Mines***

Clarke and Tris had managed to change into their salvaged clothes and had been running around for the last couple hours trying to find a way of the tunnels but with no success. Finally they took a break and Tris nearly collapsed as she leaned against a wall.

"What are they doing to us?" Tris asked as she struggled to regain her strength.

"They're using your blood to heal themselves. I saw a soldier come in with radiation burns and hours later he's nearly healed. I've never seen anything like it." Clarke gasped out. "We have to keep moving." Clarke urged and they both continued running.

Suddenly Tris grabbed Clarke's hand and urged her to look up ahead. There was a torch light coming their way. Quickly they turned around but a Reaper had walked out of an unknown passage way and spotted them. Before they even knew it they were surrounded.

"Tris, get behind me." Clarke said shakenly as she pushed the frightened girl behind her and raised her fist.

One of the bolder Reapers jumped at her and Clarke sent out a quick punch which snapped his head back and she took the opportunity to grab the knife at his belt and bring it upward and to the side so that the blade cut his throat. The surprised Reaper grabbed at his neck in shock as he fell over before quickly bleeding out. The remaining Reapers took stock of the blonde haired girl and found that she wasn't as weak as the other soft meat. Before anyone could do anything else a sudden high pitched wailing bounced off the walls and the Reapers hollered in pain as they retreated back into the tunnels.

"Get back! Get the hell away from her!" A Mountain Man shouted as he approached with a small device in his hand that emitted the sound.

Clarke looked behind her and found that Tris had already escaped and she hoped that she would make it as she felt one of the other Mountain Men grab her arm and began dragging her back in the direction she assumed was Mt. Weather.

***Mecha Station***

Drake wasn't surprised at the turn out for his punishment. The Arkers stood by along with the 100 who had guards standing vigil behind them in case the 100 decided to do anything rash. Still Drake was proud as they looked at him for directions but he shook his head and hesitantly they nodded in understanding. This wasn't the place for a fight. As the guards cleared a path through the crowd he saw Kane standing on a small patch of dirt with two wooden poles sticking out. Major Byrne was there, as he figured she would be after he beat the hell out of her. The whole crowd stood silent as they brought Drake to the posts.

"Remove his shirt." Kane ordered and the two guards lifted Drake's shirt over his head and as usual the crowd was stunned and gasped at the scars that covered his body.

Kane himself wondered how the hell Drake Knight could be even walking let alone be alive. His body seemed to be just one long patch of scarred flesh and yet Drake stood there like nothing was wrong. He couldn't imagine what the rest of his body looked like. To his surprise there was a fresh tattoo on his right shoulder and it seemed to match the same style the kids from the 100 described would be on a Grounder.

"Come on Kane. I have things to do." Drake bit out and Kane nodded hesitantly and Major Byrne approached the tortured teen and moved him toward the posts and began tying his arms.

Drake looked at the crowd and wasn't surprised to see the 100 nearly begging him for permission to save him but once more he shook his head no. This was his punishment, his alone. As the Major stepped to the side he could hear the humming of her shock baton as he watched Jake break through the crowd and turned to them.

"What happened earlier today to Raven was an accident. One that will not be repeated in the future and the guard is being reprimanded for negligence. However, Drake Knight's actions warrant punishment. I will not tolerate any attacks on the guard nor the breaking of our laws. Under the Exodus Charter Drake Knight's crimes are punishable by Shocklashes. Ten for each guard assaulted. Twenty in all." Jake announced to the horror of the crowd.

"Jake stop this!" Abby cried out and more than a few members of the crowd begged for mercy but Jake merely turned toward Drake.

"Do you have anything to say before we commence?" Jake asked.

"When this is over I expect you to release my wife. Bring her to me in medical along with my pack." Drake whispered coldly. "The Grounder Woman." Drake clarified and Jake found he could only nod at the sudden news and with that he stepped back.

"Proceed." Kane stated and Major Byrne tapped her shock baton against Drake's back causing him to shout in agony before she pulled it away.

"One." Kane counted as Major Byrne continued.

Drake said nothing as his body convulsed and he accepted the pain for what it was. Just pain. Drake simply took his mind somewhere else. Far away from Mecha station, far from the pain of the shock baton. No, he was in his tent watching Clarke sleep. A shock of pain ran through his mind and now he was watching Raven work over the radio and smiling at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Another wave of pain sent him to this morning when he was buried in Anya's hair. Suddenly the last shock broke him from his thoughts and he found himself back at Mecha Station tied between two poles with his back on fire and covered in sweat and found himself trying to scream only to let out a series of coughs as he found his throat was ravaged by the screams from before. Dimly he noticed that Kane was looking at his own feet and an anger rose in Drake as forced himself to stand up on his tired legs and fix the Councilor with a harsh gaze.

"Kane!" Drake called out and Kane found that he had been looking at his feet and he steeled himself as he looked up at Drake once more. "You look at me. Don't you dare look away! I deserve more than that. I've bled for more than that!" Drake said angrily as he yanked against his bonds and Kane nodded for Major Byrne to proceed and she did.

By the thirteenth count Drake couldn't even muster up the strength to scream. By the sixteenth he found his body wouldn't respond to his will and he hung loosely from his bonds.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Abby screamed out and the crowd agreed and surged forward to save the young teen but were pushed back by the guards.

Drake looked up through the sweat in his eyes and saw the 100 who stood silent and still while they burned the image of their leader into their heads. Abby's words had hit them hard and weighed heavily on the doubts in their mind. He could almost imagine what they must be thinking. Is this where Drake Knight falls? Not in some obscured dark corner on the Ark or in a hell hole on the Ground but here? After so many trials and countless hours of pain, would this be where the mighty Drake Knight is broken? With a weak chuckle he raised his head to the crowd and to their shock he planted his feet once more firmly beneath him.

"I'm not going to die." Drake challenged as he looked at Kane. "Continue." Drake ordered and Kane's eyes widened as Byrne hit him once more but this time despite the pain Drake stayed on his feet and stared forward.

A realization had come in the last few moments and it shamed him. He had taken the easy way out. He had tried to shut the pain out with his mind but that wasn't who he was. He was Drake Knight. The pain told him he was alive. It fueled the instinct to survive. It was a part of him as much as his own hands. Drake didn't run from the pain anymore as it flooded his body. He was here. He was present. He welcomed it like an old friend.

"Twenty." Kane finished mercifully as Drake groaned in agony but did not falter. "Release him. Take him to medical." He said quietly, and as Byrne untied his hands Kane knew he had made the wrong decision.

This was supposed to shock and awe people back into line, more specifically to put the 100 back in line, but as he watched Drake tiredly rub his bleeding wrists he knew that he and everyone else had been shocked and awed instead. This was what the 100 meant when they said wait and see. This was who Bellamy and Raven and the 100 had followed into war. Drake Knight, the scrawny orphan on the Ark with no possible future had become a near legendary figure and after today his fame had only grown. Drake brushed off the hands of the guards that tried to escort him and they were quickly replaced by the 100 who grabbed their leader and followed Abby as she urged them to follow her.

As for Drake the only thing on his mind was the safety of Raven. His feet felt sluggish but he forced them to follow his command as the 100 helped him to Medical. The bright light of the sun was replaced with the luminescent lighting as they brought him inside.

"Put him on here." Abby ordered but Drake pushed the 100 off him and leveled his gaze on Abby.

"Where's Raven?" Drake asked and Abby raised her hands.

"Drake, you've been through major trauma I need you to rest now so I can examine you." Abby said cautiously before flinching as Drake took a heavy step toward her.

"Raven. Now." He commanded and finally Abby relented as she pulled back a nearby curtain where Raven was sleeping.

The 100 and Abby watched as Drake nearly broke down as he stumbled toward the girl and planted himself onto the chair near her bedside.

"I extracted the bullet. Luckily nothing vital was hit. She should make a full recovery." Abby informed him and she watched as Drake tenderly rushed a stray lock of hair from Raven's face.

"I thought I'd lost you." Drake whispered as tears came to his eyes and suddenly Abby felt like she was encroaching on a moment that she had no right to be in and the 100 felt it too as they pulled the doctor out of the small triage.

As they left the room and stepped outside they saw Jake, two guards and the Grounder Woman that had come in with Drake.

"What is she doing here?" Abby asked causing her husband to look at the impassive woman before back at Abby.

"This is Drake's wife." Jake announced and Abby's face grew confused and so were the 100 before they nodded in realization leaving the adults to wallow in confusion.

"What? But-Raven?" Abby said trying to wrap her head around what was being said.

"Let her go." Drake's raspy voice brought them to their senses and Drake stepped once more into the sunlight.

The Guards looked at Jake for orders and Jake nodded as they cut the ties off the woman and she quickly fell in line with Drake and the 100 who formed a protective circle around them both.

"Drake…who is that? What is your relationship with Raven?" Abby asked and Drake nodded sympathetically before looking at the Arkers. "I'll explain everything to you and you alone as you work on me. Forgive me if I don't invite the Chancellor and his guards to listen in." Drake said as he retreated with Anya and the rest of the 100 back into the triage.

Jake made to move inward regardless but Abby stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Abby I need to be in there." Jake urged but his wife kept him firmly there.

"No. Out here you hold authority but inside Medical I am the boss. Please leave. I have a patient to tend to." Abby said and Jake made to argue but found he could only nod.

"Abby…I need information." Jake said and Abby nodded hesitantly before retreating into Medical

Abby's brain was simply overloaded and she felt she needed a stiff drink as she entered the tent to see the 100 looking at her suspiciously and beyond them at Drake who leaned over to let his "Wife" examine his back.

"You will heal." The Grounder woman said roughly and while her tone was stoic her eyes nearly screamed worry.

"I know." Drake said as he reached backward and touched the woman's hand reassuringly and he looked up and saw Abby watching them. "Let her through." Drake ordered and the 100 parted willingly for her as she stepped further into the triage.

Abby felt awkward as she stepped forward under Drake's gaze. It felt like he was weighing her very worth with his grey eyes and she wondered how someone so young could have eyes as old as that. As for Drake's wife she could nearly feel the distrust and anger radiate within her gaze and Abby was certain that if she made the wrong move the Grounder Woman would snap her back like a twig. With a sigh Abby grabbed a nearby chair and sat down.

"What the hell is going on Drake? I got a million questions and all of them beg answers I fear I may not be able to handle." Abby said worriedly.

"I'll answer your first one, about Raven as it also concerns Clarke as well." Drake said slowly as he took his pack from Anya's grasp.

"What does you being with Raven have to do with my daughter?" Abby asked defensively as Drake rummaged through his pack.

"Clarke and I fell in love on the Ground." Drake said bluntly. "It didn't go over well with Finn Collins. He turned to drinking and ignoring his duties. Culminating in him beating Raven to within half an inch of her life." Drake stated as he pulled out a canister and handed it to Anya who opened the lid and took a liberal handful of its contents and smeared it on Drake's back. "Raven, Clarke, and I grew close after that. Eventually your daughter proposed that we extend our relationship to Raven as well." Abby opened her mouth like a fish of old before closing it as the thought of her straight laced daughter asking such a thing.

"How? Why?" Abby stammered out.

"We fell in love. All of us." Drake answered simply and Abby looked at the Grounder woman as she focused on Drake's back.

"What about her? Where does she play into everything?" Abby asked as she judged the Grounder woman clearly older than him who was finishing up with Drake's back.

"She's my wife." Drake answered honestly and he chuckled as Abby nearly tore her hair out in frustration. "The Grounders are more numerous than you know. Right now we are in Trikru Territory. Her territory." Drake nodded to his wife who looked silently at Abby.

"After the battle I went with her to face the Commander. I made contact and was able to secure a peace on a few conditions." Drake said and Abby peered suspiciously at him.

"What conditions?" She asked slowly.

"We must pay tribute to the Commander in the form of Food, Medical treatment, and Safe Haven for the Trikru in the area in case of emergencies. In return we have peace and now an Alliance against the Mountain Men." Drake said before pausing and looking at Anya. "I also had to agree to marry her and we did. I did it to protect the Arkers. To protect us." Drake said and although he didn't say it specifically Anya knew he also did it to protect her from fighting against him once more.

"Oh my God…Drake…" Abby breathed out at the news before looking up at the young man with tears in her eyes. "And this is what we did to you?" Abby whispered.

"You sound like you royally fucked up." A soft whisper came from nearby and everyone turned to see Raven tiredly open her eyes and smile. "Hey sunshine." Raven said weakly.

"Raven!" Drake pushed off the table he was on and fell to her bedside and took her hand in his own. "Hey, bug off. I'm talking to the babe next to you." Raven said and Drake lowered his head and uttered a soft, if not, hopeful chuckle.

"How much did you hear?" Drake whispered against her hand.

"All of it." Raven admitted as her eyes opened fully finally alert and looked at the Warrior Woman who stood off to the side. "So Drake went out and got hitched. Why the hell did she get to cut in line?" Raven said playfully and Drake nearly sobbed as he shook his head.

"You're okay with this?" Drake asked and Raven squeezed his hand as tight as she could.

"You did what you had to do. After everything you've done for me Drake. What you've done for the 100..."Raven trailed off as Drake looked up at her.

"I was worried…worried you would think I was like Finn." Drake admitted as tears filled his eyes and Raven comfortingly placed a hand on his cheek.

Hey…no. No. God no! You're nothing like him. You're Drake Knight. If Finn was even half the man you are he'd still be alive right now. But…I'm glad he's not…I would have never gotten to know you, to fall in love with you, to fall in love with Clarke." Raven trailed off as she looked up at Anya who looked wide eyed at her. "Probably wouldn't get to see your wife naked." Raven said with a wink and although Anya didn't so much as twitch, her cheeks did glow slightly and Drake laughed as he got off his knees and kissed the injured girl who reciprocated it just as happily before Drake pulled away as a look of doubt fell on his face once more.

"What about Clarke?" Drake asked and Raven looked at him disbelievingly.

"Come on Drake." Raven said as she chuckled. "This is Clarke we're talking about." Raven gave a sly grin and Drake returned it before kissing her once more.

"Excuse me. Please stop talking about my daughter, at least like that, while I'm still here." Abby said disgruntled as she finally stood up and walked over to Drake's back and examined it. "What is this stuff?" She asked as she noticed the gel like substance covering the numerous burns on his back.

"It's a mixture of medical herbs. Unfortunately the exact ingredients don't grow in the area but it helps the healing process and sooths pain." Drake sighed. "It's the last one I had." He said as he braced himself against the bed.

"Drake?" Raven asked worriedly and he chuckled slightly.

"I'm…I'm fine…I just need to lie down." Drake said as Anya helped him up and onto his stomach on the bed nearby.

"What happened to him?" Raven asked Abby who was looking worriedly at Drake.

"After you were shot…he attacked two guards. The penalty was twenty shocklashes." Abby said regretfully and Raven's eyes narrowed.

"And you just let it happen?!" Raven yelled. "After everything he's done for you?" Raven whispered.

"I had no choice. I'm not a Councilor anymore and I have no authority outside medical issues." Abby bit back.

"You tell them then. You tell them what my Drake did for you ungrateful bastards." Raven said scathingly.

"Raven…" Abby trailed off as Raven leveled a deadly look at her.

With nothing left to do Abby stood up and made her way past the 100 guarding the tent and she was certain that each one had salvaged something sharp or heavy to defend their King as he rested. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation. Of that she would make sure of she thought determinedly as she marched to the newly instated Council Room.

***Mt. Weather Mines***

Clarke pulled weakly against her captors only to feel the soldier smack her in the face before dragging her back toward a metal door leading into the MT. Weather facility.

"I saw everything. I know what you're doing to them." Clarke said angrily.

"That's why you're going in the harvest chamber with them." The soldier said smugly.

"Alpha-Delta two. We reached the intake. One prisoner in custody." The partner of the soldier informed the intercom.

"You were supposed to bring back both of them. The outsider cannot be allowed to leave this mountain. Alpha-Delta One is coming out now." The income coughed out.

Suddenly there was a scream as Tris jumped from the hidden alcove and ripped off one of the soldiers mask. Taking this opportunity Clarke jabbed her elbow in the face of the soldier and watched satisfied as the soldier screamed with broken shards in his face. Both the soldier feel down gasping for air as radiation burned them for the inside out.

"I found a way out! This way!" Tris screamed and began running and Clarke joined her after grabbing one of the dropped rifles and the strange device that scared the Reapers away.

After a few twists and turns Clarke finally saw real daylight but the origins of it came from an opening in the mountain side itself. Tris stood on the precipice of the drop and looked back at her as she joined them. Clarke froze as she found herself at the top of the hydroelectric dam and swallowed heavily at how high up they were.

"We got to jump." Tris screamed out over the roar of the manmade waterfall.

"Come on!" Clarke summoned her courage as she and Tris grabbed hands and jumped.

Seconds later the soldier arrived and looked at the tracks on the ground.

"Alpha-Delta-One, what is the situation? Over." Their radio squawked.

"Both subjects dead. Over." The leader of their patrol answered.

"Do you have eyes on the bodies? Over." A voice asked.

"They jumped off the dam. They're dead. Over." The leader stated.

"That's an assumption soldier. I want visual's on the bodies. Over and out." The radio went silent and the men around him groaned.

"You heard the man. Let's get moving." The soldiers quickly retreated and made for the base of the dam.

***Mecha Station***

"Jesus-fucking-christ! Are you telling me that Drake managed to not only gain peace between the Grounders and us but also manage to secure an Alliance against the Mountain Men themselves?" Jake asked his wife.

"He says we'll have to give them food, shelter and medical care. Exactly how much are we talking about here?" Kane asked and Abby shook her head.

"Does it matter? The point is we can stay! We don't have to worry about the Commander anymore." Abby said as she looked from Kane to Jake. "Drake saved your daughter and now he's saved us. Again." Abby said firmly and Jake sighed as he rubbed his temples before letting his hands fall to the table in defeat.

"And I had him shocklashed." Jake said grimly.

"Sir. It was me. I did it. If it was anyone's mistake it was my own." Kane said trying to take responsibility but Jake shook his head.

"At least you admit it." Abby dug at him and Kane nodded his head taking the hit. "What happens now?" Abby asked and Jake stood up and paced around the room.

"The young man's a hero. He has the public's sympathies, you all saw his scars. I don't even want to know what he's been through. I bet none of us even can imagine it." Jake trailed off before he turned toward the two of them. "We've only dug ourselves into our own graves. In return for securing our home we tortured him." Jake said weakly as he returned to his seat.

"That doesn't answer my question Jake." Abby asked as Jake scrambled for answers but this wasn't his field, he knew machines not politics and Abby sighed. "We have to tell the public about what Drake's done for us and issue a statement of apology. We cannot leave this as is. The 100 won't stand for it. The people won't stand for it. I, won't stand for it." Abby supplied and Kane and Jake nodded as it was the most sensible action.

"There'll be blowback. Already, today the 100 haven't left the Medical Triage. The hunting parties haven't brought back any food and we've had to fall back on rations." Kane listed off a few more issues before Jake cut him off.

"We can't just double our guard presence. It'll only fan the flames. We have to have them out and about in a friendly manner. Keep their guns holstered Kane. Have them do extra duties and help around the camp." Jake said pointedly and Kane nodded.

"I understand." Kane said guiltily. "If only that guard hadn't shot Raven, this never would have happened. We've not only alienated the 100 but we're about to alienate the very people we're supposed to take care of and keep safe." He finished despairingly.

"We can only live with what we've done Kane." Jake said trying to ease his guilty friend's mind. "If that's all I'll call this meeting over." He announced and Kane left obediently leaving Abby and Jake in the room alone.

"Alright Abby. You have that look on your face that tells me you want to say something. So just say it." Jake said and Abby finally took a seat and looked across the table.

"Drake and Clarke have a relationship." Abby announced and Jake looked at her shocked.

"What?" Jake gasped out in disbelief.

"They fell in love on the ground at least that's the way Drake explained it. But it's not only that, Drake's involved with Raven as well." Abby said pushing Jake's disbelief further.

"Does Clarke know about it?" Jake found himself asking as anger began to build but instantly deflated as Abby nodded.

"It was Clarke's idea." Abby said as Jake's eyes widened.

"But he has a wife now." Jake exclaimed.

"Yes and Raven doesn't mind and she's sure Clarke doesn't either." Abby informed him and Jake just looked at his hands trying to soak it all in.

"What the hell is going on with Drake?" Jake groaned out as he finally rested his head on the table.

"How do you plan on apologizing to him?" Abby asked and Jake rolled his forehead along the table.

"Come on Abby…this is just too much right now…"Jake moaned out as he developed a headache.

"You lashed the very man your daughter loves! The very man that's risked everything since we sent him down to this hell! He's protected the Ark and us since the beginning. You better damn well think of something Jake Griffin or so help me." Abby left her sentence open and Jake didn't need to know what she was going to say.

"Alright…alright…we'll think of something." Jake relented and Abby nodded firmly.

***On the River***

Tris grunted as she pulled the unconscious Clarke toward the shore. As she felt the stones under her feet she doubled her efforts and yanked the bigger woman onto the shore. Safely onto dry land Tris pushed Clarke on her stomach and almost immediately she spluttered out water as she began to breathe again.

Clarke regained consciousness and looked up at the Grounder child who had saved her life.

"We're even now." Tris said as she sat tiredly on her butt.

"We…we got to go back to the Drop Ship." Clarke gasped out.

"I'm going back to my people. There's nothing left there for me except ash and bones." Tris said bitterly and Clarke shook her head.

"Anya. We captured her and a few warriors. If anything Drake will have her at the Drop Ship." Clarke informed the wide eyed girl and with a reluctant nod Tris stood up and offered her hand.

To Tris, this may be a trap but what else could she do? Her Unit Leader was possibly alive and as her second it was her duty to follow her where she went. She had failed once. She would not fail again. Clarke gratefully took the younger girl's hand and she helped to pull her on her feet.

"Do you know the way to the Drop Ship?" Clarke asked and Tris nodded as she began running along the shoreline and with a deep breath Clarke joined her.

* * *

So there we have it. This was a fairly difficult chapter to write as I had a hard time trying to emulate a realistic buildup of tensions between the 100 and the Arkers. With Drake's return the Arkers are starting to realize that they may not know as much as they think. As for Drake, we see him gain some solace from Raven and respect from the Arkers populace. We'll see how that affects future events. Tris is alive! Whoooo. As for everything else we start to see the threads coming together. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. As always feel free to follow and Review if you like the story. Have a good one.


	12. A Rumble, A Tumble, and A Stumble

A Rumble, A Tumble, and A Stumble

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Orphan King. I hope you all are as excited as I am. Let's get it done.

"Talking"

* * *

Drake woke to find Anya wiping his face with a wet rag. Silence reigned between them and nothing needed to be said. It was in the way she wetted his brow and caught the drops of water before they fell in his eyes. It was in the way he smiled at her as his fingertips touched her own. Anya leaned down and kissed him and he returned it as he snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. Suddenly a soft cough drew them away from each other and they saw Raven standing over them with a stern look.

"I can't leave you two alone can I?" Raven asked and Drake simply opened his other arm and Raven smiled as she eased herself on his bed and leaned heavily against his side before kissing him possessively.

"Excuse me!" The shocked voice of Abby Griffin echoed off the walls as outraged footsteps slammed on the metal grates. "This is a hospital. Not your personal rooms. Raven get back to your bed! And you! Get off him and let him rest!" Abby scolded the three and reluctantly they did as they were told as Raven, mindful of her injury, hobbled to her own bed with Abby's help and Anya slid off Drake's bed and stood calmly at his bedside.

"How long have I been asleep?" Drake asked as Abby turned toward him and fixed him with a stern look.

"For the whole day and night." Abby said as she grabbed a nearby cup and walked over to him before being intercepted by Anya who held out her hand expectantly and with a sigh Abby handed it to his wife.

"She's been like this the whole time. She won't let anyone get near you." Abby said clearly irritated. "And what's her name? She won't speak to me and I can't keep calling her Grounder Woman." Abby said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Her name is Anya, Dr. Griffin and she's just keeping me safe." Drake nodded appreciatively at his wife before drinking from the cup she held to his lips.

"Anya, I'll be sure to keep it in mind." Abby said and Anya looked at her sharply.

"As you should." She said plainly through narrowed eyes and Abby had to stop herself from flinching from her tone.

"So you look like you have something you want to say doctor." Drake stated and Abby focused on Drake once more.

"Yes. Jake is coming by. Will you allow your 100 to let him through or will he have to arrest them too?" Abby asked and Anya visibly tensed but eased as Drake grabbed her hand.

"Tell the 100 to go back to their duties." Drake ordered and Anya swiftly left his side and headed toward the 100 who guarded the entrance and with that Drake looked back at Abby. "As long as Jake doesn't come with the intention of having me shocklashed again I'll be happy for his company. Besides, if he's coming for what I think he is then I should have nothing to fear, should I?" Drake asked and Abby felt a macabre thought worm its way into her mind and her mouth dropped as she took a step back.

"Did you plan on getting shocklashed?" Abby asked in horror.

"Of course not!" Drake denied with a grimace. "But it did play into my plans. Besides I hurt those guards. I deserved to be punished. Despite what you or the other Arkers think I am not an animal. I understand law and order. I've had to lay it down quite a few times myself. But with this it puts me into a more favorable position." Drake said and he watched as Abby seemed frozen and he frowned. "Come on Abby, how long have you been a Councilor? How many times did you see the others play the game for gain? As I told your husband, just because you've reached the Ground doesn't mean you're safe. Now we're playing for more than just the lives of the Ark. We play for the world." Drake said as if talking to a child and Abby looked at the teen in front of her in a new light.

She was a fool. A fool to believe that Drake had remained the same child he was when he left the Ark. How long had he planned during his self-imposed exile? Maybe even before that? Since the beginning when he had entered the Council Chambers nearly a year ago. Didn't he say it then? He had been waiting for them to get desperate. He waited till they had nothing left to lose. He played them so that he could land on the ground.

Now, here he was once again running circles around her husband, around Kane...around her. She should stop Jake from doing what he was about to do but she stopped herself. Would it be so bad? Drake had only ever looked out for them. He had volunteered for this. He had taken control of the 100 and look how they turned out. The 100 were taught and trained to live on the ground. They knew how to survive and if the need came up, fight. The Ground was not the Ark, it was not a place for the weak. They needed someone who knew it to his core. Someone who could get results. Someone like Drake who from Raven's stories claimed traveled across the entire former United States to get here.

Her musings were broken as Anya's sharp footsteps herald the arrival of Drake's guests. Abby turned toward the entrance to see Anya enter with Kane and Jake close behind. Once more Anya brushed past Abby and stood at Drake's bedside as the Chancellor and the Councilor took their own places in front of the makeshift bed.

"Chancellor." Drake greeted. "What can I do for you?" He said almost pleasantly putting Jake off guard.

"Drake, I've come to apologize. I had accused you of acting in haste and in turn I fell victim to my own accusations. Your services on the Ground should have been taken into consideration…after all you are one of the primary reasons why any of us made it to the Ground in the first place. You are the reason why we no longer have to worry about a brewing war. You kept the 100 alive. We owe you a debt, one that I fear we've only incurred more of after yesterday." Jake said solemnly.

"I was wrong to attack the guards Chancellor. My punishment fit the crimes." Drake said surprising the two men in front of him but the women in the room knew he would say something like that.

"Whatever the case…you were right. I do not know the Ground. While it pains me to ask more of you…I need your expertise. Your experience on the ground is invaluable. Everyone sees the 100 and even the ten in the camp have been almost single handedly keeping us afloat and fed since they arrived. You've been able to teach them how to survive." Jake trailed off.

"What are you saying Jake?" Drake asked doing away with niceties.

"I would like to offer you a position of Advisor. We need you." Jake said making a point to stand straighter and looked Drake in the eyes.

Drake looked slightly downward before tearing the blanket off his body. His lower half was covered with a spare pair of pants from his pack and his torso was wrapped in gauze. Anya quickly made to help her husband but he placed a reassuring hand on hers and she nodded understandingly as she stepped back. With a grunt of effort Drake pulled himself off the bed and stood slightly unsure of himself before with a look of determination forced his body to obey his commands and he turned to face Kane, Abby and Jake.

"I'll do it." Drake nodded as he answered and Jake stepped forward and opened his closed hand to reveal a newly made pin.

It was a simple pin but 100 was stenciled into it. It was a subtle nod to his authority over the 100 and Drake found that he liked it. Drake took the pin from Jake's hand and closed his fist over it.

"We have a meeting within an hour. Will you be ready for it?" Kane asked and Drake nodded.

"I'll have to be." Drake said. "If you would please." He gestured with an arm and the Councilor and Chancellor nodded in understanding before exiting.

"Very impressive Mr. Advisor." Raven's teasing voice caused Drake to laugh but with his concentration broken he nearly fell but Anya caught him and pulled him back toward his bed.

"I'm alright...I'm alright." Drake said reassuringly to Anya before looking back at Raven she held a look of concern on her face.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Raven asked as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Yeah. I got this." Drake said as he got his feet from under him and rested a reassuring hand on Anya's shoulder. "I am somewhat surprised that you kept what I said from your husband Abby." Drake said as Abby sighed and sat back against a nearby table.

"I'm putting my trust in you Drake. You've never steered us wrong before. Don't do it now." Abby warned and Drake nodded.

"I won't. By the way, is there any food around here?" Drake asked causing the three women to smile with a slight chuckle and shake their heads.

Boys, all three of them thought to themselves.

***An Hour Later***

Drake walked into the Council chambers with Anya at his side much to the shock of Jake and Kane.

"Drake, excuse me. Why is she here?" Kane asked looking between the two and Drake nodded understandingly.

"Before I left the Trikru, the Commander appointed Anya as an ambassador for her people. I figure since I am going to be an Advisor to you two I should have an expert on everything Trikru related." Drake explained and the two nodded albeit hesitantly.

"I will do my best." Anya said simply and the two other members of the Council found that that was the first time she had heard her speak since the day before.

"Well, alright, uh-Kane." Jake gestured and Kane nodded as he gained his bearings but Drake cut him off.

"I've surveyed the camp." Drake started as he leaned forward onto the desk. "You've done good work Jake, Kane. I'll have the 100 start working around the clock to keep the food coming in but we need to start crops. We have too many people, we can't hunt out the area." Drake said firmly and Kane and Jake nodded.

"We have nothing though. All of the seeds are on Farm Station. The 100 have helped us with identifying local vegetation but there's nothing we can use for a stable food source." Jake said helplessly.

"The 100 have enough food for winter. Any excess will be processed and sent here." Drake promised and the four of them nodded.

"Thank you Drake, but it won't be enough." Kane stated and Drake leaned back and nodded.

"You're right. So before I left I had Bellamy start sending out scouting parties in search of the other Stations that have fallen nearby. I'm hoping that we find survivors if not that, then supplies." Drake stated solemnly.

"Anya, will the Trikru give us safe passage?" Jake asked and she nodded as she pulled from her side a map and unfurled it onto the table.

It was written on the skin of an animal but it was made with great care. They saw that it encompassed a large amount of the area and they could see new markings which represented the 100's Camp and Mecha Station.

"As long as your search parties do not cross these points they should be safe. Already the Commander has ordered her forces to pull back and consolidate. If you should have to cross these borders speak to me and I will lead your unit to the border and ask for permission to cross." Anya explained and the three nodded.

"Drake, has Bellamy managed to locate another station yet?" Jake asked.

"Unfortunately no. But hopefully soon we'll make contact with survivors or find signs of their landing." Drake informed them and the mood slightly dimmed. "I'm going to begin prepping the 100 for what lies before us." He stated much to Jake and Kane's surprise.

"But, your injuries…"Jake trailed off as Drake smiled.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked. Jake good work, I would start building greenhouses or something of that nature so that when we do find a stable crop we can start growing them throughout winter. Kane, see what you can do about making guard towers." Drake said as he stood up. "Anya." Drake said and the woman at his side stood up as they quickly exited the room.

"Why does it feel like we're no longer in control?" Kane asked slowly as he looked at Jake.

"Maybe because we're not." Jake answered.

To be honest Jake was grateful to Drake. Jake knew machines. He knew nuts and bolts and wrenches. Oil was practically his blood. To run a people…he didn't know where to start. Maybe Drake being his Advisor was a poor role choice. He should have just made him Chancellor. Maybe he would.

***Two Days later***

Tris and Clarke ran for their lives as the Mountain Men shot at them with tranquilizer darts. Together they bobbed and weaved through the trees. Both of them had been running since they left the river and had taken only short breaks throughout the last four days. It was during the morning they had escaped that the Mountain Men had somehow found them and been chasing them through the woods ever since. As they finally managed to pull ahead to escape their search field Clarke and Tris leaned heavily against a large boulder they were using for cover.

"How do they keep finding us?" Tris gasped out.

"I know. It shouldn't be possible. No…"Clarke quickly began searching herself.

"What are you doing?" Tris whispered as she swiveled her head as she heard the Mountain Men nearby.

"They're tracking something. Check yourself if I'm right they'll be a bump just under the skin." Clarke breathed out and Tris froze before pulling up the left sleeve of her jacket and Clarke paused as she saw the tracking device under her skin.

Before Clarke could do anything Tris clamped down on her arm and bit deeply until she caught the tracking device between her teeth and with a painful groan ripped it out of her body before spitting it out.

"Even a mouse will chew off its arm to escape a trap." Clarke said as Tris wiped her mouth clean.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A loud but muffled soldier yelled and Clarke and Tris turned frightened at the ground of ten soldiers surrounding them with rifles.

"Tris, back to back." Clarke ordered as she and the small girl raised their hands to fight.

"Give it up Clarke!" The seeming to be leader shouted his men levelled their rifles at them.

"Never. If you want us you'll have to kill us." Clarke said defiantly.

"Have it your way." The leader said as he raised his arm.

Suddenly an arrow flew and struck the soldier in the chest. The leader weakly touched the arrow in disbelief as he fell to his knees and then onto his side.

"Grounders!" The remaining nine soldiers turned outward searching for any sign of their attackers and almost immediately three more soldiers went down.

"Fire!" One of the soldiers said in a panic as they shot into the forest.

Clarke and Tris wasted no time as Tris grabbed a fallen soldiers knife and quickly stabbed it into a surviving soldiers kidney and bringing him down. Clarke simply grabbed the rifle and flicked it to full auto before unleashing it's payload into the backs of the surviving soldiers. Clarke was dimly aware that the rifle was empty and she lowered it before bringing it up sharply as she thought she saw one of them move but then lowered it as the soldier breathed his last.

"That's my girl." Drake's voice echoed off the trees proudly and from behind one of the bullet soaked trunks the familiar form of Drake appeared with a smile.

"Drake?" Clarke whispered in disbelief as Drake approached her and placed his bow over his back. "Am-am I dreaming?" Clarke asked as Drake finally stopped in front of her and inspected her.

"You're as beautiful as the last time I saw you…a little dirtier but I like that." Drake teased her and tears flooded her eyes. "I found you." Drake whispered softly.

"Drake!" Clarke cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Tris watched as the two hugged in front of her. Part of her was warmed by the reunion but the other part, the part that held the knife wanted revenge. These people stole everything from her. Her friends, her comrades, her leader. Blood must have blood. She stalked forward silently with the knife pointed at Drake's back and was about to plunge it in when a small body slammed into her own knocking her to the ground. The knife was torn from her hands and she felt its edge placed against her throat.

"Charlotte!" Drake's voice stopped the young huntress from killing her and Tris managed to see her attacker for the first time.

It was a girl a little older than her with blonde hair tied in a bun. She was cute but the steely look in her eye remained Tris of a panther she had seen once. Deadly was the word she would describe her as. Tris knew fight was over. She was going to die here. A failure. As she was always told she would be.

"Tris." A soft voice called out and Tris looked up in disbelief as Anya stepped over her.

"Anya?" Tris said softly as tears filled her eyes.

With a gentle hand on her shoulder from Anya Charlotte moved off the crying younger girl and watched as the warrior woman embraced her second and they hugged tightly. Silently she stepped back toward Clarke and Drake before running into the forest to scan for more dangers.

"I don't get it, how'd you find us? What is she doing here?" Clarke asked Drake and Drake shrugged.

"Anya and I were scouting for possible routes to Mt. Weather. Clarke…there's so much to talk about…"Drake said as he looked from her to Anya who still held her crying second and then back at her. "We have peace now." Drake said apprehensively.

"At what cost?" Clarke asked and Drake shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. We need to get back to the Drop Ship. It's not safe here. Anya, let's move out." Drake called over to her and she nodded as she picked up her second and they readied themselves for travel.

"Leave the guns." Drake told Clarke who remembered she was still holding onto the empty rifle.

"But Drake we can use them." Clarke said as she looked around and saw the scattered weaponry but a firm hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to Drake.

"We have to make it look like it was a random Grounder attack. Otherwise they'll know it was us." Drake said seriously and although Clarke wanted to deny it she knew he was right and she nodded in understanding.

Drake and Clarke quickly went to moving a few of the bodies to make it look like a Grounder ambush while setting the officer Drake had shot behind the rest of the patrol and set the empty rifle in his hands. With that done, Drake whistled and a similar tune rang out and Drake nodded. With that the small group turned away from the bodies and made their way to the Drop Ship which was only a mile away. Clarke walked understandably closer to Drake and neither of them said a word as they simply enjoyed each others presence.

Anya stood a respectful distance with her second and was glad to let them enjoy their reunion. Although Raven assured her that Clarke would accept her relationship with Drake she still had doubts and would not be satisfied until she heard Clarke voice her opinions herself. As for Tris she was slightly worried at her Leader's saddened gaze at the two in front of them. She knew better though than to speak and simply fell into her own thoughts.

The distance seemed to close quickly as each of the party seemed to be lost in their thoughts but as they broke the tree line Clarke gasped in shock at the Drop Ship Camp before them. It had been completely change over the last week. Instead of the Ash Plains there were actual metal homes and people from the Ark moving and interacting with the happy 100 as they all worked to improve the land around them.

"Drake…what? How did this happen?" Clarke asked and Drake chuckled.

"Bellamy hasn't been slacking since I left him in charge of the Drop Ship Camp…well…they renamed it actually." Drake said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Clarke asked in disbelief.

"Drake's Crossing." Anya supplied and Clarke looked from her then back to Drake as he looked upward trying to avoid her gaze.

"It's perfect." Clarke whispered to him and Drake smiled as he looked back at her.

Suddenly there was an alarm raised as he guards spotted their returning party and a cheer rang out as the 100 and newly established settlers of Drake's Crossing welcomed them back.

"Come on. We have a lot to talk about." Drake said as he led them further into the settlement.

***In the Sands***

Jaha gasped as he awoke and coughed as his throat begged for moisture. Suddenly he found something wet pressed against his lips and he sucked on it happily as he tasted water. As he opened his eyes he saw a child back away cautiously and behind him was what he assumed to be his mother.

"Where am I?" He rasped out and the two were silent and Jaha was struck by the thought that they didn't understand him but his doubts were swept away as the woman cleared her throat.

"You're in the Dead Zone." The woman said and Jaha relaxed back onto the ancient rags that formed a bed. "My son said you fell from the sky." The woman said skeptically.

"Yes…yes I did." Jaha breathed out as he looked at the tent's roof. "I made it." He whispered before turning once more and managing to sit up.

"My people. I have to get to them." Jaha said urgently and the woman nodded.

"And you will get to them. There's a bounty on sky people." The woman said honestly and Jaha narrowed his eyes. "Relax. It was an agreement between the Commander and The Knight. All sky people returned to their proper people will be given a reward. You have nothing to fear from us." The woman explained as she let go of her hidden knife as she saw Jaha relax.

"THE Knight?" Jaha asked curiously as his brain fumbled around. "Drake…Knight?" He asked for clarity.

"Yes. You know of him, correct?" The woman asked and Jaha nodded.

"Do you?" Jaha asked and the child jumped eagerly.

"I do! I do! People say he tore a Yao Guai limb from limb. Some say he died and then fought death himself and won. He's as strong as ten men and twice as smart. And I heard he can kill a man with a whisper." The masked child said excitedly as his mother smiled kindly at her boy.

"That's—that's a lot." Jaha said skeptically and the child bashfully kicked the dirt.

"The last one…may be a lie but I swear! Dad told me." The child said defensively before he froze as his mother touched his shoulder.

"Go and play outside." She said encouragingly and the boy nodded before giving Jaha one last look and ran outside.

"Your boy…he seems happy." Jaha commented as he felt a soft pain in his chest.

"We try. Hopefully we'll be happier soon." The woman said wistfully and Jaha tilted his head.

"Your reward will get us enough to make it to the City of Lights." The woman said reverently.

"What is the City of Lights?" Jaha asked.

***Drake's Crossing***

Drake, Bellamy, Anya, Octavia, and Clarke sat at the command table and each one looked around the room wondering who would go first.

"Bellamy, if you would care to explain the new arrivals." Drake asked and Bellamy nodded.

"After Drake left I sent out patrols to look for any stations that had managed to land safely. It was touch and go at the moment but eventually a patrol I lead managed to find the Factory Station a few miles off of here complete with its surviving crew. Your father's reinforcement idea worked. They had hit a Cliffside while landing and crashed heavily into a ravine. If your father hadn't reinforced the station most of them would have all died. Still, we were only able to save a little less than half the crew. The rest died on impact." Bellamy said solemnly before continuing. "We salvaged what we could and brought them here and which leads us up to now." Bellamy finished and the Clarke nodded as she accepted the update.

"Clarke if you would please." Drake asked and Clarke nodded as she held her hands together on the table.

"Mt. Weather is run by the remnants of the Old Worlds government. There's 382 of them. Well twelve less when you count the two we killed in the mines and the ten that we just killed now. They take the Grounders for their blood." Clarke stated and Anya stiffened visibly before she leaned in.

"What do you mean?" Anya whispered coldly and Clarke lowered her head.

"The Mountain Men are a dying people. They can't tolerate the radiation as we can. Grounders have adapted to the radiation on the Ground and we've adapted to the radiation in the sky. In order to ward off the radiation and heal themselves the Mountain Men take the Grounders they've captured and force blood transfusions. It's temporary though as they usually give their people a transfusion every other day. It's why they keep having to take Grounders." Clarke informed them and the tent grew colder as everyone absorbed what she said.

"The 100 inside?" Drake asked quietly.

"Nothing's happened to them yet but…Drake…we think they'll start soon. There's something stirring. The President said that his doctors were surprised at how efficient our bodies are at getting rid of excess radiation. If our blood is better for them than the Grounders they'll start to harvest the rest of the 100." Clarke said urgently and Drake nodded grimly.

"We need to do something now." Bellamy proclaimed and Drake raised his hand.

"We will. I'll send a message to Lexa and check to see how fast she can marshal her forces in the area. In the meantime I'll head back to Camp Jaha, with Clarke and Anya to let them know what's happening. Dismissed." Drake announced and the Blake siblings nodded as they stood up and left the tent leaving Anya, Clarke and Drake alone.

"Drake…" Clarke whispered and Drake nodded with a heavy sigh as he drew himself up.

"In order to achieve peace I agreed to give tribute to the Commander in the form of shelter for her people in times of emergencies, food, and medical services." Drake said and Clarke looked pointedly at him to continue and Drake looked at Anya and she nodded her consent as they both prepared themselves.

"Our victory was not well received by the Trikru. In order to keep the peace and end blood feuds with them I agreed to marry Anya and we were wed that night." Drake informed her and he watched Clarke cautiously who seemed to sit paralyzed in her seat as she tried to process the news and the silence seemed to drag on until Clarke straightened up in her seat.

"Well…you could have done worse." Clarke said as she looked at the pair before her.

"Clarke…"Drake said softly and she smiled as she stood up and walked around the table before sitting possessively in his lap.

"We can get through this. It's just one more thing I have to accept for loving you. Besides…"Clarke said as she looked Anya up and down hungrily. "She's quite beautiful." Clarke said causing Anya to look down at her hands shyly at the younger girl's compliment.

"So you're saying you are okay with this?" Drake asked as he looked into her eyes and Clarke kissed him for a second before pulling away.

"Drake…I love you." Clarke said simply and Drake nodded in acceptance as he hugged Clarke tightly around her waist and buried his face in her chest.

"Men." Clarke whispered and looked at Anya who nodded silently with a small smile on her lips.

***Camp Jaha***

Drake took point as the girls talked softly to one another behind him. Anya had sent Tris back toward the Commander with news of what was happening. Drake in turn had told Charlotte to join his wife's second and the two girls ran off toward their destination. As far as days went this was a good one. He had Clarke back and she had accepted him, had accepted Anya. It was more than he could dream of and he found a smile work its way onto his face. As they broke through the tree line he heard a gasp from Clarke as she marveled at the fallen Mecha Station.

"God it looks so big on the Ground." Clarke whispered as she stepped up to Drake's side.

"Come on. Raven should still be in Medical. She'll want to know you're alright." Drake said and he felt Clarke grabbed his arm tightly.

Drake had told Clarke what had happened to Raven and what had happened to him afterward. Needless to say she was angry, beyond furious and had demanded to see Drake's back. While his back had healed considerably there were still remnants of the Shock baton's presence. The burns had scabbed over and the skin around each lash was bruised.

Clarke's reaction had not been pretty and part of herself had come to hate her father for what he had allowed to occur. Still, Drake was alive, Raven was alive, and now she had a new addition to their already complex relationship, Anya. The Grounder Leader of the clan in this area. Anya and her had talked on the way back and Clarke found her charming in her own way. She saw strength in her words and the way she carried herself and found that Anya had a sharp mind. Anya's looks also helped and part of her wanted to see what was under the older woman's clothes. Shaking her head she found that their party had already arrived at the gates of the Camp and the steel gates pulled open showing the happy faces of the 100 among most of the populace.

"Clarke!" The familiar voice of her father yelled out as he ran forward and Clarke awkwardly hugged him, despite the anger he was still her father and she had missed him.

"Clarke." The more measured call came from her mother who stood hesitantly to the side.

Clarke had thought about her mother for a long time. While some resentment remained it had faded to a pale shadow of what it was. If her mother had not betrayed her she would never have been sent down with the 100. She would have never fallen in love with Drake or Raven or never got the opportunity to fall in love with Anya. In a way her mother's betrayal had been the greatest thing to happen to her.

"Mom." Clarke said as she approached the older woman and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Clarke." Abby said in gratitude as tears fell down her cheeks and the crowd respectfully dispersed to allow the reunion some peace.

"Drake…I-I can't tell you what this means to me." Jake said as he looked at the younger man and Drake nodded.

"I can guess." Drake said softly as he looked at Clarke's back and Jake was reminded that Drake was in love with his daughter and her, with him.

""Take care of her Drake…that's my little girl you got there." Jake whispered as memories of a smiling little girl with blonde pigtails and scraped knees filled his head.

"I will." Drake promised as the moment between men ended as their respective partners turned at looked at their men.

"What's got you boys choked up?" Abby asked with a knowing smile one that her daughter mirrored.

"Going soft on me Drake?" Clarke said teasingly and Drake smiled as he shook his head.

"Heads up." Drake smirked and a red blur tackled Clarke nearly sending them both over.

"Raven!" Clarke exclaimed before the brunette claimed her lips and passionately kissed her for a good few seconds before Clarke managed to plant her feet and broke the kiss.

"Raven, there are people here." Clarke whispered nervously.

"I don't care. Let'em watch." Raven said defiantly but nodded begrudgingly as Clarke begged her to understand with her eyes. "Fine. But you have to tell me what's happened? Where is the rest of the 100?" Raven asked as she stepped away from her Blonde lover.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Clarke asked and her father nodded.

"Council Chambers." He said seriously as he and Drake took the lead.

***Council Chambers***

"And that's when Drake, Anya, and Charlotte found us." Clarke summarized and Jake and Kane nodded in understanding.

"We need to get the 100 out of there." Kane said quietly as anger rolled in his chest and the others in the room nodded.

"I've sent my second to the Commander to deliver a message. Now that we know for sure that our people are still alive the Commander will want to retrieve her people as quickly as possible before any more die." Anya informed them and Drake stepped up.

"We need to rally our own forces. Factory Station had some guards with them and I can spare some of the 100 to fight. The rest of them will have to stay behind and defend the civilians. What are our forces here?" Drake asked and Kane nodded grimly.

"Minimal. I can scrounge up maybe eighty guards and any man or woman willing to fight." Kane said with a frown.

"That will leave the Commander's forces to take up much of the manpower." Drake said as he turned toward Anya who frowned.

"My people will not be happy. They will want a show of force. They want to see that the Sky People are just as committed to rescuing the Trikru prisoners as they are their own people." Anya said harshly and everyone understood where she was coming from.

"What we don't have in numbers we'll make up for in fire power." Drake promised as he looked at Jake. "We need something that can punch through their main defense. The blast door." He said as he revealed the sketch Lexa had given him and slid it over to Jake who picked it up.

"How thick is it? What is it made of?" Jake asked as he took in every detail.

"Not sure and metal strong enough to withstand a nuclear blast." Drake said vaguely and Jake sighed.

"It's important Drake. I don't want to use more than enough explosives, I could collapse the entire facility." Jake said with a frown.

"You have that power?" Anya breathed out in disbelief.

"Possibly. I'd have to recheck our resources but considering what we pulled from Factory Station it's more than likely." Jake said seriously.

"What about we try for something weaker. Like the intake doors in the mines Clarke escaped from." Kane suggested.

"The entire system is filled with Reapers. If we go through there we'll have to fight hundreds of them." Anya said dismissively.

"Not necessarily." Clarke said as her eyes widened as she check her pocket and pulled out small device.

"What is that?" Drake asked and Clarke wondered if this was how Drake felt when someone asked him a question that he knew.

"I took it off one of the Mountain Men I killed. It does this." Clarke pressed a button and the room was filled with a piercing shriek before Clarke shut it off. "To us it's slightly painful but to the Reapers…they seemed afraid of it and backed off." She explained.

"I bet Raven can make more of them." Drake said excitedly.

"We need to test it first. We can't waste resources on something that won't." Jake said regretfully but his daughter nodded as she too had some doubts.

"We'll have to send a search party for a Reaper Raiding party and test it." Kane said thoughtfully. "I'll have three of my men do it." Kane volunteered.

"I'll also add Bellamy and Octavia to that. Octavia is trying to find a Grounder named Lincoln. They had a relationship before he was taken. Bellamy obviously won't let his sister do something so dangerous without him so he'll tag along regardless. Still though they make a good pair of scouts and fighters." Drake explained and although Kane wanted to reject the idea he nodded as he knew the two Blake siblings would probably be more capable than his men.

"What about the Acid Fog?" Anya asked as the people in the room looked at each other. "It has stopped us before. Many times." She said with slight hint of worry in her tone.

"I have theories on that." Drake spoke thoughtfully and seeing the others were listening he took a deep breath. "What if the Acid Fog isn't natural? I've crossed this entire continent and found nothing like it. But as I talked to the Commander I came to a realization, the Acid Fog only appears around this area and it's thickest near its center which is Mt. Weather." Drake revealed and Kane leaned forward looking at Drake inquisitively.

"Are you saying these Mountain Men are producing the Fog as a sort of defense mechanism?" Kane asked.

"Dad?" Clarke asked as she looked at the thoughtful expression on Jake's face.

"It's possible. If they had the correct ingredients. We know they are advanced and if Mt. Weather was supposed to house the rich and powerful it would make sense that they would have a weapon like that." Jake pondered leaving the room silent.

"We need to get one of our own in there." Kane spoke softly. "We don't know enough and the people who could help us can't talk to us. But if one of us can get inside and stop the Fog then we should be able to get through the tunnels and get through their intake doors." Kane finished.

"That's if the device Clarke took works on the Reapers. If we have something that can breach those doors. If we have a way to contact our person on the inside. If we can actually get someone inside. If, if, if." Drake said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Here's what we do. Jake will work on an explosive device that can get through the blast doors. Kane will have the guards and Blake group find a Reaper party to test the device on. Raven will try to get a working radio working so that we can finally talk to each other over long distances." Drake listed off and each one nodded their assigned duties.

"What about you?" Jake added and Drake sighed.

"As much as I hate to say it, there's not much I can do besides start training our people to fight." Drake informed them. "When we get into Mt. Weather it's going to be close quarter combat. It'll be dirt and nasty. But that does bring up another thing for Jake and Raven and whoever else we got to work on. We'll need bullet shields. Something light and durable enough to stand up to gun fire." Drake informed him and Jake nodded already making a list in his head. "Clarke, can the 100 fight?" He asked and Clarke nodded.

"We were prepping to fight our way out. They'll have food, water, and weapons and fight for as long as they can." Clarke said proudly.

"Good. Once we attack they'll have to defend themselves." Drake said with a nod of his head.

"Well…I think that covers it for today. Dismissed." Jake said and everyone nodded respectfully as they filed out of the room.

Clarke paused as she looked outside and saw darkness. The meeting had taken hours and she was surprised that she hadn't realized how quickly the time had passed. Suddenly she felt arms wrap over her shoulder and she was enveloped by Drake's scent.

"Worried?" She asked and she felt Drake nodded against her as they fell into silence.

Despite how many times Drake let his guard down around her she was still surprised that he revealed so much of his inner doubts to her. Still it was nice to be the one he leaned on for support. To reassure him that everything would be okay. She was his rock. Suddenly she felt a hand tug her arm and she turned to see Anya.

"Let's go." Anya said and Clarke nodded as Clarke broke away from Drake who looked at the two in shock.

"Where are you going?" Drake asked as the two girls said nothing and walked away. "Hey!" Drake said indigently as he followed them.

They followed the twists and turns of the station before they found themselves in front of a sealed room. Drake's newly assigned room to be specific. Anya knocked on the door and within seconds the door opened to reveal a fully naked and flushed cheek Raven in the doorway.

"Finally. I was afraid I'd have to start without you." Raven said seductively as she pulled Anya closer. "Well…I did start without you." Raven whispered huskily before kissing Anya hungrily.

"Wha-?" Drake said as his mind nearly exploded as Clarke stepped forward and Raven broke away from Anaya and kissed Clarke just as passionately.

Drake watched as Raven broke the kiss and pulled the two girls into the room. Quickly Drake made to follow only for Clarke to round on him and place a hand on his chest.

"Sorry Honey. Girls night tonight." Clarke said in a faux apologetic manner.

"But…that's my wife." Drake said pitifully as he looked over Clarke's shoulder and saw Raven rip down Anya's shirt and bit heavily onto Anya's shoulder eliciting a purring sound from the older woman.

"Not tonight." Clarke said mischievously as she pushed him back out the door. "Consider this your punishment." She said as the door shut.

"But-but-but that's not fair…THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Drake wailed as he slammed against the door and scratched against it feebly.

His pain was only amplified as he heard soft giggling from the girls inside and then soon afterwards soft moans that could only mean one thing. Instantly his imagination kicked in and the thoughts nearly made him want to break himself against the door in order to get to the other side. With trembling fingers he worked punched in his pass code only to find it flashing red indicating they had locked it from the other side. A multitude of thoughts ran through his mind before one thing was clear.

If he wasn't getting any then neither were the people he had to train. In fact now would be a great time to start. With that he turned and stomped down the halls. His sadistic grin scared anyone who stood in his way and they immediately jumped to the side to avoid his wrath. Oh yes. There will be blood.

***Mt. Weather***

Miller's thoughts were swirling as he stepped into President Wallace's office. It had been nearly a full week since Clarke had gone to their medical facilities and he had been denied visitation multiple times with the excuse of decontamination. They were stalling and what made Miller worried was the why of it.

"Thank you for coming." The old man spoke softly causing Miller to nod in acknowledgement. "I've been told you visit Medical three or four times a day asking about Clarke." Wallace stated and Miller took a few steps forward and stood firmly in front of the President's desk.

"As is my right. Clarke is my leader and the 100 grow restless by the day at her absence. No one will let me see her." Miller informed Wallace drawing a sigh from the older man and slowly he stood up from his chair and began walking around the desk.

"That's because she's no longer here." Wallace said and he observed Miller showing no reaction at the news besides a softening around his eyes. "She ran away. I had thought I had managed to convince her she was safe here but I guess she just couldn't stop seeing enemies when she was among friends." He added in a regretful tone.

"I'm sorry sir but to be honest, that does not sound like the Clarke I know. She would not abandon us." Miller said resolutely and Wallace nodded sympathetically.

"I wish that wasn't the case." The President said morosely.

"Are you looking for her?" Miller asked and the President's frown deepened.

"We had a group of our men tracking her but they were attacked by Grounders. None of them made it back." Wallace said bitterly.

"I apologize for your loss. I too have lost people. I understand what it's like to take on that burden. That responsibility. It is a heavy thing." Miller said half way honestly and the President leveled a hard gaze on Miller for a few seconds before it softened.

"I suppose you would considering you are Clarke's right hand man." The President said and Miller nodded.

"Was her body found among the others?" Miller asked and the President shook his head negatively causing Miller to sigh in relief.

"No. But I cannot risk more of my people to bring back someone who doesn't want to be here. I hope you can understand that." The President said regretfully and Miller nodded in understanding. "I know it must be difficult considering the two of you were close so I will make you an offer, if you want to go after her yourself I'll allow you to do so." Wallace said comfortingly and Miller found that he was being probed.

"I can…come back?" Miller asked slowly.

"Of course you can. This is your home now Miller. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." The President said in a soft manner before walking over to toward the doors to his office. "Let me know what you decide." He said encouragingly and Miller nodded a thank you before walking out of the office.

As Miller walked back toward the 100 barracks his thoughts were dominated by one single thought. Whatever was coming was coming soon. Clarke wouldn't abandon the 100. If she had escaped or…if she had been killed that meant that their fears were confirmed. The 100 would be warned. They would prepare and they would be ready when the Mountain Men came for them. It was with these dark thoughts that he entered the room and although the radio blared and the 100 weren't looking at him he still nodded. The signal had been sent and a heavy feeling sank into their stomachs. Life was about to go back to the way things were.

***Camp Jaha***

Drake panted heavily with his hands tiredly raised up. A cut adorned his eyebrow and he wiped the sweat and blood from his right eye. Several bruises marked his face and his cloths were torn. Around him were ten groaning and beaten teenagers lying on the ground. Still despite the weariness, the pain, and the sleep deprivation the feelings of frustration had not settled. Suddenly a jacket was tossed into the middle of the groaning or unconscious kids and Drake eyes settled on Kane who stretched as he eyed Drake.

"Councilor Kane…would you like to try your hand?" Drake asked politely with an open gesture.

"You know Drake, you would have made an excellent Guard on the Ark." Kane said as he stepped forward and got into a loose fighting stance.

Drake observed the older man and was slightly surprised at how well in shape he was. While Kane was slightly soft, his muscles and fighting pose still spoke to Drake and it told him that Kane was a man who had years of experience under his belt and plenty of muscle and speed to do some real damage.

"Come on old man." Drake egged on the Councilor and he quickly dodge backward from a clean front kick.

Drake grunted as he blocked the bigger man's punches and traded a few of his own with him. After a few minutes of the exchange of blows Kane's shirt was soaked in sweat and Drake was breathing heavy. They finally broke away as Drake low kicked Kane's left leg and in return Kane punched Drake in the stomach.

"You know Kane, you would have made a great underground boxer." Drake said with a grin as a frown marred Kane's face.

Drake knew Kane had tried for years to infiltrate the boxing circuit on the Ark to no avail. Years of frustration had been building up and they were finally unleashed as Kane charged forward. Drake was surprised as instead of the blind rage fueled blows Kane's attacks only became sharper and stronger. In his weakened state it was all he could do to take the few blows he could handle and dodge the ones he couldn't. Although Drake was tired it didn't it didn't stop him from dealing damage of his own and both the fighters stepped back with fresh cuts and bruises over their faces.

"I'll…hand…it…to you. You're tough..."Kane said almost in praise and Drake nodded.

"You're not so… bad for a…soft Arker." Drake said and Kane nodded as he knew that was as high praise as any he was going to get from the teen.

"You ready to finish this?" Kane asked as he raised his hands once more.

"Yeah." Drake replied as he did the same.

Both walked forward and Kane threw the first punch which Drake dodged to the right avoiding it, before turning sharply as he stepped even closer to Kane and slammed his elbow into the older man's face using the combined force of his hips, his arm, and even his feet to deliver the blow. The elbow strike caused the Councilor to drop limply onto the dirt and fall onto his back unconscious. Standing above the bodies of his beaten enemies, well training partners, Drake looked up at the rising sun and caught his breath.

"I'm tired. Practice is over." Drake said with a yawn as walked back toward the station.

A series of weak yays and one proclamation of please kill me was uttered by Drake's beaten 100 and they all hoped that whatever had caused their leader's anger was gone and would never come back.

Drake walked silently along the halls as he nursed his wounds. He wasn't upset at the missed opportunity to have sex with three girls at the same time; although that was incredibly uncool of Clarke to do that to him. However, a part of him did realized that he deserve it and if anything it was a light punishment at most. Clarke or Raven could have left and he would have been devastated by their loss. No, what he was upset about was that he didn't get to spend the night in the arms of the women he had come to love.

For Drake, the boy who had no family, finding not just one but three women who loved him was a godsend. It was the beginning of a family, something he never had. And it reminded him of a promise he made to himself when he was in his own little corner of the Ark. If he ever had a son or daughter, he would never abandoned them. Never let them know the feeling of growing up with no one. Even if he had to crawl through the vacuum of space. Or something really challenging at least.

For Drake, the man who had lost so much on the Ground and yet gained everything and more, Clarke, Anya, and Raven were the loves of his life. While they each made their own way to him and at different times he found he loved them all equally. They each had their own traits that made them unique and Drake smiled as memories filtered into his mind. They were good to him. They showed him kindness he had never known. They were for all intents and purposes his everything.

It was with a sudden shock that Drake found himself in front of his room. With some hesitation he entered his combination into the keypad and the door readily opened with a hiss. The room was dark but through the morning sunlight he saw Anya, Clarke, and Raven snuggling against each other. From the curves hidden beneath the blankets Drake knew they were all naked but that wasn't what really caught his attention. It was their faces. Beautiful and content. Drake wished he could capture the moment with a camera. Almost silently the door closed behind him as he stepped into the room. He made to join the girls on the bed but paused as he realized he stunk of sweat and blood. Not the most pleasant smells to wake up to. Tiredly Drake began to undress.

Little did Drake know that Clarke and the other girls were awake and watched as Drake undressed. With each article of clothing he pulled off the hunger within them all began to build. Last night was good. It allowed the girls to get to know one another in more ways than one but it was lacking the most important member of their group and it left a longing that each one were eager to rectify. Now he stood naked before them and it took a long second before he realized they were awake. He seemed slightly self-conscious as they looked over him but he didn't shy away as he gave them a look that they knew all too well.

Without further ado the three women sat up from the bed and let their shared blanket drop from the upper portion of their bodies. Drake hungrily soaked in the sight. Clarke had the most filled out body but she was just as tone and perky as he remembered. Raven had an hour glass figure and he shivered slightly as she moved side to side in a tempting manner. Anya had the smaller bust of the three girls but she more than made up for that as her body was slender and well-toned and Drake knew she knew exactly how to use it. Slowly the three girls crawled forward toward the edge of the bed and the sway of their hips and butts memorized Drake so much so that he didn't realize they were on him.

Clarke claimed his lips as Raven nipped softly on the right side of his neck and Anya bit his left ear roughly before invading his ear with a hot tongue. Drake groaned their names as they slowly kissed down his body. For him their affections was better than any hot shower, better than any massage and he groaned as they fought over him with their mouths and tongues. After a few minutes he pulled away with a frustrated grunt and the girls nodded in understanding. Without prompting they returned to the bed and bent over submissively as they looked back at Drake expectantly. Not one to disappoint or keep them waiting Drake approached them with a growl in his throat and a hungry look in his eyes. For the first time Drake was truly in the mood. He was always willing and able when he had sex with any of them but now he truly felt a burning in his body that demanded complete satisfaction and he was going to get it. The girls noticed this change in him and wondered what exactly they had unleashed, at least until he started and then it was just a blur.

***Five Hours Later***

"Ah…sorry about that girls." Drake said as he sat up from the bed.

"kjadsoijosajdoadj." Clarke muttered out.

"iajsodjaoooasd" Raven agreed.

"Diiaj." Anya moaned out and the two other girls uttered tired groans.

Drake looked sheepishly at the three women before him. They had been mumbling intelligibly for the last two minutes sine he had finally finished and pulled out of Clarke. He could not make any heads or tails of what they were saying but he had a feeling it concerned him. At the very least they were satisfied, at least he hope they were.

The three girls were strewn across the bed and arranged in different positions and to their shock found they could no longer move. Each of their minds and bodies were simply burnt out. Drake was a great lover but as the events of the last five hours replayed in their minds they realized how much he had been holding back. Drake had teased orgasm after orgasm out of their bodies and had even taken to getting them to the brink before stopping and letting it die down much to their displeasure before he would start once more. Although it was nearly sadistic torture the buildup led to nearly mind blowing waves of pleasure that caused them to tear into Drake with a fervor. They had witnessed and experienced a more animalistic side of Drake and although it was a gratifying experience they all agreed through their newly discovered gibberish language that they would rest for a while before they ever left Drake out of their escapades. Normal Drake was hard enough to handle during sex, a Drake that was sex starved nearly killed them.

To Raven's surprise Drake picked her up bridal style as she seemed the first to recover, since Drake was still mindful of her wounds, and brought her to the shower. When they arrived Drake stood her up on wobbly legs. Raven gasped in shock as Drake turned on the water and a wave of heat fell over them. To Raven's further surprise Drake began cleaning her with a small sponge and soap. It was therapeutic in the way and his hands massaged her sore body as they worked over her causing her to nearly collapse but Drake caught her and turned off the water when all the soap had washed off. He pushed her up and grabbed a nearby towel and began to dry her off. Each movement was loving and Raven felt herself nearly cry at his tenderness. She was always surprised at how well he treated her. Always with respect and kindness. He cared about her and he showed her in nearly action he did. At first she thought he did it so she wouldn't get jealous of Clarke but as time passed she realized that he did in fact truly love her. Not more than Clarke but at least equally. It was more than she could ask for and she loved him for it. Gently Drake picked her up once more and brought her over to the bed and laid her down and within moments Raven fell asleep.

Drake turned toward Clarke and picked her up as well without a hint of effort and carried her over to the shower and stood her up. As the water hit Clarke's skin she hugged Drake tighter and Drake held her just as tight. Reluctantly Drake turned her around and kissed her neck as his hands ran along her body. Gently he did the same thing for Clarke and cleaned her off all the while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. It softened Clarke's heart as he recited poetry or sang soft songs near her and Drake knew it eased the thoughts that always ran through her mind. By the end of their shower she leaned against Drake not because she had too but because she wanted too. Drake brought support to her, comfort, and love. It was everything she could have wanted and more. Drake had his flaws yes but there was no one she would rather be with. She felt Drake scoop her up and she leaned heavily into his chest as he brought her over and laid her down on the bed. She saw Drake's smiling face as she closed her eyes and gave up the fight to stay conscious and fell asleep.

Drake turned toward Anya and to his surprise she sat on the edge of the bed and struggled to force her legs to work. He walked over to her and reached out to her but as he did Anya quickly smacked his hands away and looked at him icily.

"I don't need help." Anya said defensively and to her irritation Drake smiled that damnable smile at her.

"I know. Doesn't mean I won't give it. Come here love." Drake said as he scooped the blushing Anya up in his arms.

Despite the cattiness Anya knew that she only did it as a defense mechanism. She wasn't used to this. To the softness. To the feelings she had in her chest. It left her feeling completely lost and vulnerable. Still, despite her cold attitude and aggressive posturing Drake always managed to capture the woman beneath the frosty exterior she put up. She faced Drake as he set her down and he was content as she stayed still. Anya focused on his chest and barely flinched as the warm water rained down on her. However, she did stiffen as Drake began to clean her. It was another new experience but one that didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Drake was always doing this to her. Making her feel things she didn't understand or do things for her that was out of his way. Still for all that he stuck by her. He didn't try to rule her life or control her but stood next to her, as equals. For that she loved him. Loved him as he accepted her to the fullest and didn't try to change her. It was to her disappointment that he shut off the shower and dried her before carrying her to bed. As she fell asleep she found she missed his hands on her and the gentleness of his voice.

Drake looked down once more at the tired women and smiled to himself proudly. These were the women he loved. Perfect and beautiful in their own unique ways and he wouldn't change anything about them. They all provided different things for him but one of the most important thing they gave him was protection. As he protected their minds and bodies, they protected the most fragile part of him, his soul.

* * *

So a touching ending to this chapter. I wanted to give you, the readers, a look into Drake's relationship and show how much he cares for the three women in his life and how much they care for him in return. We also see Drake taking a commanding position in Camp Jaha. Things are starting to build up. Miller and the rest of the 100 trapped are starting to recede back into the warriors they became under Drake's tutelage and everyone back at Camp Jaha has their own little projects. We'll see how everything turns out. I'm excited to write the next chapter. As always feel free to follow the story and review if you like it. Have a good one.


	13. Bitter Promises

Bitter Promises

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of The Orphan King. I hope you've all been well. Without further ado I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

"Talking"

* * *

Kane grunted as he shoved the makeshift shovel into the dirt and removed it from the ground before tossing it slightly to the side. He did the action one more time before nodding to himself. With a sigh he fell to his knees near a small potted plant. The same one that had lasted all this time on the Ark and survived the reentry. The one his mother made him recite prayers too in the hopes that they would make it to the ground someday. He had hated it then. He was always thirsty because his mother sacrificed their water ration to it. At the time it didn't make sense and he never understood his mother's fanaticism until he himself had stood on top of Mecha Station and felt the wind blow on his face. Finally it was home. The Arkers, were home. Kane reverently pulled the Bonsai tree from its container and lowered it into the fresh soil. With care Kane used his hands to push the loose dirt over its roots and sighed as he patted it down. He wished his mother was here to see this.

"Sir." A soft call came from his right and he turned to see one of the trio of guards looking at him expectantly.

"Are the Blake siblings here?" Kane asked and the guard nodded. "Alright. I'm coming." He said as he grabbed his pack and stood up before walking over to their small group that consisted of three guards and Bellamy and Octavia.

"Councilor." Bellamy acknowledged and Kane nodded respectfully at the young man.

"Alright. This is the briefing. The five of you will move into Reaper territory near Mt. Weather. We need to see if this device." Kane paused as he removed the cylinder from his pocket and handed it toward one of the guards. "Can actually do what Clarke claims it does which is to scare the Reapers away. You all know how important this mission is. It's the difference between life and death for ours and the Grounder's army as we move in. Bellamy will be leading this operation as he is more familiar with the terrain. I expect each one of you to follow him as you would me." Kane said and everyone nodded in agreement as the heavy responsibility fell on their shoulders.

"Alright. Let's move out." Bellamy ordered as he turned toward their mission objective and led the way with his rifle loosely in hand.

Kane watched as the small group jogged into the woods and he hoped that each one would make it back. Still, he knew hope could only go so far. If the Reapers were as deadly as Anya's claims then there would be deaths. Someone or all of them would not make it back. With that glum thought he turned back to Camp and began walking.

***Mt. Weather***

Lincoln struggled against his bonds once more but all it did was reopen the cuts on his wrists and legs. He had been captured to his horror by the Reapers as he led the 100 and Octavia away from the battle. When the ambush struck he had forced Octavia to run as he tried his best to save the remaining 100 who had come with him. But he was only one man and was swiftly knocked out. When he came to it was by a vicious kick to his stomach and he was pulled onto his feet and forced to carry a log with another group. When they arrived at the tunnels all he could do was plunge into the deep. To his surprise the Reapers led them to a metal door in the tunnels and cut them loose before forcing them to kneel. Then they came. Mountain Men. They had chosen him as part of something they called "Cerberus Project." That day he was injected with the Precious Red and then pain. Pain like he had never known before wracked his body and he was left like that for who knows how long.

When he had awoke he was covered in sweat and shivering. His body wanted something he couldn't give and he felt his body reject his will. It was the first time he had ever felt so powerless. No matter what trials he faced, battles he participated in, or things he had seen, his body had always been something he could rely on. Now it betrayed him as he yearned for the Precious Red. It was everything to him now. It was water, it was air, it was food, and it was life. He…had killed for it. Killed another man just to get that sweet nectar. Now as the door opened once more and the man, who had first injected him with the Precious Red in hand, walked inside he found himself docile and begging for another dose. It sickened him. He had become weak.

"Alright dog. It's time to earn your medicine." The man said with a sick smile as he pocketed the Red before he pressed a button and Lincoln's restraints were released.

With a roar Lincoln jumped from the table and made to kill the man who had taken away his only comfort but a piercing noise echoed through the room and phantom electricity shocked his body and he yelped like a beaten animal as he coward on the ground. Suddenly the noise stopped and Lincoln heard footsteps coming toward him. As he looked up he saw the man holding up the precious Red and Lincoln found himself clutching at the man's feet and begging for another dose.

"Like I said dog. You'll have to earn your medicine." The man said angrily as he kicked Lincoln away and Lincoln got to his knees and nodded understandingly. "Good. Get him some clothes." He said and Lincoln could do nothing but watch in yearning as the man in front of him tucked the Red in his pocket.

***In another part of the Facility***

The 100 had kept near each other since Miller had come back with the news. They never went anywhere without at least one partner and a hidden knife on their person. It was necessary. Usually they stayed in the common room and the Mountain Men had allowed that. They saw it as the 44 coping with the loss of their leader. Still they would get visitors from time to time. One that frequented most was a girl each one of them remembers as they left the Quarantine, Maya.

Maya strode in and received a couple of nods in acknowledgement from the 100. She was a nice girl, funny and smart. They all knew though that she was their keeper. She would tell the President everything she had learned from them. They could have gotten rid of her but Miller had just told them that it's better to stick with the devil you know and so the 100 welcomed her. The person that was the most open with her was Jasper. Everyone could see the boy was hurting since Octavia had gotten together with Lincoln and they were happy if not somewhat wary as Jasper and Maya seemed to form a bond. Maya quickly found her way to Jasper who was packing some things in a bag.

"You're not leaving are you?" Maya asked softly as Jasper looked up at her in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" Jasper asked and Maya smile sadly.

"I hear things. Not a lot of people mind their tongues around the decontamination crew. I overheard one of the guards' mention that they were ordered to let any of the 100 go after Clarke." Maya explained. "So are you going after her?" she asked worriedly.

"No. No…I'm too much of a coward." Jasper said with a weak smile. "I'm just cleaning up. Miller tripped over my stuff this morning and he ordered me to stop cluttering the area too much." Jasper explained and a stern look fell on Maya's face.

"He should be nicer to you. I mean Clarke's disappearance must have hit him hard since they were close but…" Maya trailed off as Jasper stood up and grabbed her hands in his and suddenly the air between them grew warmer and she stifled a gasp.

"It's alright Maya." Jasper said as he boldly leaned forward and kissed her.

It was more of a peck than anything but nonetheless it earned the two quite a few cat calls and jeers as Jasper pulled back leaving them both red faced.

"Nice one Goggles." Monty cheered on causing Maya and Jasper to look shyly down at their feet.

As Jasper looked up at the shy girl he found his heart beating faster. In another time, another place, he probably would have never done such a thing, never would have dreamed it. But he had grown, they all had. When they fought the Grounders he had been one of the few marksmen Drake trusted with a rifle and he was good. The gunshots, the feeling of the recoil, and watching the Grounders fall sluggishly into the ashes. He had killed. He had nightmares. But then he saw her in the dining room on their third day in Mt. Weather and just like that the screams, the smoke and the bodies vanished. Replaced by a flower named Maya. Drake always told him to follow his gut. Trust in himself. If he could kill people then he could kiss a girl. With that thought Jasper leaned forward and kissed Maya once more and this time she pulled him closer. As the kiss ended once more Jasper pulled away but froze.

"Maya?" Jasper asked as burns started to form on her face.

"Radiation…" Maya said in disbelief and suddenly alarms went off as Maya sprinted for the isolation doors only to reach them as they closed.

"Maya!" Jasper screamed as he ran toward the panicking girl who was swiping her I.D card against the scanner only for it to blink red.

"Get out of the way!" Miller screamed as he ran up and slammed a door into the doors but to no effect.

"Miller that won't do anything!" Monty yelled as he and Jasper fell to Maya's side.

"Maya, Maya, Oh God! Somebody do something!" Jasper cried out as he held the now unmoving girl in his arms.

Miller and Monty ran toward the door and pounded and screamed for help but all Jasper could see was Maya's burnt face and he hugged her close as the 100 did their best to find a way out of their room. Sudden the alarms turned off and the doors opened as several medical staff arrived with suits on.

"Jasper, move." Miller said as he pulled the crying boy to the side and weakly Jasper did as he was ordered.

The medical team descended on the girl and quickly got her ready for transport. By that time Jasper had collected himself and made to follow but Miller's hand stopped him.

"Let me go Miller." Jasper said threateningly as he yanked his arm out of Miller's grasp.

"Don't forget to bring someone with you." Miller said and Jasper nodded as he saw Monty step next to him with a nod.

"Let's go." Jasper said as the two rushed off after the medical team.

As they left the 100 looked around worriedly.

"Calm down everyone." Miller said as the 100 looked back at him. "Let's just…get back to it." He said weakly and the 100 nodded as they settled down once more.

Miller walked over to his bunk and frowned. The radiation, the quickness of the response team, the fact that it was only Maya in the room. One or two of these could have been a coincidence. Three, though. Three was pushing it. This was a set up and Miller sat on his bunk and looked at the now open isolation doors in deep thought.

***Medical***

Jasper watched as Maya's conditions grew worse. Blisters covered not just her face but also every bit of exposed flesh. She laid unresponsive and he barely registered what Dr. Tsing was saying until something struck him.

"Standard treatment isn't working." The doctor said sullenly.

"What does that mean?" Jasper whispered as he looked at the doctor. "Is there a nonstandard treatment?" He asked and the protected Dr. Tsing looked up from her chart and peered through her faceplate.

"There is one thing we could try." She trailed off and Jasper shook his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jasper said aggravated as the doctor stepped forward hesitantly.

"It's- unorthodox." She paused as she took a deep breath and stepped closer to Jasper. "Because you were raised in space your circulatory systems developed the ability to filter radiation out of your blood. Now…it's just a theory but if were to circulate Maya's blood through your system-" She made to continue but Jasper's piercing gaze stopped her.

"She would get better." Jasper finished and the doctor could only nod.

"What happens to him?" Monty asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly as Jasper looked at Maya who laid deathly still on the bed.

"I'll do it." Jasper said and Monty wanted to protest but a firm look from Jasper told him all he needed to know so he nodded in acceptance.

It didn't take long to prep Jasper for the transfusion. If they had just been a little bit more scared or a little bit more unwary they would have missed that the Doctor's team was working efficiently as if they had done this many times before. But they didn't miss it and they both knew that this only gave further credence into Clarke's and Miller's theory that the Mountain Men were going to use them for this exact purpose. Even still, Japer had to save Maya.

"This will sting a little." Dr. Tsing warned him as she inserted a needle into Jasper's throat earning her a pained grunt from Jasper.

"A little?" Jasper said wide eyed at the doctor who only shrugged as she inserted the tube into the needle head.

They all watched in apprehension as the doctor turned on the switch and with a whir the machine began feeding Maya's blood into Jasper's body. Suddenly Jasper found himself feeling buzzed and Monty grabbed his shoulder worriedly.

"What's happening? Are you okay?" Monty asked urgently.

"Nothing's happening…heh. I feel nice." Jasper said as he leaned back into his pillows.

"Maya is heavily sedated so you'll feel it too." Dr. Tsing said informally. "It's perfectly normal." She said with a smile.

Monty was tempted to call her out but he couldn't risk putting the Mountain Men on edge. Couldn't risk them looking closer in on the cameras so instead he logged it down as he sat on a nearby chair.

"This will take a while. Why don't you head to your room? I'll send for you once he's awake." The doctor said with a smile and Monty smiled as he looked at Jasper.

"I'll stay here. He's my best friend. I just want to make sure he's fine." Monty said as he turned toward the doctor who nodded understandingly.

***Camp Jaha***

Drake was dripping in sweat and his arms felt impossibly heavy but he couldn't stop. Couldn't or she would kill him. With a grunt he raised his sword once more and Anya quickly spun around and lashed out with her foot sending her heel straight into Drake's face knocking him onto his back while also knocking him senseless.

"Is he dead?" Clarke called out from the sidelines as she drank from her cup.

"No. But he wishes he was." Anya said with disgust as she walked over to her downed husband and kicked him in the ribs earning a groan from Drake. "Get up." She demanded.

"Anya…just give me a break." Drake groaned out as Anya kicked him once more. "Alright…alright." He said tiredly as he flipped himself onto his stomach and weakly pushed himself to his feet.

The 100 looked on amused at their beaten leader. For once they found that Drake didn't know as much as they thought. To them he was always perfect, always infallible, he always had the answer but his weakness with a sword and Anya's training made them realize just how human Drake Knight was and to their surprise it comforted them. Plus they also got to see the beat downs they had received from him returned by none other than his wife. To them it was hysterical.

As for Drake, he found that Anya was a much better fighter when she wasn't an emotional wreck. In fact in hand to hand combat she matched him but with swords it was an entirely different story. She was better than him. Extraordinarily better than him. And as Anya attacked once more he found himself once more back peddling.

"Hold your ground!" Anya commanded as she slashed at him and Drake barely managed to parry before sending out one of his own clumsy strikes toward her.

Anya brushed it off in contempt as she closed their distance and threw an uppercut with her sword hand rocking his head back and then delivered three swift punches to his face sending him once more onto the ground.

"Get him Anya!" Raven called out from her work table as she worked on the makeshift radios with her buddy Wick.

"Owwwwww…"Drake hissed as he stood up once more much to Anya's delight.

For Anya, she was finally in her element. She hadn't even drawn her second sword yet but she figured that was too much for her inexperienced husband. She nodded approvingly as he stood on his feet and raised his sword weakly. He had lasted longer than she thought he would but she expected nothing less from him.

"Come on. I'm ready for you." Drake snarled out viciously but to Anya he looked little more than a pup barring his fangs.

Anya quickly advanced on him and once more their blades danced as they moved back and forth. To her surprise Drake seemed a little surer now as they fought and it showed as he began to cause her to give ground. Seeing this Drake smirked as he made to take advantage of an opening in Anya's defenses only for Anya to dodge and then with the same spinning heel kick knocked him out and sent him flying to the ground.

"Is he dead?" Clarke asked once more as she stepped into the ring and next to Anya.

"Ah!" Drake sat up before falling back down.

"I'll take that as no." Clarke said as she kneeled next to Drake's bleeding face and began to clean the cuts he had received.

"Training's done." Anya said simply as she sheathed her sword on her back.

"Yay." Drake said weakly as he raised his hand in a pyrrhic victory as Anya kneeled next to him and watched as Clarke tended to his wounds.

"Couldn't you go a little easier on him?" Clarke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's getting better." Anya said defensively and Clarke nodded as she knew Anya was right.

"It's alright Clarke. Compared to the last few days this is me having a good day. Thanks Anya for the training." Drake said as he winced under Clarke's treatment.

"Oh! So this was a good day for you huh?" Clarke asked as she cleaned up and placed a bottle back in her kit and Drake looked at her suspiciously. "I was afraid I'd have to have sex with you if it was a bad day but seeing as it's a good day I'll just go to sleep tonight." She said dismissively and she made to turn away but Drake caught her hand and she looked at his blank face.

"I had a horrible day. I…I was beaten up by my wife. I think I lost a bet. Might have even killed a man or two." Drake said and Clarke and Anya shared a look before Clarke sighed.

"That sounds like a really bad day." Clarke said sarcastically but a smile still graced her lips. "Come on. Let's get you on your feet." She said as Anya and her took a firm grip on his arms and pulled him up.

With little ceremony they pulled his arms over their shoulders as they dragged Drake over toward a shaded bench.

***Mt. Weather***

Maya woke softly and much to her surprise she felt no pain. The last thing she remembered was Jasper holding her close as she burned in the radiation filled room. With a tired grunt she pushed herself up and saw Dr. Tsing looking down at a clip board.

"What happened?" She said weakly and the doctor looked at her surprised before lowering her clip board.

"It was a containment breach…no one has ever been as sick as you and come back." The doctor said still in shock. "How-how do you feel?" She asked and Maya looked confused at her body.

"I feel…great." Maya said as she did indeed find herself with more energy than she had ever had before. "How is this possible?" She asked in disbelief as she turned toward the doctor and with a small smile Dr. Tsing stepped to the side and revealed a tired looking Jasper lying on a nearby bed looking up at her.

"Jasper saved your life Maya." Dr. Tsing said happily and Jasper smiled at her.

Suddenly the door opened and a sharply dressed man stepped in.

"May we speak outside please?" The man requested and Dr. Tsing nodded as she made her exit and the remaining three occupants looked at each other as the door closed behind the doctor.

"Thank you." Maya whispered and Jasper smiled before turning to his side and vomited much to Monty's displeasure.

Outside Dr. Tsing was facing Cage Wallace, the President's son, and a stone faced President Dante Wallace. She had only seen this once before and it had not ended well for the recipient. There was a reason nobody challenged the old man. He was smart and ruthless. Beside him was the man's son who crossed his arms in worry.

"It was an emergency. We couldn't reach you in time." She said trying her best to keep her tone calm.

"You expect us to believe that?" Cage asked.

"Sir, I apologize for going around you but it worked." Dr. Tsing said firmly.

"How is the patient?" Wallace asked.

"Her recovery is miraculous." Dr. Tsing said happily.

"I'm referring to Jasper." He replied and the sharpness was felt by the two in front of him.

"He'll recover, as I assured you he would." Dr. Tsing said vindictively.

"That's not the point." Cage cut in. "You disobeyed a direct order from the President not to experiment on the kids." He said grimly.

"Mr. President; why bring them here if not to use them?" Dr. Tsing asked bluntly.

"That's none of your concern." Cage spoke defensively.

"Shouldn't you be in the dungeon with your monsters?" The doctor bit out.

"They're not monsters. They're soldiers and the reason why you get to play doctor in your ivory tower." The President's son bit back.

"That's enough. The both of you. We all have jobs to do. Mine is to be obeyed." Wallace said evenly but the two of them knew they were treading on thin ice and nodded acceptingly.

"Yes sir. But, let's just say the first human trial was a success. After what we saw, in my opinion we have no choice but to move ahead with the 44." Dr. Tsing suggested and the hunger in her eyes said more than what her voice ever did.

"That'll be all doctor." The President said dismissively and Dr. Tsing looked indigently at the two of them before walking away leaving the President and his heir alone.

"Tell me about the radiation leak." The President said as he took a step closer to his son.

"The air filtration system malfunctioned but the containment system worked." Cage said as he looked down.

"Malfunctioned?" Wallace said as his eyes narrowed.

"I'll look into it." His son said as he looked up at his father. "Now go paint dad. I'm your head of security. I'll clean this up. You have a big decision to make." He said with a smile on his face but it froze as his dad peered into him harder.

"What would you do?" Wallace asked.

"Me? I'd use them." He answered honestly.

"Just like that?" The President said softly.

"Our people come first right?" Cage said with a smug smile and the President turned away and laid a heavy had on his shoulder before walking away.

***Night Fall at Camp Jaha***

Drake eased himself into a seat and sighed as his body sought the relief he needed. It had been a long day. Between training the 100 and the Guard members and the training with Anya he was thoroughly trashed. Suddenly a cup as slammed in front of him and his three lovers took a seat next to him.

"What is this?" Drake asked as he lifted the cup to his nose and sniffed it before recoiling earning a laugh from Raven.

"That Drake, is the first batch of juice from Camp Jaha's first Still." Raven proclaimed proudly.

"Smells like death." Drake said honestly earning him a glower from Raven.

"I'll have you know that Wick and I made this and I got to say we did a good job." She defended and Drake nodded as he stood up slightly and kissed her before sitting back down. "Don't think that gets you off the hook. Now drink." Raven ordered.

"Fine." Drake said as he lifted the cup and down a mouthful of the stuff as the three watched him.

"So?" Clarke asked and Drake looked at her, then at Raven and then at Anya before shrugging.

"It's alright." Drake said trying to conceal the burning sensation in his throat.

"Alright with that out of the way-" Raven paused as Drake held up a hand.

"Did you give me booze to give me good news or bad news?" Drake asked and Raven winced.

"A little bit of both." She admitted and Drake nodded for her to proceed. "Alright. So I know why we can't get into contact with any of the Ark Stations. Mt. Weather is jamming us." Raven said with a serious look in her eyes.

"How do you know?" Clarke asked and Raven looked at her and Anya before looking at her hands.

"I tweaked the resonator and got the same sound that we picked up from the Exodus Ship's black box. Drake, it's on every frequency. Long range communication is totally screwed. It's also why the range on our walkies suck." Raven stated with a frown.

"So it's true then. Mt. Weather did crash the Exodus ship?" Clarke asked and Drake nodded.

"It was a theory I had but this proves it. Hell…it might have been why my Drop Pod went off course in the first place." Drake said as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Raven, can you get around the signal?" He asked.

"Around it? No. But! If I can get to the broadcast tower I can make it go boom." Raven said with a sharp smile.

"Tomorrow we'll bring this to the Council but for now we keep this quiet. We don't need to panic the rest of them." Drake said and the rest nodded in silence.

"You guys drinking?" Wick's voice came off from the left and he took a seat at the table.

"Drake here just got a taste of the first batch." Raven said as she peered into Drake's eyes.

"Oh! And?" Wick asked looking at Drake as well.

"He said it's alright." Raven answered much to Wick's disbelief.

"What? We didn't even make it this strong on the Ark!" Wick exclaimed.

"Eh. I've had stronger." Drake said as he looked at Wick who sat up straighter.

"That sounded like a challenge." Wick said as he laid a jug of alcohol on the table and produced his own cup.

"I don't know if you could call it a challenge." Drake said with a smirk as Wick leaned across the table.

"I'll have you know I'll drink you under the table." Wick said with a grin.

"Careful Wick, sounds like you're flirting with me. My wife is right here." Drake said in faux worry causing Wick to flush in embarrassment, Raven and Clarke to laugh their ass off, and Anya to unsheathe an inch of her sword only to let the handle go with a discreet touch from Drake.

"Sh-shut up! Put up or shut up Shorty!" Wick said as he poured the alcohol into both their cups.

"That's Mr. Shorty to you." Drake said competitively as he grabbed his cup.

"Bring it bitch!" Wick jeered and the two slammed their cups together and downed their drinks before slamming it on the table.

"God damn it!" Wick breathed out but Drake had already uncapped the jug and was pouring it into the cups.

"Man the fuck up!" Drake said with a devilish grin as he raised his cup and Wick was starting to regret this as he raised his own cup.

Unknown to those at the table a large gathering started gathering around their table and started cheering for Drake or Wick to win. Finally the fight got to eight shots in and Wick looked slightly wobbly as he grabbed onto the table.

"You alright there Wick?" Drake asked with a grin.

"Yeah-yeah I'm good." Wick spoke hesitantly as he raised his cup.

"Hey man. Good game." Drake said as he quickly downed his cup and he watched as Wick placed the cup down gently before passing out on the table.

"Drake is the winner!" Clarke shouted as she jumped up and for the first time Drake noticed the crowd around him cheering.

"Wow. Look who has the iron gut." Raven said as she sipped from her own cup as she patted Wick on the back.

Drake looked at the jug and poured himself another cup much to everyone's surprise. Without much fanfare Drake climbed on top of the table and raised his cup.

"Attention everyone! Let's give a big hand to Raven Reyes for her hard work and her quality Still!" Drake yelled out and much to Raven's embarrassment the crowd cheered enthusiastically for her but quieted as Drake raised his arms and then brought them down. "I'm not one for speeches or maybe I am. Either way assume it's the booze talking." Drake commented earning him a soft wave of chuckles and laughs.

"I just want to say…what we've done here is incredible. You, We, Us-built a home here on the Ground of all places. Be proud of that." Drake said and the crowd before him nodded as he looked at the stars and a sullen expression fell on his face. "We…were never meant to be down here. We were supposed to die in space. A transitional generation. A place holder really for our sons and daughters. Now look at us!" He shouted as he looked back at the crowd and pointed with his cup.

"We defied fate! We said no in the face of death! We risked it all for a spot on the ground and we made it!" Drake shouted and the crowd cheered and stomped on the ground. "But!" he exclaimed as the crowd simmered down. "Let us not forget those that couldn't be here. Our loves, our friends, our families...never forget them." Drake said solemnly as he raised his cup once more.

"Now let us show the Ground how to party!" Drake called out as he downed the cup amidst cheers as the people clamored for drinks and began celebrating.

As he hopped down from the table he was crowded by his lovers and they each kissed him. Tonight was going to go down in history. Which was good as Drake probably wouldn't remember most of it the next day.

***Next Morning***

Drake vomited once more by the side of the lake before continuing his run. Last night was a blur. He couldn't remember drinking that much since…well that's not something he wanted to dwell on. Still he could almost smell the alcohol coming out of his pores. He felt like trash but he had survived worse before he stopped once more and dry heaved as there was nothing left in his stomach. Alright barely worse. He felt like death and it amplified as he ran back toward Camp. After nearly collapsing three times and cramping up he finally made it back to his room. He quickly entered his key code and walked in to see his lovers in various stages of undress and moaning in pain.

"Shut. Up." Raven groaned out as the shutting of the door caused the three girls to wince.

As silent as he could be Drake undressed and hopped in the shower and let the water sooth his aching muscles and sore head. He tried to remember last night but nothing came to him as he turned the handle and dried off with a nearby towel. As he looked at Clarke, Anya, and Raven he smiled softly. While they hadn't drank as much as he did, at least he didn't think so, they were all pretty miserable.

"I love you girls." Drake said with a soft chuckle as he started the process of cleaning them up, showering them, and then finally dressing them. "Now who's ready for an impromptu Council Meeting?" Drake asked and the girls glared daggers at his happy tone.

***Council Chambers***

"So Mt. Weather is the reason why we can't contact anyone?" Jake asked with a frown.

"According to Raven, yes. With the evidence from the Exodus Ship and now with this sound blaring through our radios we can safely say it's the Mountain Men." Drake said leaving the four in silence.

"So what do we do?" Kane asked.

"Raven says if she can get to the broadcast tower we can blow it up and clear the airwaves. It'll allow us to finally contact the other Stations if they survived. What I propose is that Raven and Anya with a group of guards head for the broadcast tower. Anya says she's seen something like it and can get our group there faster." Drake stated earning a thoughtful look from Jake and Kane.

"Alright. Kane, get a group of men together. I want them all on high alert." Jake ordered and Kane nodded and stood up.

"Oh! And make sure they bring tents!" Drake suggested much to the confusion of Anya, Drake, and Kane.

"You're heading into Mountain Men Territory. I doubt they'll let you go through it without resistance and they won't risk themselves so in case you can't find cover use the tents as a last resort." Drake explained and Kane nodded in understanding as he exited the room.

"Smart idea Drake." Jake complimented him and Drake nodded before turning toward Anya.

"Anya. Be careful out there." Drake said and Anya laid a comforting hand on his before silently walking out the door.

"So how does your head feel?" Jake asked in an amused tone.

"Like its full nails." Drake admitted and Jake laughed causing Drake to groan.

"It was a good thing you did last night Drake." Jake spoke softly as the mirth in his eyes died down. "Everyone is so preoccupied with what's coming that they needed a night like that." He said somberly.

"Yeah. Although I didn't plan on it. It just sort of happened." Drake admitted.

With that Drake excused himself. There was war preparations that still needed doing.

***Mt. Weather***

"Sir, it's been three days and Maya's numbers are still climbing." Dr. Tsing reported. "It's too soon to be sure but I believe she may be metabolizing radiation on her own now. Jasper's blood was eight times more effective than any outsider we've ever met. I'm still running tests, but his system appears to have jump started hers." She said confidently as the President turned toward her.

"You're saying that it's a permanent solution?" Cage asked. "Maya can survive on the ground?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm saying it's possible. I'll keep watching her in the meantime, sir, you have to let me move forward with the rest of the 44." Dr. Tsing urged and The President thought for a moment before looking back at the doctor.

"No." Wallace said firmly and the two looked genuinely surprised.

"Dad, I agree with her. I know that the plan was to assimilate them into the gene pool. But…this changes everything." Cage said trying to convince the stubborn man that was his father.

"She just said it wasn't proven." Wallace said with a frown.

"Sir, even if it's not a permanent solution…with their blood we'll need fewer treatments. We'll live longer and we'll feel better." Dr. Tsing said as she took a step forward.

"Jasper volunteered. I will not put those kids like cages like animals." The President said resolutely.

"No one...wants that. If you can convince the rest of them to volunteer, great. But what if you can't?" Cage asked as Wallace stood up and walked over to his desk. "Every day you paint the outside. And if Dr. Tsing is right, you may be able to see it again dad." Cage said desperately as his father stepped closer to his son and stared into his eyes as he grabbed onto Cage's shoulders.

"Listen to me, you need to understand this. If I give the order to harvest those kids, I won't deserve to see it again." The President said with a soft voice before turning away from his son and began walking out of his office.

"Where are you going?" Cage asked.

"To find you some volunteers." Wallace said before closing the door behind him leaving the disgruntled doctor and heir to pace around the room.

"He'll come around." Cage said reassuringly.

"What if he doesn't?" Dr. Tsing asked with a hand on her hip. "And what if they don't volunteer?" She asked as Cage shook his head.

"Then we'll have to do it anyway." Cage said as a determined look settled on his face.

Meanwhile, Wallace had managed to catch Jasper as he was returning to the 44's living area.

"Jasper! I was hoping to catch you before they discharged you." Wallace said with a smile on his face and Jasper gave a smile back as he shuffled the box in his arms to get it more comfortable. "I see I'm not the only one impressed by your courage." The President gestured toward the box and Jasper smiled sheepishly.

"Just doing what anyone would have done sir." Jasper said with a weak shake of his head.

"I'd like to believe that were true. May I walk with you?" Wallace asked and Jasper gave a nod of consent and the pair began walking down the hall. "After what happened with Maya, I suppose it won't come as a surprise to learn that we're not entirely safe down here. Mt. Weather wasn't built to last this long. Over time trace amounts of radiation seep inside. The breach in the dorm is an extreme example. We have methods for dealing with this but frankly, those methods pale in comparison to what we saw between you and Maya." Wallace said causing Jasper to shake his head.

"Sir…I don't think I can do that for everyone." Jasper said playing along.

"Of course not." The old man shook his head." But if you could inspire your friends to follow your example. Imagine the difference you could make here." Wallace said and Jasper hesitantly nodded his head in agreement.

***Forest***

"Is that what you were looking for?" Anya asked Raven as she pointed to the ridge line where among the trees a clearly visible antenna stood on the top of the mountain.

"Yep. That's what we're looking for." Raven confirmed as she looked through her binoculars.

"Well what are we waiting for?" One of the guards asked as she nervously shifted her rifle strap.

"It'll be dark soon. We'll set up camp and then move out at first light." Anya said as she looked up at the dying sunlight.

"We can make it!" One of the other guards shouted defensively.

"No. We can't." Anya said as she fixed an icy stare on the guard and as he eyed her swords he nodded in apology. "Set up the tents." Anya ordered when suddenly a loud horn echoed across the hills.

"Wh-what was that?" The same female guard asked as she raised her rifle.

"Anya." Raven whispered worriedly.

"Set up the tents now! Fog!" Anya shouted and the small group watched as Acid Fog formed on the horizon and began creeping toward them hastened by the small breeze.

***Reaper Territory***

"According to Clarke, before the bombs, there were buildings everywhere." The older Blake sibling said as he looked at the surrounding forest and tried to imagine manmade structures where they stood. "I'm guessing that maybe some of them had access to Mt. Weather." Bellamy finished as they started walking again.

"Drake said he saw sky grabbers…wait-sky scrapers, yeah, on the west coast. He said they were broken shells of what they once were but still despite that they cut across the sky." Octavia said as they walked.

"I wonder what else he's seen." Bellamy pondered but shook his head as he got back on subject. "Anyway, we need to find anything manmade. Got that Scott?" He asked looking back at the sweating guardsmen who nodded in understanding.

"Bell." Octavia paused as she looked down as something brushed her feet.

"What are those things?" Bellamy asked as Octavia turned back toward the direction the bugs under her feet were coming from.

"Acid Fog!" Octavia shouted and the four men looked back to see a yellow cloud approach them.

"We got to cover now!" Bellamy yelled as he pulled off his pack and began trying to pull the tent out.

Octavia didn't bother as she knew it was too late. She watched the bugs once more and followed where they went and to her surprise they were crawling toward something hidden by some vines nearby. Swiftly she ran toward where the bugs were running too and brushed the foliage aside to find a door handle.

"HEY! I got something over here! Come on!" Octavia urged as she pulled against the door handle and after a few precious seconds Bellamy and Scott joined her and after a few tugs yanked it open.

"Move!" Bellamy shouted ushering in the two before turning toward the guards who had stuck by their half built tents. "Hurry! Get inside!" He shouted as the one of the guards scrambled toward Bellamy and made it inside.

"Brixton! Move it!" Scott called out and the guard finally gave up and tried to sprint toward the ruins entrance.

Bellamy watched as the Fog enveloped the younger guard and before Scott could rush out to retrieve his man Bellamy shut it tight.

"Let me out! I got to get him!" Scott screamed out as the other guard and Octavia held him back.

"He's dead Scott." Bellamy said sorrowfully as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and the guard finally stopped before nodding in acceptance.

"Where the hell are we?" Octavia said as she turned on a flashlight.

***With Anya and Raven***

Raven worked on the small radio she had in her bag as Anya sat quietly watching her work. With a disgusted sigh Raven sat back and frowned at the radio.

"What's wrong?" Anya asked.

"Since we're closer to the signal we've lost short wave communication as well." Raven informed her and Anya looked at her puzzled.

"It means that the closer we are to the place where the signal is the less we'll be able to communicate even over short distances. We'll be limited to just talking normally." Raven explained and Anya nodded although she could half understand what her brunette lover was saying.

Once more the silence descended on the two and Raven went back to work fiddling with the radio frequency on the radio. After a few minutes something happened that caused the two to freeze. It was garbled and unintelligible but it was there.

"What is that?" Anya asked and Raven leaned forward and stared intently at the radio.

"I don't know. It sounds like they are jamming every frequency except this one. You hear that? This one is clear." Raven said excitedly.

"I don't understand what they are saying." Anya said with a look of disbelief.

"It will be once I crack the encryption." Raven said as she grabbed her bag and rustled through it.

"What do you mean?" Anya asked with a confused look on her face and Raven took mercy on the older woman and kissed her before sitting back down.

"It means that we'll be able to listen in on Mt. Weather." She said with a predatory grin, one that Anya mimicked.

***With the Blake Siblings***

The rifles luckily had a light attachment to them and the Blake siblings carried their own flashlights along with their weapons. Octavia held a pistol while Bellamy had his rifle given to him by Drake.

"It's a garage." Bellamy said in disbelief as they saw rows of cars that seemed to stretch on into the darkness.

"More like a graveyard." Octavia frowned as Bellamy turned toward Scott.

"We need to find an access hatch that'll lead us to the MT. Weather. We'll split up and meet back here in fifteen." Blake whispered and Scott nodded. "Don't forget what Drake taught you." Bellamy cautioned him.

"Here." Scott said as he handed Bellamy the device and hesitantly Bellamy took it.

"Stay safe." Bellamy said and with that the two pairs went their separate ways.

***Mt. Weather***

Jasper stood in front of the 44 and they all looked sternly at him.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Jasper said with his arms raised and Miller nodded as he replaced Jasper at the front of the crowd.

"Alright. We're-"Miller paused as Maya rushed into the room and stepped up next to Miller and raised a note pad.

"Hey Jasper! I'm glad you're feeling better." Maya said with a happy tone and everyone looked at her before dispersing leaving Miller, Jasper and Monty who stepped close to her.

"I'm glad you're okay Maya." Jasper said with a smile and pecked her lips as Maya flipped the page to reveal the next part of the message.

"It's pizza day. You guys want to hit up the cafeteria?" Maya asked and the three nodded with easy smiles on their faces as they looked at one another.

"Pizza? I've never had it." Miller said cautiously.

"It's the bomb man. Come on! Your pal Monty is going to show you a new world." Monty said as he wrapped an arm around Miller's shoulders.

"Alright. Let's go." Maya said as she smiled and turned around with the notebook lowered at her side and the three boys followed her.

After a few twists and turns Maya opened a rusted iron door and stepped inside with Miller, Jasper with Monty pulling up the rear and closing the door behind them.

"We don't have a lot of time but they don't have any eyes or ears in here." Maya said dropping the façade of a lovelorn girl.

"Maya." Jasper said but she raised her hand as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Maya whispered.

"What did you mean when it wasn't an accident?" Jasper asked.

"She means she was exposed to the radiation on purpose." Miller said calmly and Monty nodded earning a shock look from Jasper.

"It was probably to get you to agree to be her blood bag." Monty added as Jasper looked at Maya for confirmation and she gave a shaky nod.

"Were you in on this?" Jasper asked coldly. "Did you purposely get me to fall for you and get radiated just so you could take my blood?" He whispered angrily.

"N-n-no." Maya answered softly.

"Why would they do that to you then?" Jasper said as he stepped in her face and looked down at her.

"It's because…the standard treatment sucks compared to you guys." Maya whispered as if it pained her to admit it.

"That's what Dante said." Jasper said lowly as Maya turned and pointed at the air shutters behind her.

Without a word the three boys approached the air shutters and peered through them. What they saw inside only confirmed what they already knew. Maya watched as Jasper lowered the shutter and the boys took a step back and looked at each other, but to her surprise what she was looking at wasn't boys but men. Men with harden visages and jawlines. Suddenly she was aware that the 44 were not what they portrayed themselves to be and as they turned toward her she found herself taking a step back in fear.

"Who else knows about this?" Miller asked.

"Everyone…nobody talks about it. We learn not to ask questions." Maya said in shame as she looked down. "Without the treatments we'll die. What were we supposed to do?" She asked desperately but as much as it pained her she found no forgiveness in Jasper's eyes.

"Die." Monty whispered.

"What's being done here is inhumane." Miller stated firmly as Maya rounded on him.

"And floating people for minor crimes isn't?" She said defensively.

"At least they die fast." Miller said and while it pained the others to admit it they nodded as well.

"Maya…" Jasper called out and she saw the boy she was falling for came back as he stepped toward her and took her hands in his own. "Who are the good ones here?" He asked and Maya shook her head in confusion.

"What do you mean Jasper?" Maya asked.

"Not everyone could have gone along with this. We need to know who can be trusted and who we can spare." Jasper said as a hard look settled in his eyes.

"You can't fight against them Jasper. They'll kill you." Maya said worriedly.

"They need us. They'll try and take us unharmed to keep us alive longer." Monty said.

"Like that'll happen." Miller said with a vicious smirk.

"Maya." Jasper said catching her attention. "Don't make us kill all of them. You can save the people who deserve to be saved. Now, who?" Jasper requested and Maya looked up at the dangerous man in front of her.

"Okay…I'll write a list." Maya whispered and Jasper nodded.

"Let's get out of here. We've been here to long already." Miller said as he and Monty made their way to the exit.

"I'm sorry Maya." Jasper whispered as he let go of her hands and made for the exit.

"I am too." Maya said as a single tear fell.

Maya knew he'd never look at her the same way again. Still as she looked at the notebook on the floor a determined feeling came over her. The 44 were a different breed of people altogether. She had no doubt that they were hardened killers. The soldiers in the Mountain had no chance without warning and to her surprise she wasn't going to give them one. If she could save a few of their people then that's what she would do. It was all she could do. For even though Jasper had shunned her she still loved him and a woman's love is nothing to scoff at.

***Raven and Anya***

Raven wiped a bead of sweat that rolled near her eyes before continuing to try to hone in on the signal. Suddenly the garbled voices cleared.

"Alright double back." A man's voice said clearly and Anya sat up in surprise.

"Did you do it?" Anya asked.

"Yeah…I did." Raven said in disbelief.

"Checking the western side, over." Another man's voice called out.

"Has the veil lifted yet? Over." The first man's voice called out

"Negative sir. Coverage is still 90 percent, over." Another voice reported.

"Keep searching, over." The first man said. "If they pop up, hit them again. Over and out." The man stated and the signal went dead.

"The veil…they're talking about the Fog." Anya whispered.

"Drake was right." Raven said grimly. "They attacked us."

"After the…Veil lifts we will destroy the tower." Anya said angrily but paused as Raven touched her hand.

"No. We're listening to the enemy. They don't know it yet but can use this to gather secrets. We can get to know everything we need. Or close to it anyway." Raven said with a shrug.

"Fine. After the Veil lifts we'll return to Camp Jaha." Anya relented as she too saw the importance of such a thing.

***The Garage***

Scott dodge backward as a blade appeared in front of him and fired killing his attacker. If Drake hadn't trained them for sudden attacks he was sure whoever was attacking him would have killed him in the first strike. As it was he retreated with the other guard Blake as they fired into the darkness.

"There's too many of them!" Blake screamed out right before a club caught his jaw breaking it and sending him sprawling to the floor.

Scott could only watch in horror as the savages attacking them slammed a makeshift club into Blake's face and killed him. Suddenly Scott felt something heavy slam into him and as he looked up he saw a knife coming down at his throat. He just hoped it was quick. Before the knife could fall though a loud piercing shriek echoed off the walls of the garage and the heavy weight on his chest vanished as Scott's attacker leapt off of him.

"Scott!" Bellamy yelled out as he stepped forward with the device in hand.

Scott turned his head to see the group of five rugged men in fetal positions on the ground. Their bodies shook in agonizing ways. They looked more like frightened children than the killer monsters they were before. This was insane.

"Come on Scott." Bellamy grunted as he grabbed the downed guard with one hand and yanked him to his feet.

"Oh my God….that thing works." Scott breathed out as he looked at the device still screeching its painful sound.

"Yeah I guess it does. Come on we got to get out of here." Bellamy said urgently as he pulled the stunned guard away.

"Bellamy! It's Lincoln!" Octavia rushed forward and ran toward one of the prone figures.

"O! Get back here!" Bellamy yelled out but his sister ignored him as she pushed Lincoln on his back.

"Lincoln its me. Come on we got to get you out of here." Octavia said urgently but there was no look of recognition in his pained eyes.

"Octavia!" Bellamy grabbed his sisters shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"I'm not leaving him." Octavia said defiantly.

"For the love of-fine!" With that Bellamy slammed his rifle into the Grounder's face knocking him out. "Tie him up. Scott get over here and help me drag him back." Bellamy ordered and Scott shook his head but came over and grabbed the unconscious Grounder's feet.

"Why are we bringing him back!?" Scott asked but before Bellamy could reply the device in his hand stopped emitting the signal.

"Oh shit!" Bellamy dropped the device and without warning shot four times killing each Reaper on the floor.

"Bell…Bell…come on we got to go." Octavia's voice finally came through his fog and Bellamy found himself being dragged toward the door where Scott was already at with Lincoln at his feet.

"O?" Bellamy asked and Octavia nodded reassuringly.

"It had to be done." She whispered and Bellamy could only nod.

Bellamy had killed before. But there was always distance between them. The Grounder army never even reached the gate he shot people in the vague darkness with only dying light to illuminate the wounds and bodies. He had helped with the cleanup at Drake's Crossing but he couldn't pick out those he killed or didn't. These Reapers were barely conscious when the device died. He could have gotten them out of there without killing them…but they would have chased them and with Lincoln in tow they would have captured them and did who knows what. They would have hurt his sister…and it was that thought that made Bellamy sure of what he had done. It was horrible, yes. But necessary.

"Let's get Lincoln home." Bellamy said as he took Lincoln's legs and Scott carried his arms.

***Camp Jaha***

It was no surprise to Drake when Tris and Charlotte came back. Those two girls were vicious warriors in their own right. What did surprise him and everyone else as well was that between the two girls walked a weather beaten but otherwise unharmed Jaha. As they sat in the Council Chambers Drake, Jake, and Kane looked upon their returned former Chancellor and listened to his tale.

"I can't believe you made it in a missile." Drake said ruefully causing Jaha to chuckle.

"You and me both." Jaha laughed from his seat before turning toward Jake. "I can't believe everything you've done so far Jake and you as well Kane." He said graciously.

"Well, it would never have been possible without Drake. He's been guiding us well over the last couple of weeks." Jake admitted and Jaha turned toward Drake and gave a grateful nod.

"I heard a lot about you on my journey back." Jaha said slowly. "Drake Knight also known as, THE Knight. The Orphan King. Yao Guai Slayer. General of the Sky People. The Man Who Fought Death and Won. He Who Wields the Fire. Treaty Maker. Warrior. Husband to Anya of the Trikru Clan and now Advisor to the Council." Jaha listed off and Jake and Kane looked at the young man who seemed to be processing his newly revealed titles.

"Wow, you think he didn't have enough titles." Jake said sarcastically causing Jaha to shake his head.

"Oh there's more." Jaha assured him much to Jake's shock. "Although if it was anyone else but you Drake I'd probably just sweep it aside as nonsense." He admitted before looking back at Jake.

"But, what I'm really here to talk about is the place I told you about." Jaha mentioned and a near reverent look came on his face.

"The City of Light." Drake said although his eyes narrowed slightly and everyone could tell he visibly stiffened at the name.

"You sound like you've heard of it before." Kane said and Drake shook his head.

"Everyone's heard about it. Some place where remnants of the old world exists. A city that is covered in lights where water is everywhere and nobody is hungry." Drake waved his hand in dismissal. "Everyone that's gone in search of it never came back. Either they died or they gave up. It's just a myth." He said causing Jaha to scoff.

"After everything you've seen? Everything you've been through? You're just going to dismiss this?" Jaha asked.

"It's because of everything I've seen and everything I've been through that I dismiss it." Drake said firmly. "I've crossed this wasteland over the last year and I've heard rumors about the City of Light for nearly all of it. I've seen families leave the safety of their homes in search of it only to discover their bones picked clean days later. It's a waste of time. If you go searching for something better than you'll miss what's in front of you." Drake warned as he saw the familiar look of hunger in Jaha's eyes.

"Jake, we need to see if this City of Light exists. If we can find more people like us we can make an alliance and who knows what that could bring." Jaha said taking another approach but Jake looked apprehensive at the notion and looked at Drake who shook his head firmly no.

"I'm sorry Jaha but I can't order an exploration party. We're still setting up here and with the 44 still taken I cannot lose what manpower I have." Jake said solemnly.

"I'll take who wants to come." Jaha said urgently.

"You can't be serious Jaha. Come on. We have a life here now. We're building it with our own two hands. Besides, who can say if this City really exists that they'll help us anyway?" Kane asked but Jaha shook his head.

"They accept all kinds. They heal them and they give them better lives." Jaha intoned. "I will go and anyone who follows me can follow." He stated firmly.

"Fine. Let him go. Let him burn in the sands and the dunes. See how long he lasts. Anyone that's fool enough to leave can. We'll offer a week's worth of rations to them as a final good bye and last meal." Drake said and Jake found he could only nod, it was a fair compromise and Jaha nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you Drake." Jaha said softly only for Drake to shake his head.

"Jaha, if there is a City of Light I wish you luck. But more than likely, you'll die out there and those who'll follow you will die as well. Winter is coming and the less strain on our resources the better." Drake explained and Jaha understood what he was saying.

Drake was basically doing to them what he and the Council had done to him nearly a year ago. What they had done to the 100 only six months ago. What they had sacrificed the few Volunteers of the 320 nearly two months ago. Drake was casting them away to keep the larger portion alive longer. For Jaha it stung but he understood and with that the meeting ended. As the left the room Jaha placed a hand on Drake's shoulder stopping him.

"What is it Jaha?" Drake asked.

"I'd like to see my son's grave." Jaha asked and Drake's eyes softened as he nodded.

"Clarke and I will take you. It's been a while since I've paid my respects." Drake said regretfully and together the two of them walked down the hall.

***Mt. Weather***

Miller watched as the first batch of volunteers were prepared for their transfusions. They were the ones who couldn't fight as well as the rest of the 44 and so had volunteered to be used. Miller promised himself that their sacrifice would not be in vain. As each of their skins were pierced by thick needles and blood was drawn out he also promised that for each drop of blood being taken it would be returned with interest.

"Alright. The anesthetic will kick in shortly and you won't feel a thing." Dr. Tsing said to Monty and Miller nodded in thank you as the doctor walked back to her small office through clear doors.

Shortly afterward the metal hatch door was opened and President Wallace stepped in with a observant expression on his face. As he walked forward he nodded appreciatively toward the sleeping volunteers before stepping in front of Miller.

"I must say I'm impressed by this Miller." The President made to say more but Miller held up a hand.

"I would appreciate it if you came to me with this before you go to Jasper or anyone else of the 44." Miller said sternly and Wallace nodded respectfully.

"My apologies. I'll take that into consideration next time." Wallace promised and Miller nodded in appreciation before the President continued. "I am deeply grateful for what you and the 44 are doing." Wallace said humbly.

"We pay our debts. You've provided us with food and shelter." Miller said simply. "It's the least we could do." He said with a shrug.

With that Wallace placed a grateful hand on Miller's shoulder before stepping past him and heading toward the doctor's office where Dr. Tsing and Cage were waiting for him. Wallace opened the glass door soundlessly and it shut neatly behind him.

"You see, doctor? That's our future." The President looked back at the sleeping children before turning back to the frowning doctor. "You just have to have a little faith in our shared humanity." Wallace said smugly and the doctor stood up from her desk and made her way back to the main ward.

"I just hope their all this compliant." Dr. Tsing said grumpily as she exited the room.

"Don't worry about her dad. Dr. Tsing isn't big on admitting when she's wrong." Cage said happily as he pushed off the desk he was leaning on. "But I got to hand it to you. We're getting the most effective treatments we've ever had. And it's all because you asked nicely." Cage smiled as he stood in front of his father but to his surprise Wallace hooked a firm hand behind his head and pulled him closer.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Dante Wallace said with a stony expression on his face. "Tell me you weren't behind the breach that almost killed Maya." The elder Wallace demanded.

"I wasn't. Dad-I wouldn't-I wouldn't do that." Cage said fearfully as he tried to pull back but Wallace's hand firmly held him in place.

"I love you Cage and there's been a Wallace in this office since the bombs but if I find out you're lying; there won't be one after me. Am I making myself clear?" Dante asked in an emotionless voice and Cage nodded in understanding and Dante let him go before exiting the room himself leaving the heir to his thoughts.

* * *

Alright, so that's the chapter. More of a build up of things to come but don't worry my friends there will be more action soon. I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. As always feel free to follow and review my story. Feedback is appreciated. Have a good one.


	14. Blood Must Have Blood

Blood Must Have Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Thank you all for following for so long. I hope you've enjoyed the story up until this point. Sorry that I've taken so long to put this chapter up. It was somewhat difficult to write due to there being so many moving parts but I hope I got the rhythm down. Enjoy.

* * *

Jaha breathed out heavily as he stood over the grave of his son. The ground was covered with rocks so that no animals would dig up Wells. Clarke and Drake stood nearby and lowered their heads as well in respect.

"What happened to my son?" Jaha asked and Clarke stiffened before Drake rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He was killed by one of the 100. A little girl." Drake informed him although keeping the more grisly details hidden as both he and Clarke remembered Wells bloodied face and scared eyes.

"Why would she do that?" Jaha said with sorrow embedded deeply into his voice.

"Because she couldn't kill the man who killed her parents." Drake said causing Jaha to shake his head as he looked angrily at the ground.

"He didn't do anything! He didn't deserve this. My actions were that of my own." Jaha said stubbornly.

"You're wrong. You were the Chancellor. The man who held life and death with just one word. Did you really think that children were just going to understand what you've done? Did you think they would be rational and not hold Wells partly responsible for your actions?" Drake asked and the former Chancellor rounded on the younger man.

"Enough!" Jaha shouted angrily and Drake looked at him sympathetically. "Everything I've done, everything that's happened…it was for the good of the people. Their sacrifices." Jaha pointed at the other graves among his own sons. "Have led to now. We are on the Ground. Their deaths have to mean something." He said firmly.

"And they have." Clarke said as she stepped toward the former Chancellor. "We're making a home here. Drake's Crossing…Camp Jaha…they are home now. We're building on the foundations of everyone who has sacrificed their lives. If Wells was here right now he'd be proud of what we've done." She stated but Jaha just shook his head.

"You have no idea what my son would think." Jaha whispered and despite how softly he whispered it cut like a knife against Clarke and she flinched but stood firm as Drake touched the small of her back.

"What Wells would have thought or would have done is irrelevant." Drake said taking a commanding tone. "We are building a civilization Jaha. We are doing the best that we can." He said strongly.

"We can do better if we reach the City of Light." Jaha said and Drake once more stiffened at the name but Jaha continued as he eyed the young man. "They say there was a boy and a girl who came near the edges of the twelve Clans territory far to the West of here. The boy was an incredible fighter and he managed to take down a raiding party of the Azgeda. A feat that was hard for even the bloodiest of bloodied warriors. The girl beside him was heavy with child." Jaha paused as Drake leveled a heavy glare and the tip of his steel grey eyes smothered the words on his tongue.

"Enough Jaha." Drake said stoically and Clarke looked up at him confused.

"She was looking for the City of Light. The boy was her keeper, her lover, and the father of her child." Jaha continued but before he could say anything else Drake crossed the distance between them and punched Jaha heavily in the jaw the force of which caused Clarke to fear that Drake had killed the older man.

"I said enough." Drake said his face twisted into the snarl of an animal and Jaha spat onto the ground as he looked up at the towering beast.

"Don't you want to complete that journey?" Jaha asked as he watched Drake raise his hand in an angry fist but paused as he felt arms hug around his waist.

"Drake." Clarke spoke softly and Drake reigned himself in but the fury still burned in his eyes.

"Leave. Take who wants to go with you. Die in the sands. Never come back." Drake said and Jaha frowned as he stood up knowing that the battle was lost and left the two alone in the small clearing.

With the two of them alone Drake collapsed much to Clarke's surprise and she held him. Clarke watched as Drake slipped into his own world and tears streamed down his face but he didn't sob as his eyes relived a dark memory in the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry." Drake whispered as he finally came back to the real world.

Clarke said nothing as she knew he wasn't saying it to her but to some mysterious woman in his past. Someone…if the story Jaha had told were to be believed, had been very important to Drake. Did Drake have a companion she and the others had not known about? Did this companion carry Drake's child? If so where was she and where did she go? All this and more ran through her head but she said nothing as she held her lover close. This was his time to grieve and knowing him as much as she did it was probably the first time he had openly done it. As much as Drake opened up to her about his fears and worries, he rarely spoke about his time on the Ground and when he did it was in general statements. Clarke wondered to herself if Drake would ever tell her about this mysterious woman and what became of her but she wouldn't ask now.

The two stayed near Wells grave a little longer before finally finding the strength to stand and silently they made their way back to Drake's Crossing. The sun was setting and there was nearly no sunlight to make it back to Mecha Station. By the time they had reached Drake's Crossing, Drake had recovered enough to where it seemed his breakdown didn't happen. Not for the first time did Clarke admire the inner strength her lover had. When they entered their tent, which Bellamy had left intact, Drake simply stood in place. Carefully Clarke grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed where she laid him down and he followed her direction which led to him laying fully on his back with his head in her lap.

To Drake this all seemed so surreal. He was just waiting to wake up in the dark and sitting in the puddle of gore that had been…no…it was too painful to say her name. Still, he let Clarke do what she wanted with him. He had no strength to fight. Not right now. So he simply closed his eyes and let her run her fingers through his hair. To his surprise Clarke started to hum a song and not just any song but the same song he had sang when it was just the 100 on the ground on Unity Day. It was her song. Now…it was Clarke's.

"I love you." Drake whispered causing Clarke to pause in her comforting ministrations and a content smile appeared on her face.

"I know." Clarke answered as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you too." She whispered softly.

"Drake!" The panicked voice of Atom called out and immediately the atmosphere changed and Clarke watched as the broken boy reverted back into the man she knew he was.

Drake swiftly got off her and walked out of the tent where Atom was standing wide eyed.

"What is it?" Drake asked as Atom looked back toward the gates that surrounded the Drop Ship.

"Octavia and Bellamy and a guardsmen are coming back. They got Lincoln with them." Atom said hurriedly and suddenly the Blake Siblings and a guard ran through the gates with the familiar form of Lincoln in tow.

"Drake!" Octavia yelled half excited and half in surprise as their group ran up to them. "We got him!" She yelled out but Drake ignored her as he approached the still unconscious Lincoln who was dressed in what he assumed was Reaper Garb based on Charlotte's description.

"Why is he dressed like that?" Drake whispered coldly.

"We found him with the Reapers." Bellamy answered.

"As a prisoner?" Drake asked with a raised eyebrow but Bellamy shook his head slowly.

"As one of them." The guard, Scott, Drake remembered from training said grimly.

"Tie him up in the Drop Ship. Now." Drake ordered and the two men carrying the unconscious Grounder nodded as they brought Lincoln inside.

"Drake…what are you doing? He needs help. He doesn't need to be tied up." Octavia pleaded but Drake shook his head.

"Go to Mecha Station. Tell Abby to bring any sort of drugs she has with her." Drake ordered to the surprised Octavia.

"Wh-what are you going to do to him!?" Octavia shouted but Drake swiftly stepped closer.

"If I'm right then Lincoln has more things to worry about than being tied up. Get. Abby. Now." Drake ordered and despite her own fears she felt compelled to obey and gave the Drop Ship one last look before running out of the gates.

"Drake." Clarke called out as she stepped next to him and he turned to look at her.

"I need you to boil red seaweed and get as much medical supplies that we have to Lincoln." Drake said as he made to move toward the Drop Ship but was stopped as Clarke grabbed his arm.

"Drake what is going on?" Clarke questioned and Drake turned sharply on her.

"Clarke. Go do it." Drake stated calmly but even Clarke could see the look behind his eyes as he pulled away.

Maybe, it was because he never lorded his position over her that she had forgotten her place.

Maybe, it was because he acted softer around her and Raven and Anya that she had forgotten the steel in his eyes.

Maybe, it was just the soft living after the Ark came to the ground that she had forgotten who Drake Knight really was.

Whatever the case may be, Clarke realized that she had forgotten that while Drake was in many ways a broken man, he was still the most dangerous and powerful person she knew. Rivaled only by The Commander in terms of manpower, legend and fame. She was no fool. Drake had taken control of Mecha Station and while he wasn't the face of leadership anymore, her father and Kane listened to him as if the words he spoke were gospel. If he said to do something you did it.

While part of her was slightly miffed with being told what to do she brushed it off as her own brittle pride. Truth be told, while she had earned her own respect and position among the 100 and Mecha Station, she still answered to Drake Knight. Her leader. Her King. And her being his lover had nothing to do with that. When Drake was in charge he was in charge. With that last thought Clarke set about getting the medicine brewed and ready.

***Inside the Drop Ship***

Drake entered the second floor through the hatch in the floor and saw Scott and Bellamy finish tying up Lincoln. With a sigh he looked at the bloodied and thin wisp of the man in front of him.

"Is he good?" Drake asked as he stepped closer to inspect Lincoln.

"Yeah. Tied up nice and tight." Bellamy said with a nod.

"Scott, where are your men?" Drake asked but the look that fell on Scott's face said it all and Drake nodded somberly and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He apologized and Scott nodded.

"What are we going to do with him?" Scott asked.

"Hopefully fix him if we can." Drake said as he stepped closer to Lincoln and inspected his body.

"Fix him? The man was a raving lunatic! Bellamy tell him! You saw him!" Scott shouted out and Bellamy could only nod grimly.

"He's right Drake. It might be best we put him out of his misery." Bellamy suggested but Drake simply lifted the face of Lincoln to the left so that light would shine down on what he had seen.

"No…we can fix him. But…he'll probably die." Drake said as he stepped back from the groaning Grounder and moved back a few steps.

"Drake? What are you are talking about?" Bellamy asked suspiciously.

"The man is out of his mind on drugs. Heavy drugs. Probably incredibly addictive." Drake pondered as he scratched his chin.

"Are you saying someone did this to him?" Scott asked as he looked back at the slowly reviving Reaper.

"It makes sense." Bellamy whispered. "Drake, the device Clarke stole works! It disabled the Reapers." He said urgently.

"Good. We'll have Raven make more." Drake said with a grin. "And to answer your question Scott, yes. I believe so. On his neck is multiple injection points, combined with the fact that the device the Mountain Men had on him works on the Reapers just proves that Mt. Weather is creating them and has trained them to avoid the sound." He said with a satisfied nod just in time for Lincoln to regain his bearings and yank against his bonds as he growled like a rabid dog.

"Drake, what do we do?" Bellamy asked as he winced as the blood crazed Lincoln gnashed his teeth at them.

"Scott. Your stun baton." Drake requested with an open hand and numbly Scott handed the young man his stun baton and with a quick flip turned it on.

Without flinching Drake touched Lincoln's chest with it shocking Lincoln for ten seconds before pulling the stun weapon away. Lincoln leaned heavily on the nylon ropes as his body gave up on him and he fell back into unconsciousness.

"That's what we do. At least for now. I sent Octavia back to get Abby and whatever drugs she can. We're going to wean him off the drugs a little dose at a time. Once he gets over the majority of the symptoms he should be manageable without drugs. But that's where it gets dicey. Either he fights through and survives or dies." Drake said simply as he touched Lincoln once more with the stun baton long enough for him to calm down.

"You sound like you know a lot about this." Scott said looking curiously Drake who simply shrugged.

"I've seen my fair share of Junkies on the Ground and on the Ark." Drake said plainly.

***Mt. Weather***

"I'm tired of puking." One of the 44 complained to Miller and he nodded in understanding.

"I'll have Joyce take your spot next time." Miller promised but Holly frowned and shook her head.

"Miller….we want to fight. The 100 are growing impatient." Holly said bitterly.

"Not. Yet." Miller said with a frown and Holly wanted to defy him but thought better of it before nodding her head. "Soon Holly. We'll get you back to Atom and everyone else. But now is not the time." He said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she gave a small nod in understanding as she went back to her bunk.

Miller frowned as he watched the seven grow into the fourteen. Nearly half their number. They could still fight. Drake had taught them how to fight through the pain and the treatments only served to fuel their fighting spirit. Now they just had to wait. Wait for Jasper, Monty, and Harper to get back with news.

***Drake's Crossing***

When the hatch opened once more Scott and Bellamy were sitting down as Drake stood by Lincoln with a shock baton at the ready. Slowly Octavia, Abby, Clarke, and to their surprise Anya climbed up the ladder.

"Lincoln." Anya called out as she approached the unconscious healer but Drake held her back with a firm hand. "Drake. Let me go." Anya whispered dangerously but Drake fixed her with stare just as heavy.

"He's not in his right mind right now. The Mountain Men made him a Reaper." Drake said and Anya looked down as she drew her sword on her back.

"I know." Anya whispered. "There is no saving him." She said as she looked up and Drake could understand how deeply she felt about the situation.

"We can save him Anya. Trust me." Drake requested and as much as every bit of knowledge screamed at her that there was no cure and every muscle fiber wanted to put her subordinate of his misery she found herself putting away her sword and taking a step back.

"Go." Anya said as she sat nearby and watched as Drake waved Abby forward.

"Drake, is this Lincoln?" Abby asked at the frightening visage of the man in front of her.

"Yes and right now his brain is soaked in a cocktail of drugs that have fried his higher brain functions. He's basically an animal." Drake said as he looked back at her. "Did you bring the drugs I asked for?" Drake asked.

"Yeah…but it's not much." Abby said worriedly.

"It's alright. We don't need much." Drake said as Lincoln regained consciousness and once more made to lunge against his bonds only to start convulsing.

"What is happening?" Octavia gasped out.

"It's the withdrawals symptom. His body isn't taking the absence of his medicine lightly." Drake whispered as the seizure ended and Drake zapped him once more, as Lincoln grew unruly, with the stun baton. "Change of plans. We tie him to the ground. Tight." Drake said as Lincoln went limp and quickly Scott, Bellamy, and Drake untied Lincoln and chained his body down to the floor of the Drop Ship.

"Drake…I think he stopped breathing." Bellamy whispered as he looked up at Drake and the whole room went still except for Abby who pushed Bellamy out of the way and began pressing on Lincoln's chest.

"Come on." Abby grunted as Drake held Anya back.

To Anya's complete and utter surprise Lincoln took in a deep breathe. It went against everything she had known. Lincoln was dead. Now…they had brought him back. The revelation that such a thing could be done stunned her into submissiveness as Drake sat her back down.

"Drake…how?" Anya whispered in disbelief at what she had seen with her eyes.

"I told you. We can save him." Drake said as he turned back to where Abby was pouring water from a cup full of boiled red sea weed into Lincoln's mouth.

***Mt. Weather***

Jasper, Monty and Harper entered the room and Miller called them over with a well-used card deck in his hands. Gratefully the three sat across Miller as he began to deal.

"So what did you find?" Miller asked with a smile on his face.

"We broke into the President's computer. They had pictures." Monty said as he groaned and laid his cards down.

"Pictures of Mecha Station. Of the Drop Ship. It's incredible." Harper said as she threw her cards in disgust onto the table.

"The 100 are alive. Drake is alive." Jasper said finally as he laid down his hand to reveal a straight hand.

"Fuck it. Then we start immediately." Miller said with a vicious grin as he laid down a royal flush.

***Outside Mt. Weather***

Two masked and protected men walked out of Mt. Weather's tunnels. One of them stepped assuredly while the other hesitantly stepped onto the grass.

"What are we doing here?" Wallace asked although slightly garbled by the hazmat mask on his face.

"I told you to trust me." Cage said and his arrogance was clear even through the suffocating mask.

"Son." Wallace said worry clearly in his voice but to his surprise Cage turned bare faced with a smile on his lips as he breathed in deeply.

"It worked." Cage said. "It's okay. You had the same treatment I did." He said encouragingly and with only a slight moment of hesitation Wallace lifted his mask and breathed in deeply as he walked forward into the small plain around them.

"I'd forgotten the smells." Wallace admitted as he turned and looked at his son.

"This is where we belong." Cage said slowly as he walked closer to his father. "You always told me that the surface was our true home. Not some concrete coffin." He said as he stepped next to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder breaking the elder Wallace out of his own little world.

"We have to go back now. We only have a few minutes." Cage said with sadness in his voice as he turned around and began walking away only to pause as he didn't hear his dad following him. "Dad?" Cage asked as he turned around to see his father taking one last look at the ground before turning back to him.

"Don't play with me son. What will it take to stay?" Dante asked grimly.

"Bone marrow." Cage said seriously. "All that they have." He said with a tone of finality.

"They'll die so that we can finally live." Wallace said bitterly as he turned around and smelled the flower in his hand deeply.

"This is our world." Cage said as he once again stepped closer to his father. "We deserve this." He said victoriously only for his father to turn on him.

"We are the Keepers of history. What we have done to the outsiders has corrupted our legacy…I can't go down that road any further." Wallace said before storming angrily toward the tunnel entrance.

"Dad! Dad!" Cage called out and his father turned at the entrance of the tunnel. "Please." Cage begged.

"The answer is no." Wallace said as he turned and walked into the tunnel and after a brief pause his son followed after him.

***Drake's Crossing***

Anya watched closely as Abby, and Clarke worked over Lincoln. The night had turned into day before she knew it but before her was a miracle. After all her tribe's efforts, years and years of attempts, Lincoln was somehow alive. It was the longest any of the captured Reapers had survived. Between Abby injecting something into his body and Clarke hydrating him Lincoln had finally fallen into natural sleep. His chest no longer moved up and down rapidly as if he were running. He shivered every now and then but it was nothing compared to the convulsions of a few hours before. And whenever he awoke he no longer tried to savage people but instead looked to be finally recognizing things before passing out once more. Drake sat by her side with his arm around her waist and comforted her through the whole night.

"Oc-ta-ia." Lincoln gasped out surprising the people in the room.

Octavia pushed off the wall she was leaning against and swiftly came to his side with tears spilling from her eyes. "Lincoln!" She cried out as she lowered her forehead onto his before he tiredly closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

"He's back." Drake whispered and Anya clung onto him like a lifeline.

"My people-they need to know!" Anya said urgently as he pulled her back.

"And we'll tell them soon enough. They arrive today." Drake whispered to her and Anya nodded readily.

***Mt. Weather***

They had thought them easy prey. Thought they were just two little girls backed into a corner. Now they were dead. Harper and Joyce stared at the two limp bodies of the guard members who had come after them. They had run to the maintenance room. The guards had thought they were going to try and lock them out so they pursued without using their brains. Little did they know that the two girls were luring in their prey. As the guards entered the room Joyce and Harper quickly stabbed them in the throat with their makeshift shivs and pulled them in by the front of their shirts inside the room. Blood covered their hands but as they watched the guards bleed out onto the floor they felt no remorse. Maya had done well. She had overheard and recorded Cage's orders. She was right. No one looks twice at the decontamination crew. She relayed Cage's orders to Miller and it was simple. Capture one of the 44.

"That was easy." Joyce said with a devilish grin.

"Very. Let's hope the others are doing just as well." Harper said as she grabbed the gun at the guard's waist and Joyce did the same thing.

All around Mt. Weather pairs of the 100 dispatched the soldiers loyal to Cage and anyone else deemed a threat.

***In Another Part of the Mountain***

"I guess my cooking skills are just too rusty." Holly pouted as she watched ten soldiers under Cage's orders moved weakly on the ground around the break room. "Ah hell, that's why. Sorry boys, I mixed up salt with my own little homemade concoctions." She said as she lifted up an empty vial with a apologetic look on her face.

"Alright, that act is creeping me out a little bit." Monty said as he lifted the head of one of surviving guards and sliced his throat open like Drake taught him.

"Can't a girl have fun?" Holly pouted.

"Nooooo." Monty said as he dropped the twitching soldier. "Now can you please help me?" Monty said annoyed at her lack of action.

"I made the poison and the food. You can handle a few "deaders" can't you?" Holly said as she inspected her nails.

"Bitch." Monty whispered as he stabbed his shiv into the base of the skull of the next soldier.

***In Another Part of the Mountain***

Jasper opened the door quietly as he stepped inside. The light from the hall gave him good visibility to see his next victim. With careful steps he made his way to the sleeping guard's bedside. He raised his shiv and brought it down only to be surprised as the guard caught his hand and struggled with the blade. Quickly, Jasper elbowed the man in the face over and over until it was covered in blood and the guard laid weakly gasping. During the struggle though something appeared from under the man's pillow and seeing no need to rush Jasper grabbed the object which turned out to be a photo album and he opened it only to snap it shut a second later.

"You sick fuck." Jasper growled out angrily as planted a hand on guard's mouth and stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach until the guard finally went limp.

"Jeez Jasper. Way to go psycho." A voice called out and Jasper turned to see Miller, himself covered in blood.

With a grunt Jasper grabbed the photo album and walked over to Miller before handing it to him. Miller flipped the book open and frowned deeply as he saw its contents. Inside where photos of women, girls, boys, all Grounders, all naked and abused. In disgust Miller shut it before looking at the dead man on his bunk.

"You did good Jasper…real good." Miller said as tears finally fell down Jasper's face.

***The President's Private Chambers***

"Wake up Mr. President." A voice called out in the dark and just like that Dante Wallace had a gun in his hand only to see ten members of the 44 surrounding him with Cage and Dr. Tsing kneeling at the foot of his bed.

"I believe we need to have a chat." Miller stepped forward with blood covering the front of his clothes.

"My God…what have you done!?" Wallace said as the gun trembled in his hands.

"We know what you do to the Grounders. We heard Cage's orders. We know they came from you." Miller said simply as his eyes narrowed.

"Orders?! What orders?!" Wallace shouted angrily before finally an epiphany hit him. "Cage. What did you do?" Wallace demanded as he looked at his disheveled son who sported a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Dad-I didn't do anything. I swear it! Dad." Cage whimpered out before a click echoed through the room and everyone turned to the door where Maya held up a recorder.

"I want you to bring one of the 44 to me….someone who won't be missed…fine. Just have the girl to me in an hour." Cage's voice rang out and the room fell into a deafening silence.

"Maya, you fucking bitch!" Cage spat out but let out a pained whined as Jasper yanked his hair back and put a bloodied blade on his throat.

"Careful buddy. That's my girlfriend you're talking too." Jasper growled out before looking up at Maya and suddenly a shyness appeared on his face "I mean…if you want to be." He said and to his delight Maya nodded.

"Alright you love birds. This isn't the time for that." Miller said breaking the already weird mood.

"What do you want?" Wallace asked as he lowered the gun.

"We've eliminated the guards loyal to Cage." Miller stated simply.

"I take it you mean you killed them." Wallace said evenly.

"Yeah. They were going to take one of us and Dr. Tsing here, has been so kind as to tell us what she had planned. If you please doctor, explain to your leader everything and please don't skimp on the details." Miller requested and the doctor looked up at him defiantly but she spoke.

"Bone marrow. I was planning on extracting bone marrow and transplanting it into one of our soldiers to see if it would extend the time we can be outside." Dr. Tsing explained before her head rocked to the side as Miller punched her in the face.

"How much bone marrow?" He growled out as the doctor spat blood onto the ground and looked up at Miller menacingly.

"As much as I needed! I'd drain you all till your bones were dust. This was going to save my people! I would do whatever it takes. The Ground belongs to us!" Dr. Tsing yelled out before looking at the President. "I was just doing what you didn't have the guts to do." She snarled out as Miller looked back at Wallace who stared angrily at the two in front of him.

"You two have ruined everything." Wallace said as he clutched his sheets in rage.

"Father I-" Cage was cut off as a loud gunshot rang out.

Cage looked down at his chest where a rose of blood was blossoming before slowly looking up at his father.

"I told you. If I found out that you were lying that there would be no Wallace after me." Dante said grimly as he watched his son collapse onto his side and die.

The 44 watched as the old man slouched heavily and the bed nearly seemed to swallow him up before he sat up straighter and looked up.

"I apologize for the actions of my son. I told him no but it looks like he listened to me. It seems we've greatly underestimated you." The President said and everyone heard a tone of despair in his voice.

"Yes. Yes you did." Miller said and Wallace nodded before looking Miller in the eyes.

"How many did you kill? Who is left?" Wallace asked.

"Most of the soldiers are dead. We left the civilians untouched." Miller said and the President nodded in thanks.

"Small mercies." Wallace whispered and a long silence reigned in the room before he spoke once more. "What do you plan to do now?" He asked.

"We'll keep you and the doctor hostage, let everyone know of the change in management, free the Grounder prisoners, and make contact with the Arkers. Now, my question is this. Will you help us willingly or by force?" Miller asked and after a few seconds President Dante Wallace nodded.

***Inside Camp Jaha***

"You weren't kidding Drake." Jaha said as he lowered his binoculars. "There must be hundreds of them." He whispered at the implications.

"I would guess nearly two thousand." Drake said as he lowered his own set of binoculars. "They could wipe us out. It would set their army back years though." He said softly to himself.

"It's a good thing we have a common enemy then." Jake said grimly as he turned toward Drake. "You'll be the one receiving them. Good luck." He said as he walked toward the ladder and began climbing down.

"Wait-what?!" Drake shouted out in surprise and causing Jake to stop just before his head slipped below the floor.

"Didn't I tell you? You're our General in charge of military matters and this would be classified as a military matter. Don't worry I'll be with you, just you know, I won't talk unless spoken too so-bye." Jake gave a cheeky grin before he continued his climb leaving Drake to himself.

"Son of a bitch." Drake frowned as he looked back at the Grounder Army.

***Outside Camp Jaha***

"Impressive." Gustus said begrudgingly as he looked at the large station on the ground and the defenses around it.

The large station itself towered over the land and Lexa had no doubt that inside they would find multiple troubles if they were to ever attack it. Around the area however was a large fence with wires crisscrossing each way. It was a weak fence but the heavy looking wooden and metal guard towers looked menacing and dangerous. Behind the weak fence though was the beginning of a wall. By the time it was finished Lexa had no doubts that it would be the most well defended place in this territory. A slight worry filled her as she reigned in her horse.

Drake Knight had become something of a legend among her people. The twenty survivors from their war on the 100 had spread what they had seen of the teenage General and how he had wiped out a force of 300 using means unknown to them. They also shared the fight between Drake and Tristan and that only fanned the sparks of the fire that was Drake's legend. Drake was known to be cruel and vicious when needed but also merciful, which was only proven more evident with the return of not only the twenty warriors but also of Anya herself. The wedding between Anya and Drake had done its job in preventing blood feuds from forming…maybe it had done it too well.

"Heda." Indra's voiced out and pointed at the large area before the fence.

Lexa saw a large force assembling in a neat formation wearing matching fiber and metal uniforms.

"Looks like they plan on receiving us." Lexa said with a smile. "Indra, make sure the army settles down nicely but keep them at the ready." She ordered.

"Do you think he'll attack?" Gustus asked with an edge in his voice.

"No. Drake is smarter than that. Besides we have two thousand warriors at our back. If they try anything we will smother them in their crib." Lexa smirked and while Gustus looked pacified he didn't look happy at walking into what was just a little while ago enemy hands. "Come." Lexa ordered as she urged her horse forward toward the Sky People's new home.

***At Camp Jaha***

Drake and the rest of the soldiers he had trained stood in formation. Each one was clad in the new uniform he had commissioned since he first started training the Arkers for combat. Raven, Wick, and anyone who could help hand stitched together what they could find and it turned out pretty well all things considered. They had upgraded the guard uniform. They had kept the durable cloth but had removed the protective plates as they left too much of their body vulnerable. Instead Drake had plans drawn up for metal taken from the Station to be used in making armor that would be durable and protective but not limit mobility.

What resulted was a crude two piece chest piece that went over the chest and back before being shut by a latches that were hidden just above the wearer's chest. Also protective plates were used to protect the biceps and triceps of the wearer and were also located along each of the wearer's thighs. The plating was placed strategically so that major artery along the arms and legs and vital organs were protected. While the weight was heavy, weighing in at nearly fifty pounds it still left a lot of maneuverability. Drake had made the 100 and the guards wear it nearly every day for the last week and had them test it out thoroughly much to their displeasure but no one could deny the affects it had on them. Not only did it make them all stronger but it also added a sense of belonging and comradery, something that Drake had a hard time instilling between the 100 and the Guard. Now though they fought as one. They were soldiers. Still, they were only a small number, eighty seven to be exact. The rest had washed out or quit and Drake didn't want to waste their training so he assigned those not fit for combat roles to work as Peacekeepers, as was the guard's original purpose.

Drake watched as the gates opened and five grounder warriors along with Gustus and of course Lexa at the head rode in. He and the rest of his soldiers stood at ease with their arms behind their backs and feet shoulder width apart. All in all they made for a very intimidating sight but Lexa didn't look even fazed as she dismounted and held her reins toward Gustus who took it easily.

"A small…yet impressive force you command here Drake." Lexa said in a two handed manner.

"The best of the best that I can offer. As well as nearly two hundred more at Drake's Crossing." Drake said with a relaxed grin despite the tense atmosphere building between them.

"I was told I would have the full support of the Sky People if I came to their aid." Lexa said vexed. "Is this all you can muster? I have brought two thousand warriors in this venture." She said clearly displeased with the turnout.

"I assure you Heda that while my force is small, their quality certainly beats your quantity. Or have you forgotten the Battle of the Ashen Plains?" Drake said and Anya and the soldiers nearby tensed at their leader's taunt.

"I see." Lexa said with narrowed eyes as she stepped forward and Drake did the same.

"Not yet." Drake grinned and to the surprise of everyone in attendance the two leaders embraced each other tightly before Lexa stepped back and smiled.

"Show me then." Lexa commanded and like that Drake turned and with a hand movement the soldiers filed into two rows that led to the entrance of Mecha Station.

"Commander." Drake said respectfully as they walked together toward the station with Gustus, her warriors, Clarke, Raven, and Anya in tow.

***Council Chambers***

Lexa sat regally on the chair she was provided as Anya, Drake, Jake, and Kane did the same across from her. To her, the Sky People's home seemed cramped and dingy. She wondered how anyone could survive in the Sky in this metal trap. She was once more thankful for Gustus and her guard behind her. This place felt dead.

"Before we begin a round of introductions." Drake said diplomatically. "This is our Leader, our Chancellor, Jake Griffin, our head of security Marcus Kane, and of course you know us." He said with a smile and Lexa nodded slowly at the two new men in front of her.

"I assumed you were the Leader Drake." Lexa spoke neutrally.

"Drake has a great deal of authority but he is still just an Advisor to the council." Kane said and Lexa looked at the older man with an uninterested gaze before looking back at Drake.

"I am in charge of military matters. So for now that does make me the leader." Drake spoke and Lexa nodded in a more pleased manner.

"Then onto other matters." Lexa stated.

"Other matters indeed." Drake said while leaning forward onto the table. "Tell me Lexa, what you know of the Reapers?" He asked with a grin that resembled a fox.

"Drake. I have no time for games." Lexa frowned and Drake nodded understandingly.

"Recently we captured a Reaper. Lincoln of the Trikru." Drake spoke and while Lexa didn't move her eyes did narrow. "We managed to save him. He's recovering as we speak." He stated earning a glare from Gustus.

"Impossible." Gustus growled out only to pause as Anya stood up and unsheathed her sword.

"You dare call my husband a liar." The icy tone of the warrior woman was a weapon in of itself and caused the warriors behind Gustus to looking worriedly at their Gustus. "I've seen it for myself. Lincoln was a Reaper but they saved him. Kept him alive long enough for the madness to leave him." Anya said in a deadly whisper before Drake touched her arm and suddenly the icy atmosphere dissipated and Anya sheathed her sword before sitting down once more.

"Anya, is that the truth?" Lexa asked simply and Anya bowed her head submissively.

"Yes Heda." Anya said respectfully.

"How?" Lexa asked as she looked at Drake.

"The Mountain Men give the Reapers…in terms you would understand…poison. It dulls the mind but makes them aggressive. Volatile as you've seen. But, it's temporary. If you keep them contained, hydrated, and give them medicine a little at a time, the poison will leave the body. That is assuming that they don't die." Drake explained as he clasped his hands in front of him. "As I said before Lexa, my people have skills and technology that can be used to help. Although…the process isn't perfect." Drake admitted with a frown.

"Explain." Lexa demanded.

"Lincoln was relatively fresh when we found him. The longer someone has been infected with the poison the less likely the Reaper will survive, let alone recover. After they recover who knows what will happen? Some, like Lincoln, could come back. Others, well, their minds may be too damaged to function normally. Then they'll just be a liability and dangerous to others. We will have to kill them." Drake answered leaving the Commander and her men silent.

"They've been dead for years…if they can be saved then I request that you save them. If they are beyond help…then at least you tried." Lexa stated as she looked at the young man across from her and nodded gratefully. "You've given us hope Drake Knight when all seemed lost. Thank you." Lexa said graciously and Drake nodded.

"We are allies Lexa. I hope this will only help further relations between our people." Drake said humbly.

"I would like to see Lincoln before I leave." Lexa requested.

"He's in our triage. We brought him here where we have better facilities." Drake informed her. "I'll have Anya show you after our meeting." He said and Anya nodded.

"Now back to war. We've managed to listen in on Mt. Weather. The how of it isn't important but we now have the ability to listen to what they are doing." Drake explained much to the shock of Lexa.

"And?" Lexa asked.

"While your army's movement has been recorded the Mountain Men believe that you are moving against us and not them." Drake answered.

"Then they still believe themselves to be unassailable." Lexa frowned.

"Which is good because then we can sneak up on them. I have plans for one of my soldiers to infiltrate their bunker." Drake explained.

"How?" Lexa asked once more.

"Once Lincoln recovers I'll have him escort Bellamy through the tunnels dressed as a Reaper. He should know where to take him. When the Mountain Men arrive to take Bellamy, he and Lincoln will cause a distraction that will let him slip inside." Drake said.

"To do what?" Lexa said thoughtfully as she leaned forward.

"To disable the Fog of course." Drake grinned and Lexa frowned with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"The Fog, or as the Mountain Men call it, the Veil, is used to keep the Grounders away from Mt. Weather. It is one of the things we learned from the radio." Drake answered as a snarl formed on Lexa's face and caused her guards and especially Gustus to stiffen up.

"They've been attacking us." Lexa growled out.

"Yes. Once Bellamy has deactivated the machine that creates it, we will be able to send our armies forward without fear." Drake said victoriously.

"If he makes it that far." Gustus said.

"He will. Bellamy will succeed." Drake said confidently.

"But what if he doesn't?" Lexa asked.

"He will." Drake said assuredly and the look on his face told Lexa everything she needed to know.

"Very well. But if you're wrong Drake." Lexa left the sentence open for interpretation and Drake nodded in acceptance before they continued.

***Three Hours Later***

The meeting had concluded and Lexa and her men were led away by Anya an hour ago to visit Lincoln who was able to stay awake for longer periods of time. Kane had resumed his duties and kept the Peacekeepers working to make sure the civilians calm and watch from any approaching dangers. That left only Jake and Drake in the Council Chambers alone.

"The impossible always seems to happen around you Drake." Jake said as Drake went over the plans one last time.

"I try." Drake said with a slight chuckle as he looked up at the older man.

"And you do." Jake retorted and Drake nodded in acceptance of the compliment. "That's why after the attack on Mt. Weather I'm making you Chancellor." He said causing Drake to freeze where he stood.

"What?" Drake asked genuinely surprised at the older man's announcement.

"I can't do this Drake." Jake sighed as he took a heavy seat at the head of the table. "This war, how you handled the Commander, what you've done with the 100 and now us…I know machines, tools...oil and wire…not people. I don't know even half of what I need to, to lead our people to a brighter future." He said and Drake saw the lines on the older man's face deepen.

"Jake, come on. You're doing a good job here." Drake paused as Jake looked up at him.

"No Drake, you are doing a good job. From the time that I appointed you Advisor to the Council you've already taken us further than I had ever thought. I play the short game Drake. It's how I was raised, it's how I lived my life. To fix things when they stop working and pray that they don't break down for another year. Drake, you think about things twenty years down the line. Maybe even further than that. You have the vision I lack. You and the 100 are our future. You always have been. I see it, Kane sees it, the 100 see it, and the Arkers see it. Even Lexa looks at you as an equal. We all look to you to lead us. So lead us." Jake said respectfully.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Drake asked hesitantly.

"Come on Drake. This was what you were aiming for all along. I'm not stupid. What you've built is a fine machine." Jake said as he groaned as he stood up and walked over to the young man.

"From you, I'll take that as high praise." Drake said as the older man placed a heavy hand onto his shoulder.

"You should. I know my machines." Jake said with a prideful grin.

"Drake!" Raven yelled out as she ran into her room with her portable radio.

"Raven? What is it?" Drake asked shocked.

"I was monitoring chatter out of Mt. Weather when suddenly it stopped." Raven said wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked with narrowed eyes.

"Like I said it just stopped. There is nothing on the air waves." Raven gasped out.

"Drake, what does this mean?" Jake asked.

"Could it be the 100 inside?" Raven asked.

"Maybe." Drake pondered worriedly.

"Drake." Raven called out softly breaking his concentration.

"I need to speak with Lexa." Drake said and rushed out of the room.

***Grounder Encampment***

"Heda." Gustus gruff called out distracting Lexa from the small map she was looking over as Drake came in with Indra at his side.

"Drake? What are you doing here?" Lexa said confused.

"This cannot wait. I told you before that we were monitoring what was happening inside Mt. Weather through the radio." Drake said and Lexa nodded. "Well everything went dead. It's all quiet." Drake said seriously.

"What do you think happened?" Lexa asked.

"It's possible…but maybe my 100 managed to take control of Mt. Weather." Drake said hesitantly.

"Or it could be that they know they are being watched. I appreciate that you've given us the means to turn Reapers back into men Drake but…"Lexa paused with a sigh. "I'm not willing to risk the lives of my warriors on this." She said firmly.

"I understand. I just wanted to inform you that me and ten of my soldiers are going to scout it out. If my 100 have indeed taken control of Mt. Weather I will radio back to camp that it's safe." Drake said as he turned and left the Commanded tent.

"Lexa…what do you think?" Gustus asked quietly.

"Indra, go with them." Lexa commanded and with that the warrior woman left and went after the Sky People's leader.

***Mt. Weather***

Miller stood, clean and in new clothes, before the assembled surviving Mountain Men in the assembly hall. The 44 were posted at all the entrances and had the high ground and were holding their rifles at the ready in case a riot broke out. Miller was glad for Jasper's forethought to take the armory shortly after he recovered from killing that sick animal. The 44 had the guns, manpower, and now the President.

"Today, we eliminated those who would do us harm. Each soldier killed was under orders to take one of us forcefully and cause us harm by none other than your security chief Cage Wallace. Everyone still alive in this room is innocent. We understand you had to do what you had to, to survive. We had to do it on the Ark many times. However! We never captured people. We never did what you people did. Your need to live killed thousands of Grounders." Miller was cut off as one of the tied up surviving soldiers brushed off Jasper and stepped forward.

"They are fucking animals!" The random soldier growled out only to fall to the ground as Jasper hit him in the stomach with the butt of his rifle.

"Now is not the time for talking. Now is the time for listening." Miller said firmly as he looked from the soldier to the crowd.

"I hold no love for the Grounders but they are still people! Not animals to be locked into cages." Miller said as he peered with a hot fury into the crowd. "They are not cattle! They are not sheep! They are not blood bags to be used and tossed away!" Miller shouted out and the surviving Mountain Men could only look down at their feet in shame.

"What will happen to us?" A girl whimpered as her mother pulled her safely back into her arms.

"When Drake comes he'll decide your fate. As for now, you'll all be assigned to your quarters." Miller said as the same soldier who spoke out before regained his breath and looked up angrily at Miller.

"What?! You killed all my friends! And now you don't even have the balls to finish us all off!?" The soldier yelled out angrily as tears came to his eyes.

"We acted in self-defense." Miller said as he shrugged. "We could have killed you all in your sleep. It would have been quick and painless. Or we could have started a fire and disabled the extinguishing systems so that your choices would be to suffocate and burn or go outside and die of radiation. We could have poisoned all your food at meal time or the water supply. We could have done many things. But we decided this was cleaner, easier." Miller stated easily and the Mountain Men looked at him in horror.

"We are not monsters. We killed only who we needed to. Now, I don't want to kill anymore of you but if you fight against us, provoke us, maybe even kill one of us I will not stop next time." And with threat the 44 guided small groups of Mountain Men back to their homes.

"Miller." Monty's voice came through the radio.

"Report." Miller said.

"We've got movement on the perimeter." Monty said and his voice seemed tense.

"How many?" Miller asked.

"A small group" Monty stated breathlessly. "You're not going to believe this." He whispered.

"Monty." Miller said evenly.

"It's Drake…with a group of soldiers with him…and a Grounder?" Monty said in disbelief.

"Open the Blast door. I'm going up to meet him. Out." Miller said as he placed the radio on his hip and looked at Jasper who stood nearby.

"Ready to shock the hell out of Drake Knight?" Miller asked with a grin.

"I wouldn't dream of saying no." Jasper said with a mischievous grin.

***Outside Mt. Weather's Blast Door***

Drake stood in front of the Blast door with ten of the 100 and Indra. The Veil hadn't been deployed and he wondered if that was because they were such a small group or if the Mountain Men were just luring them in. Drake kept the rest of them hiding in a small ditch just before the entrance and they had been waiting for ten minutes. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he knew soon enough it would come. Whether it be the Mountain Men or his people it wouldn't be long. To his surprise a yellow light began flashing near the entrance and suddenly the air was filled with alarms as the large door slowly unlocked. Drake watched as with a loud pained shriek the ancient blast door opened.

"Holy Shit." Drake whispered as Miller and Jasper stepped forward.

"Welcome to Mt. Weather Drake." Miller and Jasper both smirked as they looked at the surprise on Drake's face.

"Fancy armor you got there." Jasper said as he looked at Drake's uniform and armor combo. "Can I get one?" He asked.

"Depends. It's heavy as a son of a bitch." Drake grinned. "Come on out guys." He called out behind him and the 100 along with Indra climbed out of the ditch and approached them.

"Did everyone get bigger while we were away?" Miller frowned self-consciously as he inspected the 100 behind them and Drake laughed.

"Once we get you a set for yourself you'll be complaining about it in no time. Now, show me Mt. Weather and tell me everything." Drake said and this time he sounded more like a leader instead of teenager.

"MT. Weather is yours." Miller said as he turned and escorted the group inside and the door closed behind them. "Don't worry, this is just the decontamination system." Miller said as the room began its loud process of removing excess radiation.

After it was door the inner door flashed green and Miller opened it as he led the group deeper into the facility.

"The 44 have eliminated any soldiers that were ordered to harm us. The civilians have been contained to their housing units. We have guns, ammo, and essential systems. The entire facility is ours. The leader, the President, is in his office waiting for you." Miller informed him and Drake nodded in appreciation.

"What about my people?" Indra growled out.

"We've left them in their cages for now. We just took the facility. Honestly, I didn't know if they would know our language. I was going to send one of ours back to the Drop Ship to let Drake know that we had Mt. Weather." Miller said as he turned toward the fierce looking woman. "Jasper will take you to them." He said and Jasper nodded as he stepped next to Indra.

"And you would just let them go? You won't stop us?" Indra asked as her hand itched to draw her sword.

"Yes." Drake said as he turned toward her and Indra frowned heavily.

"Nothing is free." Indra glared suspiciously.

"Then take it as paying a debt." Drake said causing Indra to frown. "I know that some of the Trikru still despise me and plot for my demise for what I did at the Ash Plains. I took the lives of nearly 300 of your warriors. They each had families, friends, loved ones, sons and daughters…the lives of your people in Mt. Weather are yours if you accept the payment. Blood must have blood." Drake intoned and Indra slowly nodded in acceptance.

"Very well." Indra said and looked at Jasper.

"Come on." Jasper said as he led Indra away from them.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea." Miller asked. "There is a whole army worth of Grounders in the harvest chambers. They'll turn on us." He said worriedly.

"You've been gone a long time Miller. Things have changed." Drake said with a smile.

"What things?" Miller asked.

"Later. Now, the President's office." Drake ordered and Miller nodded as he took the lead once more.

After a few minutes and a somewhat packed elevator ride they arrived outside the clear walled office of the President.

"Miller, you come with me, the rest of you will wait outside. Look menacing," Drake ordered and the 100 chuckled slightly as they watched their leader and Miller walk into the office.

"I assume you are their leader." The old man spoke as he looked up at the newcomer.

"Drake Knight. And I assume you are the President." The young man said with a strong gaze.

"President Dante Wallace…or I used to be." Wallace frowned as he leaned heavily back into his seat. "My idiot son has led us to ruin. My people, more than a third of them cut down. And for what? A chance that there was a cure for these weak accursed bodies of ours?" Wallace said angrily. "We've lived down here nearly a century and now we are undone." He said despairingly.

"Your people and mine have similar backgrounds Mr. President." Drake said as he crossed the room and sat down on a nearby chair and placed his rifle over his lap. "Both of our people, locked away in our lifeboats." He stated.

"At least you had a view." Wallace said.

"At least you were already on the Ground." Drake retorted and the old man nodded.

"Touché." Wallace said with a faint smile only for it to be smothered with a frown. "What do you plan on doing to us?" He asked grimly.

"I think enough has been done. My 100 have decimated your forces. Killed any they deemed a threat. Your people are weak. Dying. Your blood bags are being released as we speak." Drake frowned as he thought of what Clarke said.

"Without them we'll die." Wallace said solemnly.

"Yes. Yes you will. But, I have a solution." Drake said stunning Miller and the President.

"Wh-what?" The President asked astonished.

"Miller has told me about Dr. Tsing's plan to use the 44's bone marrow and transplanting it into someone to see if it could be a permanent solution for your bodies." Drake stated and Wallace nodded numbly.

"Drake…what are you saying?" Miller asked worriedly but was cut off with a wave of Drake's hand.

"I'm curious to see if it'll work. Therefore, I'll be the first volunteer." Drake offered.

"What do you want?" The President said with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I'll have say on who gets the marrow and who doesn't. And I'll retain control of Mt. Weather." Drake said simply. "And in return your people will be allowed to live on the ground under the Arkers; for their protection." Drake clarified before he continued. "The Grounders won't take kindly to Mountain Men. Especially, after what you and your ancestors have done. The Grounders in this area are fond of this saying, blood must have blood. They'll kill you all without my protection." He finished and Wallace frowned as he looked down at the table.

The room was silent for a long time and Miller wondered what would happen if the President didn't take the deal but it was a short thought as he knew the Mountain Men would die otherwise. That was it. So it was with no surprise that Presi-no, just Dante Wallace, looked up and nodded.

"Very well. Miller, take me to the communications room." Drake said with a grin.

***Camp Jaha***

Raven was monitoring the air waves when suddenly the ever present jamming noise finally vanished.

"Guys." Raven called out and Lexa, Clarke, Anya, Jake, Kane and Gustus crowded around the radio in front of her and not a moment too soon as they heard a familiar voice begin to speak.

"This is Drake Knight calling from Mt. Weather. The 100 have taken command of the bunker. I repeat, the 100 have taken command of the bunker. Mt. Weather…is ours."

* * *

So many things have happened! In such a short amount of time! What happens next? Well, I got to wait for Season 3 to come out on Netflix. I actually haven't seen it yet. As I'm sure you all know the time frame was sped up incredibly fast, but since the Arkers and the Commander were already in an alliance and Finn hadn't killed all those people, damn you Finn, there was less hoops to jump through and therefore made it easier for them to fight on the same side. Although it turned out to be a moot point as Miller led the 44 into a blood bath and pretty much cut the Mountain Men military at the hip. Which was to be expected since they had been preparing and planning for this eventuality for the longest time. Wallace kills Cage just as he promised although he didn't really have a choice.

Drake is now in charge of Drake's Crossing, officially Mecha Station and a fully functioning Mt. Weather with the full cooperation from Dante Wallace. The reason why the Mountain Men were cut down before they could do anything about it was simple. They lacked intelligence on their enemies, they let their guard down around the 44, and they got complacent by using the Veil and only sent scouting parties to Mecha Station but stopped after one of their own was killed. Also the lack of hoops to jump through as mentioned before really helped. Drake's presence has definitely changed things which is good as the story would blow if it just followed everything that happened in the series and Drake stood by as a background character.

As for Drake's progression, from the Ark Orphan underground boxing champion to Leader of the Sky People on the Ground, I hope it seemed like a natural progression in the story. I didn't want it to seem like everything was handed to him and that everyone just suddenly loved him. I wanted him to earn the 100's and later his own people's respect after they landed. I wanted people to look up to him and want to actually follow his lead.

For me, I always envisioned Drake as a prematurely matured boy, whose seen and done horrible things, both on the Ark and on the Ground, in order to get to where he is today. He's suffered throughout his entire life but still tries his best to protect the people he cares about. He loves deeply and hates deeply but that's just who he is. He's cunning, intelligent and knows how to combine the two in a way that works out for him. He knows he's not invincible or perfect and that some things are out of his control like Wells death or the Yao Guai attack.

I hope you've all come to love Drake as much as I do. He's pretty much my first genuine OC and I'm glad at how he turned out. Anyway, enough about that. If you like the story feel free to follow and review. And as always have a good one. Until next time.


	15. Past, Present and Future

Past, Present, and Future

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Author's** **Note:** Welcome everyone to the long awaited continuation to the story. Sorry about that by the way. Just had some difficulties come my way that I had to get through. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

* * *

Drake took in a deep breath only to cough as dust and dirt filled his nostrils. He winced as he touched the drying blood on his forehead and managed to open his eyes and saw a slender tanned hand reach out from a pile of rubble.

"Drake." A broken whimper managed to emanate from the pile.

"Zoe!" Drake yelled as he scrambled to his feet only to fall as a wave of nausea overcame his head and he fell onto hands and knees. Shaking the blurriness away he struggled over toward the pile.

"I'm scared." She moaned out to him and it seemed like an eternity before he managed to grasp her hand in his.

"Zoe. Just-just stay still. I'll get you out." Drake spoke as his eyes frantically take in what he was seeing.

"The baby…it's too late. There were so ma-many things Drake…" A soft sob was choked backed. "Ayor Anoshni." She whispered.

"Z-Zoe…Zoe?" Drake asked softly as he felt her hand begin to go limp.

"I'm sorry." Zoe breathed out.

"Oh no…no. No. No. No. No. Come on." Drake whispered as he clutched her hand in his own and tried to feel for a pulse. "Come on Zoe. I can't do this without you. I need you. Please! Zoe!" Without care he grabbed the rocks and tried his best to move it off of her to no avail.

Tears mixed with blood and sweat as he tried only for his own fatigue and weakness to cause him to stumble and fall down. His body was covered with sweat from exertion and he looked at the torn flesh that was his hands.

"Oh God." Drake finally let out a gasp of anguish as he pulled his knees to his chest and cried into his bloody hands.

"Don't leave me."

****Morning****

Drake opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He raised a hand to his face and felt wetness. Slowly he closed his hand into a fist and let it fall limply onto the bed. "Damn." He whispered out as he sat up and brought his legs over the side of the bed.

The alarm at his side went off for a moment before Drake expertly turned it off. With a sigh he stood up and began to stretch and contemplate his dream. As he worked his stiff muscles he began to wrap up the messiness in his head and throw it back into the corners of his mind. It had been nearly a year since the event. He had time, moved on, and accepted it. He couldn't change the past.

With that thought he walked over to the shower and quickly turned the knob allowing hot water and steam to fill the small compartment. The last eighty six days had been hard on the young Chancellor. Between coordinating between the three settlements and keeping the peace between the Grounders and Arkers he had also had to maintain his control over Mt. Weather.

Mt. Weather for all intents and purposes was a treasure trove of resources. Dante Wallace and his ancestors had done well in keeping the mountain and its secrets preserved. Drake had been informed of the man's personal sacrifice to keep his people safe and he respected him for it and rather surprisingly the two got along famously. Dr. Tsing, while being an extremely big pain in his ass, was actually a fantastic doctor when she wasn't being a bitch. Still, the two kept the Mountain in line. It also didn't hurt that most of the fighting men from their military were now in Arkadia where they were training the next batch of soldiers and guards. In return he had set up a permanent garrison of sixty soldiers and twenty guards to keep the peace inside Mt. Weather. Naturally the captured 100 had been brought home and were now either on missions or assigned to different duties. All in all, it had been an extremely successful takeover thanks to Miller and the captured 100's efforts.

The released grounders had been both a mixed blessing and a curse. On one hand their release and return had garnered good will with Lexa and the other heads of the tribes. On the other it also led for cries to vacate the Mountain. Thankfully Lexa had managed to pacify the other clan heads…for now. It was why he was leaving soon and would bring Kane with him. It was time for him to meet the clans but first he had to get his affairs in order. With a sigh Drake turned off the shower and grabbed a nearby towel and scanned his empty room and sighed.

Clarke had gone with Abby to resume her tutelage under her mother. So far from the messages he had received they had just finished up in Drake's Crossing and were moving toward Mt. Weather. Anya had gone with them as body guard and of course to make sure Arker and Grounder relations were improving. Raven had gone with the recovery teams to Factory Station in order to salvage anything useful. Food, medicine, and most importantly fuel. Which meant he had been left alone and as much as he didn't like to admit it especially to himself, he was lonely.

"Damn it." Drake whispered to the empty room and for a couple of seconds he allowed himself a moment of weakness and reminisced.

***Cargo Bay***

"Alright people we're going into Sector 7. Near Azgeda territory. Locals in the area have said they spotted a station landing." Bellamy stated to the crew in front of him, many of whom looked slightly bored causing Bellamy to sigh.

" _Once a delinquent always a delinquent. At least in some ways."_ Bellamy thought to himself although he watched carefully as his team readied themselves.

Monty was their resident radio operator and all around technician. Once a scrawny teen he had certainly filled out his uniform which was lighter than the standard issue armor Raven's guys had been pumping out but still strong enough to take whatever came at him. Monty had also developed a habit of thumbing the blade attached to his forearm. He had used it more than once since the takeover of Mt. Weather on the ever dwindling Reaper raiding party and bandits they came across. Although he was no slouch with a pistol and can use one in deadly conjuncture with his knife.

Then came Jasper. Their sharpshooter and basic medic. While he didn't have a healing touch like Clarke he had saved a couple lives either with a bullet or a bandage. He was also outfitted with a lighter armor which his paramour Maya had shaded with various colors in order to make it less noticeable. He also carried a pendant Maya had given him and kept it in a pouch over his heart. The rifle he carried had been "donated" from the Mt. Weather armory.

Bellamy looked over at Miller. Their resident heavy and second in command. Miller had passed Boot Camp with flying colors and as promised was rewarded with a forty pound armor set which he likened to "wearing a door". Wielding a shotgun and decked out in a heavy layer of armor he had become a formidable wall that nobody wanted to challenge. He was also in charge of demolition should the need call for it. Bellamy wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't given command of his own squad soon enough when the new kids from Factory Station made it out of boot camp.

Finally Jenkins. A recruit from Mt. Weather. He had been freshly recruited into Wallace's Armed Forces when Mt. Weather had an Armed Force of course. While Bellamy didn't know too much about the new recruit's past he did know that Jenkins had been found in a cell and was on ice for finally verbalizing his disgust with taking blood from innocent Grounders. By Bellamy's book that was enough for him to trust the "Mountain Man". Jenkins was one of the first to get a bone marrow transfusion. He didn't say much but he was one hell of a driver and mechanic.

"Any questions?" Bellamy asked and he sighed as Monty raised his hand.

"Where's Octavia?" Monty asked with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

Suddenly the hanger doors opened sending light into the dim room. After shielding their eyes they saw Octavia grinning like a mad woman as she sat atop her horse.

"Octavia." Bellamy groaned in annoyance.

Octavia had always been a little wild but it was only after specialized training from Lincoln did she come into her own. She had become the unofficial liaison to nearby Grounder villages and a translator for their troop. She was also skilled in survival skills such as tracking and hunting which had allowed them to stay out for longer. Still though, the free spirit she had had since childhood was evident as she grinned down at them.

"Come on! Daylight is burning." Octavia called out as she turned her horse toward the gates and out of their sight.

"You heard the lady. Move out." Miller ordered as the rest of them piled into Rover 1. "Come on Bellamy. Can't be upset forever now." He said with a grin as he tapped Bellamy's shoulder and entered the vehicle.

"How long have you known me?" Bellamy said before sighing as he got into the back seat and closed the door behind him.

"Buckles." Jenkins ordered.

"How many times are we going to do this?" Jasper groaned earning him a harsh glare.

"If you don't buckle up I'll brain you myself." Jenkins threatened although used to the threat Jasper scoffed.

"Jasper. Buckle up." Bellamy said as he felt a headache form.

"Fine." Jasper fastened his seat belt and leaned forward toward the radio. "But I get to choose the tunes." He said mischievously before Jenkins smacked his hand away.

"Mine." Jenkins grabbed his I-Pod and pressed play as Jasper rubbed his hand.

"Jenkins, let's go." Bellamy leaned his head back and wondered why he took this position.

Without any more words Jenkins put the Rover in drive and the ancient machine glided down the dirt road and toward the twenty foot tall gate that had been erected shortly after land fall. Octavia waited near the open gates on her mount and with a daring look she urged her horse onward and Jenkins followed close behind.

***Drake's Crossing***

"Two, three, and cross!" Lincoln shouted as he walked among those in his care. "Again!" He commanded.

After Mt. Weather had been taken and the Grounder prisoners returned Heda had met with Drake privately. Afterwards Heda herself had offered him the option to go with Drake and his people. He had accepted after Drake made it clear that he would be able to see Octavia in a more frequent manner. Afterward Drake had shoved him into the role of Trainer at Drake's Crossing. Despite his own doubts Lincoln had surprised himself with his ability to teach others and teaching they needed. They came to him as hard as a lump of clay. After he fired them though they became as sharp as arrow heads and as hard as granite.

"Turn your body. Make yourself a smaller target." Lincoln instructed and slightly pushed the trainee into the proper position. "Again." He ordered as he stepped back and surveyed the group as they moved.

"Putting them to the task so early?" A familiar voice said to his side and Lincoln smirked.

"They need the practice." Lincoln looked over to see Octavia play with one of her braids. "What are you doing here?" He asked earning himself a pout.

"If you say it like that I'll start to think you don't like me anymore." Octavia said teasingly.

"You know that could never happen." Lincoln said and despite his stoic facial expression his tone held a softness that was reserved only for her.

"I know." Octavia said with a small smile.

"Will you answer the question now?" Lincoln asked as he looked back his students.

"We're just resting here for a moment before we head to Sector 7." Octavia answered making Lincolns ever present frown to deepen.

"That's near the Ice Nation territory." Lincoln said grimly. "Dangerous." He nearly growled out.

"We'll be safe. You taught me well. Besides I got a Rover full of muscle to help me in case I need it." Octavia said slightly to ease his fears as well as her own. "Besides, we have the totem. We will be fine." She pulled the rope that tied the small wooden sculpture with the carved symbol of infinity on it.

"Still, never let your guard down. While the other clans will follow The Commander's declaration for a ceasefire, more or less, the Azgeda will surely be the first to disregard the truce." Lincoln advised and Octavia took his words to heart.

"I'll let Bellamy know." Octavia said before leaning in and kissing Lincoln on the cheek.

Lincoln turned toward her but she was already turning the corner and out of his view. He turned back and saw some of his trainees laughing behind their hands or giggling like children.

"We're going for a run." He announced and watched as the looks of amusements faded into defeat and it made him feel a little less embarrassed.

***On the Border of Skaikru Territory***

Bellamy woke to the Rover slowing to a stop.

"What's up?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes as the others leaned toward the beeping monitor.

"A tracking beacon from the Ark." Monty called out causing Bellamy to nearly fall out of his seat.

"Who is it?" Bellamy asked as Monty leaned forward and grabbed the tech pad.

Within a few seconds the program shook hands with the nearby beacon and suddenly a name appeared on screen.

"Farm station." Monty whispered.

"A-after four months. How? " Miller asked clearly surprised.

"We'll find out." Bellamy said as he put a hand on Millers shoulder. "Monty, can you get a lock on them?" He asked as Monty's fingers flew over the tech pad.

"It's coming from Sector 8." Monty spoke softly and immediately the cabin felt just a little smaller.

"That's Ice Nation." Miller said grimly as he leaned back into his chair.

"Protocol says we go home." Jenkins informed them. "We let Drake know and we move from there." He said as three loud knocks came from the side and Octavia's face appeared above the turret hole.

"What's the hold up?" Octavia yelled down.

"We got a tracker responding from Ice Nation territory." Jasper yelled up.

"Bellamy. Protocol." Jenkins repeated.

"Drake would want us to find our people. Besides we have the rite of passage." Bellamy thought aloud.

"Bellamy…what about what Lincoln said?" Octavia asked with concern.

"I know what he said." Bellamy said as he looked around the vehicle. "But, Monty's family and Miller's boyfriend are on Farm Station and if they are just past that tree line I'm not going to sit around and wait. Miller, Monty, what do you want to do?" Bellamy asked.

"Let's do it." Monty's voice held a firm determination.

"Do you even have to ask?" Miller said flashing a grin.

"Let's do it then. We run into any Azgeda we don't shoot to kill. Alright." Bellamy ordered and the rest nodded.

"Fuck. I'm telling Drake you lot held a gun to my head." Jenkins grumbled and put the Rover in Drive once more.

"Try to keep up." Bellamy yelled up toward Octavia.

"Buckle the fuck up!" Jenkins yelled over his shoulder.

Octavia sat back down on her horse and looked toward Section 8 just past the tree line. Lincoln had mentioned that the Azgeda were fierce warriors and knew no mercy. Also that if given the opportunity, run. If not then fight until you died. Being captured was worse than death. The Rover began moving and with a worried frown she followed.

***Arkadia***

Drake tossed the reports on his desk and frowned. A buzz from the intercom broke the heavy silence of his office. With a sigh he pressed the button and the doors whooshed open revealing Kane.

"You look like hell." Kane stated bluntly as he walked into the room and with a nod of Drake's head took a seat.

"Good news or bad news?" Drake asked.

"Good news." Kane requested.

"The good news is that we have everything we need." Drake stated as he groaned and leaned forward enough to place his hands on the desk. "The bad news is that in a month we won't. We'll be short on everything. Food, clothes, and bandages." He said as he pushed the reports toward Kane who with a frown began skimming over them.

"Even with rationing we'll be running on empty." Kane said after a short time reviewing the reports.

"Yes. Which is why I'm heading up a diplomatic meeting to Ton Dc. I need you to come with me as well as a small group of men." Drake informed him.

"Ton Dc? The Grounder city?" Kane asked.

"Yes." Drake said as he stood up and turned toward the viewing port behind him. "We are going to become the Thirteenth Clan of the Coalition." He stated firmly.

"The Thirteenth Clan?" Kane asked breathlessly as he comprehended the implication.

"There is no way around it. We have too many mouths to feed. Too many sick and injured. Not enough people or time to remain self-sufficient. We need this." Drake said as he placed a hand against the bulkhead.

"I'm not against this Drake but the others." Kane trailed off as Drake nodded his head.

"There will be objectors. You know as well as I do of that. But as always this is for the good of everyone from the Ark." Drake said and he almost grimaced as the words left his mouth. Those same words had condemned many to death and stripped many of their humanity.

"I'm with you Drake." Kane said with solidarity. "Who will be in charge?" He asked.

"Jake will be able to keep a handle on things when we're gone. He's one of the few I actually trust to keep things in line." Drake said as he turned back toward Kane.

"Oh. When are you going to tell him?" Kane asked causing Drake to grin.

"When I'm ten miles away from here." Drake said causing both men to laugh.

***Sector 8***

"The signal is coming toward us now." Monty announced.

"Jenkins stop the Rover." Bellamy ordered and slowly the Rover came to a stop. "Alright. I want Jasper fifty feet in the foliage back there, Monty and Miller with me and Jenkins keep your finger on that button. We don't know what will happen. R.O.E is to use non-lethal force. If it gets dicey we get in the Rover with Jenkins covering us and we get the hell out of here. Let's move." He ordered and everyone nodded their understanding before getting out of the Rover and getting into position.

"Bellamy." Octavia called out as the group got out of the Rover.

"Stick with me. Got contacts up ahead." Bellamy said and Octavia nodded before dismounting and smacking her ride on the flank and without fail the horse ran off like it was trained to do.

Miller stood near Bellamy on his right while Miller held his shotgun in a comfortable position. Bellamy held his M16 in a ready stance.

"In position." Jasper's voice whispered through the mic in Bellamy's ear.

"200 meters." Miller whispered.

"Get ready." Bellamy ordered.

"150 Meters." Miller counted.

"Ready yourselves." Bellamy ordered causing Miller and Monty to step off to either side of him.

Shortly a trio of riders broke through the dense foliage. Each painted white and shouting in their harsh language.

"Ice Nation?" Bellamy asked as he flicked the safety off his rifle.

"Yes. White war paint. Stay calm." Octavia whispered as she sheathed her blade and took a couple of steps forward with her hands raised as the riders came to a stop.

"Who are you?" The lead rider called out in Trigedasleng.

"Skaikru. Looking for our people." Octavia responded in kind.

The rider looked back at his companions before looking back at them. The lead rider dismounted and walked forward.

"Your people are not here. Nor have we run across them." The leader called out to Octavia.

"The light on his hip. That's the beacon." Miller said with a frown as he unclasped his holster.

"I got a bead." Jasper whispered.

"Octavia, ask him where he got the beacon." Bellamy said as his voice took on a slight edge.

"The trophy is a relic of our people. Where did you find it?" Octavia asked once more in their language.

"I found it." The leader said defensively and suddenly the two warriors had bows in their hands.

"Bellamy." Miller called out a warning.

"Easy. Octavia, what did he say?" Bellamy asked as his finger touched the trigger.

"He said he found it." Octavia answered.

"Tell him we have passage into the twelve clan's territory by the order of The Commander. Show them the totem." Bellamy ordered.

"We are guaranteed passage through the 12 territories by order of The Commander, in order to find our people." Octavia called out causing the leader to smirk.

"You will find no Skaikru in our lands." The leader said before spitting on the ground. "Go home." This time he spoke roughly in clear English.

"The beacon is one of ours. You will not deny us passage." Octavia shouted as she stepped up to him.

The two stared at each other. Each one daring the other to do something. The standoff seemed like it would go on forever before the Azgeda warrior smiled mockingly before stepping back.

"Fine. You have the The Commander's protection but you will find nothing." The leader said in his own language mockingly before climbing onto his horse.

With a sharp whistle the trio of warriors turned and rode off.

"That…was close." Miller breathed out.

"He took the beacon." Monty said with a frown.

"Good. They can lead us to where they found it then." Bellamy said.

"Do we keep going?" Jenkins asked through his radio.

"Octavia?" Bellamy asked.

"He wasn't lying. He seemed….almost sure that we'll never find anyone from Farm Station." Octavia.

"What does that mean?" Monty asked as he looked at Bellamy.

"Means they're all dead." Miller said angrily.

"Enough!" Bellamy shouted before anyone else could speak up. "We don't know that. We keep searching. We find our people and we bring them home. Got it!" He said as he looked at each one of them.

"Mount up." Bellamy ordered and each of them loaded into the Rover once more as Octavia called for her horse with a whistle. "Octavia, head for home and tell Drake what we found." Bellamy ordered.

She made to refuse the order but with a serious look from Bellamy she knew better. A couple of months ago she would have completely disregarded being ordered around by her big brother but lately after everything they had been through and what she had learned from Lincoln, she figured out how to choose her battles.

"Take this. In case you run into trouble." Octavia said as she handed the totem to Bellamy.

"I don't need it." Bellamy countered as he held it back out to her.

"Yes you do. Your Trigedasleng is horrible." Octavia said with a grin before racing off on her horse.

"Cheeky girl." Bellamy said softly. "Let's go." He ordered.

"Belts." Jenkins simply retorted.

"Just follow that beacon." Bellamy said as he fastened his seat belt.

***Up North***

Jaha was not the same man who once approached this island. Months ago he was broken. In both mind and spirit. The trip to the City of Light had been one of hardship and dangers he thought he could navigate. He was wrong. Everyone who came with him had died. Dehydration, exposure, and even a minefield. Near the end of his journey he came across a City of Light…a dead city with nothing but sand and harsh dust storms. If he hadn't seen that robot in the sky he would have died there. But he pushed with the last remnants of his group. Unfortunately they did not make it. He did. And he had learned all he needed since his arrival. The City of Light was here; all he had to do was bring it back to the Ark. So now he sat at the docks waiting with another convert to the City of Light, Gideon. Jaha had found Gideon washed ashore, nursed him back to health and had given him the Key. They had become friends.

Suddenly a loud horn could be heard off in the distance and a series of lights appeared nearby. Their transport.

"Come Gideon." Jaha said and the pair approached the shore where the boat, if it could be called that came to a halt on the beach.

"If I wasn't here to see it I'd never believe it. Mr. Chancellor is that you?" A jeering voice called out from behind the spot light.

For the first time in the past four months Jaha was genuinely taken back by the voice he heard. He tried to place it but for some reason he just couldn't remember.

"His name is John Murphy. One of the 100." Alie stated from his right and Jaha smiled.

"Mr. Murphy? Is it really you?" Jaha asked as he raised his hand to block out the beam of the spot light.

A figure jumped off the boat and walked forward revealing Murphy wearing thick clothing. He was much darker than Jaha remembered and carried a scar on his cheek.

"The one and only." Murphy said taking a faux bow.

"How did you make it all the way out here?" Jaha asked.

"I could ask the same of you." Murphy grinned.

"Murphy get the passengers on board!" A female called out.

"That's Emori. Don't piss her off or she'll toss you over the side. Saw it happen once before…when she did it to me. Come on." Murphy said as he tucked his hands in his pockets and turned.

"Another to add to the fold." Alie said in her ever calm tone of voice.

"Yes." Jaha agreed as he and Gideon walked down the dock.

***Sector 8***

"It's gotten late." Miller mused as he looked out the side of the Rover.

"Yeah." Bellamy retorted.

The mood in the car had been serious since they had parted ways with Octavia. To be honest it was weighing on everyone now.

"I don't understand how Jenkins can sleep like this." Miller said as he looked at the sleeping driver.

"Especially since Monty is such a bad driver." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Oh shit!" Monty screamed out as he slammed his foot on the brake.

The Rover swung back and forth along the dirt trail before finally coming to a stop.

"What the hell Monty!? Just cause I said it doesn't mean you have to prove me right. Fuck!" Jasper screamed as he rubbed his chest where the belt had dug into his skin.

"Monty, I'll kill you." Jenkins said as he woke from his nap.

"Guys. We have bigger problems." Miller said as he pointed up ahead where on the road laid the trunk of a huge tree and on that tree were the corpses of horse and man alike.

"Ambush." Jasper assessed.

"Ambush." Bellamy agreed.

Suddenly the sound of lightning crackled through the air and with a resounding boom which shook the Rover a second tree fell and trapped them from behind.

"Fuck me." Jenkins whispered.

***Drake's Crossing***

Lincoln was not happy. Octavia had stopped on the way back and told of him of what had happened. While it hadn't ended in blood shed it was not a good sign. The Azgeda were always a loose cannon. The fact that the beacon was found with their warriors did not bode well. He silently prayed for their souls to be at peace.

"RIDER AT THE GATE!" A sentry called out breaking Lincoln out of his thoughts. "HE'S INJURED! Lincoln!" The sentry called out once more and with that Lincoln was running toward the gate.

As he approached the opened gates he saw a familiar figure slouched over a horse.

"Nyko!" Lincoln shouted in alarm as he ran toward his tribesman.

The crowd immediately parted for him as he ran toward his old friend. Blood ran down the side of the horse's neck as volunteers helped the injured man off the horse.

"Nyko, who did this?" Lincoln said as he immediately grabbed gauze from his kit and pressed it against the long gash along his stomach.

"Abby, I need Abby." Nyko breathed out roughly and grunted in pain with each movement.

"We'll get you to her. Now who did this?" Lincoln said as others rushed for aid.

"Azgeda." Nyko said before passing out.

"Get a Rover here and message Mt. Weather we're coming in with a patient!" Lincoln called out and the crowd immediately became a swarm of activity.

A feeling of foreboding came as Lincoln helped Nyko onto a stretcher and placed him in the Rover. The path before him was covered in blood. The blood of friends and the blood of his enemies. As he jumped into the Rover and closed the door the vehicle sped off and all Lincoln could hope for was that it wouldn't be the blood of the people he cared about.

***Mt. Weather***

In a private room three women stared in stunned silence. All their attention was drawn onto the screen where a small heart pumped strongly in the monitor.

"Anya..." Clarke whispered in disbelief as she looked at her lover.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." Abby said as she pulled away the wand and wiped the jelly off of it.

* * *

Once again sorry for the long absence. Hope you all liked the chapter even though it's one of my smaller ones. Still, I think it's a good start back into the story. We finally see a little bit more of Drake's past, know Murphy is alive, and continue on in the story.


	16. Of Hope and Changes

Of Hope and Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm hoping I can keep this ball rolling. Enjoy the chapter.

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

* * *

"Three hours huh?" Jenkins asked to no one was he flipped his wrench in his hands.

"How long are we going to wait?" Miller asked without turning away from scanning the environment.

"We're running out of time. We can't wait much longer." Monty warned Bellamy.

"At least it's daylight." Jasper said with a slight frown as he spotted some movement in the brush.

"The next thing I do to this baby is upgrade it so it can get over obstacles like this." Jenkins promised himself.

"That would be nice." Bellamy finally said as he shook his head. "We can't waste our bullets firing at nothing and we can't run away with the Rover." He said with a grimace.

"So what's the plan? We go on foot?" Miller asked causing Bellamy to shake his head.

"We'll be picked off one by one." Bellamy frowned.

"Surrender? To the Azgeda?" Jasper said with disgust.

"We don't even know if they're Azgeda." Miller retorted. "Look at those bodies. They could have been a rival clan or something. Hell, might even be Reapers." He said as he looked away for a moment at Jenkins who shook his head.

"The Reapers aren't this smart. Ambushes yes, but traps that require this much brain power? No. No, it has to be someone that hates the Azgeda." Jenkins reasoned.

"Well if they hate the Azgeda…maybe we're not so different." Bellamy said as he unslung his rifle off his shoulder and laid it on the seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" Miller whispered harshly.

"Going to see if we can sort this out. I'll give the usual signal to fire." Bellamy said as he opened the side door quickly and hopped out while the others slammed the door behind him.

" _Alright Bellamy, let's hope this doesn't kill you."_

"Let's talk." Bellamy shouted out to the surrounding forest only for silence to greet him. "We're looking for our people. Skaikru….Arkers…Farm Station." He spoke once more only for silence to greet him.

Suddenly eight figures erupted seemingly from the ground itself.

"Who are you?" A rough voice called out and although heavily muffled by the rags around his face Bellamy could tell he was the leader.

"Bellamy Blake. Scout Team 1." Bellamy announced and the eight people in front of him began to look at each other.

"Bellamy…" The leader spoke before removing his hood revealing a dark skinned man with a bald head sporting a black and grey goatee.

"Mr. Pike?" Bellamy said as a look of recognition fell on his face. "Holy shit." The two looked at each other before stepping forward and embracing each other.

For Bellamy, who never knew his father, Charles Pike was a surrogate father figure. This applied to many of the children on the Ark especially to those who had lost a parent due to sickness or through other means. He was fair and took his job as a teacher seriously and always had time for any kid who needed help. Bellamy respected him and it was good to see his old teacher on the ground. The two broke off their embrace as the door opened and his team stepped out of the Rover.

"Farm Station stand down." Pike ordered the others who Bellamy assumed were survivors of Farm Station and many lowered their weapons and pulled down their hoods.

"Mom?" Monty whispered as a familiar shock of thick dark hair was revealed.

"Monty?" Hannah whispered as she looked at the mature face on her son.

Without ceremony mother and son embraced as the others looked on with joy in their own hearts.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you all." Pike said as he looked at Bellamy.

"The feeling is mutual. We've been trying to find you guys since the Ark fell." Bellamy said trying to assure him.

"I can't say we did the same. We landed far to the North." Pike said with resentment.

"How far?" Bellamy asked suddenly worried.

"Too far." Pike sighed heavily.

Monty pulled back from his mother and looked around at the others of Farm Station only to be face with the realization that his father was not there. "Mom, where's dad?" He asked only to feel a certain numbness as his mother looked at him. He knew that looked.

"He…didn't make it." Hannah whispered and the two remained silent and embraced each other once again for a different reason.

"How many of you are there?" Bellamy whispered as he pulled Pike aside.

"Sixty three. The rest are camped off to the mountains north of here." Pike said causing a frown to appear on Bellamy's face but Pike went on. "Grounder killers one and all. Am I right?" He said turning slightly toward the others who yelled their affirmative.

"Sixty three?" Bellamy asked as Pike turned toward him once more. "From Kane's estimations Farm Station left over with three times that number." He stated and Pike nodded.

"We landed with that number too." Pike said with a dangerous rumble and Bellamy put his hand on Pike's shoulder.

" _Is this what would have happened if Drake hadn't come along when he did? Without his training or his planning…how many of us would have died? Not just against the Trikru but the Mountain Men as well."_

Bellamy did his best to shake off the thoughts that tried to invade his thoughts. He patted Pike on the shoulder once more and Pike nodded in thanks.

"We have a settlement fifty miles south of here. Farm Station will be welcomed there." Bellamy assured him.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear those words…for a while we thought we were the only ones left of the Ark." Pike said with a smile.

"Well then you're in for a big surprise when you see what we've done." Bellamy said with a grin.

"Alright! Let's get our people home." Pike said and for the first time in a long time the people of Farm Station had hope.

***Unknown Location***

Murphy sat next to a camp fire and stirred the pot with a wooden spoon. It wasn't long before he heard another sit down across from him.

"So when did you learn to cook?" Jaha asked as he watched Murphy lift the spoon out of the pot and blew on it slightly before having a taste.

"Drake taught me. He used to say that "Food is the best way to sooth the soul." Or some crap like that. Anyway I figured if I'm going to eat crap it might as well taste…well taste like something other than crap." Murphy said with a grin.

"Why did you leave?" Jaha asked causing Murphy to frown.

"I didn't. Not at first." Murphy said as he took a pinch of powder from a pouch on his hip and added it into the pot.

"What do you mean?" Jaha asked causing Murphy to sigh.

"I was stupid. I saw that drop pod and wanted to find it. It was dark, I lost my way and couldn't find my way back. Drake was right. I should have waited till morning. Didn't even get to see what was in the drop pod anyway." Murphy grumbled. "Any way, I somehow managed to survive long enough to be over taken by Emori and her brother. They kept me as a pack mule and eventually after a couple of scrapes we became friends. That's why I stayed gone. That and I have no idea how to get back. Should have paid more attention to Earth Skills." He sighed once more before shaking his head.

"The Drop Pod was piloted by Raven so she could reunite with her boyfriend Finn on the ground." Alie supplied and Jaha nodded to himself as he remembered.

"The Drop Pod was piloted by a young mechanic named Raven. She wanted to be reunited with a boy she dated named Finn." Jaha explained causing Murphy to curse under his breath before sighing.

"Damn. Well, water under the bridge I suppose. I found something better anyway." Murphy said as he looked over to where Emori lay sleeping.

"You like her?" Jaha asked somewhat surprised as he saw the first genuine smile appeared on Murphy's face.

"Yeah I do. Maybe even…I don't know…love her I guess." Murphy said as he looked back at Jaha who nodded in understanding. "Hey Jaha." He said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Jaha asked as he raised his hands to the fire for some warmth.

"I'm…sorry about Wells..." Murphy said awkwardly.

"Who?" Jaha asked as his brow furrowed.

"Your son." Alie spoke softly.

"You're son." Murphy reiterated. "I'm sorry. He didn't deserve to die like that." His voice thick with emotion.

"Oh…thank you." Jaha said as he stared at the fire for a while and an awkward silence fell over them.

"Ask him now." Alie prodded.

"John." Jaha called out catching Murphy's attention.

"What?" Murphy asked.

"Have you ever felt…like you're tired of running? I know what you and Emori have done to deliver those goods to the island. I know you are in trouble." Jaha said causing Murphy to frown.

"We can handle it." Murphy said dismissively.

"I don't dispute that, but you can't run forever. There is salvation. There is…The City of Light." Jaha said as he pulled out a thin nearly transparent hexagon with the symbol for infinity printed on it.

"The City of light isn't real." Murphy said as he went back to stirring the pot.

"I beg to differ John. I've been there and I've seen it in all its glory. You can too. If you take it." Jaha said as he extended his hand and opened it.

"Let me guess, that is supposed to take me to the City of Light?" Murphy said before scoffing. "I wouldn't have guessed that you, the former Chancellor, would stoop to drug peddling." He said causing Jaha to smirk.

"It's not a drug John. It's a key." Jaha insisted.

"A key to what?" Murphy asked slightly curious.

"A key for freedom. Freedom from the harshness of life. From anger, jealousy, and anything painful." Jaha said causing Murphy to frown.

"If Drake taught me one thing it's that I should never run from any of those things." Murphy said stubbornly.

"It's not running. It's the freedom to stop. It's the freedom to live your life without pain." Jaha refuted.

"It's running Jaha. And if you keep running eventually you'll find yourself alone with no one you care about around you. That's not how I want to live my life. So thank you Jaha but your "City of Light" doesn't sound like the right fit for me." Murphy said as he took the pot off the fire and walked over toward the sleeping Emori.

Jaha made to continue but paused as he heard a slight cough from Alie.

"It's okay. In time he'll come around. They all will." Alie assured him and Jaha frowned before nodding.

***Mt. Weather***

Anya stood in front a of a full length mirror topless and stared at her belly. Lately she had noticed she was beginning to gain weight and become nauseous from the smell of food. She talked to Clarke and in turn they went to Abby. Abby had said it was a firm possibility and so she joined the surgical rotation and went with Abby and Clarke to Mt Weather.

" _A child…a son…my son…"_ Anya thought hesitantly as she rubbed her stomach with her hand. _"I never planned for this…but what did I think was going to happen? Drake and I have been together nearly every night since our marriage night."_ And as she thought that night after night of passion between them and Raven and Clarke ran through her head and she felt her body warm up.

"Anya?" Clarke's voice echoed through the room and Anya quickly regained her composure as she looked over her shoulder in the mirror and saw Clarke's worried face.

"Yes?" Anya asked as she turned around without bothering to cover up.

"Are you okay? You've barely said anything since last night." Clarke asked with clear worry in her voice as she stepped closer to Anya.

"Sorry…it's just…" Anya struggled to find the words but gave up shortly and sighed in defeat.

"Come on." Clarke said softly as she wrapped her arm around her lover's shoulders and together they walk over and sat on to the bed.

Together they sat just listening to each other breathing. Eventually though Clarke steeled herself to ask the question that's been burning in her mind since Anya had come to her with her suspicions.

"Anya, why haven't we told Drake?" Clarke asked causing Anya to let out a heavy breath before looking at Clarke.

"I wanted to know for sure." Anya said as she looked down at her hands. "I was…pregnant…before. I lost the child. Afterward, the healers said that I may never be able to have one again and that if I did managed to become pregnant I'd have to lose it or I could die myself." She said with a certain heaviness in her voice that caused Clarke to flinch slightly.

"We will do everything we can to make sure this boy will be delivered healthy." Clarke said trying to reassure her only for Anya to clamp her hand down on her wrist with a vice like grip.

"Promise me Clarke…that if it ever comes down to me and the baby…that you will save my child. I can't…I won't be able to live with myself if it happens again…I know it." Anya said almost desperately and Clarke pulled her into a tight hug as Anya finally let out the torrent of emotions that had been screaming inside her for the last couple of days.

"I promise." Clarke said although deep down she hoped she would never have to make that decision.

"Alert! Trauma Patient Arriving. E.T.A ten minutes. Doctors Griffin and Tsing. Please report to Trauma 1. I repeat, Doctors Griffin and Tsing please report to Trauma 1." A voice blared over the speaker.

"Shit." Clarke said before feeling Anya pulling away.

"Go." Anya encouraged her and with a hesitant nod Clarke made her way out of the room.

***On the Border of Sector 7***

Jenkins had taken the most injured or sick in the Rover ahead of the survivors of Farm Station and the rest of Bellamy's team. Jasper was leading the first group of almost twenty souls and Miller was leading the second group with nearly forty. This left Bellamy, Monty, his mother Hannah and Pike to guard the rear while also leaving them the task of erasing their tracks or as much as they could anyway.

"Hold up a second." Pike said suddenly causing them all to freeze. "Hannah?" He asked earning a nod.

"What is it?" Bellamy whispered.

"War horns." Pike said with a growl.

"Azgeda?" Monty asked and as if to answer his question a loud bellowing from a horn bounced off the trees.

Bellamy quickly rushed toward the tree line followed by the rest. When he finally reached it his breath caught in his throat. This wasn't a raiding party. This was a full on war band.

"Must be at least a hundred fifty." Hannah whispered. "Are they following us?" She asked.

"No." Bellamy said somewhat sure. "If they were they would have sent scouts our way first to slow us down so that the main force could catch up." He finished as he watched the large army move.

"My thoughts exactly." Pike said. "No…something else is happening." His eyes narrowing as he spoke.

"They're crossing into Sector 7." Monty said with a worried tone.

"They are getting bolder. Something has to be happening, something that would make Ice Nation feel confident in risking a war with the other clans by crossing with a war band." Bellamy stated and the others couldn't help but agree. "We have to double time it. The Chancellor is going to want to know about this." He said with a frown before moving as silently as he could back up the trail and toward Miller's group.

***Mt. Weather***

"Lincoln." Clarke called out as she wiped a towel over her brow just before Lincoln nearly ran her over.

"How is he?" Lincoln asked quickly.

"He made it. Honestly, if you had brought him anywhere else he would have died." Clarke admitted and Lincoln sighed heavily in relief at the good news. "He's recovering now but he'll wake up soon. Could you come with me? A friendly face will help him relax." She said and Lincoln nodded.

The two walked a couple rooms down before opening a door to the recovery bay. Some of the beds were occupied by some of the injured that had come in over the last couple of hours but mostly it was empty. Lincoln quickly approached the bed Nyko inhabited and knelt closely just as Nyko woke up.

"Welcome back brother." Lincoln said in his native tongue and Nyko nodded weakly.

"The mountain?" Nyko whispered as his eyes slowly took in the smooth walls and florescent lights.

"It was the only way to save you." Lincoln said almost apologetically but Nyko just breathed in deeply and nodded his head in acceptance.

"I'm glad to see you've pulled through." Abby said as she stepped closer.

"Thank you Abby." Nyko said gratefully causing her to smile before shaking her head.

"I think you're thanking the wrong person. Clarke was the one who operated on you with the assistance of Dr. Tsing." Abby said with a hand gesture causing Nyko's eyes to widen slightly before looking at a somewhat embarrassed Clarke.

"Then my thanks go to you Clarke." Nyko said with no less respect and gratitude.

"I'm just glad I was able to help." Clarke said with a smile.

"When can we move him?" Lincoln asked abruptly causing the mood in the small area around the bed to shift. "I don't think it's the best for us to be here." He said earning understanding nods from Clarke and Abby.

"I won't have a patient I spent good supplies on leave immediately after surgery just to die of infection or God knows what out there." The sharp voice of Doctor Tsing rang out as she approached.

"It's not that simple." Lincoln said defensively. "It doesn't look good for us to be here. Our people will never see anything but death here." He said pointedly as he looked at her with narrowed eyes but before Tsing could retort Nyko squeezed his hand.

"Our people are wrong, Lincoln. We can change their minds. Places are not evil, brother. People are." Nyko said firmly.

"This place can do good things for your people Lincoln." Clarke stated strongly as she thought of Anya in their room.

"I-" The rebuttal he had died on his lips as he wrestled with the matter internally.

On one hand this place had been the home of constant death and misery since he was a boy. The fear of the Mountain Men, the Acid Fog, of being abducted and the Reapers themselves...his own first hand experiences…all of it came from the Mountain. But on the other hand if it wasn't for this place Nyko would have died. Nyko was a surrogate brother of Lincoln. The only sort of family he had left.

"This place can bring hope." Lincoln admitted.

" _I just hope this isn't a mistake."_ Lincoln thought to himself.

***Unknown Location***

"Wake up John." Jaha said calmly causing Murphy to groan as he opened his eyes and freeze as he felt a sharp blade against his throat.

"Never figured you for the type Jaha." Murphy said with a frown.

"You seem less surprised than I thought you would be." Jaha said slightly curious.

"It happens after a while you know." Murphy said with a shrug.

"Lift him up." Jaha ordered as he pocketed the blade and Murphy felt two powerful hands clamp down on his shoulders before being yanked onto his feet.

"So what? You're going to rob us? Kill us?" Murphy asked as he looked around only to find Emori and Otan missing.

"I'm not going to rob you or kill you." Jaha said. "I just want you to finally accept what I'm trying to give you." He said as he raised his hand and made a quick motion.

Shortly afterward Otan and Emori came into view from behind some bushes only Emori had a knife pressed against her throat and held tightly against an unscarfed Otan.

"Otan let her go!" Murphy screamed out and made to move only to be held firmly in place by the disfigured giant behind him.

"First accept The Key." Jaha commanded as he raised arm out with the chip resting in the palm of his hand.

"Screw you Jaha." Murphy growled out causing Jaha to sigh.

"I don't want to hurt Emori but, I will if I have too. Just accept it." Jaha urged as he stepped closer.

"Emori." Murphy called looking over Jaha's shoulder.

"Focus John." Jaha said shifting Murphy's attention on him. "This can all end. Nobody needs to die today. Just take the Key. The City of Light will unburden you. It will make you whole." He said causing Murphy to chuckle slightly.

"My God…you actually believe that don't you." Murphy chuckled slightly. "The City of Light doesn't unburden you Jaha. It just numbs you to everything else. You don't think I see that? Comparing you to the man you were before is like comparing my present self with that punk ass kid on the Ark. You're not unburdened Jaha. You just don't care. I used to be like that but not anymore." Murphy growled out and before Jaha, Otan or Gideon could react Murphy pulled the dagger off Gideon's waist and without looking thrusted it behind him and up into the giant's ribcage going straight through his heart.

The sound of a scuffle came from behind him and Jaha turned to see Otan stumbling backward and Emori disappearing around a tree. Turning back around Jaha found the body of Gideon but no John Murphy.

"Stop." Alie calmly ordered.

"We should go after them." Jaha said as the world faded away and he stood on paved streets.

"There's no need. They'll understand." Alie said with full confidence as Otan appeared nearby and marveled at the sight before him.

"How can you be so sure?" Jaha asked and Alie merely smiled.

"Because I haven't told you the best part." Alie said as she turned toward Jaha. "You know there's no pain here. There's no death in the City of Light either." Alie proclaimed causing Jaha to nearly stumble back as Gideon appeared and gave a quiet nod.

***Arkadia***

"So you're telling me you've recovered injured from Farm Station?" Drake asked through the nearby microphone.

"Yes. Jenkins arrived half an hour ago at Mt. Weather with eight patients. He says Scout Team 1 was able to gather the survivors, 68 in total, and are in the process of bringing them in now." Clarke reported.

"This is…good news." Drake said earning a glare through the monitor from his love.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked slightly concerned causing Drake to shake his head.

"Nothing. Do as much as you can for them." Drake ordered and Clarke nodded.

"Already doing it. We're having Jenkins drive out and relay the message that the others are to be taken in by Drake's Crossing and Arkadia. We can't handle sixty new mouths to feed." Clarke said regretfully.

"You're doing as much as you can." Drake assured her and Clarke nodded gratefully. "How is Anya doing?" He asked.

"She's fine. So far relations between Skaikru and Trikru are only growing." Clarke reported.

"Good, good." Drake said with a nod. "How is Nyko?" He asked.

"Out of surgery and he's going to make a full recovery." Clarke supplied and Drake nodded in satisfaction leaving a lull in their conversation.

"Chief Medical Officer Abby Griffin and Doctor Clarke Griffin please report to Trauma 1." A voice called out and Clarke sighed causing Drake to give her a sympathetic smile.

"Try and get some rest when you can." Drake said earning himself a glare before the video feed shut off.

Drake rubbed his eyes tiredly before turning the monitor off. Suddenly his private radio squawked and he grabbed it quickly.

"Chancellor, we've have Charles Pike and Hannah Green with us from Farm Station. Permission to approach for an emergency meeting?" Bellamy requested.

"Permission granted. I'll have some food readied for our people. Good job today Bellamy." Drake said as he looked over to his aid who nodded before going off to prepare a small meal.

***Outside Arkadia***

Bellamy tucked the radio into his breast pocket and motioned for the other three to follow him.

"That didn't sound like Jake." Pike said suspiciously.

"It's not. Things have changed. Drake Knight is the new Chancellor." Bellamy answered leaving Pike stunned.

"Drake? He survived?" Pike asked and Bellamy nodded.

"And then some. He found us and taught us how to survive down here. If it wasn't for him…" Bellamy paused before shaking his head. "Well, I don't think we would have made it in as good of shape as we did." He said honestly.

"He was my best student." Pike said as he remembered a short teenager who would always show up with bruises. "How did he become Chancellor?" Pike asked as they finally cleared the forest and saw the massive station surrounded by high walls and security towers.

"You can ask him yourself." Bellamy said as he pulled his radio out. "Alpha Gate this is Bellamy of Scout Team1. We have permission for emergency entrance. Please acknowledge." He said quickly.

"Roger that Scout Team 1, we have received confirmation. We're ready for you." Atom's voice came through.

"Come on." Bellamy urged the others as he took point.

"Mom." Monty said as he noticed that neither Pike nor his mother made to follow. "It's alright." He assured her and despite her hesitance she nodded before looking at Pike who sighed and followed Bellamy down the trail.

***Arkadia***

Charles Pike expected to see a scrawny boy wearing tattered clothes twice his size trying to be a man. Drake had been one of his favorite students. Studious, inquisitive, and especially driven. It had pained him greatly when he was told by Jaha that Drake had been sent down to Earth and was most likely dead. Charles had nearly killed Jaha but held his rage back as he was informed that Drake had volunteered for it. So when Jaha told Charles of what he intended for the 100 Charles had done everything he could, including beat one of them, in order to raise their chances of survival. So while hearing Drake had in fact miraculously survived, the joy he felt was immediately dampened by the news that somehow the young man had become Chancellor. His bitterness only multiplied as he saw Jake on their way in talking care free in the hanger of the Ark.

" _What kind of leader shirks his responsibility and leaves it to a child?!"_ Pike thought angrily as his outer demeanor visibly changed to match his mood which caught Bellamy's attention and caused him to frown.

"When we go into the Chancellor's Office be on your best behavior. Drake won't hesitate for a second if he thinks you're a threat. Trust me. I know." Bellamy warned him only to earn a dismissive scoff from Pike.

"He's just a kid. A tough one but a kid." Charles said dismissively.

"He's more than that. You'll see." Bellamy said as they reached the Chancellor's office.

"I bet I will." Pike whispered but Bellamy ignored him.

With a quick push of the button the doors opened up and the group went in with Bellamy first, Pike second, Hannah third, and finally Monty last.

The room was spacious at least for a former space station and was neat if just a little bare. The biggest thing was a table and sitting behind it was Drake Knight who sat calmly with his hands folded neatly across one another on the table.

To Charles Pike, Drake looked like a boy seemingly older than his chronological age. By his calculations Drake should have been sixteen going on seventeen but the man in front of him could have easily passed for mid to late twenties. Drake's hair was longer and wild but was still short enough not to encumber him during a fight. His clothing was a patch work of animal hides and regular clothes from the Ark. The brutal scars on his face were completely healed up but Pike could just imagine the wound that had been there. The only thing that hadn't changed about Drake was his eyes and the way he looked at you. Steel cold grey and calculating. Like he was sizing you up and imagining all the ways to take you apart. For a second he doubted himself but quickly shook it off.

"Please have a seat Mr. Pike, Mrs. Green." Drake said politely as he gestured to the two chairs in the room.

Pike cautiously moved forward before sitting down but Hannah looked back at her son but didn't find him. In his place was a stone faced soldier standing at attention who didn't even look at her. She felt that he wouldn't unless Drake ordered him too.

"Please Mrs. Green, have a seat." Drake said once more causing Hannah to look at the younger man with a frown.

"It's Ms. Green" She said almost defiantly only instead of throwing Drake into a fit of anger he merely nodded in understanding before gesturing with his hand.

"I understand. I am sorry for your loss." Drake said simply and while Hannah didn't say anything she did walk over toward the seat and sat down. "Charlotte." He called out and from a side room a younger girl around the age of fourteen pushed in a cart with some of the local food into the room.

"Drake why do you have a little girl working for you?" Pike asked with an edge in his voice and Hannah silently agreed as she went for a knife only to remember she had been stripped of all weapons before entering the Ark.

"Relax. She is my assistant." Drake said as Charlotte silently handed them a plate each.

"A child helping another child." Pike said only to pause as he felt something sharp press against his throat.

"Don't insult Drake. Don't call me a child." Charlotte whispered as she made eye contact with Pike and without warning the knife disappeared before the young girl turned toward Drake. "May I go now?" She asked.

"Take the rest of the day off." Drake said and the three of them watched Charlotte walk out of the room and close the door behind her. "I apologize. I should have warned you two about her. She's not only my assistant she is also my bodyguard." He informed them earning looks of disbelief.

"She's a child. You both are." Hannah said disdain.

"In age? Yes. In practicality? No." Drake said with a frown.

"Why isn't Jake the Chancellor?" Pike said in a cutting tone earning Drake's attention.

"It doesn't suit him." Drake said simply.

"And it suits you?" Pike asked but Drake ignored him.

"Jake is a mechanic at heart. He puts things together based on designs thought up by engineers. He can only think in a certain way. It's who he is. It's how he was built. When he saw how the 100 had made a life down here, how I lead them, he passed on his duties. It's been nearly three months since then and we've not only survived. We thrived." Drake said passionately.

While Pike and Hannah wanted to argue they found they couldn't. They had seen the living conditions of the other Arkers and they had to admit that they had been set up in a way they never could have dreamed. Uniformed soldiers practicing military drills, guards keeping order and patrolling the walls, and everyone happy and free from the worries of the outside. It had seemed like another world. Still though Pike had doubts about Drake's leadership.

"What about the Grounders?" Hannah asked.

"They aren't a problem. I've seen to it. I've been in constant contact with the leader of the twelve tribes, including Azgeda. She is called The Commander and we've had peace since I married into their Trikru Clan." Drake explained.

"Peace…peace! You call having nearly one hundred and twenty of us slaughtered like animals peace!" Pike exploded throwing his plate onto the ground.

The sound of guns being drawn stopped Pike from jumping over the table and beating the hell out of the condescending little punk.

"Sit back down." Bellamy ordered calmly.

"Monty! Put that gun down!" Hannah called out but it had no effect as Monty's hand didn't waver as he pointed his pistol at an enraged Pike.

"The Commander and the other eleven clans had nothing to do with your treatment nor the losses you suffered. The Azgeda were given clear orders to take any surviving Skaikru and bring them here. Rewards were offered. The Azgeda…just didn't care. You had the awful luck of landing in one of the worst places imaginable." Drake said with a neutral tone.

"Bullshit. All of them are savages!" Pike screamed out only to cause Drake to frown.

"You're wrong." Drake said plainly.

"They killed us Drake! Butchered men, women, and children. My husband. Monty's father was killed in cold blood!" Hannah shouted angrily.

"I'm not saying your anger isn't justified. What would you like me to do? Send every able bodied soldier I have North where they'll be butchered? What will we do after that? Did you think of that? Did you even think of who will bring in the crops? Who will protect us from the bandits and Reapers? What happens when the wolves come knocking? You're asking me to wage a war against one of the most dangerous tribes on the East Coast simply because of revenge." Drake said to them only to be met with smoldering gazes and a heavy silence.

"You need to do something." Pike whispered and Drake merely met his gaze.

"And I will." Drake promised. "You just have to be patient. The Azgeda will be taken care of. I assure you of that but only when the time is right and when I say so." He said with a tone of authority.

"Fine…we do it your way. For now." Pike said and Drake nodded in satisfaction.

"Monty, I believe our people need to rest after their long journey. Escort Mr. Pike and Ms. Green to the guest cabins. Make sure they have what they need within reason of course." Drake ordered and Monty nodded as he holstered his pistol.

"Sir, Ma'am." Monty said spoke in a business like tone.

Within a few seconds Monty had corralled the two and hustled them out of the room. Outside his mother turned toward her son.

"How could you side with him?" Hannah demanded.

"The same reason you sided with Pike mom." Monty shot back as he looked unflinchingly into his mother's eyes. "Loyalty. You don't see it now but Drake is the one that lead us into a better future. He's doing it already." He tried to reason only for his mother to turn her back on him.

"Take me to the guest rooms." Hannah said and despite his feelings Monty nodded and began guiding them to the elevator.

"I'm sorry about dad." Monty whispered.

"I am too." Hannah said after a short pause.

In the Chancellors office Bellamy took a seat across from Drake.

"Tell me everything." Drake ordered and Bellamy nodded.

"We were patrolling Sector 7 when we caught the signal of a beacon from Farm Station. It came from Sector 8. I made the call to cross the border to find our people where we ran into an Azgeda Scouting Party. They had the beacon on them. We quickly followed them which ended last night when we found their bodies and on the trail and the beacon missing. When morning came I exited the Rover and tried to establish contact. It turns out they were Farm Station. There were eight of them including Hannah Green and Charles Pike." Bellamy paused as Drake raised a hand.

"Were they combat ready?" Drake asked and Bellamy hesitantly nodded.

"As much as they could have been." Bellamy answered and took a breath as Drake gave the signal to continue.

"After the encounter I had Jenkins load up the Rover with the sick and injured and have them brought to Mt. Weather. Jasper was on point leading the first group of twenty Farm Station Warriors and Miller lead the rest which contained children and those too old or weak to fight. Myself, Monty, Hannah and Pike led the rear guard and kept our tracks to a minimum. But that's when things get…dicey." Bellamy paused before getting his thoughts in order. "We spotted a War Band. Must have been nearly two hundred Azgeda Soldiers crossing the borders of Sector 7 and 8. Sir, we should warn The Commander." He suggested and a disturbed look crossed Drake's face.

"There's no need for that. I'm sure The Commander already knows." Drake sighed as he rubbed his brow. "Thank you Bellamy. Take a shower and get a hot meal in you but remain on standby. I might need you and Scout Team 1 for something soon." He ordered and Bellamy nodded as he took his leave.

After he was gone Drake heard the soft landing of a fourteen year old girl with a bow on her back, quiver on her waist and several knives stashed on her body.

"Charlotte, I need you to survey Sector 7. Follow the Azgeda War Band. I want to know everything. Their troops, their supplies, how many men and how many women. I want to know whether their forces are predominately right handed or left handed and what their orders are. And if possible, try not to kill anyone but if you have to make it look like an accident. Take your partner with you." Drake said in a neutral tone.

"It will be done." Charlotte whispered before she left.

Drake frowned as he went over the events in his head. Pike wasn't wrong. The Azgeda deserved to be punished and his people deserved revenge. Still, Pike and possibly the other sixty six survivors of Farm Station could become a problem. Within seconds he was on his tech pad and typing up orders and after a couple of seconds reviewing it he hit the send button. He just hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

* * *

Well that's the new chapters. Bet you all didn't think I could put one out so fast. Ha. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment or review. They are most appreciated.


	17. Broken Arrow

Broken Arrow

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Author's Note: Come one, come all, to the next chapter. I hope you like this one. Honestly it was really hard to write but I hope this is one of my best chapters.**

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

* * *

Lexa was many things. A warrior, a strategist, a woman, but most importantly she was The Commander. In her short life she had accomplished deeds that had seemed so impossible it had never been tried before and that was why she could do them. She risked it all in order to unite the twelve clans. As she put down a small parchment she sighed, now hopefully she could add a thirteenth without problems.

" _It's all coming together and with Drake and his people we can finally start to move forward instead of root around in the dust and ash of an old world."_ She thought as she looked over the message once more.

"Commander." The monotone voice of Titus, the Firekeeper, broke her musings and she looked up at the older, tattooed man. "The other Clans await you." He spoke dutifully and she nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you Titus. I will be out shortly." Lexa said in an authoritative tone and with little ceremony Titus closed the door behind him.

With a sigh Lexa pushed back her chair and quickly made her way toward the door and opened it to reveal Titus as well as four honor guard which included Gustus. Her longtime ally and protector.

"Are you ready Commander?" Gustus asked gruffly.

"Proceed." Lexa ordered and the procession marched down the hallway toward the meeting room which was just down the hall.

Without much flare Gustus pushed open the double doors which showed a large room with twelve representatives, one for each clan. There were no words as the honor guard marched through the hole the representatives left for them and Lexa quickly marched up to her throne and stood facing them. All knelt in front of their leader except for one.

" _Azgeda."_ Lexa thought to herself disdainfully and kept the annoyance from forming on her face.

"Ice Nation will bow." Gustus called out gruffly in Trigedasleng for everyone to hear and despite himself the Azgeda ambassador flinched at the tone of the intimidating figure that was Gustus.

"The Commander should bow before Ice Nation." The Ambassador said confidently much to the dismay of everyone present. "We know not to make treaties with our enemies." He finished.

"And what about when The Commander crushed your forces and forced your Ice Queen to kneel before her?" Gustus retorted which earned a scowl from the ambassador.

"Stand down Gustus." Lexa said in clear English before Gustus or more importantly Titus said anything further.

"She even prefers the enemy's language." The Azgeda Ambassador said as he looked at the others for support.

"And you will use it too. In honor of our guest this evening." Lexa informed him. "Now sit. We have more important matters to discuss." She said with finality as she turned to sit followed by the other ambassadors who took their seats.

"Yes we do." The Azgeda Ambassador said in English with a frown as he looked up defiantly. "This…Skaikru. They make peace with the very monsters that have plagued our people for years and now inhabit the Mountain with them. Why have you not seek retribution? Have you forgotten? Blood for Blood." He said vindictively.

"Blood for Blood." Gustus said as his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. "Drake Knight's direct actions have seen to it a return of a thousand people. Nearly two hundred of which were returned to Azgeda Territory." He stated rebuking him.

"It is a Trikru matter." Indra interjected. "Blood was taken. Yes. But it was also paid for. Hundreds of my people were brought back. Trikru considers this matter closed." She said in disdain causing the Azgeda Ambassador to snarl.

"And now Skaikru infest the mountain? They could just as easily begin again. Stronger this time." The Ambassador spat out. "If this is weakness the Azgeda will happily step in and tear that place apart." He said with a smirk earning the ire of Gustus, Indra, Titus and Lexa herself.

"Is that why your army has stepped so close to Polis, because you think The Commander is weak?" Titus asked.

"Those are just military exercises." The Ambassador explained away.

"Exercises?" Indra asked in barely concealed disbelief. "You crossed the border into Trikru land. An army within striking distance of our beloved capital." She said with venom.

"A mistake which was quickly rectified." The Ambassador smirked. "As you well know." He finished.

"The Ice Queen doesn't make mistakes. She makes threats." Titus said angrily.

"There is no need for anymore arguments." Lexa said as she gestured with her hand. "Please join me in private. I have a message for Queen Nia." She said softly causing the Ambassador to smirk as he walked up the small stair case and past Lexa onto the balcony.

"And I'll happily deliver-" The wind left the Ambassador as Lexa kicked him in his chest and sent him falling to the ground.

Lexa watched him fall from the tower before making a small red spot of the ground below them. She turned toward the others assembled with a controlled gaze.

"Would anyone else care to question my decisions?" Lexa asked the other Ambassadors and only received silence. "Good. Then let's begin." She said as she walked back into the room.

***On the Outskirts of Ton Dc***

A large truck bounced along the rough road before coming to a stop near a large metal sign. From the passenger side Drake emerged and quickly scanned the area before finding what he was looking for. Silently Charlotte stepped out of the shadows of the forest and walked closer with her bow on her back.

"Is the area clear?" Drake asked.

"For the moment, yes." Charlotte replied and Drake nodded before pounding on the side of the truck.

Immediately Kane and five soldiers emptied out of the truck.

"Alright, we're at the city limits." Kane announced to the soldiers standing at attention before him. "Lexa's guards will be here shortly. No matter what happens none of you are permitted to enter with weapons. This is their land and their rules." Kane warned.

"Yes Sir!" The five men and women answered in understanding.

"Good. Now, her people will escort us to the summit. I want you all to guard this truck and man the radio. If anything important goes over the radio send Charlotte. She knows the area and can reach us much faster than you." Kane ordered and while the soldiers looked uncomfortable with that they nodded in understanding.

"Keep your guard up." Drake warned as he approached them. "Just because we're near the capital doesn't mean we are safe. Watch the environment and each other's backs. I chose you because you were suited for this mission. Do not disappoint me." He warned and each of the soldiers seemed to straighten up.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They answered and Drake nodded and turned back toward the road where riders were coming down the trail.

"Ready for this?" Kane asked as he stepped up next to Drake.

"Like everything else since I've been down here. I'll have to be." Drake answered honestly.

***Mt. Weather***

"So what's the situation?" Raven asked as she walked down the hall with Clarke and Sinclair.

"We've been having numerous power black outs and fluctuations." Clarke answered.

"Anything more specific?" Raven asked as she looked at Sinclair earning her some ire from her blonde lover.

"Medical has no power, fluctuations on floors two and three and blown fuses all over the place." Sinclair grimaced.

"So just like being back on the Ark huh?" Raven said with a smile earning likewise smiles from the two Arkers.

Finally they stopped as they reached the community room where members of Farm Station had reunited with families and loved ones who had been brought to Mt. Weather to heal and recuperate.

"Wow, must be thirty of them." Raven remarked.

"More like thirty six." Pike interjected as he walked over with a smile. "But more the merrier." He said with an amused tone.

"Unfortunately I need to get some work done but maybe on my break we can catch up." Raven said with a smile.

"On the move already?" Pike asked with a chuckle and shook his head. "Well, you've always been that way." He grinned and Raven smirked before grabbing Sinclair and urging him to show her the way.

"Clarke, I'd like to speak with you." Pike requested surprising the young Doctor who nodded as she gestured for him to walk with her and they set back toward the elevator.

"What do you need Mr. Pike?" Clarke asked as they walked earning a chuckle from the older man.

"You're not my student anymore Clarke. Charles will do." Pike lightly scolded jokingly although the small frown on Clarke's face seemed to discourage any more playfulness. "Alright. I'd like to ask you about Drake." He stated as Clark pressed the button for the elevator.

"I'm surprised you still have to ask. After all, you've been asking people non-stop about him and still you have more questions." Clarke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, well; I have to know who is taking care of my people." Pike said defensively earning a shaking of her head.

"That's your mistake." Clarke said as the elevators doors opened. "And not the first one from what I hear." She said as she stepped through the doors.

"And pray tell what mistake is that?" Pike asked as Clarke turned and looked into his eyes.

"That you think you can win against Drake." Clarke said harshly with a glare as the elevator doors began to close only to stop when Pike blocked it with his arm.

"He's a child." Pike said with resolution.

"He's a man. Our leader and at the end of the day your leader too." Clarke hammered at him and Pike forced his way onto the elevator only to stop as Clarke pressed a scalpel against his throat.

"He's turned you all into his puppets." Pike whispered.

"Puppets implies he controls us." Clarke hissed out as she pressed the scalpel a little harder against his throat. "I'll tell you once and for all. Drake never made us do anything. We all chose to follow him. After the 100 came to the ground, after the fall of the Ark, and even through Mt. Weather. We all chose to follow. He's the strongest man I've ever known and if I ever hear you bad mouthing him without merit I'll-" Clarke stopped as Pike smirked.

"What? You'll kill me?" Pike asked.

"My staff and I won't treat "Your People"." Clarke said solemnly.

"You wouldn't." Pike said in disbelief.

"The way I see it Pike, the way you're going is like a cancer. I'm a doctor. I remove cancer from a healthy body. If you become a problem I will not treat you or anyone from Farm Station." Clarke threatened.

"I understand." Pike said as he looked into the serious eyes of the young woman.

"Good. I'm glad we've reached an understanding." Clarke said and with a blink of an eye the scalpel was gone and Clarke pressed a button. "I believe you should return to the mess hall Mr. Pike. I'm sure the others have noticed your absence." She said with a pleasant tone and Pike merely stepped backwards in silence before walking away.

***Polis***

"Incredible." Kane whispered as he surveyed the large market place which was brimming with Grounders hawking their wares or selling food.

"Isn't it?" Drake asked from his side with a wry smile on his face. "I remember the first market I ever visited." He said with a half remembered smile.

"You've seen other places like this?" Kane asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Drake said as his smile turned into a frown. "A long time ago." He said as he began walking toward the imposing tower which stood above it all.

Kane followed and the Lexa's guards flanked them clearing a path through the crowd. It was to no surprise that as they walked small pockets of people stopped their daily routines and watched the new comers. Without warning a child ran up and grabbed Kane's hand and led him to a small stand where a woman was cooking some meat.

Drake watched as Kane was offered a sample and nodded in satisfaction as Kane ate without hesitation and then traded the patch on his shoulder with a smile and some words in Trigedasleng.

"It's a good thing I brought you." Drake said as he approached Kane who had wandered slightly and examined some artifacts on a nearby table.

"Why is that?" Kane said with a smile as he turned and watched the crowd.

"You do well with people. You've always done well with them. You know when you're not being a prick." Drake said with a grin and Kane laughed slightly and nodded in acceptance.

"It's amazing Drake." Kane said as he looked at the people. "When I dreamt of the ground, it was empty." He said with a frown.

"Life finds a way Kane." Drake said as he looked onward with Kane.

"You know…when Jake gave you the Chancellor's pin I didn't know if you could lead us. I didn't know if I…if I could follow you." Kane admitted with some hesitation.

"And now?" Drake asked.

"And now we're here. We have a home. We have peace." Kane said as he turned to look at the younger man. "And you are my Chancellor." He spoke with conviction.

"Well, let's hope the others think that way when we get back." Drake said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Kane asked worriedly.

"I'm going to let the people have an election." Drake answered as he began walking and Kane slowly followed him. "I've kept my ear to the ground Marcus. The people are dissatisfied. They believe the Chancellor position should be filled by someone with the most votes." He spoke dispassionately.

"You mean someone who isn't a kid" Kane stated with a shake of his head. "You're the most suited for it though. We would have never been this well off if you hadn't laid the foundation." He insisted.

"True but the world doesn't work like that Marcus. You know this as much as I do. As you said, people still think of me as a child. It doesn't matter that I saved their sons and daughters or brokered a peace or even if I'm a good leader. Besides, there are others vying for the position. " Drake admitted.

"Pike." Kane spoke solemnly.

"Yes. But he's not the only one." Drake warned but as Kane made to inquire further a familiar voice called out.

"Chancellor Knight and Marcus Kane." Indra called out with a rare smile on her face as she approached the two.

"Indra." Drake greeted as he clasped her forearm in the traditional greeting. "It's great to see you." He finished and Indra nodded as she stepped toward Kane and shook his hand.

"I hope you two are enjoying the capital." Indra said earnestly.

"We are." Drake said with a smile and smacked Kane's shoulder. "Especially this one here. I expect he'll want to sample the local cuisine soon." He said suggestively earning a laugh from Indra and a couple of the surrounding guards.

"Well perhaps he'll get the chance later." Indra said with a grin at the slightly blushing face of Kane. "But for now follow me. Lexa wishes to speak to you before the summit." She said before turning and walking away.

"Drake." Kane said in a warning tone.

"What? I just thought you'd like to widen your horizons." Drake said with a grin as he followed Indra.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kane called out.

"Whatever you want it to mean Ambassador." Drake said and with a sigh Kane followed with Lexa's guard pulling up the rear.

***Mt. Weather**

"Sinclair." Raven greeted as the older man walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Raven, what is going on? Why the hell are you calling a Code Blue?" Sinclair asked with a serious look as Raven looked over his shoulder and then back at him.

"Listen, I've been going over the damages and I've talked to a lot of people." Raven paused as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. "I think its sabotage." She said grimly.

"Are you serious?" Sinclair asked as his mouth formed a grim line.

"The power shortages, the damaged lines, the fluctuations? One of them sure, two of them a coincidence but all three? Someone is purposely tampering with Mt. Weather and they are doing it smart. They are debilitating but also fixable. Someone is trying to create gaps." Raven surmised.

"This is bad." Sinclair said as he rubbed his chin. "Have you told anyone about this yet?" He asked.

"No. I was going to after I talked to you. I wanted to make sure I'm not being paranoid." Raven said nervously.

"You're not. Come on. Let's get to Abby." Sinclair said and Raven nodded in agreement.

***Outside Mt. Weather***

"President Wallace." Carl Emerson called out toward the old man who stood at the edges of the tree line.

"It's Dante or Mr. Wallace now Lieutenant." The former President said with a wry smile.

"Pardon my saying so, but you'll always be President Wallace to me sir." Carl stated fondly earning him a light bark of laughter and a firm pat on his shoulder from Dante.

"I thank you for saying that son. But that's just not who I am. That's not who you need me to be. Not anymore. Now I'm just a man enjoying his retirement." Dante said as he turned from his former subordinate.

"Retirement? Sir!" Carl asked with a frown. "We need you now more than ever. We have…barbarians in our halls. Our people are scattered." He said firmly.

"Our people are free for the first time in nearly one hundred years and our home is doing what it has since the bombs fell. Saving people. I take pride in that. You should as well." Dante answered as he looked at wilderness around him. "And it's all thanks to Drake." He said with a smile.

"Don't say that. His people slaughtered ours in their sleep. Killed them like…like animals!" Carl yelled out.

"Enough!" Dante yelled out silencing the younger man. "Drake Knight saved our people. Did he kill some of us? Yes! But their sacrifices were needed. Just like my son's. We lived safe in our little piece of heaven. We took from others. Killed others. All in order to keep living. But we were weak. Now we are strong and we will only continue to be stronger now that we have this." He said as he plucked a flower and raised it up.

"You've lost sight of the mission sir." Carl spoke softly as Dante rounded on him.

"And you've lost sight of the bigger picture Lieutenant." Dante rebutted only for Carl to shake his head.

"No sir. I haven't." Carl stated as he pulled his knife out and stabbed the old man up and underneath his ribcage and directly into his heart.

Without a sound the former President fell like a doll with its strings cut to the ground.

"Alright. Let's move." Carl ordered as figures moved out from the tree line.

***Polis***

Drake walked around the bedroom and appreciated the decorations. Suddenly the doors opened and two guards appeared with Lexa coming in between them and entering the room. Without a sound the guards closed the doors and Lexa stood confidentially at the forefront of the room.

"Nice room, privacy, and a soft bed? Careful Lexa, people might start to think there something more going on than a simple meeting between The Commander and the Leader of Skaikru." Drake teased with a fox like grin.

"Let them think what they will." Lexa said dismissively causing Drake to chuckle.

"A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinions of sheep." Drake said earning a wry smile from Lexa.

"I like that. Who said it?" Lexa asked fondly as she walked over and sat on a nearby chair.

"Tywin Lannister." Drake answered.

"I'd like to meet him sometime." Lexa said seriously causing Drake to let out an honest laugh as he sat on a chair across from Lexa.

"Why do you laugh?" Lexa said with a frown.

"Sorry. But he, Tywin, is a character in a book." Drake admitted with a sigh.

"You've tricked me." Lexa accused.

"You tricked yourself." Drake rebuked and Lexa made to continue but instead smiled and leaned back into her chair.

"That is why I like you Drake. Very few have the ability to tell me when I have made mistakes." Lexa complimented.

"I assume fewer have the ability to stay alive afterward." Drake said seriously and Lexa with a smile nodded. "So what's so different about me?" He asked.

"Not much I would say." Lexa said earning a scoff from Drake as he held a hand to his chest.

"I am wounded." Drake said with faux pain on his face.

"You're strong, you're smart, you're cunning, loyal, brave, and you know when to trade the knife for a hand and a hand for a knife. But what makes you different from any other leader that is going to fill the throne room tonight is that you and your people are our way to reclaim the past." Lexa admitted.

"True enough." Drake said as he leaned forward. "My people can jumpstart the rebuilding process. We can build again, not in a thousand years or a hundred years but in ten years. The problem is that my people won't make it that long." He confessed with a frown.

"Yes, winter is nearly upon us and how many stand with you? Nearly five hundred people?" Lexa asked.

"Six hundred and fifty one but, I assume you already knew that." Drake lightly accused and Lexa didn't say anything but simply smiled.

"I assume you're looking to make some trade agreements with some of the tribal leaders tonight?" Lexa asked and Drake shook his head.

"With them? No. With you? Yes." Drake said seriously causing Lexa to nod her head in satisfaction.

"What are your terms?" Lexa asked.

"You support us through the winter with food, clothing and some raw materials and we become the thirteenth tribe to join the coalition." Drake proposed.

"You're willing to put yourself under me?" Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like you said. I know when to trade the knife for the hand." Drake said.

"I expect a sign of fealty." Lexa said expectantly and Drake nodded in understanding.

"Yes. Anya has informed me that a symbol is marked into the flesh when a tribe is inducted into the Coalition but in order to remain impartial I cannot undergo it. Therefore I offer up my Ambassador Marcus Kane. He is a good man and has taken time to learn your language and customs. I believe he will be the best bridge between you and me." Drake explained and after a few second Lexa nodded her head.

"Indeed. Very well. Tonight, I will formally accept Skaikru into the Coalition." Lexa stated confidently as she stood up.

"You know some of the other tribes will not like this?" Drake asked.

"A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinions of sheep." Lexa said with a smirk as she walked out of the room.

"She certainly does not." Drake sighed as he firmly leaned back into his chair. "Now to tell Marcus he's about to be burned.

***Mt. Weather***

"So you're telling me that someone is deliberately sabotaging Mt. Weather?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Raven said firmly.

"We need to find out who the saboteurs are." Clarke said urgently.

"Too late." Dr. Tsing said as she motioned to the cameras.

The other's looked on the screen and saw fire fights happening in hallways across the base.

"My god." Sinclair whispered as every monitor showcased death and blood.

"We need to evacuate!" Raven yelled.

"The patients." Clarke whispered and made to run only to be held still by a nearby guard.

"Look." The guard urged and Clarke turned and saw a single man walking along the infirmary shooting at patients with a pistol.

"Those bastards!" Dr. Tsing shouted with vitriol in her voice as Abby rushed to the main intercom.

"Broken Arrow Protocol is now in effect! I repeat Broken Arrow Protocol is in effect!" Abby screamed before shutting off the intercom.

"Mom?" Clarke asked.

"We evacuate and save as many people as we can." Abby said stoically.

"And the rest?" Raven asked.

"We cannot help them." Abby said as she rushed over to a nearby console. "I am arming the self-destruct." She informed them.

"We can't do that! We still have people fighting." Sinclair protested along with most in the room.

"And what do you think will happen after they gain control of the Acid Fog!" Abby shouted silencing the others. "It won't matter if we save everyone then. We save who we can." She said as she entered in the code.

Gunfire erupted down the hall and the bloodied face of Pike appeared in the doorway.

"What's happening?!" He shouted into the room as he turned and fired back down the hallway.

"We're evacuating." Raven stated as calmly as she could.

"What! Shit!" Pike replied as he ducked as bullets hissed over his head. "Alright, you! Lead the way." He ordered and a guard nodded as he began ushering people into the hallway as Pike laid down cover fire.

Abby smashed the glass case with her elbow and looked up at the monitor. Each camera showed bodies, blood, and smoke. The firefights left were one sided and her side was losing badly.

"Mom?" Clarke whispered as Abby realized she was hyperventilating.

"I-I can't do it." Abby said breathlessly. "Our people are still down there." She said as tears filled her eyes as she noticed a family huddled in a closet.

There was a sharp clicking sound as the button was depressed.

"Clarke?" Abby whispered as she looked up at the scowling face of her daughter.

"We have to go." Clarke whispered as she grabbed her mother's arm and dragged her out of the room.

***Polis***

The throne room spoke to Drake. It spoke of dignity, beauty and it commanded respect. The room was filled from wall to wall with representatives and warriors of the twelve clans. Already he had received numerous looks ranging from disgust mostly from the Azgeda to respect mostly from Trigedakru or the Trikru. Everyone else seemed to fall along those lines.

"Do you ever stop pissing people off?" Kane asked as he looked around the hall.

"Of course not." Drake said with a smirk.

Without warning Lexa appeared in the hall and took her place near her throne. All kneeled before her in deference and respect. After a few seconds Lexa nodded to herself.

"Hail warriors of the Twelve Clans." Lexa acknowledged.

"Hail Commander of the Blood." The crowd before her greeted in unison.

"Rise." Lexa commanded and so the others did as she bid.

"We welcome Skaikru to our halls. In the spirit of friendship and harmony." Lexa stated as she cast her gaze over the crowd before landing on Drake. "And we welcome Drake Kom Skaikru. The man known as The Orphan King." She announced and Drake bowed slightly before she continued on.

"The reason for this summit has changed. We are not hear to negotiate a treaty with the Skaikru, but rather to initiate them into the coalition." Lexa announced leaving those assembled to begin muttering to themselves.

"I don't think they are a big fan of the announcement." Kane whispered.

"No. They are not. Stay on your toes." Drake advised and Kane nodded in agreement.

"To symbolize this union the leader of Skaikru must bear our mark. However, because of his ties already to the Trikru I have allowed for his ambassador to receive the mark instead." Lexa gestured for Kane and without hesitation the older man stepped forward. "Present your arm." She commanded and Kane did so as he rolled up his sleeve.

With little ceremony Gustus removed a nearby brand from the fire and walked over toward the smaller man. Kane held his arm out and only grunted as Gustus pressed the red hot metal into his flesh. After a few seconds Gustus pulled the brand away and Kane sweating nodded his thanks to the warrior before raising his arm above his head and showing those assembled the clear brand on his arm.

"With this Skaikru is inducted into the Coalition and has become the thirteenth clan." Lexa announced victoriously.

***Mt. Weather***

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Raven yelled as the civilians rushed past her as she fired down the hallway.

"We can't stay here much longer!" Pike yelled as he reloaded his rifle.

"We stay as long as we have too! We have to wait for Anya!" Clarke screamed out as she put a tourniquet onto a wounded guard.

Without warning screams were heard and gunfire erupted only to be abruptly silenced.

"What the hell?" Pike whispered as suddenly Anya appeared around the corner coated in blood and ran toward them.

"Anya!" Clarke/Raven screamed as they both raised their weapons to cover her as gunfire once again erupted at the end of the hall.

"There are no more survivors." Anya gasped out. "I am the only one left from Medical." She said as Clarke checked her over.

"God damn it." Pike said angrily as he leaned out and shot a soldier.

"Did you see who was attacking us?" Clarke asked.

"Mountain men…and Azgeda." Anaya said as she caught her breath.

"How?" Raven asked.

"I don't know but I killed one and took his sword. He was disguised as a Mountain men." Anya explained as she raised a bloodied sword.

"Okay. We have to go. Now." Clarke said as she hooked an arm around Anya's waist.

"Go!" Pike screamed as he and Raven fired the last of their ammunition down the hall.

With a grunt Clarke helped Anya to her feet and with Raven and Pike covering them as they began running.

"Clark! Where are you?! The bomb is about to go off?" Abby's voice screamed over the radio on Raven's hip.

"Almost there." Raven screamed as they pushed through the last couple of feet toward an open air lock.

Clarke and Anya were the first inside and then Pike. Without warning an Azgeda warrior slammed into Raven and knocked her into a wall.

"Raven!" Clarke screamed in horror as the Azgeda warrior raised his sword.

Pike made to shoot only to pull the trigger and hear a dry click.

Anya ran forward and slammed her sword into the unsuspecting warrior and nearly gutted him. Quickly she grabbed Raven and the two ran into the air lock and shut it behind them.

"Holy hell." Raven coughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"You can say that again." Pike whispered as the door opened and the group of four began running down an exit tunnel.

Within thirty seconds they felt a rumble as the bomb went off inside Mt. Weather.

"Move it people!" Pike yelled as the walls began to visibly shake.

The tunnel seemed to stretch miles as the group of four ran for their lives. Finally they saw the exit and jumped as a gust of scorching wind and large debris flew all around them. The noise was deafening and they all heard ringing in their ears as the world spun around them. Slowly they began to collect themselves as they sat up.

"I…" Clarke looked up at the collapsed mountain and the others joined in her stunned silence.

A sharp snap broke through the silence and Anya looked down in stunned disbelief as she felt a warm liquid pour down her chest.

"Clarke, Raven?" Anya whispered as she collapsed.

"Anya!" Raven screamed in horror as she dove toward her fallen lover with Clarke not too far behind. "Do something Clarke! Save her! Please." She begged as Clarke took off her lab coat and pressed it against the wound as she struggled for a small surgical pouch on her hip.

"Pike! Who's out there?" Clarke screamed out.

"I don't know! I don't see anyone!" Pike replied as he grabbed Raven's rifle and peered through the scope.

"Raven?" Anya whispered weakly.

"I'm here, love." Raven said with tears in her eyes as she grabbed Anya's hand. "Clarke's here too. She's going to make you better now. You just have to hold on okay?" She said urgently as she gently brushed the hair out of Anya's eyes.

"Drake?" Anya gasped out.

"He's coming." Raven assured her.

"Ridge line!" Pike called out as he fired on a figure in the darkness.

Suddenly Clarke pulled her coat off Anya.

"What are you doing?! She needs that!" Raven screamed out as she grabbed the soaked cloth and pressed it firmly onto Anya's chest.

"No…no she doesn't." Clarke whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"What?...I…Come on! There's got to be something you can do!" Raven screamed as she looked between Anya and Clarke.

"She's gone Raven." Clarke said as she touched Raven's shoulder.

"No. You're lying. She's not gone!" Raven's voice nearly cracked as she screamed.

Without a word Clarke pulled Raven into an embrace as the mechanic cursed and scratched and cried into her chest.

"What about the baby?! Clarke we have to get it out of her." Rave screamed desperately.

"It's not developed far enough yet." Clarke sobbed out finally losing her composure.

"What are we going to tell Drake?" Raven cried out only for Clarke to squeeze her tighter.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Pike returned with a wounded soldier bound and gagged.

"I found him trying to run. He didn't get far with a bullet in his ass. He had a sniper rifle with him." Pike said as he shoved the man onto the ground where he landed face first.

"Raven, radio Charlotte. Tell her to get to Drake." Clarke ordered as she pulled a scalpel from her pouch as Raven shakenly grabbed the radio off her hip and tuned it into the appropriate channel.

"Come in Mongoose. Do you read me?" Raven nearly begged.

"This is Mongoose. Clearance?" A soft voice asked.

"Fuck clearance. Get this fucking radio to Drake!" Raven screamed into the radio.

"Copy that. Mongoose out." Charlotte's voice disappeared and Raven looked at the wounded soldier struggling in the dirt as Clarke cut into him with her scalpel.

"Keep him alive for Drake." Raven whispered bitterly.

***Polis***

Drake felt a hand on his own and looked over to see Charlotte with a radio in her hand. An icy pit formed in his stomach. Something had gone wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. His hands shook as he grabbed the radio. Unknowingly everyone in the throne room had gone silent and watched as the young leader with terror clearly in his eyes pressed a button on the small device in his hands.

"Go." Drake whispered.

"Drake...there was….God…I don't know. We were attacked." Raven's voice cut through the silence.

"Attacked by whom?" Drake asked as his grip tightened on the radio.

"Mountain men. They were supported by the Azgeda. Abby activated Broken Arrow Protocol. We saved who we could." Raven paused before continuing. "A lot of our people are dead Drake…Anya is dead….the baby is dead. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." She sobbed before Drake turned off the radio and silence reigned throughout the hall.

"You should have killed the Mountain Men when you could." The newly appointed Azgeda Ambassador said as he stepped forward. "You should have never moved yourselves into the mountain. The Ice Nation did what Lexa was too weak to do." He proclaimed loudly.

Before Lexa could do anything Drake grabbed a nearby bottle and rushed the Ambassador and smashed the bottle over his head knocking him to his knees. With a roar of anger Drake stabbed the neck of the bottle into the Ambassador's throat. With a forceful push the Ambassador fell on his face as his body twitch. Drake placed a boot on the back of the Ambassador's head and began stomping until it was nothing but bone shards and brain matter

"Get up!" Drake screamed at the twitching corpse. "Get up!" He demanded.

"Drake." Kane whispered as he touched his leader's shoulder.

"Guards! Detain the Ice Nation Delegation. Take the Prince with you too." Lexa commanded

"Kane. Stay here." Drake commanded. "I must return to my people. I will marshal my forces." He said with dead eyes looking past the cement walls toward the direction of Mt. Weather.

"I understand. I will bring my forces to bear and together we will avenge this injustice." Lexa said.

"Charlotte." Drake commanded and the two left the room.

"Clear the room." Lexa commanded and slowly the room began to drain. "Ambassador Kane. Please stay." She asked and Kane nodded in and stood his ground as the others left.

"What can I do?" Kane asked.

"Answer a question." Lexa said simple and Kane nodded. "Do you know what Drake will do now?" She asked.

"No." Kane said simply. "But…I have this feeling…I feel like Drake will scour the Earth for anyone who had a hand in this. Then he is going to cut off those hands and feed it to those responsible. But then again, that's just a feeling." Kane finished leaving Lexa to contemplate his words.

"Thank you Ambassador Kane. Guards. Escort the Ambassador to his rooms." Lexa ordered.

With everyone gone Lexa walked toward the balcony and looked over the city. Her gaze was cast toward the Mountain. Finally alone and protected by privacy she allowed the tears to flow over the loss of her mentor.

"Your fight is over." Lexa whispered.

* * *

 **So that's that…God that was rough. Anya…and the baby. I kind of hate myself. I hope I left you all with this question in mind. "What the hell is going to happen now?" I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review or leave a small comment. Have a good one.**


	18. The Hounds of War

The Hounds of War

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Here we go. Title says it all.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Nothing was said in the convoy. Nobody knew what to say. Mt. Weather was destroyed. Friends, family, and comrades, were wiped off the face of the Earth. A loss this big hadn't been felt since the surviving stations learned of the disastrous reentry of most of the Ark. Still, the heaviest silence came from their leader. Drake Knight had not said a word since he and Charlotte had returned. It was on Charlotte's orders that they packed up and drove off and it was she who informed them what had happened. Perhaps what was scarier than the silence was the question what would happen next?

***Arkadia***

Drake watched silently as they arrived. The long drive was filled with passing trees. Charlotte held onto his hand much to his appreciation. Over the last couple of months Charlotte had looked up to Anya, as a teacher, as a friend, and most importantly…as a mother figure. Besides Clarke, Raven and himself, she was probably taking her loss the hardest. Now as they passed the large gate he still didn't know what to do. People were crying and hugging each other in the street and some were lashing out violently only to be snuffed out by the local guards. It was chaos. For the first time in a long time Drake remembered how small he really was. The truck came to a stop and Charlotte opened the door and held it open for him. Numbly he climbed out and was immediately set upon by Raven and Clarke. Their voices overlapped and seemed to mimic the chaos around them and for the dying embers in his stomach fanned into flames.

"ENOUGH!" Drake shouted out and somehow his voice carried over the waves of chaos and to his surprise many of inhabitants stopped what they were doing and looked at their young leader. "Calm down! Do your jobs! Anyone not necessary to emergency services go home! Anyone causing crime, trouble, or fucking mischief will be sentenced to hard labor. This is not the time to fall apart. Get. To. Work!" He ordered and with that slowly order began to be restored.

"Drake." Clarke called out hesitantly.

"I'm glad you're okay. Both of you." Drake said as he grabbed the two into a hug and held them closely.

"We are too." Raven said in a wavering voice. "Drake-there was so much blood." She whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Where is she?" Drake asked solemnly.

"Clarke! We need you over here!" Abby's tired voice called out and Clarke looked hesitantly at the triage.

"Go and help. We'll find time later." Drake half ordered and Clarke nodded before she leaned forward and kissed his lips before running off.

"I'll take you too her." Raven whispered and Drake nodded as she led him into the corridors of Alpha Station with Charlotte trailing behind.

***The Morgue***

The morgue was actually a renovated cooling chamber for the super computers. When they broke down the Arkers had cannibalized every bit of scrap they could and left the cooling chamber for the rare body that was to be preserved so that loved ones could say goodbye. In this room Drake and Raven held each other and watched as Charlotte laid a small wooden symbol of the Skaikru onto Anya's body. She didn't say a word and only nodded as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Raven…I'd like a moment alone." Drake said softly and Raven nodded in understanding.

Drake listened carefully as he heard the doors closed behind his paramour. Without realizing it he had already walked closer to the table where Anya's body laid. Her armor and rough clothing had been stripped away and her face and body had been cleaned and covered by a white sheet to protect her modesty. It seemed strange to see her lay so still. Her eyes didn't move from beneath her eye lids. Her chest didn't move in time with her breathing. He waited for her to open her eyes only to realize they'd never open again. With a gentleness he only exhibited around his lovers he lifted her into his arms and buried his face in her hair as he began cry with great sobs that shook his body. He didn't know how long he held onto her but when the tears stopped he laid her gently down onto the table again and began brushing her hair out of her face.

"I made a mess of you." Drake whispered to himself. "But can you blame me?" He asked as he sniffled and rested a hand against her cheek.

Drake's eyes wandered down from her face until it rested on the small baby bump slightly visible under the white sheet. A memory fell like a hammer as fresh tears came to his eyes. Immediately he closed his eyes but it was already there.

"What do you want to name your son?" Anya's asked as she slowly ran her hands through his hair.

"We might have a daughter you know." Drake chuckled as he rested his head over her stomach.

"No. It is a boy. I can tell." Anya stated confidently. "How about we call him…Asher? In honor of our first battle against each other." She said thoughtfully.

"That seems a little morbid." Drake admitted to her only to earn a scoff.

"Fine. What will you call him?" Anya said with a wry smile.

"How about Talion?" Drake asked hesitantly.

"Interesting." Anya mused. "Tal-ion. It is a strong name. A good name." She said happily.

"It is." Drake whispered softly.

"Hey, stay with me." Anya prodded him and although Drake nodded she knew he was somewhere far away. "What if it is a girl?" She asked softly.

"Zoey." Drake said strongly as he looked up into Anya's eyes.

"Zoey it is then." Anya said with a sad smile.

"I have to go." Drake said with regret.

"Go. Lexa will be annoyed if you do not show up on time." Anya said as he moved away.

"I love you Anya." Drake whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"And I you." She said with a genuine smile.

Drake opened his eyes and breathed in deeply as the wisps of memory fell away from his mind. With a shaking hand he reached out and touched the small bump as fresh tears rose in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you never got to the chance for air to fill your lungs. Never got to feel the sun on your skin. Or experienced the grass between your toes." Drake took a shuddering gasp as he struggled to find the words. "But you had love." He whispered. "I love you. Your mother loves you. You are my son. Talion Knight. Son of Anya of Trikru. Your fight is over. For both of you." He said with finality as he grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled it over Anya's face.

***Polis***

Marcus sighed privately in his apartment. After the destruction of Mt. Weather the capital had gotten chaotic. Lexa had ordered the capture of Queen Nia of the Ice Nation. Marcus had thanked her for her swiftness in calling for justice. Of course he had been in regular contact with Arkadia via a radio that was set up in his quarters. Along with the radio came Kyle Wick. Raven herself had recommended him as an assistant and radio technician. To Marcus the young man was invaluable. But the reason Marcus sighed was because of the recent news he had gotten from Raven. The official count had come in. Eighty three people had died during Mt. Weather's destruction. Granted most were Mountain Men but they had become part of Skaikru when they were still alive. They counted. They mattered. Suddenly there was a rapt on his door and Kyle appeared.

"Ambassador Kane, the Twelve Clan heads have arrived." Kyle informed him.

"Thank you Kyle. Please man the radio and let me know if anything comes from Drake's Crossing or Arkadia." Marcus ordered and Kyle nodded in understanding as he took Marcus's place and placed a hand on the pistol nearby.

With the destruction of Mt. Weather Drake had ordered Marcus and Kyle to never let the radio out of their sight and to shoot anyone that enters their room unsolicited. If it seemed that the radio was to be taken it was too be destroyed. Both had no desire to let Drake down.

Marcus swiftly walked to Lexa's throne room and quickly with the rest of the Ambassadors found his seat after saying a polite greeting and bowing to Lexa. After all had shown their fealty the meeting began as Lexa cleared her throat.

"Ambassadors of the Coalition, today we honor our covenant. The clan that stands against one of us, stands against us all." Lexa said in English.

"Bring her in." Titus order in Trigedasleng and quickly the doors opened as two guards brought forth the prisoner.

All one needed to do was look at her face to see she was Azgeda. The way she carried herself though separated her from the common rabble. She walked as the Queen she was and in spite of the chains on her wrist she seemed like a force to rival that of Lexa herself. All watched her approach and grew wary of the older woman. Even the guards that were many sizes her own gently lowered her to her knees before stepping back a respectable distance. Only Lexa and Marcus seemed impassive to her presence. Lexa because she was Heda and Marcus because he was ignorant to the dangers of the woman in front of him.

"Queen Nia of Azgeda has confessed to the destruction of Mt. Weather resulting in the death of eighty three members of Skaikru." Titus listed off before turning toward Marcus. "Ambassador Kane, what say you?" He asked respectfully.

"Skaikru demands justice." Marcus said without hesitation as he stared into the wild eyes of Nia.

"Azgeda does not answer to this foreigner." Queen Nia spat out in Trigedasleng.

"I am the ambassador for Skaikru, the Thirteenth Clan of the Coalition." Marcus stated in Trigedasleng much to the Queen's well-hidden surprise.

"Your sentence for the crimes you have committed is death." Titus proclaimed. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?" He asked.

"I need no defense." Queen Nia said as she focused on Lexa who sat in a relaxed position on her throne. "Today is judgement day. I call for a vote of no confidence." She said confidently leaving the room to mumble to itself.

"Take this Queen to her fate." Titus dismissed her but as the guards moved to take hold of the prisoner an ambassador stood up.

"Not so fast." An older ambassador pushed himself to his feet. "Commander no more." He said in agreement with Queen Nia and after him a few more Ambassadors stood up and proclaimed as such and with each one the smirk on Queen Nia's face grew.

"Take them away too!" Titus shouted in anger and more guards made to arrest the nay sayers.

"Wait!" Lexa ordered.

"Lexa, please, execute these traitors." Titus urged her but Lexa shook her head.

"Let her make her move." Lexa said with a raised hand.

Suddenly more ambassadors stood up and announced no faith in Lexa. In the end only two tribes stayed with Lexa. Skaikru and Trikru.

"Commander, what is this?" Marcus asked as he looked at the room now filled with enemies.

"This is a coup." Lexa stated calmly.

"This is the law. Her law!" Queen Nia announced as she got to her feet. "A unanimous vote of the Ambassadors or death are all that can remove the Commander from power." She announced.

"It isn't unanimous." Marcus said firmly.

"We don't recognize the legitimacy of Skaikru." Queen Nia said angrily.

"We do!" Titus said angrily as he walked down the steps and stood before the Queen. "Skaikru took the brand a day before." He pointed at Marcus who rolled up his sleeve and revealed a healing burn shaped in the symbol of the coalition.

"We are the Thirteenth Clan." Marcus reiterated through gritted teeth.

"This vote of no confidence fails." Titus snarled out. "All these traitors will face the same fate as the Queen." He shouted out leaving the Ambassadors to look around them worriedly with only Queen Nia still grinning.

"She won't kill us. She knows our armies would march on her to avenge our deaths." Queen Nia said smugly. "None of us here wants war." She said as she spun slowly around the room.

"We both know what you want, Nia." Lexa said as she collected herself and strutted down the steps like a feline predator. "If you want it so badly, issue the challenge and let's get on with it." Lexa growled out.

"Very well, you are challenged." Queen Nia said softly.

"And I accept your challenge." Lexa said swiftly.

"So be it. Warrior against warrior. To the death." Titus announced with shock evident in his voice. "Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose to be your champion?" He asked and Queen Nia turned to the side.

"My son, Roan. Prince of Azgeda." Queen Nia announced proudly.

Marcus looked over toward the scared man. The man, who was formerly unknown to him although he had seen him roaming the halls from time to time, was strongly built. Ritualistic scars had been carved into his face and Marcus wondered if all Azgeda had them. Still, he reminded himself that Roan always seemed to have at least four guards around him at all times. He was dangerous.

"Heda, who will fight for you?" Titus whispered although he already knew the answer as Lexa turned away and walked back up the small steps to her throne and sat down.

"Skaikru will fight!" Marcus shouted as he stood up before Lexa could answer. "We will prove that we belong and that we are loyal to Heda as you all once were." He said accusingly and some of the Ambassadors had the decency to look away.

"And who will fight?" Queen Nia scoffed as the Ambassador, former Chief of Security, Marcus Kane grinned.

"I will."

***Arkadia***

Drake sat silently at his desk as he reviewed the video playing on the small screen in front of him. Since he took the Mountain he had Raven and a team rig the security feeds to his own personal computer. Almost mechanically he clicked the replay button and watched the events that led up to Mt. Weather destruction.

"Drake." Charlotte whispered and caught his attention.

"Let him in." Drake said as his eyes went back to the monitor.

Charlotte nodded and walked over toward the door before opening the door to expose Charles Pike. Quickly the man walked into the room without care and slammed his hands onto the desk.

"What is a Grounder Army doing in our Territory?!" Pike demanded.

"It is a protection force from Polis." Drake answered simply.

"God damn it Drake! There's a hostile force at our doorstep and you're locked in here from the rest of us! People are scared! What are you going to do!?" The older man demanded.

"I am going to sit here and watch this video again." Drake said as he clicked the replay button again earning a frustrated sigh from Pike.

"That's not good enough!" Pike yelled as he swiped Drake's desk sending most of the contents flying across the room.

"Stop." Drake ordered and Pike turned to see Charlotte with a knife in her hand.

"What? Are you going to sic your attack dog on me? Make threats like Clarke did?" Pike questioned.

"No. Please have a seat." Drake said calmly and with a deep breath Charles calmed himself as he sat down. "I'd like to thank you for what you did in Mt. Weather. You protected our people without care for yourself and you've apprehended Anya's killer. Make no mistake that means a lot to me." He admitted as he clasped his hands together in front of him.

"What is this?" Charles asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm ready to hand you a leadership position." Drake said as he pulled open a drawer and tossed a piece of metal on the table.

"You've finally decided to hand over leadership to me then?" Charles asked with a smirk.

"No. Take a look at the medal. I'm making you the leader of the task force being sent into Azgeda Territory." Drake answered as he looked up at a stunned look on Pike. "You are to go there and destroy every supply depot, poison every well, burn every field, and destroy any soft target you can find." Drake spat out and for the first time Pike felt some semblance of fear beat in his chest as he looked at the young man.

"What?" Pike asked in near disbelief.

"Is that not enough for you?" Drake asked with a raised eyebrow. "Fine. Kill all the parents. Kill the children. Kill or steal their livestock and anything you think might have worth to us. I want anyone who surrenders spared so that they may spread the word. Let them talk of our cruelty. Let them speak of our vengeance. Let them fear us. That is the mission I give to you Charles Pike. You will be our tool. Sharp and twisted. You and half of our fighting force will show the world that the Thirteenth Clan is not one to back down from anything. Charlotte will be your right hand. She will let you know how far is far enough and push you if you haven't gone far enough." Drake said coldly as a vicious snarl made his face something fierce and terrifying.

"I-this?" Charles asked as he realized what Drake was saying.

"This is what you wanted. A war. And now that a war is here are you telling me you lack the fortitude?" Drake asked as his eyes pierced Pike's soul.

"No." Charles said firmly.

"Good. Charlotte will brief you. Remember. If I don't hear anything from Charlotte periodically I will assume you killed her and brand the whole of the fighting force a traitor and kill any that come back." Drake threatened causing Pike to swallow nervously.

"She'll be safe." Charles promised.

"Make sure she is. Otherwise it's on the heads of your precious Farm Station." Drake promised and after seeing Pike's disbelieving look Drake chuckled. "Accidents happen every day Charles. Make sure none of them happen to Charlotte." He said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes. Sir." Pike bit out.

"Good. Charlotte, show Pike where to go." Drake dismissed the two of them and the pair walked out of the room and the doors closed behind him.

Without a word Drake pressed the reply button and watched once more. Everyone thought they knew the real Drake Knight but there was more too him than just what he showed. Perhaps now they would see something that truly terrified them. There was a reason he survived so long on the ground. Perhaps now was the time to show his fangs.

***The outskirts of Arkadia***

Pike looked at the piece of metal that was forged into a vicious snarling maw. Drake had been right in Charles wanting a war. The people he had lost had been devastating and he wouldn't lie that part of this assignment seemed like the justice he had been looking for. He looked up to see Charlotte moving with the grace and speed he didn't possess despite the harsh lessons he had learned in Azgeda territory. He knew she was purposefully slowing herself down for him and part of him was annoyed at that.

"How far do we have left?" Charles asked and Charlotte stopped and looked at him with that dead stare of hers.

With a snap of her fingers a hundred bodies appeared from the environment. Appearing behind rocks or scaling down trees. Some seemed to pop up from the ground itself. Charles saw no one from Farm Station which was somewhat worrying.

"These are the Shadow Marshalls. The best that The 100, Factory Station, and Alpha Station have trained." Charlotte explained. "They are under my command and will act as our scout force and soften targets before we make our move." She said with confidence as Pike counted twenty heads.

"Where are the ones I'll command?" Charles asked and Charlotte nodded for him to follow as they walked past the tree line and saw two trucks and fifty soldiers. "They are yours." She said as she walked away.

"Alright…I can work with this." Charles said as he looked at the men and women arrayed before him.

***Polis***

Marcus walked with Titus. Since the proclamation that Marcus would fight as Lexa's Champion Titus had done all he could to induct Marcus into the ways of dueling in the Coalition. As they rounded the building for the second time they finally marched their way back toward the throne room where Lexa was instructing seven children. As their lesson came to an end Titus stepped forward and gathered the children and marched them out of the room.

"Aden, Stay." Lexa commanded and the teenager obeyed without question. "Marcus, this is Aden. He is the most promising of my novitiates. If you should fall and I am killed today he will likely succeed me." She admitted.

"Glad to see you have faith in me." Marcus grinned as Lexa grinned slightly.

"Tell him what will happen to Skaikru when you become Heda Aden." Lexa commanded.

"If, I become Heda I pledge my loyalty to the thirteenth clan." Aden said seriously as he gazed at Marcus.

"Thank you. Now, go join the others." Lexa commanded and Aden bowed respectfully before he walked out of the room.

"Well it's always nice to have a backup plan." Marcus said as the two watched the doors close behind the teenager. "I don't plan on dying today." He stated as Lexa walked back up the steps to her throne.

"That is admirable Ambassador Kane." Lexa admitted as she turned to look at the older man.

"You think I'll lose." Marcus stated as Lexa smiled sadly.

"Yes." Lexa admitted. "Roan is one of the strongest warriors of Azgeda. He will not be someone that can be taken down easily." She informed him.

"We will see." Marcus said as he turned and exited the room.

"I suppose we will." Lexa said as she looked out over the balcony and wondered if this was the last time she'd see it.

***Arkadia***

The memorial was being taken place in the cargo bay. It was a morose affair as all sat quietly in their own individual grief. All who could attend did and Drake stood sullenly in front of them. The memorial behind him was small and a mess but it was the best they could do with the small amount of time they had.

"We gather here to commemorate the loss of soldiers, civilians, loved ones, friends and family. Each and every one of them irreplaceable. Their loss will be felt by us for as long as we live." Drake opened as he looked up at the crowd. "Everyone take a look around you. In times like these the people around you are family. Lean on them. Take care of each other. And take heart that our people will be avenged." He announced grimly as he lifted a small notebook with a list of names.

"Who will speak for Iris?" Drake announced and a disheveled young man sitting next to Miller stood up and walked to where Drake once stood and began to speak.

The list was long and many more names would be spoken for before the day was done.

***Polis***

The ring was constructed. The crowd was drawn and two contestants stood side by side in the arena. Marcus felt the bones in his ears rattle against each other from the roar of the crowd. Before them sat the twelve representatives and Lexa in the middle with Titus behind her. With a nod Titus stepped forward and held his arms out to silence the crowd.

"In single combat, there is but one rule, someone must die today!" Titus announced in Trigedasleng as Marcus turned to face the fierce Azgeda Prince. "You may begin!" Titus shouted earning a roar from the crowd.

A sword bearer stepped forward and Roan took the sword from him before facing his opponent who rejected the sword before taking a metal baton from his assistant Kyle which earned a scoff from Roan.

"You think you will kill me with that?" Roan asked as he raised his sword.

"Kill? No. Beat? Yes." Marcus said confidently as he stood in a relaxed stance as Roan snarled.

The fight began as they both reached the middle of the arena. Roan was a blur of movement as he lashed out with his sword. To many in the crowd's surprise Marcus was moving with expert precision and keeping up with Roan's thrust and slashes. To all who knew Marcus, namely Kyle, this was no surprise. Marcus Kane had become the Chief of security not simply due to his political savvy but also because of his martial prowess.

The best and brightest had been sent into space and along with them the best the security sector could provide. Mercenaries, spies, and surprisingly quite a few assassins, in case a crew decided to go against the wishes of its parent corporation, were sent as well. And make no mistake, each station was sent up by corporations despite what governments claimed. So when the Earth was bathed in atomic fire and the twelve stations became the Ark, the security teams were the best of the best in their fields. Their experiences and martial prowess would be taught to their descendants. Marcus Kane was one such descendant and it showed as he seized an opening and sent the tip of the baton into Roan's Adam's apple. The blow forced the Azgeda prince stumbling backward as he coughed but still managed to keep his sword up.

"You're lucky I haven't even turned this on." Marcus said as he eyed the recovering man. "You're good but it's stunted by your aggression. I don't blame you. You were taught to channel it into your moves. To breathe it in and let it guide you. Me on the other hand, I was trained to control it. To focus." He said as he finally switched the baton on.

"You're good Skaikru. But I will not lose." Roan said determined.

"You've already loss." Marcus said as Roan roared and charged at him.

Without flare Marcus smacked the electrified baton against the sharpened piece of metal and suddenly Roan stiffened as the current ran through the sword and flowed into him. After a few seconds Marcus turned the stun baton off and sighed as Roan, much to his credit, tried to get up.

"Good fight." Marcus said as he smashed the baton across Roan's face knocking him out. "I guess I win." He said as he looked up at the stunned faces of the Ambassadors and the crowd.

***Arkadia***

Night had fallen and Drake sat alone in his office as he listened to the white noise coming through the radio.

"We are ready." Charlotte whispered.

Drake took a deep breath and with a nod he pressed a button on the radio.

"Unleash the hounds of war." Drake ordered.

"Confirmed." Charlotte acknowledge and the sound of gunfire echoed through the room before he turned the radio off.

Silence reigned once more as Drake looked at the monitor in front of him, on it was a sonogram.

* * *

Well that's the next chapter. I honestly wondered why the security guards were more straw men than anything. I would imagine corporations or governments wouldn't just let scientist up there without some added guarantees. I mean if you spent billions of dollars on putting people in space wouldn't you like to know your investments were protected. Not only that but they would pass down their training to their children as much as they could? Sure, not everything would translate but the security teams would have descendants that could put up more of a fight than what they show on tv. Also I always imagined Marcus would be more skilled in fighting even before they came to the ground. Probably the only reason Marcus lost so badly to Drake was because he wasn't putting his all into it as he still thought of Drake as a child at the time. If Marcus went full out, with his training and experience I'd imagine he'd give Drake a run for his money. Still, I just hope you all understand where I was coming from. Please leave a comment or review on the chapter. I want to make sure I'm doing something right. Thank you all.


End file.
